Interlingua-Nederlandese/d
da capo ITALIANO :1 da capo + Dacia sub n pr :1 Dacië + dacic adj :1 Dacisch + dacron sub :1 dacron dactylic adj :1 dactylisch :verso -- = dactylisch vers + dactylis sub :1 BOTANICA :-- glomerate = kropaar dactylo sub :1 dadel :-- marin/de mar = zeedadel :semine de -- = dadelpit :oleo de -- = dadelolie :2 LITTERATURA dactylus + dactylogramma sub :1 vingerafdruk :-- genetic = genenprint dactylographar v :1 typen, tikken :-- un reporto = een rapport typen :-- sin reguardar le claviero = blind typen dactylographia sub :1 het typen, het machineschrijven :error de -- = tikfout dactylographic adj :1 type..., machineschrift..., dactylografisch dactylographo sub :1 schrijfmachine :2 typist :un -- experimentate = een geroutineerde typist dactylologia sub :1 vingeralfabet, vingertaal, dactylologie + dactylologic adj :1 dactylogisch + dactylorchis sub :1 BOTANICA handekenskruid :-- maculate = gevlekte orchis dactyloscopia sub :1 dactyloscopie, leer van de vingerafdrukken :le anthropometria utilisa le -- = de anthropometrie maakt gebruik van de dactyloscopie + dactyloscopic adj :1 dactyloscopisch + dada sub :1 dada + dadaismo sub :1 dadaïsme + dadaista sub :1 dadaïst + dadaista adj :1 dadaïstisch :movimento -- = dadaïstische beweging :schola -- = dadaïstische school daga sub :1 ponjaard, dagge, lange dolk dagar v :1 met een dolk (door)steken + daguerrotypar v :1 PHOTOGRAPHIA daguerrotyperen + daguerrotypia sub :1 PHOTOGRAPHIA daguerrotypie + daguerrotypo sub :1 PHOTOGRAPHIA daguerrotype dahlia sub :1 BOTANICA dahlia :cultura de --s = dahliacultuur :cultor/cultivator de --s = dahliakweker :tubere de -- = dahliaknol :exhibition/exposition de --s = dahliatentoonstelling + dalmata sub :1 Dalmatiner, Dalmatische hond + Dalmatia sub n pr :1 Dalmatië + dalmatian adj :1 Dalmatisch + dalmatiano sub :1 Dalmatiër + dalmatic adj :1 Dalmatisch :costa -- = Dalmatische kust :lingua -- = Dalmatische taal + dalmatica sub :1 dalmatiek, dalmatica + dalmatin adj :1 :rana -- = springkikker + Dalton sub n pr :1 Dalton :principio -- = daltonprincipe :lyceo -- = daltonlyceum :schola -- = daltonschool :systema -- = daltonsysteem :applicar le systema -- = daltoniseren daltonian adj :1 van Dalton, kleurenblind daltonismo sub :1 daltonisme, kleurenblindheid dama sub :1 dame, vrouw van standing :-- de honor = hofdame, eredame :-- de corte = hofdame :-- de compania = gezelschapsdame :2 (JOCO DE DAMAS) dam :joco de --s = damspel :jocar al --s = dammen :tabuliero de --s = dambord :problema de --s = damprobleem :facer un -- = een dam maken :prisa per le -- es obligatori = damslag gaat voor :3 CHACO dame, koningin + damajana sub :1 mandfles, korffles + damalisco sub :1 ZOOLOGIA bastaardhartebeest, blesbok, bontebok, lierantilope + daman sub :1 ZOOLOGIA klipdas damascar v :1 damasceren damascen adj :1 van/uit Damascus :BOTANICA nigella -- = juffertje-in-het-groen damascenage sub :1 damascering damascenar v :1 damasceren damascenator sub :1 damasceerder damasceno sub :1 Damascener, bewoner van Damascus :2 damastpruim, kwets Damasco sub n pr :1 Damascus + damasco sub :1 damast :-- pro mobiles = meubeldamast :serviettas de -- = damasten servetten :fabrica de -- = damastfabriek/weverij :texitor de -- = damastwever + damiero sub :1 dambord + damisella sub :1 jonkvrouw, jongedame :-- de honor = bruidsmeisje damnabile adj :1 verwerpelijk, afkeurenswaardig :opinion -- = verwerpelijke mening :habitudes -- = afkeurenswaardige gewoonten :2 RELIGION (ver)doemenswaard, vervloeking oproepend + damnabilitate sub :1 verwerpelijkheid, afkeurenswaardigheid :2 RELIGION (ver)doem(ens)waardigheid damnar v :1 RELIGION verdoemen damnation sub :1 RELIGION het verdoemen, verdoemenis, hellestraf :-- eterne = eeuwige verdoemenis damnificar v :1 benadelen, schaden, nadeel toebrengen, beschadigen :le mercantias ha essite damnificate per le aqua del mar = de goederen zijn door het zeewater beschadigd damno sub :1 schade, beschadiging, nadeel, averij :--(s) insignificante = geringe schade :--(s) irreparabile = onherstelbare schade :--(s) eventual = eventuele schade :--(s) incalculabile = onberekenbare schade :--(s) material = materiële schade :--(s) immaterial = immateriële schade :--(s) de guerra = oorlogsschade :--(s) al motor = motorschade :-- moral = geestelijke schade :facer/causar/originar/occasionar --(s) = schade aanrichten :suffrer --(s) = schade lijden :evalutar le --(s) = de schade taxeren :--(s) de foco/causate per le foco = brandschade :--(s) de gelo/causate per le gelo = vorstschade :--(s) de grandine/causate per le grandine = hagelschade :--(s) causate per le tempesta = stormschade :--(s) de ruptura = breekschade :extension del --(s) = omvang van de schade :servicio del --s = schadeafdeling :qual -- ! = wat jammer ! damnose adj :1 schadelijk, nadelig :animales -- = schadelijke dieren damnositate sub :1 schadelijkheid + Damocles sub n pr :1 Damocles :spada de -- = zwaard van Damocles + dan sub :1 SPORT dan + danaide sub :1 Danaïde :cupa del --s = Danaïdenvat + dancing sub ANGLESE :1 dancing + dandy sub ANGLESE :1 dandy + dandysmo sub :1 dandysme, fatterigheid, aanstellerij danese adj :1 Deens danese sub :1 Deens (taal) :2 Deen :3 Deense dog Daniel sub n pr :1 Daniël Danmark sub n pr :1 Denemarken dansa sub :1 het dansen, dans :-- macabre/del morte = danse macabre, dodendans :-- guerrier = oorlogsdans, krijgsdans :-- popular/folkloric = volksdans :-- choral = koordans, reidans :-- del ventre = buikdans :-- classic = klassieke dans :-- polonese = Poolse dans :-- de Sancte Vito = Sint Vitusdans :-- de character = karakterdans :-- a/in tres tempores = dans in driekwartsmaat :arte del -- = danskunst :facer un -- del ventre = buikdansen :curso de -- = danscursus, dansles :local de -- = dansgelegenheid :pista de -- = dansvloer :maestro de -- = dansleraar :musica de -- = dansmuziek :schola de -- = dansschool :sala de -- = danszaal :passo de -- = danspas :figura de -- = dansfiguur :orchestra de -- = dansorkest :scarpa de -- = dansschoen :scarpetta de -- = dansschoentje :festa de -- = dansfeest, bal :partner (A) de -- = danspartner dansar v :1 dansen :invitar a -- = ten dans vragen :ille dansa magnificamente = hij danst voortreffelijk dansator sub :1 danser :copula de --es = danspaar :-- de corda = koorddanser :-- professional = beroepsdanser + dantesc adj :1 dantesk :poesia -- = danteske poëzie :vision -- = danteske visie + danthonia sub :1 BOTANICA :-- elephantin = olifantsgras + dantologia sub :1 studie van Dante, dantologie + dantologo sub :1 Dantekenner danubian adj :1 Donau... :bassino -- = Donaubekken :le principatos -- = de Donauvorstendommen Danubio sub n pr :1 Donau :-- Inferior = Beneden-Donau + daphne sub :1 BOTANICA peperboompje + daphnia sub :1 ZOOLOGIA watervlo, dafnia dar v :1 geven, schenken, verlenen :-- un banchetto = een banket geven :-- un curso = een cursus geven :-- lectiones de Interlingua = les in Interlingua geven :-- conto de = rekenschap geven van :-- le cartas = kaartgeven :-- le alarma = alarm slaan :-- le tono = de toon aangeven :-- un colpo de freno = op de rem trappen :-- un colpo de spongia = de spons halen over :-- le parola a = het woord geven aan :-- chaco {sj} = schaak zetten :-- lustro a = opluisteren :-- corage = moed geven :-- le bon exemplo = het goede voorbeeld geven :-- adjuta = hulp geven/bieden :-- un festa = een feest geven :-- prioritate a un cosa = iets voor laten gaan :-- acceptation = zijn goedkeuring geven, (met iets) instemmen :-- su dimission = zijn ontslag indienen :-- in location = verhuren :-- satisfaction = genoegdoening geven :le fenestra da super le jardin = het raam ziet uit op de tuin :le porta da super le jardin = de deur geeft toegang tot de tuin :date le hora multo avantiate = wegens het vergevorderde uur :date que = gegeven dat, aangenomen dat dardane adj :1 Dardaans, Trojaans Dardanellos sub n pr pl :1 Dardanellen Dardania sub n pr :1 Dardanië dardano sub :1 Dardaniër, Trojaan Dardano sub n pr :1 MYTHOLOGIA Dardanus + dardo sub :1 werpschicht + darico sub :1 HISTORIA daricus (gouden munt van Perzië) darsena sub :1 open dok, binnenhaven :mitter in -- = (een schip) dokken darwinian adj :1 darwiniaans :theoria -- = Darwinleer darwinismo sub :1 darwinisme :le -- se oppone al lamarckismo = het darwinisme staat tegenover het lamarckisme darwinista sub :1 darwinist + darwinista adj :1 darwinistisch + dasymetro sub :1 dasymeter + dasyuro sub :1 ZOOLOGIA buidelmarter, dasyurus data sub :1 datum :-- de nascentia = geboortedatum :-- previste/limite/limitar/ultime = tijdslimiet, deadline, uiterste (lever)datum :-- de vendita = verkoopdatum :-- limite de vendita = uiterste verkoopdatum :-- de clausura = sluitingsdatum :-- de publication = verschijningsdatum :le -- del timbro postal = datum postmerk :portar le -- de = gedateerd zijn op :sin -- = ongedateerd :fixar un -- = een datum vaststellen/afspreken :le littera ha como -- le 10 de julio = de brief is gedateerd op 10 juli + databile adj :1 dateerbaar :documento facilemente -- = document dat gemakkelijk te dateren is + databilitate sub :1 dateerbaarheid :-- de un sito prehistoric = dateerbaarheid van een prehistorische vindplaats datar v :1 dateren, de datum bepalen van, dagtekenen :-- un strato geologic = een geologische laag dateren :-- su litteras = zijn brieven dateren :iste castello data del medievo = dit kasteel dateert uit de middeleeuwen dataria sub :1 CATHOLICISMO datarie, pauselijk bureau datario sub :1 beambte van de datarie + datation sub :1 datering, dagtekening :quando habera loco le -- del contracto? = wanneer valt de dagtekening van het contract? :-- improbabile = onwaarschijnlijke datering :-- de un sito prehistoric = datering van een prehistorische vindplaats :-- per le methodo del carbon-14 = koolstofdatering + dation sub :1 geving :-- in location = inhuurgeving dative adj :1 JURIDIC datief, toeziend :tutor -- = toeziend voogd dativo sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA derde naamval, datief, dativus :construction de -- = datiefconstructie :forma de -- = datiefvorm dato sub :1 dobbelsteen :jocar al --s = dobbelen :jocator de --s = dobbelaar :joco de --s = dobbelspel :cornetta a --s = dobbelbeker :jecto de --s = teerlingsworp :2 gegeven, feit :-- fundamental/de base = basisgegeven :--s statistic = statistische gegevens :--s concrete = harde gegevens :--s personal = persoonlijke gegevens :--s plus concrete = nadere gegevens :banca de --s = bestand (verzameling gegevens) dator sub :1 gever, schenker :-- de sanguine = bloeddonor :-- de sperma = spermadonor, zaaddonor :-- de labor/de travalio = werkgever :-- de caution = borgsteller :cellula -- = donorcel + dattiliero sub :1 dadelpalm :foreste de --s = dadelbos dattilo sub :1 dadel :-- marin/de mar = zeedadel :oleo de -- = dadelolie :semine de -- = dadelpit + datura sub :1 BOTANICA doornappel, steekappel + dauco sub :1 BOTANICA peen David sub n pr :1 David :stella de -- = Davidster + davidia sub :1 BOTANICA :-- involucrate = zakdoekenboom, parkboom + davidic adj :1 BIBLIA van David :psalmos -- = psalmen van David de (del = de+le) prep :1 (POSSESSION) :le libro de Jan = het boek van Jan :2 (ORIGINE) :pictura de Van Gogh = schilderij van Van Gogh :venir -- Bilthoven = uit Bilthoven komen :originari -- = afkomstig uit :3 (CAUSA) :morir -- fame = sterven van honger :rubie -- cholera = rood van woede :4 (MEDICINA) :viver -- su penna = van zijn pen leven :colpo -- pugno = vuistslag, stomp :tiro -- revolver = revolverschot :5 (MESURA) :billet -- cento florinos = briefje van honderd :6 (PHYSICAURA) :le amor -- Jan = de liefde van Jan :objecto -- luxo = luxevoorwerp :cultello -- cocina = keukenmes :abuso -- confidentia = misbruik van vertrouwen :7 (MATERIAL) :ponte -- ferro = ijzeren brug :8 (CONTENTO, QUANTITATE) :vitro -- aqua = glas water :litro -- lacte = liter water :pacchetto -- cigarrettas = pakje sigaretten :9 (CONCERNENTE) :parlar --l guerra = over de oorlog spreken :10 (SIN TRADUCTION) :le mense -- decembre = de maand december :11 (post certe VERBOS ante un INFINITIVO) :essayar -- (trovar) = proberen te (vinden) :oblidar -- (dicer) = vergeten te (zeggen) :12 (post certe ADJECTIVOS ante un SUBSTANTIVO) :digne -- (fide) = (geloof)waardig dea sub :1 godin :-- del luna = maangodin :-- marin/del mar = zeegodin dead heat sub ANGLESE :1 dead heat deambular v :1 rondwandelen, ronddwalen, dolen, slenteren deambulation sub :1 het rondwandelen, het ronddwalen, het dolen, het slenteren deambulatori adj :1 loop..., zwerf... :function -- = loopfunctie + deambulatorio sub :1 omgang achter het altaar, kooromgang, deambulatorium debatter v :1 debatteren (over), betwisten, discussiëren :-- se contra = vechten tegen, te kampen hebben met, zich verzetten tegen debattibile adj :1 betwistbaar debatto sub :1 debat, discussie, gedachtenwisseling, woordentwist :-- parlamentari = kamerdebat :-- televisate = televisiedebat :-- marathon = marathondebat :aperir le -- = het debat openen :clausurar/terminar le -- = het debat (af)sluiten :conducer le --s = de debatten leiden deber v :1 moeten, behoren, verplicht zijn :2 verschuldigd zijn, schuldig zijn, te danken hebben :ille me debe ancora iste summa = dat geld heb ik nog van hem te goed, ik krijg nog geld van hem deber sub :1 plicht, verplichting :-- de honor = ereplicht :-- religiose = godsdienstplicht :-- de christiano = christenplicht :-- professional = beroepsplicht :-- militar = krijgsplicht :-- conjugal = huwelijksplicht :-- materne/maternal = moederplicht :-- paternal = vaderplicht :-- paternal = ouderplicht :-- fraternal = broederplicht :-- human = mensenplicht :-- electoral = stemplicht :-- statal = staatsplicht :sentimento/senso del -- = plichtsgevoel :complimento de su -- = plichtsvervulling :oblido/oblivion de su -- = plichtsverzaking :fidel a su -- = plichtsgetrouw :mancar a su --es = in gebreke blijven :imponer --es = verplichtingen opleggen :observar su --es con exactitude = zijn plichten nauwgezet waarnemen :relevar un persona de su --es = iemand van zijn verplichtingen ontheffen :abandonar/negliger su --es = zijn plichten verzaken :inobservantia/inobservation del --es = veronachtzaming van zijn plichten :2 INSENIAMENTO huiswerk :-- de schola = huiswerk :dar le --es = huiswerk opgeven :facer le --es = huiswerk maken debile adj :1 zwak, slap, krachteloos :corpore -- = zwak lichaam :pulso -- = zwakke pols(slag) :memoria -- = zwak geheugen :character -- = zwak karakter :sexo -- = zwakke geslacht :lumine/luce -- = zwak licht :puncto -- = zwak punt :voce -- = zwakke stem :ECONOMIA mercato -- = zwakke markt :-- de mente = zwakzinnig :sentir se -- = zich slap voelen debilitar v :1 zwak(ker) maken, verzwakken :-- le position de un persona = iemands positie verzwakken :le maladia le ha debilitate = de ziekte heeft hem verzwakt debilitate sub :1 zwakte, krachteloosheid :-- corporal/corporee = lichaamszwakte :-- muscular = spierzwakte, spierslapte :-- de character = karakterzwakte :-- de spirito = geesteszwakte :-- mental = zwakzinnigheid, debiliteit :-- senil = seniele aftakeling debilitation sub :1 het verzwakken, verzwakking :-- del democratia = uitholling van de democratie debita sub :1 schuld :-- de honor = ereschuld :-- fluctuante/flottante = vlottende schuld :-- consolidate = geconsolideerde schuld :-- public = staatsschuld :-- fiscal = belastingschuld :-- bancari = bankschuld :-- hypothecari = hypotheekschuld :-- de guerra = oorlogsschuld :-- hereditari = erfschuld :-- compensabile = compensabele schuld :-- recovrabile = inbare schuld :-- sin interesse = renteloze schuld :-- active = uitstaande schuld :-- de joco = speelschuld :haber --s - schulden hebben :facer --s = schulden maken :pagar un -- = een schuld betalen :extinguer/liquidar/amortisar/compensar un -- = een schuld vereffenen/afdoen :extinction/amortisation/liquidation de un -- = (uit)delging van een schuld :cancellar un -- = een schuld kwijtschelden :contraher/contractar un -- = een schuld aangaan :lassar --s = schulden achterlaten debitar v :1 debiteren, als debet boeken, op de debetzijde boeken debite adj :1 verschuldigd, te wijten, toegeschreven, veroorzaakt :le moneta -- = het verschuldigde geld :interesse -- = verschuldigde rente :con le -- respecto = met de verschuldigde eerbied :con le -- orgolio = met gepaste trots :a tempore -- = te zijner tijd :como es -- = naar behoren :fatiga -- al corrosion = corrosievermoeiing debitemente adv :1 behoorlijk, zoals het behoort, volgens de regels debito sub :1 debet, debetzijde, debetpost :-- e credito = debet en credit :nota de -- = debetnota :partita de -- = debetboeking :columna/colonna de -- = debetkolom :2 het verschuldigde debitor sub :1 schuldenaar, debiteur :libro de --es = debiteurenboek :lista de --es = debiteurenstaat :contabilitate de --es = debiteurenboekhouding :administration de --es = debiteurenadministratie :esser -- de un persona = bij iemand in het krijt staan + debitori adj :1 debet... :conto -- = debetrekening :saldo -- = debetsaldo :interesse -- = debetrente début sub FRANCESE :1 debuut (eerste optreden) :illa faceva su -- in le Scala de Milan = zij debuteerde in de Scala van Milaan débutant sub FRANCESE :1 beginneling, débutant débutante sub FRANCESE :1 débutante, beginnelinge debutar v :1 zijn debuut maken, debuteren, aanvangen, beginnen :-- como scriptor = als schrijver debuteren :illa debutava con un collection de versos = ze debuteerde met een bundel verzen + decadactyle adj :1 tienvingerig decade sub :1 decade (periode van tien dagen) :2 boek met tien hoofdstukken decadente adj :1 decadent, in verval :epocha/periodo -- = tijdperk van verval, decadent tijdperk :civilisation -- = beschaving in verval :arte -- = ontaarde kunst :pictura -- = decadente schilderkunst :scriptor -- = decadente schrijver :gusto -- = decadente smaak + decadente sub :1 decadent :poesia de --s = decadentenpoëzie :litteratura de --s = decadentenliteratuur decadentia sub :1 decadentie, (ver)val, ondergang, ontaarding, teloorgang :-- intellectual = geestelijke aftakeling :-- moral = zedenbederf :-- del occidente = ondergang van het avondland :cader in -- = vervallen, in verval raken :esser in plen -- = volledig in verval zijn + decadentismo sub :1 ARTE decadentisme + decadentistic adj :1 ARTE decadentistisch decader v :1 vervallen, decadent worden, in verval raken, ondergaan, ontaarden, teloorgaan :le Imperio Roman ha comenciate a -- post le morte de Augusto = Het Romeinse Rijk begon in verval te raken na de dood van Augustus + decaffeinar v :1 cafeïnevrij maken + decaffeinate adj :1 cafeïnevrij :caffe -- = cafeïnevrije koffie, "koffie Hag" + decaffeination sub :1 vrijmaking van caffeïne + decagonal adj :1 GEOMETRIA tienhoekig :prisma -- = tienhoekig prisma decagone adj :1 GEOMETRIA tienhoekig :prisma -- = tienhoekig prisma decagono sub :1 GEOMETRIA tienhoek, decagoon :-- (ir)regular = (on)regelmatige tienhoek decagramma sub :1 decagram, lood + decahedric adj :1 tienvlakkig decahedro sub :1 GEOMETRIA tienvlak + decalcar v :1 decalqueren, overtrekken + decalcificar v :1 CHIMIA MEDICINA ontkalken, decalcificeren + decalcification sub :1 CHIMIA MEDICINA ontkalking, decalcificatie :-- ossose/del osso = botontkalking + decalcomania sub :1 decalcomanie + decalina sub :1 CHIMIA decaline decalitro sub :1 decaliter decalogo sub :1 decaloog, tien geboden :le preceptos del -- = de geboden van de decaloog + decalumen sub :1 decalumen + decametric adj :1 decameter... decametro sub :1 decameter (tien meter) :2 LITTERATURA decameter + decanal adj :1 CATHOLICISMO decanaal, het dekenschap betreffend decanato sub :1 dekenaat, dekenschap, decanaat decano sub :1 deken, oudste lid van een genootschap :le function/dignitate de -- = het decanale ambt :le -- del corps diplomatique/del corpore diplomatic = deken van het corps diplomatique :le -- del ordine/collegio de advocatos = de deken van de orde van advocaten :le -- del capitulo = de deken van het kapittel :2 hoofd van een faculteit + decantar v :1 langzaam overgieten, afgieten (waar bezinksel is), decanteren, klaren :-- vino = wijn klaren + decantation sub :1 langzame afgieting, het decanteren, decantatie :bassino de -- = bezinkbekken + decapetale adj :1 BOTANICA met tien kroonbladen + decapistrar v :1 (een paard) de halster afdoen decapitar v :1 onthoofden :-- con le guillotina = met de guillotine onthoofden :-- un criminal = een misdadiger onthoofden :2 (af)knotten :-- un salice = een wilg knotten + decapitation sub :1 onthoofding :esser condemnate al -- = veroordeeld worden om te worden onthoofd :2 (het) (af)knotten decapode adj :1 tienpotig decapodos sub pl :1 ZOOLOGIA decapoda, tienpootkreeften + decarboxylase sub :1 BIOCHIMIA decarboxylase + decarboxylation sub :1 BIOCHIMIA decarboxylatie + decartellisar v :1 dekartelliseren + decartellisation sub :1 dekartellisatie, dekartellisering :politica de -- = dekartellisatiepolitiek decastereo sub :1 decastère decasyllabe adj :1 tienlettergrepig :verso -- = tienlettergrepig vers + decasyllabic adj :1 tienlettergrepig :verso -- = tienlettergrepig vers decasyllabo sub :1 tienlettergrepige versregel, decasyllabus + decathleta sub :1 tienkamper + decathlon sub :1 SPORT tienkamp dece sub num card :1 tien :cervo de -- cornos = tienender dece-cinque sub num card :1 vijftien deceder v :1 vertrekken, zich terugtrekken :2 overlijden, sterven + decedito sub :1 gestorvene, overledene dece-duo sub num card :1 twaalf decelerar v :1 vertragen, langzamer doen lopen, zijn snelheid verminderen :-- se = vertraagd worden, langzamer verlopen :-- lentemente = langzaam vertragen + deceleration sub :1 vertraging, snelheidsvermindering, vermindering van vaart, vaartvermindering, afremming :via de -- = uitrijstrook + decelerator sub :1 iemand die vaart mindert + decelerometro sub :1 vertragingsmeter decembre sub :1 december :frigido de -- = decemberkou :nocte de -- = decembernacht + decemdentate adj :1 BOTANICA tientandig + decemfide adj :1 BOTANICA tienspletig decemviral adj :1 HISTORIA ROMAN decemviraal, de tienmannen betreffend :collegio -- = decemviraal college decemvirato sub :1 HISTORIA ROMAN decemviraat, tienmanschap decemviro sub :1 HISTORIA ROMAN decemvir, tienman + decena sub :1 tiental + decennal adj :1 tienjarig :contracto -- = tienjarig contract :magistratura -- = tienjarige magistratuur :2 tienjaarlijks :exposition -- = tienjaarlijkse tentoonstelling decennio sub :1 decennium, tijdvak van tien jaar dece-none adj :1 negentiende :le -- parte = het negentiende (deel) dece-nono sub :1 negentiende deel dece-novem sub num card :1 negentien dece-novesime num ord :1 negentiende decente v :1 welvoeglijk, gepast, fatsoenlijk, decent :un juvena -- = een fatsoenlijk meisje :comportar se decentemente = zich fatsoenlijk gedragen :2 waardig decentia sub :1 welvoeglijkheid, gepastheid, fatsoen(lijkheid) :moral/mores de -- = fatsoensmoraal :norma de -- = fatsoensnorm :offensa al/contra le -- = inbreuk op de betamelijkheid :contrari al -- = in strijd met de goede zeden :ultrapasar le limites del -- = de grenzen der welvoeglijkheid oberschrijden :le -- me impone le silentio = het fatsoen gebiedt mij te zwijgen :tu deberea haber le -- de tacer = je zou het fatsoen moeten hebben te zwijgen + decentralisar v :1 Vide: discentralisar + decentralisation sub :1 Vide: discentralisation + decentralisator adj :1 Vide: discentralisator + decentramento sub :1 Vide: discentramento + decentrar v :1 Vide: discentrar + decentration sub :1 Vide: discentration dece-octesime num ord :1 achttiende dece-octo sub num card :1 achttien dece-prime num ord :1 elfde :le -- parte, le dece-primo = het elfde (deel) deception sub :1 bedrog, misleiding + deceptive adj :1 bedrieglijk, misleidend :publicitate -- = misleidende reclame :le apparentias son -- = schijn bedriegt deceptor sub :1 bedrieger, misleider dece-quarte num ord :1 veertiende dece-quatro sub num card :1 veertien dece-quinte num ord :1 vijftiende decerner v :1 decreteren, verordenen dece-secunde num ord :1 twaalfde :le -- parte, le dece-secundo = het twaalfde (deel) dece-septe sub num card :1 zeventien + dece-septesime num ord :1 zeventiende dece-septime num ord :1 zeventiende :le -- parte = het zeventiende (deel) deceseptimo sub :1 zeventiende deel dece-sex sub num card :1 zestien dece-sexte num ord :1 zestiende decesso sub :1 het overlijden, dood, sterfgeval :le -- de un note scriptor = het overlijden van een welbekende schrijver :causa del -- = doodsoorzaak :acto de -- = overlijdensakte :cifra de --s = sterftecijfer dece-tertie num ord :1 dertiende dece-tres sub num card :1 dertien dece-un sub num card :1 elf deciar sub :1 deciare + decibel sub :1 decibel decider v :1 beslissen, een beslissing nemen, beslissend zijn, besluiten, vaststellen, bepalen + decidibile adj :1 beslisbaar + decidibilitate sub :1 beslisbaarheid + decidite adj :1 besloten, beslist :isto es un cosa -- = deze zaak is beslist :2 beslist, vastbesloten, resoluut :typo -- = resolute vent + deciditor sub :1 beslisser + decidua sub :1 (deel baarmoederslijmvlies) decidua + decidual adj :1 MEDICINA deciduaal decifrabile adj :1 te ontcijferen, ontcijferbaar deciframento sub :1 het ontcijferen, ontcijfering :-- de un scriptura pictographic = ontcijfering van een pictografisch schrift decifrar v :1 ontcijferen :-- un codice = een code ontcijferen :-- un message in codice = een gecodeerd bericht ontcijferen :-- un scripto = een geschrift ontcijferen :-- un enigma = een raadsel ontsluieren :impossibile de -- = niet te ontcijferen + decifration sub :1 Vide: deciframento decifrator sub :1 iemand die (iets) ontcijfert + decigrado sub :1 decigraad decigramma sub :1 decigram + decile sub :1 STATISTICA deciel decilitro,dl sub :1 deciliter decima sub :1 tiend(e), tiende deel :2 10-centstuk decimal adj :1 decimaal :systema -- = decimaal/tientallig stelsel :fraction -- = decimale breuk :numero -- = decimaal getal :logarithmo -- = decimale logaritme :classification -- = decimale classificatie + decimal sub :1 decimaal :facer un calculo usque al quinte -- = tot in vijf decimalen berekenen + decimalisar v :1 tiendelig maken, decimaliseren :-- un systema de mesuras = een matensysteen decimaliseren + decimalisation sub :1 het tiendelig maken, decimalisering :-- del pesos e mesuras britannic = decimalisering van de Britse maten en gewichten decimar v :1 decimeren, uitroeien, wegmaaien, dunnen :2 tienden heffen decimation sub :1 het decimeren, het uitroeien, het wegmaaien, het dunnen, decimatie :le morbo ha causate un -- del population = de ziekte heeft de bevolking gedecimeerd :2 het heffen van tienden decimator sub :1 iemand die decimeert, etc. :2 inner van tienden decime num ord :1 tiende :le -- parte = het tiende (deel) + decimetric adj :1 decimeter... :undas -- = decimetergolven decimetro,dm sub :1 decimeter :-- quadrate, dm2 = vierkante decimeter :-- cubic, dm3 = kubieke decimeter :duple -- = dubbele decimeter decimo sub :1 tiende deel + decimoctave num ord :1 achttiende + decimonone num ord :1 negentiende + decimoprime num ord :1 elfde + decimoquarte num ord :1 veertiende + decimoquinte num ord :1 vijftiende + decimosecunde num ord :1 twaalfde + decimoseptime num ord :1 zeventiende + decimosexte num ord :1 zestiende + decimotertie num ord :1 dertiende deciper v :1 misleiden, bedriegen decise adj :1 vastbesloten, vastberaden, resoluut :dicer un cosa con un tono -- = iets met aplomb zeggen :2 duidelijk omschreven, precies, scherp decision sub :1 het beslissen, het besluiten, het bepalen, het vaststellen, beslissing, besluit, vaststelling :prender un -- = een beslissing nemen :reservar su -- = in beraad houden :-- de principio = principebesluit :-- final/definitive = eindbeslissing :-- nefaste = rampzalig besluit :-- irrevocabile = onherroepelijke beslissing :-- hastive/precipitate/prematurate = overijld besluit :-- judicial = gerechtelijke beslissing :-- governamental = regeringsbesluit :-- de nomination/de appunctamento = benoemingsbesluit :duple -- del OTAN = NAVO-dubbelbesluit :provocar un -- = een beslissing uitlokken :executar un -- = aan een besluit gevolg geven :2 beslistheid, vastberadenheid, resoluutheid :spirito de -- = besluitvaardigheid + decisional adj :1 decisie..., beslissings... :logique --le = decisielogica decisive adj :1 beslissend, afdoend, doorslaggevend :combatto -- = beslissende strijd :victoria -- = beslissende overwinning :momento -- = beslissend ogenblik :argumento -- = doorslaggevend argument :proba/prova -- = afdoend bewijs :in mesura -- = in beslissende mate + decisori adj :1 JURIDIC decisoir, beslissend :juramento -- = decisoire eed decistereo sub :1 decistère + deck sub ANGLESE :1 dek (van schip) :un nave con quatro --s = een schip met vier dekken declamar v :1 declameren, reciteren, voordragen :-- versos = verzen declameren :2 hoogdravend spreken, oreren :3 :-- contra = afgeven op, uitvaren tegen declamation sub :1 het declameren, het reciteren, het voordragen, declamatie, voordracht(skunst) :-- de un fragmento de prosa = voordragen van een stuk prosa :-- de un poesia = declamatie van een gedicht :2 hoogdravende taal, holle frasen, bombast declamator sub :1 declamator, voordrachtskunstenaar :2 bombastische spreker, holle redenaar declamatori adj :1 declamatorisch, gezwollen, hoogdravend, bombastisch :stilo -- = hoogdravende stijl :leger in tono -- = op hoogdravende toon lezen declarar v :1 verklaren, bekend maken, kenbaar maken :-- le guerra = de oorlog verklaren :-- sub juramento = onder ede verklaren :-- su amor = zijn liefde verklaren :-- applicabile = van toepassing verklaren :le tribunal se ha declarate competente = de rechtbank heeft zich bevoegd verklaard :-- nulle = nietig verklaren :2 opgeven, aangeven, declareren :-- un nascentia = een geboorte aangeven :-- al doana = bij de douane aangeven :-- se = uitbreken, zich openbaren :-- le costos = de (on)kosten declareren :-- le expensas de viage = de reiskosten declareren :3 :un epidemia se declarava = er brak een epidemie uit :un incendio se declarava = er brak brand uit + declarate adj :1 inimico -- = verklaarde vijand :adversario -- = verklaarde tegenstander declaration sub :1 het verklaren, het bekend maken, verklaring, bekendmaking :-- de guerra = oorlogsverklaring :-- de independentia = onafhankelijkheidsverklaring :-- de neutralitate = neutraliteitsverklaring :-- governamental/de governamento = regeringsverklaring :-- de principios = beginselverklaring :-- de urgentia = urgentieverklaring :-- de nascentia = geboorteaangifte :-- jurate = beëdigde verklaring :-- de amor = liefdesverklaring :-- del testes = getuigenverklaring :-- doanal/doaner/de doana = douaneverklaring :Declaration Universal del Derectos del Homine = Universele Verklaring van de Rechten van de Mens :-- de non-judaicitate = niet-joodverklaring :-- supplementari = aanvullende verklaring :-- preliminar/previe/in avantia = verklaring vooraf :-- solemne = plechtige verklaring :-- scripte = schriftelijke/geschreven verklaring :-- oral = mondelinge verklaring :secundo su proprie -- = zoals hij zelf heeft verklaard :facer un -- = een verklaring afleggen :2 aangifte, opgave, declaratie :-- fiscal/de imposto(s) = belastingaangifte :-- de costos = onkostendeclaratie :-- de un decesso = overlijdensaangifte :formulario de -- = declaratieformulier declarative adj :1 verklarend, tot verklaring van, uitleggend, declaratief declaratori adj :1 JURIDIC declaratoir, verklarend, rechtsgeldigheid verlenend :judicamento/judicio/sententia -- = declaratoir vonnis :acto -- = declaratoire akte + declassamento sub :1 het deklasseren, deklassering :-- social = sociale deklassering + declassar v :1 deklasseren declinabile adj :1 verwerpelijk :2 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA verbuigbaar declinar v :1 neerbuigen, hellen, glooien, ondergaan (zon) :2 achteruitgaan, verzwakken, afnemen :le fortias del malado declina = de krachten van de zieke nemen af :le poter de compra del dollar ha declinate = de dollar heeft aan koopkracht ingeboet :le numero de alumnos declina = het aantal leerlingen loopt terug :le vendita declina = de verkoop loopt terug :3 weigeren, verwerpen, afwijzen, afslaan, bedanken voor :-- tote/omne responsabilitate = alle verantwoordelijkheid van de hand wijzen :-- un invitation = een uitnodiging afslaan :-- un candidatura = voor een kandidatuur bedanken :-- le honor = voor de eer bedanken :-- le competentia de un tribunal = de bevoegdheid van een rechtbank niet erkennen :-- le jurisdiction = de rechtsmacht afwijzen :4 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA verbuigen, declineren :5 ASTRONOMIA declinatie hebben :6 afwijken (van magneet/kompasnaald) declination sub :1 glooiing, helling :2 verval, achteruitgang :3 weigering, afwijzing, verwerping :4 ASTRONOMIA declinatie :-- de un astro = declinatie van een hemellichaam :circulo de -- = declinatiecirkel :5 declinatie (van magneet/kompasnaald) :-- magnetic = magnetische declinatie :6 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA verbuiging, declinatie declinator sub :1 iemand die iets afwijst/verwerpt, etc. declinatori adj :1 weigerend, afwijzend :2 JURIDIC declinatoir, wrakings... :medios -- = declinatoire middelen :exceptiones -- = declinatoire uitzonderingen declino sub :1 het afnemen, het ondergaan (van de zon), verval, achteruitgang, neergang :-- de un civilisation = ondergang van een beschaving :-- del commercio = verval van de handel :-- del medievo = herfsttij der Middeleeuwen :-- del Seculo de Auro = nadagen van de Gouden Eeuw :-- del vita = levensavond declinometro sub :1 declinometer, afwijkingsmeter + declive adj :1 hellend, glooiend :terreno -- = glooiend terrein :le parte -- de un tecto = het hellend gedeelte van een dak + declivitate sub :1 helling, glooiing :-- de un terreno = glooing van een terrein :-- de 12 percentos = helling van 12 procent :iste dica ha un -- de 30 percentos = deze dijk heeft een beloop van 30 procent :esser in/formar -- = aflopen (naar), omlaag glooien (naar) decocer v :1 afkoken, aftrekken decoction sub :1 het afkoken, het aftrekken, afkooksel, aftreksel :-- de herbas medicinal = kruidenaftreksel/drankje + decodabile adj :1 te ontcijferen + decodage sub :1 decodering, ontcijfering + decodar v :1 decoderen, ontcijferen + decodator sub :1 1. decoder, decodeerapparaat, 2. decodeerder + decodificar v :1 decoderen, ontcijferen + decodification sub :1 decodering, ontcijfering :-- de un message = decodering van een bericht + decodificator sub :1 decoder, decodeerapparaat :2 decodeerder decollar v :1 onthoofden decollation sub :1 het onthoofden, onthoofding + décolleté sub FRANCESE :1 décolleté :-- in le dorso = rugdécolleté :veste con -- = gedecolleteerde japon :vestir se con -- = décolleteren + decolonisar v :1 dekoloniseren :pais decolonisate = gedekoloniseerd land + decolonisation sub :1 dekolonisering, dekolonisatie :-- del paises del tertie mundo = dekolonisering van de landen van de derde wereld :processo de -- = dekolonisatieproces + decolorante sub :1 Vide: discolorante + decolorar v :1 Vide: discolorar + decoloration sub :1 Vide: discoloration + decompensar v :1 MEDICINA gedecompenseerd zijn + decompensation sub :1 MEDICINA decompensatie :-- cardiaque = decompensation cardiac decomponer v :1 ontbinden, ontleden, doen uiteenvallen, analyseren :-- un toto in su elementos = een geheel in elementen ontbinden :MATHEMATICA -- un numero in factores = een getal in factoren ontbinden :PHYSICA -- un fortia = een kracht ontbinden :CHIMIA -- aqua per electrolyse = water ontleden door electrolyse :le prisma decompone le lumine/luce solar in su colores fundamental = het prisma ontleedt het zonlicht in zijn fundamentele/primaire kleuren :-- un phrase = een zin ontleden :2 tot ontbinding doen overgaan, doen rotten, bederven :le calor decompone le carne = de warmte doet het vlees bederven decomponibile adj :1 ontleedbaar, ontbindbaar, te ontleden :substantias facilemente -- = gemakkelijk ontleedbare stoffen + decomponibilitate sub :1 ontleedbaarheid :-- de un substantia = ontleedbaarheid van een stof decomposition sub :1 het ontbinden, het ontleden, ontbinding, ontleding, analyse :-- chimic = chemische ontleding :reaction de -- = ontledingsreactie :-- del lumine/luce per un prisma = ontleding van het licht door een prisma :-- de un rationamento = analyse van een redenering :-- de un numero in factores = ontbinding van een getal in factoren :2 ontbinding, bederf, rotting, afbraak :-- aerobie/aerobic = aërobe afbraak :-- lente = langzame ontbinding :producto de -- = afbraakprodukt :processo de -- = verrottingsproces :phenomeno de -- = rottingsverschijnsel :cadavere in stato de -- avantiate = lijk in verregaande staat van ontbinding :FIGURATE -- de un societate = verval van een gemeenschap :FIGURATE le invasiones del populos barbare ha hastate le -- del Imperio roman = de invallen van de barbaarse volken hebben het uiteenvallen van het Romeinse rijk verhaast + decompression sub :1 drukvermindering (van gas/lucht), drukverlaging, decompressie :valvula de -- = decompressieventiel :camera de -- = decompressiekamer/ruimte :tempore/periodo de -- = decompressietijd + decomprimer v :1 de druk verlagen :-- aere = de druk van lucht verlagen + deconditionamento sub :1 deconditionering + deconditionar v :1 deconditioneren + decongelamento sub :1 Vide: discongelamento + decongelar v :1 Vide: discongelar + decongelation sub :1 Vide: discongelation + decongestionamento sub :1 bevrijding van congestie + decongestionar v :1 van congestie bevrijden, verstopping bestrijden + deconstructivismo sub :1 deconstructivisme decorar v :1 versieren, opsieren, tooien :-- un sala = een zaal versieren :-- un altar = een altaar versieren :-- le arbore de Natal = de kerstboom optuigen :2 onderscheiden (met een medaille/ridderorde/lintje) :ille sera decorate = hij zal een lintje krijgen decoration sub :1 het versieren, het tooien, het decoreren :2 decoratie, versiering, versiersel, ornament :-- mural = wandversiering :3 onderscheiding, ordeteken, ridderorde, lintje, medaille decorative adj :1 decoratief, versierend, decoratie..., sier... :motivos -- = siermotieven, ornamenten :pictura -- = decoratieve (be)schildering :plantation -- = sieraanplanting :planta -- = sierplant :arte -- = decoratieve kunst, versieringskunst :scriptura -- = sierschrift :puncto -- = siersteek :anello -- = sierring :barriera -- = sierhek :quadro/inquadramento -- = sierlijst :candela -- = sierkaars :ansa -- = sierhengsel :platto/cuppa -- = sierschaal :vaso -- = siervaas :pluma -- = sierveer :effecto -- = decoratief effect :corco/tappo -- = sierkurk, sierdop :pavimento -- = sierbestrating :haber un rolo/parte -- = een onbelangrijke rol spelen decorato sub :1 iemand die gedecoreerd/onderscheiden is, gedecoreerde decorator sub :1 iemand die versiert/decoreert, decorateur :-- de theatro = decorontwerper decorose adj :1 gepast, net, behoorlijk, betamelijk, fatsoenlijk, welvoeglijk, beschaafd decorticar v :1 de schors/bast afhalen van, ontschorsen :2 (af)pellen, (af)schillen, doppen :-- crangones = garnalen pellen :-- amandolas = amandels pellen :-- cacahuetes = pinda's doppen + decorticate adj :1 ontschorst :2 gepeld, gedopt :ris -- = gepelde rijst :crangones -- = gepelde garnalen :crangones non -- = ongepelde garnalen :amandolas -- = gepelde amandelen :cacahuetes -- = vliespindas decortication sub :1 het ontschorsen, ontschorsing :2 het (af)pellen, het (af)schillen, het doppen :-- de crangones = het pellen van garnalen decorum sub :1 decorum, vormen, etiquette, ceremonieel :-- regal/royal/del Corte = protocol, hofetiquette :conservar/respectar le -- = het decorum bewaren + decremento sub :1 afneming, demping, MATHEMATICA afname, decrement :-- logarithmic = logarithmisch decrement decrepitar v :1 uiteenspatten, afknappen decrepitation sub :1 het uiteenspatten, het afknappen decrepite adj :1 stokoud, afgeleefd, vervallen, versleten :vetulo -- = afgeleefde grijsaard decrepitude sub :1 verval, aftakeling, afgeleefdheid decrescendo ITALIANO :1 MUSICA decrescendo, in sterkte afnemend decrescentia sub :1 vermindering, afneming, afname :-- del febre = afneming van de koorts decrescer v :1 verminderen, afnemen, dalen :le febre decresce = de koorts neemt af :le precios decresce = de prijzen dalen :amplitude decrescente = afnemende amplitude :rendimento decrescente = afnemende meeropbrengst :numeration decrescente = aflopende nummering :le riviera decresce = het water in de rivier zakt decrescimento sub :1 vermindering, afneming, afname, daling :-- del natalitate = daling van het geboortencijfer decretal sub :1 pauselijk besluit, decretaal + decretal adj :1 een pauselijke beslissing betreffend decretalista sub :1 decretalist, kenner van decretalen decretar v :1 decreteren, (bij/als decreet) uitvaardigen/afkondigen, verordenen, bevelen, beslissen :-- un lege = een wet afkondigen :-- un prohibition/interdiction de sortir = een uitgaansverbod afkondigen decreto sub :1 (overheids/regerings/raads)besluit, verordening, bevel, decreet :-- royal/regal = Koninklijk Besluit, K.B. :-- imperial = keizerlijk decreet :-- presidential = presidentieel decreet :-- municipal = raadsbesluit :-- ecclesiastic = kerkverordening, kerkbesluit :-- super le durata/duration de conducta = rijtijdenbesluit :-- de emergentia = noodverordening :constitutionalitate de un -- = grondwettelijkheid van een decreet :promulgar un decreto = een decreet afkondigen/uitvaardigen :promulgation de un -- = afkondiging/uitvaardiging van een decreet :abolir un -- = een decreet intrekken decretori adj :1 een decreet betreffend :2 beslissend :die -- = kritieke dag in een ziekte + dectico sub :1 ZOOLOGIA :-- verrucivore = wrattenbijter + decubito sub :1 gestrekte ligging van het lichaam, het neerliggen, liggende houding, decubitus :-- dorsal = rugligging :-- ventral = buikligging :-- lateral = zijligging :haber plagas de -- = doorliggen + de cujus sub LATINO :1 JURIDIC erflater, de cujus, testateur :le voluntate del -- = de wil van de erflater + decumbente adj :1 BOTANICA kruipend, kruip... :2 ZOOLOGIA liggend (bijv. stekels) decuplar v :1 vertienvoudigen decuple adj :1 tienvoudig decuplicar v :1 vertienvoudigen + decuplo sub :1 tienvoud + decuria sub :1 HISTORIA ROMAN decuria, afdeling van tien (senatoren/ridders, etc.) + decurio sub :1 HISTORIA ROMAN decurio, hoofdman over tien decurrente adj :1 BOTANICA aflopend (van bladeren) :folio -- = aflopend blad + decurrentipetale adj :1 BOTANICA met aflopende kroonbladen + decussar v :1 in de vorm van een X snijden + decussate adj :1 in de vorm van een X :2 BOTANICA gekruist, kruiselings, kruisgewijs, decussaat + decussation sub :1 BIOLOGIA X-vormige kruising; -- chromosomatic = crossing-over + dedalo sub :1 doolhof, labyrint, wirwar :-- inextricabile de camminos/de vias = onontwarbare wirwar van wegen :le -- del leges = het doolhof van de wetten :le -- del jurisprudentia = het doolhof van de jurisprudentie :ille se ha disviate in un -- de incertitudes e de contradictiones = hij verdwaalde in een doolhof van onzekerheden en tegenspraken dedicar v :1 toewijden, inwijden, wijden, toeleggen :-- un ecclesia al Sancte Virgine = een kerk aan Maria wijden :-- attention a = aandacht schenken aan :-- un pensata/pensamento a un persona = een gedachte aan iemand wijden :-- se a = zich wijden aan :-- se a un arte = een kunst beoefenen :-- se al agricultura = zich op de landbouw toeleggen :2 opdragen (een boek) :-- un libro a un persona = een boek aan iemand opdragen + dedicatario sub :1 persoon aan wie de opdracht gericht is + dedicate adj :1 toegewijd :collaborator -- = toegewijde medewerker dedication sub :1 het inwijden (van een kerk), (kerk)wijding :-- de un ecclesia = kerkwijding :-- de un templo = tempelwijding :2 opdracht (boek), opschrift (standbeeld) + dedicator sub :1 iemand die (een kunstwerk) opdraagt dedicatori adj :1 als opdracht, opdracht inhoudend (boek) :epistola -- = opdracht :titulo -- = opdrachtstitel deducer v :1 afleiden (uit), opmaken (uit), gevolgtrekkingen maken (uit), deduceren :-- le senso de un parola per le contexto = de betekenis van een woord uit de kontekst opmaken :isto se deduce directemente de lo que precede = dit volgt onmiddellijk uit het voorgaande :2 aftrekken, korten (op), inhouden :on deduce un certe percentage = er wordt een zeker percentage ingehouden :de iste summa io deduce dece florinos = van dit bedrag trek ik tien gulden af deducibile adj :1 wat afgeleid kan worden, afleidbaar, deduceerbaar :veritate -- de un axioma = waarheid die uit een axioma afgeleid kan worden :2 ECONOMIA aftrekbaar :costos -- = aftrekbare kosten deductibile adj :1 ECONOMIA aftrekbaar :interesse -- = renteaftrek :costos -- = aftrekbare kosten + deductibilitate sub :1 ECONOMIA aftrekbaarheid :-- de costos = aftrekbaarheid van kosten deduction sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA deductie :2 gevolgtrekking, conclusie :-- erronee = onjuiste gevolgtrekking :3 aftrek(king), korting, mindering :-- de interesse = renteaftrek :-- fiscal = belastingaftrek :previe -- de costos = na aftrek van kosten :tres menses con -- del detention preventive = drie maanden met aftrek deductive adj :1 afleidend, deductief, uit het algemene tot het bijzondere concluderend :methodo -- = deductieve methode :rationamento -- = deductieve redenering :argumentar --mente = deductief argumenteren de facto LATINO :1 de facto, feitelijk :recognoscer un governamento -- = een regering de facto erkennen defaite sub FRANCESE :1 nederlaag, echec, mislukking defaitismo {e} sub :1 defaitisme defaitista {e} sub :1 defaitist + defaitista {e} adj :1 defaitistisch defalcar v :1 aftrekken, korten, in mindering brengen :on debe -- le costos del beneficio/profito brute = je moet de kosten van de brutowinst aftrekken defalcation sub :1 het aftrekken, het korten, aftrek, aftrekking, korting, mindering defecar v :1 CHIMIA zuiveren, klaren, louteren :2 ontlasten, ontlasting/stoelgang hebben, defeceren defecation sub :1 CHIMIA zuivering, klaring, loutering :2 het ontlasten, ontlasting, stoelgang, defecatie defecator sub :1 INDUSTRIA DE SUCRO zuiveringstank defectibile adj :1 onvolmaakt, met gebreken defectibilitate sub :1 onvolmaaktheid defection sub :1 afvalligheid, 't in de steek laten, desertie, 't niet opdagen, 't verstek laten gaan defective adj :1 onvolkomen, gebrekkig, mankementen vertonend, defectief :auto(mobile) -- = auto met gebreken :soldatura -- = lasfout :material -- = materiaalfout :mentalmente -- = geestelijk onvolwaardig/gestoord :2 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA defectief :verbo -- = werkwoord waarvan maar één of enkele vormen worden gebruikt defecto sub :1 defect, gebrek, tekort :-- de stilo = stijlfout :-- de fabrication = fabrieksfout :-- de machina = machinedefect :-- principal = hoofdgebrek :-- corporal/corporee/physic/del corpore = lichaamsgebrek :-- auditive = gehoordefect :-- occulte = verborgen gebrek :haber --s hereditari = erfelijk belast zijn :remediar a un -- = een gebrek herstellen/verhelpen :indicar su --s a un persona = iemand op zijn gebreken/fouten wijzen :clauder le oculos al --s de un persona = blind zijn voor iemands gebreken defectuose adj :1 gebrekkig, onvolkomen, defect, beschadigd :linguage -- = gebrekkige taal :poema -- = kreupeldicht :rimas -- = kreupelrijm :impression -- = misdruk :pronunciation -- = gebrekkige uitspraak :argumentation -- = gebrekkige argumentatie :machina -- = defecte/kapotte machine, machine die gebreken vertoont :functionamento -- = storing :merce/mercantia -- = ondeugdelijke waar :legislation -- = gebrekkige wetgeving + defectuositate sub :1 gebrek, defect, gebrekkigheid, fout defender v :1 verdedigen, opkomen voor, pleiten voor, beschutten (tegen), beschermen (tegen), beveiligen, bewaren (voor) :-- le patria = het vaderland verdedigen :-- un opinion = een mening verdedigen :-- le interesses de un persona = iemands belangen behartigen :-- se contra le somno = tegen de slaap vechten defendibile adj :1 verdedigbaar, houdbaar :iste position non es -- sin artilleria = deze stelling is niet verdedigbaar zonder artillerie :iste assertion non es -- = deze bewering is niet houdbaar + defendibilitate sub :1 verdedigbaarheid, houdbaarheid defenditor sub :1 verdediger, beschermer :-- del opprimitos = verdediger van de verdrukkten defenestrar v :1 uit het raam gooien defenestration sub :1 het uit het raam gooien defensa sub :1 het verdedigen, verdediging, verweer, defensie :budget (A) de -- = defensiebegroting :politica de -- = defensiebeleid :le --s de un citate = de verdedigingswerken van een stad :linea de -- = verdedigingslinie :plano de -- = verdedigingsplan :mesura de -- = verdedigingsmaatregel :systema de -- = verdedigingssysteem :turre de -- = verdedigingstoren :guerra de -- = verdedigingsoorlog :arma de -- = verdedigingswapen :medio de -- = verweermiddel, afweermiddel :muro de -- = verdedigingsmuur :consilio de -- = defensieraad :expensas de -- = defensieuitgaven :-- national = landsverdediging :-- antiaeree/contra aviones = luchtverdediging :-- antitank = pantserafweer :-- costari/litoral/del costas = kustverdediging :SPORT -- de zona = zonedekking, plaatsdekking :legitime -- = noodweer :prender le -- de un persona = voor iemand in de bres springen :sin -- = weerloos :2 JURIDIC verdediging, advocaat, advocaten :3 ZOOLOGIA slagtand :-- de un elephante = slagtand van een olifant defensibile adj :1 Vide: defendibile defensiva sub :1 verdedigende houding, afwerende houding, defensief :prender le -- de un persona = voor iemand opkomen defensive adj :1 defensief, verdedigend, verwerend :medio -- = afweermiddel :arma -- = verdedigingswapen :guerra -- = verdedigingsoorlog :battalia -- = afweerslag :plano -- = defensieplan :mesura -- = defensiemaatregel :systema -- = defensiesysteem :linea -- = verdedigingslinie :armas -- = defensieve wapens :strategia -- = defensiestrategie :zona -- = verdedigingszone :attitude -- = afweerhouding :alliantia/liga -- = defensief verbond :muro -- = verdedigingsmuur :joco -- = verdedigend spel defensor sub :1 verdediger, beschermer :2 JURIDIC verdediger, advocaat deferente sub :1 afvoerend, wegvoerend (anque PHYSIOLOGIA) :conducto -- = afvoerbuis/leiding :canal/ducto -- = ZOOLOGIA zaadleider, BOTANICA sapleiding :2 hoffelijk, beleefd, eerbiedig, voorkomend deferentia sub :1 respect, eerbied, achting :monstrar -- = eerbied tonen :tractar un persona con -- = iemand met respect behandelen deferer v :1 voor de rechter brengen, aangeven bij het gerecht, aanbrengen, aanklagen :-- un furto/robamento = een diefstal aangeven :2 -- a = eerbiedigen, respecteren, zich onderwerpen aan, zich voegen naar :-- al desiro/desidero de un persona = zich voegen naar iemands wens defia sub :1 uitdaging :reguardo de -- = uitdagende blik :tropheo de -- = wisseltrofee defiantia sub :1 uitdaging, tarting defiar v :1 uitdagen, tarten, trotseren :-- le periculo = het gevaar trotseren :-- le morte = de dood trotseren :-- le sorte = het lot tarten :-- un persona a un duello = iemand tot een duel uitdagen :2 blootstellen, zich blootstellen aan + defibrillar v :1 MEDICINA defibrilleren + defibrillation sub :1 MEDICINA defibrillatie + defibrillator sub :1 MEDICINA defibrillator deficiente adj :1 gebrekkig, onvolkomen, ontoereikend :imballage -- = gebrekkige verpakking :alimentation -- = ontoereikende voeding :qualitate -- = onvoldoende kwaliteit :organisation -- = gebrekkige organisatie :mentalmente -- = geestelijk onvolwaardig :ille parla un francese -- = hij spreekt gebrekkig Frans deficientia sub :1 gebrek, onvolkomenheid, tekort, tekortkoming :maladia de -- = gebrekziekte :-- nutritive = gebrek aan voedingsstoffen :-- vitaminic = vitaminetekort :-- mental = zwakzinnigheid deficit sub :1 tekort, deficiet, nadelig saldo :-- budgetari/del budget (A) = begrotingstekort :-- de cassa = kastekort :-- commercial = handelstekort :-- de neutrones = neutronendeficit :remediar a un -- = voorzien in een tekort :suppler/coperir le -- = het tekort aanvullen/bijpassen/dekken deficitari adj :1 een tekort vertonend, deficitair, onvoldoende, ontoereikend :budget (A) -- = deficitaire begroting :saldo -- = nadelig saldo :alimentation -- = ontoereikende voeding :recolta -- = misgewas defilar v :1 MILITAR defileren, voorbijtrekken :le truppas ha defilate ante le general = de troepen hebben voor de generaal gedefileerd + defilata sub :1 optocht, stoet, defilé :-- fastuose = luisterrijke optocht :-- de modellos/de mannequins (F) = modeshow :carro/carrossa de -- = praalwagen definibile adj :1 bepaalbaar, omschrijfbaar, definieerbaar definibilitate sub :1 definieerbaarheid + definiendum sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA definiendum definir v :1 definiëren, omschrijven, een definitie geven van, bepalen :-- un strategia/politica = een beleid uitstippelen :-- su position/su puncto de vista = zijn standpunt bepalen definite adj :1 omschreven, bepaald, vastgesteld :ben -- = vastomlijnd definition sub :1 definitie, omschrijving, bepaling :per -- = per definitie, uit de aard der zaak definitive adj :1 definitief, onherroepelijk, afdoend, uiteindelijk, eind..., slot... :sententia -- = eindvonnis :decision -- = eindbeslissing :resultato -- = eindresultaat :triumpho -- = beslissende overwinning :judicio -- = eindoordeel :nomination -- = vaste aanstelling :SPORT, INSENIAMENTO lista -- = eindlijst :renunciar definitivemente a un cosa = ergens definitief van afzien + definitivitate sub :1 definitief karakter :-- de un decision = definitief karakter van een beslissing definitor sub :1 iemand die iets definieert/omschrijft/bepaalt :le lexicographo debe esser super toto un bon -- = de lexicograaf moet voor alles een goed omschrijver zijn + defiscalisar v :1 geen belasting (meer) heffen op + defiscalisation sub :1 (het) niet (meer) heffen van belasting deflagrar v :1 verbranden met vlam, snel verbranden, explosief verbranden deflagration sub :1 explosieve verbranding, grote brand :-- de pulvere = kruitontploffing deflagrator sub :1 TECHNICA ontstekingsapparaat deflar v :1 lucht/gas, etc. laten uit :2 ECONOMIA deflatie tot stand brengen deflation sub :1 het laten ontsnappen (van lucht/gas, etc.) :2 ECONOMIA deflatie :-- del precios = prijsdeflatie :politica de -- = deflatiepolitiek :3 GEOLOGIA deflatie :plano de -- = deflatievlak + deflationista adj :1 deflatoir, deflationistisch :politica -- = deflatiepolitiek :mesuras -- = deflationistische maatregelen + deflecter v :1 afwijken, afbuigen + deflective adj :1 afwijking/afbuiging veroorzakend + deflector sub :1 TECHNICA deflector + deflexion sub :1 afwijking, afbuiging :-- del agulia del compasso/bussola = afwijking van de kompasnaald :-- del radios luminose = straalbreking :-- electrostatic = elektrostatische deflectie :fortia de -- = afwijkingskracht :bobina de -- = afwijkingsspoel :2 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA deflexie deflorar v :1 ontmaagden, defloreren :carduo deflorate = alpendistel defloration sub :1 het ontmaagden, ontmaagding, defloratie defluente adj :1 afvloeiend, wegstromend defluer v :1 afvloeien, wegstromen, afstromen + defluxo sub :1 afvloeiing, uitloop :fossato de -- = afwaterings/afvoersloot + defoliante adj :1 ontbladerings... :producto -- = ontbladeringsmiddel + defoliante sub :1 ontbladeringsmiddel, defoliant + defoliar v :1 ontbladeren deforestar v :1 ontbossen :-- un collina = een heuvel ontbossen + deforestation sub :1 het ontbossen, ontbossing :-- de un collina = ontbossing van een heuvel + deformabile adj :1 deformeerbaar, vervormbaar :zona -- = kreukelzone (van auto) + deformabilitate sub :1 deformeerbaarheid, vervormbaarheid deformar v :1 vervormen, misvormen, mismaken, verdraaien, verkeerd weergeven :-- le signification/le significato de un parola = de betekenis van een woord verdraaien :calceos/scarpas deformate = afgetrapte schoenen :historia deformate = gekleurd verhaal :speculo deformante = lachspiegel :version deformante de un evento = verdraaide versie van een gebeurtenis deformation sub :1 het vervormen, het misvormen, het mismaken, het verdraaien, het verkeerd weergeven, vervorming, misvorming, mismaking, verdraaiing, verkeerde weergeving :-- del fundation = vormverandering van de fundering :-- plastic = plastische vervorming :-- elastic = elastische vervorming :-- volumetric = ruimtelijke vervorming :-- professional = beroepstic, vakidiotisme :-- del gusto = smaakbederf :GEOLOGIA --es tectonic = tectonische deformaties :-- de flexion = buigingsdeformatie :isto es un -- del factos = dit is een verdraaiing van de feiten deforme adj :1 misvormd, mismaakt, wanstaltig :pedes -- = misvormde voeten :een corpore -- = een uitgezakt lichaam deformitate sub :1 misvormdheid, mismaaktheid, wanstaltigheid defraudar v :1 bedriegen, te kort doen, bezwendelen, onrechtmatig onthouden :-- un persona de su moneta = iemand (door bedrog) zijn geld afhandig maken :-- le fisco = de belasting ontduiken :sentir se defraudate = zich genomen voelen defraudation sub :1 het bedriegen, bedrog :-- del fisco = belastingontduiking defraudator sub :1 bedrieger :-- del fisco = belastingontduiker defuncte adj :1 overleden, gestorven, wijlen, zaliger :mi patre -- = wijlen mijn vader defuncto sub :1 overledene :casa del -- = sterfhuis :commemoration del --s = herdenking van de doden :missa de --s = zielmis :oration pro le --s = gebed voor de doden :honorar le --s = de doden eren + degasamento sub :1 ontgassing + degasar v :1 ontgassen degenerar v :1 ontaarden, verbasteren, degenereren degenerate adj :1 ontaard, verbasterd, gedegenereerd :PHYSICA materia -- = ontaarde materie degeneration sub :1 het ontaarden, het verbasteren, het degenereren, ontaarding, verbastering, degeneratie :-- de familias = degeneratie van families :-- de organos = degeneratie van organen :symptoma/signo de -- = degeneratieverschijnsel :-- consanguinee = inteeltdegeneratie :le -- del traditiones = het verloren gaan van de tradities degenerative adj :1 degeneratief :phenomeno/symptoma -- = degeneratieverschijnsel :processo -- = degeneratieproces :affectiones -- = degeneratieve aandoeningen :maladia -- = degeneratieziekte + degenerescentia sub :1 ontaarding, verbastering :-- de un specie animal = verbastering van een diersoort :2 degeneratie :-- mental = zwakzinnigheid :signo/symptoma de -- = degeneratieverschijnsel :-- consanguinee = inteeltdegeneratie + deglaciation :1 (het) terugtrekken van de gletsjers + deglutination sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA deglutination deglutir v :1 slikken, inslikken, doorslikken deglutition sub :1 het slikken, het inslikken, het doorslikken :organo de -- = slikorgaan + degradabile adj :1 (chemisch) afbreekbaar + degradabilitate sub :1 (chemische) afbreekbaarheid degradante adj :1 verlagend, degraderend degradar v :1 degraderen, in rang verlagen, rechten ontnemen :2 verlagen, vernederen, onteren :3 allengs verzwakken (van kleur/licht) degradation sub :1 het degraderen, het in rang verlagen, degradatie, verlaging in rang :2 het verlagen, het vernederen, vernedering, verlaging, ontering :3 verzwakking, verbleking (van kleuren, etc.), achteruitgang, bederf :-- del ambiente (ecologic) = milieubederf :-- del situation international = verslechtering van de internationale situatie :-- de energia = energiedegradatie degustar v :1 proeven, testen (wijn, bier, etc.) degustation sub :1 het proeven, het testen (van wijn, bier, etc.) :-- de vino = wijnproef :sala de -- = proeflokaal degustator sub :1 proever (van wijn, bier, etc.) + deguttar v :1 afdruipen + deguttatorio sub :1 afdruiprek + dehierarchisar v :1 hiërarchieën afschaffen in + dehierarchisation sub :1 afschaffing van hiërarchieën + dehiscente adj :1 BOTANICA openspringend :fructo -- = splitvrucht + dehiscentia sub :1 BOTANICA het openspringen (van vruchten) :-- longitudinal = het openspringen in de lengte :-- valvar = openspringen van een klep + dehiscer v :1 BOTANICA openspringen, openbarsten, opensplijten dehumanisar v :1 onmenselijk maken, ontmenselijken + dehumanisation sub :1 ontmenselijking deicida sub :1 godsmoordenaar deicidio sub :1 godsmoord + deictic adj :1 deiktisch, aanwijzend, tonend deific adj :1 goddelijk, aan God toebehorend deificar v :1 vergoden, vergoddelijken :le romanos deificava plure imperatores = de Romeinen vergoddelijkten verscheidene keizers deification sub :1 het vergoden, het vergoddelijken, vergoddelijking, verheerlijking :-- del imperatores roman = vergoddelijking van de Romeinse keizers + deiforme adj :1 godgelijk + deionisar v :1 CHIMIA deïoniseren deismo sub :1 deïsme + deista adj :1 deïstisch :philosophos -- = deïstische filosofen deista sub :1 deïst + deistic adj :1 deïstisch deitate sub :1 godheid :-- tutelar = beschermgod :-- fluvial = riviergod :--s grec = Griekse godheden dejection sub :1 PHYSIOLOGIA stoelgang, ontlasting, het ontlasten :2 GEOLOGIA --es = uitstoot, efflata (van vulkaan) :cono de --es = puinkegel (van vulkaan) de jure adv LATINO :1 de jure, rechtens, volgens het recht :recognoscer -- le existentia de un stato = het bestaan van een staat de jure erkennen + delabialisar v :1 PHONETICA delabialiseren + delabialisation sub :1 PHONETICA delabialisatie + delaminar v :1 delamineren + delamination sub :1 delaminering + delatar v :1 aanbrengen, aangeven, verklikken + delation sub :1 aanbrenging, verklikking + delator sub :1 aanbrenger, aangever, aanklager dele sub LATINO :1 dele, deleatur(teken), wegschrappingsteken (in drukproef) delectabile adj :1 heerlijk, verrukkelijk, genotvol, lekker, smakelijk :cosa(s) -- = lekkernij :fragas -- = verrukkelijke aardbeien :platto -- = heerlijk gerecht delectabilitate sub :1 genot, geneugte delectar v :1 genot verschaffen :-- se in = vreugde beleven aan, zich verlustigen in, een genot vinden in delectation sub :1 genot, geneugte, lust, verrukking :biber/mangiar con -- = met smaak drinken/eten delecto sub :1 genot, vreugde, genoegen :--s del amor = geneugten der liefde :loco de --s = lustoord :le Jardin del Delectos = de Tuin der Lusten (Jeroen Bosch) :trovar -- in = behagen scheppen in delegar v :1 afvaardigen, als afgevaardigde zenden :2 machtigen, overdragen, delegeren delegation sub :1 het afvaardigen, het als afgevaardigde zenden :2 het machtigen, machtiging, volmacht :ager per -- = bij volmacht handelen :3 groep gedelegeerden, afvaardiging :-- de negotiatores = onderhandelingsdelegatie :4 lastgeving, opdracht (voor gedelegeerde) delegato sub :1 afgevaardigde, gedelegeerde :-- apostolic = apostolisch delegaat :designation de un -- = aanwijzing/benoeming van een afgevaardigde :2 gemachtigde deler v :1 verwoesten :2 uitwissen, doorhalen, (weg)schrappen, weglaten, couperen + deleterie adj :1 giftig, verderfelijk :gas -- = gifgas :action -- de un substantia = giftige werking van een stof deletion sub :1 het verwoesten, verwoesting :2 het doorhalen, het uitwissen, het schrappen, doorhaling, coupering, coupure deliberar v :1 beraadslagen, overleggen, delibereren :-- super = beraadslagen over + deliberate adj :1 vastbesloten, weloverwogen, welbewust, opzettelijk :election -- = welbewuste keuze :le action esseva -- = er was opzet in het spel :esser -- a non ceder = vastbesloten zijn om niet toe te geven :matre deliberatemente celibatari = bewust ongehuwde moeder deliberation sub :1 het beraadslagen, het overleggen, het delibereren, beraadslaging, deliberatie, gedachtenwisseling, overleg :le --es del parlamento = de beraadslagingen van het parlement :post -- matur = na rijp beraad :post multe --es = na lang wikken en wegen :le cosa es ancora in -- = de zaak is nog in beraad :JURIDIC derecto de -- = recht van beraad :durante le --es = hangende het beraad :prender parte a un -- = aan een overleg deelnemen :2 besluit, beslissing deliberative adj :1 beraadslagend, overleggend :assemblea -- = debatvergadering deliberator sub :1 iemand die beraadslaagt/overlegt/delibereert delibile adj :1 gemakkelijk uit te wissen, uitwasbaar, afwasbaar :tinta -- = uitwasbare inkt delicate adj :1 verfijnd, fijn, delicaat, subtiel, geraffineerd :perfumo -- = geraffineerd parfum :distinctiones -- = subtiele verschillen :2 zacht, teer, fijn, licht :dentella -- = fijne kant :texito/stoffa -- = fijne stof :3 fijngevoelig, fijnbesnaard, kies, tactvol, elegant, scrupuleus :persona -- = (fijn)gevoelig persoon :spirito -- = fijnbesnaarde geest :4 teer, gevoelig, zwak, teer, week, tenger :sanitate -- = zwakke gezondheid :stomacho -- = zwakke maag :pelle -- = gevoelige huid :infante -- = teer, zwak kind :5 netelig, hachelijk, moeilijk, pijnlijk :question -- = netelige zaak :situation -- = netelige situatie :operation chirurgic -- = hachelijke chirurgische ingreep :6 veeleisend, nauwgezet, kieskeurig, lichtgeraakt :conscientia -- = nauwgezet geweten :pauco/poco -- in affaires (F) = weinig scrupuleus in zaken delicatessa sub :1 fijnheid, verfijndheid, zachtheid, raffinement :-- de un platto = verfijndheid van een gerecht :le -- de un visage = fijne gelaatstrekken :le -- del gusto = fijne smaak :2 fijngevoeligheid, fijnbesnaardheid, tact, discretie, kiesheid, elegantie :con -- = tactvol :manco de -- = tactloosheid :tractar alco con -- = iets delicaat behandelen :alluder un cosa con -- = iets fijntjes opmerken :3 gevoeligheid, teerheid, zwakheid, weekheid :le -- del pelle = de gevoeligheid van de huid :4 neteligheid, moeilijkheid :5 nauwgezetheid, kieskeurigheid, lichtgeraaktheid delicia sub :1 genot, genieting, vreugde, genoegen, zaligheid, wellust :le --s del amor = de geneugten van de liefde :loco de --s = lustoord :le Jardin del Delicias = de Tuin der Lusten (Jeroen Bosch) :le --s del mundo = de geneugten van de wereld :il es un -- audir la = het is een waar genot haar te horen deliciose adj :1 (over)heerlijk, verrukkelijk, kostelijk, genotvol, weldadig, zalig, smakelijk, lekker (smaak, reuk) :fragas -- = heerlijke aardbeien :platto -- = heerlijk gerecht :cosa(s) -- = lekkernij :odor -- = heerlijke geur :isto ha un gusto -- = dit smaakt heerlijk delicto sub :1 vergrijp, misdrijf, overtreding, delict, strafbaar feit, (wets)overtreding :JURIDIC corpore del -- = corpus delicti :-- civil = civielrechterlijk delict :-- penal = strafrechterlijk delict :-- politic = politiek delict :-- economic = economisch delict :-- de circulation = verkeersovertreding :-- de chassa {sj} = overtreding van de jachtwet :-- de pressa = persdelict :-- de traffico = verkeersdelict :-- de lese majestate = majesteitsschennis :-- prescripte = verjaard vergrijp :le possession de armas de foco es un -- = het in bezit hebben van vuurwapens is strafbaar :in flagrante -- = op heterdaad + delictuose adj :1 JURIDIC onrechtmatig, strafbaar :acto -- = onrechtmatige daad :facto -- = strafbaar feit :intentiones -- = strafbare bedoelingen :provocar un facto -- = een strafbaar feit uitlokken + delignificar v :1 (de) lignine verwijderen uit + delignification sub :1 (het) verwijderen van lignine delimitar v :1 afbakenen, afpalen, begrenzen, afgrenzen, de grenzen vaststellen van :-- un terreno = een stuk land afbakenen :-- le percurso de marathon = het parcours voor de marathon uitzetten :-- un campo de investigation = een onderzoeksveld afpalen :-- le frontieras inter duo statos = de grenzen vaststellen tussen twee staten :-- le competentias de un commission = de bevoegdheden van een commissie afbakenen delimitation sub :1 het afbakenen, het afpalen, het begrenzen, het afgrenzen, afbakening, afpaling, begrenzing, grensbepaling :-- de un territorio = afbakening van een territorium :le -- de un percurso = het uitzetten van een parcours delineamento sub :1 het tekenen van de omtrek, schets delinear v :1 de omtrek tekenen van, de omtrek schetsen, omlijnen :ben delineate = scherp omlijnd delineation sub :1 het tekenen van de omtrek, omlijning delineator sub :1 iemand die de omtrek tekent delinquente sub :1 overtreder, dader, misdadiger, schuldige :-- professional/de profession = beroepsmisdadiger :-- habitual = gewoontemisdadiger :-- juvenil = jeugdige misdadiger delinquente adj :1 overtredend, schuldig, misdadig delinquentia sub :1 misdadigheid, criminaliteit :-- juvenil/de juvenes/de minores = jeugdcriminaliteit :ille prende le cammino del -- = hij gaat het slechte pad op delinquer v :1 de wet overtreden, misdadig zijn deliquescente adj :1 CHIMIA vervloeibaar, vervloeiend, versmeltend :substantias = vervloeiende stoffen deliquescentia sub :1 CHIMIA vervloeibaarheid, vervloeiing, versmelting deliquescer v :1 CHIMIA vervloeien, versmelten delirante adj :1 ijlend, verward, krankzinnig :febre -- = ijlende koorts :2 uitbundig, uitgelaten, uitzinnig, dol :gaudio/joia -- = dolle vreugde :publico -- = uitzinnig publiek delirar v :1 ijlen, raaskallen, krankzinnig zijn :le malado delira = de zieke ijlt :2 verrukt zijn, uitbundig zijn, uitgelaten zijn delirio sub :1 het ijlen, waan(zin), geestverwarring :-- de persecution = vervolgingswaan :-- de grandor = grootheidswaan :suffrer de -- religiose = lijden aan godsdienstwaanzin :-- alcoholic = delirium tremens :2 hevige opwinding, vervoering, verrukking, geweldige geestdrift, groot enthousiasme :le publico esseva in -- = het publiek was uitzinnig van enthousiasme delirium tremens LATINO :1 delirium tremens, dronkemanswaanzin delitescente adj :1 MEDICINA plotseling verdwijnend (gezwel, uitslag) delitescentia sub :1 MEDICINA plotselinge verdwijning (van gezwel, uitslag) + delitterar v :1 spellen + delitteration sub :1 het spellen delivrantia sub :1 het bevrijden, het verlossen, bevrijding, verlossing :sentimento de -- = gevoel van bevrijding/opluchting :2 MEDICINA het verlossen, verlossing :lecto de -- = verlosbed :sala/camera de -- = verloskamer delivrar v :1 bevrijden, verlossen :-- un prisionero = een gevangene bevrijden :-- un persona de un maladia = iemand van een ziekte verlossen :2 MEDICINA verlossen :le medico ha delivrate le femina = de arts heeft de bevalling gedaan + delphic adj :1 Delfisch + delphinario sub :1 dolfinarium + Delphinato sub n pr :1 Dauphiné + delphinina sub :1 delfinine delphinio sub :1 BOTANICA ridderspoor :-- grandiflor = chinese ridderspoor delphino sub :1 dolfijn :testa/capite de -- = dolfijn(en)kop :2 HISTORIA FRANCESE dauphin delta sub :1 delta (4-de letter van het Griekse alfabet) :radios -- = deltastralen :2 GEOGRAPHIA delta :-- de riviera = rivierdelta :-- del Po = Podelta :-- de mar = zeedelta :bracio de -- = delta-arm :insula de -- = delta-eiland :plano Delta = Deltaplan :labores/travalios/obras del (plano) Delta = Deltawerken :ala -- = deltavleugel :avion -- = deltavliegtuig :3 ASTRONOMIA delta (op drie na helderste ster van een sterrebeeld) :4 MATHEMATICA delta (eindige toeneming) :function -- = delta-functie deltaic adj :1 delta... :zona -- = deltagebied + deltaplanista sub :1 (persoon) deltavlieger, zeilvlieger + deltaplano sub :1 (toestel) deltavlieger, zeilvlieger, hangglider deltation sub :1 GEOLOGIA deltavorming deltoide adj :1 deltavormig :musculo -- = deltaspier (driehoekige armspier) :diantho -- = steenanjer, steenanjelier, heideanjer deltoide sub :1 ANATOMIA deltaspier, driehoekige armspier :2 MATHEMATICA deltoïde deltoidee adj :1 ANATOMIA de deltaspier betreffend deluder v :1 bedriegen, misleiden, foppen, op een dwaalspoor brengen, voorspiegelen deludimento sub :1 het bedriegen, het misleiden, het foppen delusion sub :1 (zelf)bedrog, misleiding, waan(voorstelling) delusori adj :1 bedrieglijk, misleidend + delustrar v :1 ontglanzen :-- stoffas = stoffen ontglanzen + demagnetisar v :1 demagnetiseren, ontmagnetiseren + demagnetisation sub :1 demagnetisering, demagnetisatie, ontmagnetisering :factor de -- = demagnetisatiefactor demagogeria sub :1 demagogie, volksmisleiding demagogia sub :1 demagogie, volksmisleiding :le -- de un discurso electoral = de demagogie van een verkiezingstoespraak demagogic adj :1 demagogisch :politico -- = demagogisch politicus :methodo -- = demagogische methode :discurso electoral -- = demagogische verkiezingstoespraak :comportamento -- = demagogisch optreden :mesura -- = demagogische maatregel demagogismo sub :1 demagogie, volksmisleiding demagogo sub :1 HISTORIA volksleider, demagoog :2 volksmenner, demagoog deman adv :1 morgen :-- (in le) matino = morgenochtend :-- (in le) vespere/vespera = morgenavond :le die de -- = de dag van morgen demanda sub :1 vraag, verzoek, eis :formulario de -- = aanvraagformulier :procedura/procedimento de -- = aanvraagprocedure :facer un -- = een vraag stellen :responder a un -- = op een vraag antwoorden :-- insidiose = strikvraag :-- de extradition = uitleveringsverzoek :2 JURIDIC eis, vordering :3 ECONOMIA vraag :le offerta e le -- = vraag en aanbod :le -- e le offerta = vraag en aanbod :le -- excede le offerta = de vraag overtreft het aanbod :articulo de multe -- = gezocht artikel :le fabrica non pote satisfacer le -- = de fabriek kan de vraag niet bijhouden :il ha habite un grande -- de verduras in conserva = er ontstond een stormloop op blikgroente :non poter satisfacer le -- = niet aan de vraag kunnen voldoen demandar v :1 vragen, verzoeken :-- consilio = advies vragen :-- gratia = gratie vragen :-- le parola = het woord vragen :-- le ration de un insulto = naar de reden van een belediging vragen :-- le nomine = (naar) de naam vragen :-- le impossibile = het onmogelijke vragen :precio demandate = vraagprijs :on vos demanda al telephono = er is telefoon voor U :2 eisen, vorderen demandator sub :1 iemand die iets eist/vordert + demaoisation sub :1 demaoïsatie demarcar v :1 afbakenen, afpalen, de grenzen vaststellen van demarcation sub :1 het afbakenen, het afpalen, afbakening, afpaling, grens(lijn), begrenzing :linea de -- = demarcatielijn :-- nette = scherpe afbakening :-- del terrenos = terreinafscheiding :-- physiographic = fysiografische begrenzing + demarcative adj :1 afbakenings..., grens..., scheidings... + demasticar v :1 van stopverf ontdoen + dematerialisar v :1 PHYSICA de materiële deeltjes vernietigen van + dematerialisation sub :1 ontstoffelijking :2 PHYSICA dematerialisatie dementar v :1 krankzinnig maken + demente adj :1 dement, krankzinnig dementia sub :1 krankzinnigheid, dementie, dementia :-- senil = ouderdomszwakzinnigheid :-- precoce = dementia praecox :-- paranoide = paranoïde dementie + demential adj :1 dementie betreffend demeritar v :1 blaam verdienen demerito sub :1 tekortkoming, fout, blaam, gebrek, misslag demeritori adj :1 afkeurenswaardig + demineralisar v :1 demineraliseren + demineralisation sub :1 demineralisatie, demineralisering + demineralisator sub :1 demineralisator demiurgo sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA demiurg :2 HISTORIA GREC wereldschepper, demiurg demo sub :1 HISTORIA GREC het lagere volk :2 HISTORIA GREC deme (gemeente van de stadstaat Athene) + demobilisabile adj :1 MILITAR demobiliseerbaar demobilisar v :1 MILITAR demobiliseren, uit de krijgsdienst ontslaan :-- truppas = troepen demobiliseren :soldatos demobilisate = gedemobiliseerde soldaten demobilisation sub :1 MILITAR het demobiliseren, demobilisatie, het afzwaaien, afzwaaiing :proceder al -- general = overgaan tot algemene demobilisatie democrate sub :1 democraat democratia sub :1 democratie, democratische staatsvorm :principios del -- = beginselen van de democratie :-- popular = volksdemocratie :-- parlamentari = parlementaire democratie :le --s occidental = de Westerse democratieën democratic adj :1 democratisch :stato -- = democratische staat :partito -- = democratische partij :constitution -- = democratische grondwet :socialismo -- = democratisch socialisme + democraticitate sub :1 democratisch karakter, democratisch gehalte :-- de un systema politic = democratisch gehalte van een politiek stelsel + democratisar v :1 democratiseren, democratisch maken :-- un pais = een land democratisch maken :-- le systema politic = het politieke stelsel democratiseren + democratisation sub :1 democratisering :-- del vita politic = democratisering van het politieke leven + demodex sub :1 ZOOLOGIA meeëter, demodex + demodulametro sub :1 RADIO detectiemeter + demodular v :1 RADIO demoduleren, detecteren + demodulation sub :1 RADIO demodulatie + demodulator sub :1 RADIO demodulator, detector demographia sub :1 demografie, statistische volksbeschrijving :-- de Malthus = bevolkingsleer van Malthus demographic adj :1 demografisch :crescentia/(ac)crescimento -- = bevolkingsaanwas :prognose (-osis) -- = bevolkingsprognose :densitate -- = bevolkingsdichtheid :pression -- = bevolkingsdruk :explosion -- = bevolkingsexplosie :equilibrio -- = bevolkingsevenwicht :structura -- = bevolkingsopbouw :doctrina -- = bevolkingsleer :statistica -- = bevolkingsstatistiek :theoria -- = bevolkingstheorie :studio -- = demografische studie :problema -- = bevolkingsvraagstuk :excesso -- = bevolkingsoverschot :unda -- = geboortengolf demographo sub :1 demograaf demolir v :1 afbreken, slopen, slechten, verwoesten, kapot maken :-- un edificio = een gebouw slopen :-- un muro = een muur neerhalen :-- un radio/un auto(mobile), etc. = een radio/auto, etc. kapot maken :-- un systema = een systeem omverwerpen :-- le sanitate de un persona = iemands gezondheid verwoesten :-- un concurrente = een concurrent ruïneren :-- le autoritate de un persona = iemand gezag ondermijnen :-- un doctrina = een leer kraken :casa a -- = sloophuis :auto(mobile) a -- = sloopauto :nave a -- = sloopschip :edificio a -- = slooppand demolition sub :1 het afbreken, het slopen, het slechten, het verwoesten, het kapot maken, afbraak, sloop, slechting, verwoesting :-- de un ponte = het slopen van een brug :bolla de -- = sloopkogel :interprisa de --(es) = sloperij :interprenditor de --es = sloper :labores/travalios de -- = sloopwerkzaamheden :destinate al -- = voor de sloop bestemd demolitor sub :1 afbreker, sloper, verwoester :-- de naves = scheepssloper :-- de auto(mobile)s = autosloper :equipa de --es = ploeg slopers + demologia sub :1 demologie + demologic adj :1 demologisch + demologo sub :1 demoloog demone sub :1 RELIGION GREC daemon, geest :2 duivel, demon, kwade geest, kwelgeest :-- del joco = speelduivel :-- del zelosia = duiveltje van de jaloezie :-- de misimpression = drukfoutenduiveltje demoniac adj :1 duivels, demonisch, satanisch :projecto -- = duivels plan :fortias -- = duivelse krachten :astutia -- = duivelse list :perfidia -- = duivelse valsheid :2 (van de duivel) bezeten :femina -- = door de duivel bezeten vrouw + demoniaco sub :1 (door de duivel) bezetene demonio sub :1 duivel, demon, kwade geest, kwelgeest :-- del joco = speelduivel :-- nocturne = incubus :-- incarnate/in figura human = duivel in mensengedaante :exorcisar le -- = de duivel uitbannen + demonismo sub :1 demonisme, geloof in demonen demonolatra sub :1 duivelvereerder demonolatria sub :1 bezetenheid, ziekelijk geloof door de duivel bezeten te zijn, demonolatrie + demonologia sub :1 demonologie, demonenleer + demonologic adj :1 demonologisch + demonologista sub :1 kenner van demonen + demonologo sub :1 kenner van demonen + demonomania sub :1 demonomanie, bezetenheidswaan demonstrabile adj :1 aantoonbaar, bewijsbaar demonstrabilitate sub :1 aantoonbaarheid, bewijsbaarheid :-- de un theorema = bewijsbaarheid van een stelling demonstrar v :1 aantonen, bewijzen :-- un theorema = een stelling bewijzen :-- su affection = zijn genegenheid tonen :io demonstrara que io ha ration = ik zal aantonen dat ik gelijk heb :2 demonstreren, een betoging/demonstratie houden demonstration sub :1 het aantonen, het demonstreren :facer le -- de un machina = een machine demonstreren :modello de -- = demonstratiemodel :volo de -- = demonstratievlucht :apparato de -- = demonstratietoestel :machina de -- = demonstratiemachine :material de -- = demonstratiemateriaal :local/sala de -- = demonstratielokaal :2 het bewijzen, bewijs(voering) :MATHEMATICA -- per le absurdo = bewijs uit het ongerijmde :3 uiting, vertoon, demonstratie, betoging :-- de sympathia = blijk van sympathie :--es de amicitate = betuigingen van vriendschap :-- de confidentia = blijk van vertrouwen :-- de gratitude = dankbetuiging :-- de fortia/de poter = machtsvertoon :-- de protesto = protestdemonstratie :-- guerrier = krijgshaftig vertoon :-- politic = politieke demonstratie :libertate de -- = demonstratievrijheid :facer/organisar un -- = een demonstratie organiseren demonstrative adj :1 aantonend, bewijzend, aanwijzend, betogend, demonstratief :valor -- = bewijswaarde :argumento -- = overtuigend bewijs :2 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA aanwijzend :pronomine -- = aanwijzend voornaamwoord demonstrator sub :1 iemand die iets uitlegt/aantoont/demonstreert :2 betoger :3 COMMERCIO demonstrateur :-- de articulos de uso domestic = demonstrateur van huishoudelijke artikelen + demonstratrice sub :1 demonstratrice :-- de productos de beltate = demonstratrice van schoonheidsmiddelen/cosmetica demora sub :1 vertraging, uitstel :sin -- = onverwijld, onmiddellijk :le cosa non admitte -- = de zaak kan geen uitstel lijden :2 woning, huis :ultime -- = laatste rustplaats demorar v :1 blijven :2 wonen + demoscopia sub :1 demoscopie, opinieonderzoek :methodos de -- = methoden van demoscopie + demoscopic adj :1 demoscopisch :datos -- = demoscopische gegevens demotic adj :1 ANTIQUITATE demotisch :le scriptura -- es un simplification del scriptura hieratic = het demotisch schrift is een vereenvoudiging van het hiëratisch schrift + demotivar v :1 demotiveren, ontmoedigen + demotorisar v :1 afzien van het bezit van een personenwagen + demotorisation sub :1 (het) afzien van het bezit van een personenwagen + demystificar adj :1 uit de droom helpen, ontsluieren, ophelderen, ontraadselen, desillusioneren, ontluisteren + demystification sub :1 ontsluiering, opheldering, ontraadseling, desillusionering, ontluistering + demythificar v :1 THEOLOGIA ontmythologiseren + demythification sub :1 THEOLOGIA ontmythologisering + demythologisar v :1 THEOLOGIA demythologiseren, ontmythologiseren + demythologisation sub :1 THEOLOGIA ontmythologisering + denario sub :1 denarius, zilverling + denasalisar v :1 PHONETICA de neusklank doen verdwijnen van + denasalisation sub :1 PHONETICA denasalisatie, het zonder neusklank uitspreken + denatalitate sub :1 daling van het geboortecijfer, vergrijzing van de bevolking, denataliteit + denaturalisar sub :1 JURIDIC denaturaliseren + denaturalisation sub :1 JURIDIC denaturalisering denaturar v :1 onbruikbaar maken (voor menselijke consumptie), denatureren + denaturation sub :1 denaturatie, onbruikbaarmaking (voor menselijke consumptie) :-- de alcohol = denaturatie van alcohol + dendriforme adj :1 in de vorm van een boom dendrite sub :1 MINERALOGIA dendriet dendritic adj :1 dendrietvormig, dendriet..., sterk vertakt :crystallo -- = dendrietvormig kristal :structura -- = dendrietvormige structuur + dendrochronologia sub :1 dendrochronologie, jaarringenonderzoek + dendrochronologic adj :1 dendrochronologisch + dendrochronologista sub :1 dendroloog, boomkenner + dendrographia sub :1 dendrografie + dendrographic adj :1 dendrografisch + dendrographo sub :1 dendrograaf + dendroide adj :1 boomachtig, zich net als een boom vertakkend + dendrolagoursin sub :1 ZOOLOGIA boomkangeroe + dendrolatria sub :1 boomaanbidding + dendrolitho sub :1 dendroliet dendrologia sub :1 dendrologie + dendrologic adj :1 dendrologische :methodos -- = dendrologische methoden :studios -- = dendrologische studiën + dendrologo sub :1 dendroloog, boomkenner + dendrometria sub :1 dendrometrie + dendrometric adj :1 dendrometrisch :tabellas -- = dendrometrische tabellen + dendrometro sub :1 dendrometer, boommeter + dendromorphe adj :1 boomvormig, boomachtig + denegabile adj :1 te ontkennen, loochenbaar denegar v :1 ontkennen, betwisten, loochenen :-- su responsabilitate = zijn verantwoordelijkheid ontkennen :2 weigeren, ontzeggen, onthouden :3 :-- a un persona le derecto de = iemand het recht ontzeggen om denegation sub :1 ontkenning, loochening :2 JURIDIC weigering :-- de paternitate = ontkenning van vaderschap + dengue sub :1 knokkelkoorts, vijfdaagse koorts, dadelziekte, dandykoorts denigrar v :1 denigreren, zwart maken, afkammen, afgeven op, kwaadspreken van, beschimpen denigration sub :1 het denigreren, het zwartmaken, het afkammen, het afgeven (op), het kwaadspreken (van), het beschimpen denigrator sub :1 iemand die denigreert/zwartmaakt/afkamt/beschimpt, afkammer, kwaadspreker + denigratori adj :1 denigrerend :campania -- = lastercampagne + denim sub :1 denim, spijkerstof + denitrificar v :1 CHIMIA, BIOLOGIA stikstofarm maken + denitrification sub :1 CHIMIA, BIOLOGIA stikstofafbraak, denitrificatie + denivellamento sub :1 denivellering + denivellar v :1 denivelleren + denivellation sub :1 denivellering + denominal adj :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA van een nomen afgeleid, denominaal denominar v :1 benoemen, noemen, bij name noemen denomination sub :1 benoeming, naam, benaming denominative adj :1 (be)noemend :2 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA van een naamwoord afgeleid, denominatief denominator sub :1 iemand die iets benoemt :2 MATHEMATICA noemer :-- commun = 1. gemene deler, 2. gemeenschappelijk kenmerk :de/con -- commun, de/con mesme -- = gelijknamig :fractiones sin -- commun = ongelijknamige breuken :reducer al mesme -- = onder dezelfde noemer brengen, gelijknamig maken (mbt breuken) :reduction al mesme -- = gelijknamigmaking (mbt breuken) denotar v :1 verwijzen, aanduiden, beduiden, duiden op, wijzen op denotation sub :1 verwijzing, aanduiding, denotatie denotative adj :1 verwijzend, aanduidend, denotatief dense adj :1 dicht, compact, dik :population -- = dichte bevolking :bruma/nebula -- = dichte mist :stilo -- = beknopte stijl :2 PHYSICA dicht, met hoog soortelijk gewicht :le auro es un materia -- = goud is een dichte stof + densificar v :1 verdichten, dichter maken + densification sub :1 verdichting, vergroting van de dichtheid + densiflor adj :1 BOTANICA met dicht opeenstaande bloemen, dichtbloemig :lepidio -- = dichtbloemige kruidkers + densifolie adj :1 BOTANICA met dicht opeenstaande bladeren + densigramma sub :1 densigram + densimetria sub :1 PHYSICA dichtheidsmeting, bepaling van de graad van dichtheid van vloeistoffen + densimetric adj :1 PHYSICA vochtwegings... + densimetro sub :1 densimeter, vochtweger, areometer densitate sub :1 dichtheid :-- demographic/del population = bevolkingsdichtheid :-- del traffico/del circulation = verkeersaanbod :PHOTOGRAPHIA -- optic = optische dichtheid, zwarting :2 PHYSICA densiteit, soortelijk gewicht, soortelijke massa :le -- de mercurio es 13,55 = het soortelijk gewicht van kwik is 13,55 :-- de un liquido = dichtheid van een vloeistof :-- de un gas = dichtheid van een gas :-- gasose = dampdichtheid + densitometria sub :1 PHOTOGRAPHIA densitometrie, zwartingsmeting + densitometric adj :1 PHOTOGRAPHIA densitometrisch + densitometro sub :1 PHOTOGRAPHIA zwartingsmeter, densitometer dental adj :1 tand... :prosthese (-esis) -- = gebitsprothese, tandprothese :nervo -- = tandzenuw :collo -- = tandhals :cavitate -- = tandholte :carie -- = tandbederf :formula -- = tandformule :technico -- = tandtechniker :chirurgia -- = kaakchirurgie :2 dentaal :phonema -- = tandklank :consonante -- = dentale medeklinker :occlusiva -- = dentale occlusief + dentalgia sub :1 MEDICINA tandpijn dentar v :1 van tanden voorzien, getand maken :2 PHYSIOLOGIA tanden krijgen (van kinderen) dentari adj :1 tand..., tandheelkundig :prosthese (-esis) -- = gebitsprothese, tandprothese :chirurgia -- = tandheelkunde :prevention -- = tandheelkundige preventie :cavitate -- = tandholte :collo -- = tandhals :nervo -- = tandzenuw :radice -- = tandwortel :systema -- = tandstelsel :formula -- = tandformule :smalt -- = tandglazuur :pulpa -- = tandmerg, tandpulpa :carie -- = tandbederf, wolf :luxation -- = tandluxatie :avulsion -- = tandtrekken :hygiene -- = gebitsverzorging :technico -- = tandtechniker + dentaria sub :1 BOTANICA tandkruid dentate adj :1 ZOOLOGIA, BOTANICA getand, met tanden, met tandingen :camelina -- = aardvlas, rijzaad :2 TECHNICA getand, tand... :rota -- = tandwiel, tandrad :accopulamento -- = tandkoppeling :cultello -- = kartelmes :cisorios -- = kartelschaar :bordo -- de un timbro (postal) = gekartelde rand van een postzegel dentation sub :1 tanding, tandwerk :2 PHYSIOLOGIA het tanden krijgen dentatura sub :1 gebit, dentuur :-- de lacte = melkgebit :prime -- = melkgebit :-- inferior = ondergebit :-- superior = bovengebit :-- intacte/complete = gaaf gebit :-- artificial = kunstgebit :-- brillante = schitterend gebit :-- (ir)regular = (on)regelmatig gebit :mal -- = slecht gebit :cura hygienic del -- = gebitsverzorging :2 TECHNICA tanding, tandwerk :a -- duple = dubbel getand :fresa a -- fin = fijntandige frees dente sub :1 ANATOMIA tand, kies :-- de lacte = melktand :-- de lacte posterior = melkkies :-- permanente = blijvende tand :-- molar = kies, maaltand :-- incisive = snijtand :-- angular/canin = hoektand :-- artificial/posticie/false = valse tand/kies :-- de avante = voortand :-- superior = boventand :-- inferior = ondertand :--s posticie = valse tanden, kunstgebit :-- laxe = losse tand :-- venenose/a veneno = giftand :-- de squalo = haaientand :-- de dracon = drakentand :-- cariate/cariose = rotte kies/tand :mal/dolor de --s = kiespijn :brossa de --s = tandenborstel :martello a --s = klauwhamer :claccamento de --s = het tandenklapperen :tartaro del --s = tandsteen :smalt del --s = tandglazuur :radice de -- = tandwortel :collo de -- = tandhals :cavitate in un -- = gat in een kies :extraction de --s = het trekken van tanden :sin --s = tandloos :armate (usque) al --s = tot de tanden gewapend :brossar se le --s = zijn tanden poetsen/borstelen :batter le --s = klappertanden :serrar le --s = de tanden op elkaar klemmen :monstrar le --s = zijn tanden laten zien, dreigen :occider per un colpo de --s/per colpos de --s = doodbijten :BOTANICA :-- de leon = paardebloem :colpo de --s = beet :inter le --s = binnensmonds :oculo per/pro oculo, -- per/pro -- = oog om oog, tand om tand :2 TECHNICA BOTANICA tand :-- de un pectine/serra/rota/folio/rastrello, etc. = tand van een kam/zaag/wiel/blad/hark, etc. :rota a --s = tandwiel/rad + dentelar v :1 (uit)tanden, kartelen dentella sub :1 kant(werk) :filo a/pro -- = kantgaren :puncto de -- = kantsteek :guarnitura de -- = kanten garneersel :collar de -- = kantkraag, kanten kraag :commercio de --s = kanthandel :fabrica de -- = kantfabriek :fabrication de -- = kantfabricage + dentellate adj :1 getand :cresta/crista -- = getande bergkam :folios -- = getande bladeren :timbros postal -- = getande postzegels + dentellera sub :1 kantwerkster, kantkloster + dentelleria sub :1 kantfabricage :2 kantwerk :3 kantwinkel + dentellero sub :1 kantmaker, kantfabrikant denticulate adj :1 fijn getand :2 ARTE DE CONSTRUER met kalfstanden versierd denticulo sub :1 tandje :2 ARTE DE CONSTRUER kalfstand + dentiforme adj :1 tandvormig dentifricio sub :1 tandpoeder, tandpasta :tubo/tubetto de -- = tube tandpasta + dentilingual adj :1 PHONETICA :consonante -- = tandtongklank + dentimetro sub :1 dentimeter dentina sub :1 tandbeen, tandstof, odontine, dentine dentirostre adj :1 ZOOLOGIA tandsnavelig dentirostros sub pl :1 ZOOLOGIA tandsnaveligen dentista sub :1 tandarts :-- scholar = schooltandarts :chirurgo -- = kaakchirurg :ir al -- = naar de tandarts gaan dentisteria sub :1 tandheelkunde + dentition sub :1 gebit, dentuur, tandstelsel, tandplaatsing :-- de lacte, prime -- = melkgebit :2 het tanden krijgen, dentitie, gebit(s)vorming :le secunde -- = het tandenwisselen :febre del -- = tandkoorts + dentolingual adj :1 PHONETICA :consonante -- = tandtongklank + denuclearisar v :1 denucleariseren, atoomvrij maken :zona denuclearisate = kernvrije/atoomvrije zone + denuclearisation sub :1 denuclearisatie, atoom/kernverbod denudar v :1 ontbloten, blootleggen, ontdoen van kleding/omhulling, leeghalen, leegvissen, etc. :-- un filo = een draad afstrippen :pincia a -- = draadstripper :-- un terreno = een terrein van vegetatie ontdoen denudation sub :1 het ontbloten, het blootleggen, het ontdoen van kleding/omhulling, etc., het leeghalen, het leegvissen, etc., ontbloting, blootlegging, denudatie :-- chimic = chemische denudatie :-- pluvial = pluviale denudatie denunciar v :1 aankondigen :2 afkondigen, uitvaardigen :3 aangeven, aanbrengen :-- un malfactor al policia = een misdadiger bij de politie aanbrengen :-- un robamento = een diefstal aangeven :-- se = zich bij de politie/justitie aanmelden :-- un abuso = een misstand aan de kaak stellen :4 opzeggen, verbreken, annuleren :-- un tractato = een verdrag opzeggen :-- un tregua = een bestand opzeggen denunciation sub :1 het aankondigen, aankondiging :2 het afkondigen, het uitvaardigen, afkondiging, uitvaardiging :3 het aangeven, het aanbrengen, aangifte, aanbrenging, aanklacht :-- calumniose = valse aanklacht :4 het opzeggen, het verbreken, opzegging, verbreking :-- de un tractato = opzegging van een verdrag :-- de un tregua = opzegging van een bestand denunciative adj :1 aankondigend :2 aanbrengend, aanklagend, beschuldigend denunciator sub :1 iemand die iets aankondigt :2 iemand die aanklaagt/aanbrengt, aanbrenger, aanklager + denunciatori adj :1 aanbrengend, aanklagend, beschuldigend + denutrir v :1 ondervoeden + denutrition sub :1 ondervoeding :edema de -- = hongeroedeem deo,Deo sub :1 god, God :le Parola de -- = Gods Woord :le Agno de -- = het Lam Gods :existentia de -- = godsbestaan :concepto/conception de -- = godsbegrip :justitia de -- = gerechtigheid Gods :tregua/pace de -- = godsvrede :judicio de -- = godsoordeel, godsgericht :angelo de -- = engel Gods :digito de -- = vinger Gods :inviato de -- = godsgezant :dono de -- = godsgeschenk :regno de -- = godsrijk :secundo le voluntate de -- = van Godswege :statua de -- = godenbeeld :alimento del --s = godenspijs :commandamentos de -- = Gods geboden :le amor de -- = 1. de liefde tot God, 2. Gods liefde :prova/proba ontologic del existentia de -- = ontologisch godsbewijs :observar le commandamentos de -- = de geboden van God nakomen :complir le voluntate de -- = Gods wil doen :le mano de -- = Gods hand :tribunal de -- = Gods rechterstoel :le sanctitate de -- = de heiligheid Gods :creder in -- = in God geloven :invocar -- = God aanroepen :fiducia in -- = Godsvertrouwen :comparer ante -- = voor God verschijnen :in le nomine de -- = in godsnaam :pro le amor de -- = in godsnaam :per (le) gratia de -- = bij Gods gratie :--s olympie = olympische goden :-- del sol = zonnegod :-- del guerra = oorlogsgod :-- marin/del mar = zeegod :-- tribal = stamgod :-- principal/supreme = oppergod :abandonate de -- e del homines = van God en iedereen verlaten :agradabile a -- = godgevallig :consecrate a -- = godgewijd + deontologia sub :1 deontologie, plichtenleer, beroepsethiek :-- medic/medical = medische ethiek + deontologic adj :1 deontologisch, plichten..., ethisch :codice -- = beroepscode + deontologista sub :1 deontoloog + deontologo sub :1 deontoloog + deo volente LATINO :1 deo volente, zo god het wil departimental adj :1 departementaal, van een departement, afdelings... departimento sub :1 afdeling, sectie :-- de venditas = verkoopafdeling :-- de fabrication = fabricageafdeling :2 departement, ministerie :Departimento del Agricultura = Departement/Ministerie van Landbouw :Departimento del Justitia = Departement/Ministerie van Justitie :Departimento del Affaires Estranier = Departement/Ministerie van Buitenlandse Zaken :Departimento del Interior = Departement/Ministerie van Binnenlandse Zaken :Departimento del Commercio = Departement/Ministerie van Handel :Departimento del Guerra/del Defensa = Departement/Ministerie van Oorlog :Departimento del Financias = Departement/Ministerie van Financiën :Departimento del Instruction Public/del Education (National) = Departement/Ministerie van Onderwijs :Departimento del Labor = Departement/Ministerie van Arbeid :Departimento del Marina = Departement/Ministerie van marine :Departimento del Sanitate = Departement/Ministerie van Gezondheid :Departimento del Obras Public = Departement/Ministerie van Openbare Werken :3 gewest, departement (in Frankrijk bijv.) departir v :1 in stukken verdelen depauperar v :1 verarmen, arm maken depauperation sub :1 het verarmen, verarming depeche sub FRANCESE :1 officieel bericht :2 telegram :-- cifrate = codetelegram + depenalisar v :1 uit de strafrechterlijke sfeer halen + depenalisation sub :1 (het) uit de strafrechterlijke sfeer halen dependente adj :1 afhangend, afhankelijk :2 verslaafd dependentia sub :1 afhankelijkheid, verband :2 verslaafdheid :que causa/crea -- = verslavend :3 iets dat ergens bijhoort: bijkantoor, bijgebouw, etc. :--s de un hotel (F)/schola = bijgebouwen van een hotel/school depender v :1 afhangen, afhankelijk zijn :isto depende del circumstantias = dit hangt van de omstandigheden af deperimento sub :1 het verkommeren, het kwijnen, verkommering, wegkwijning, verzwakking :-- physic = verval van krachten :2 verval, teloorgang, ondergang :-- de un industria = ondergang van een industrie deperir v :1 verkommeren, kwijnen, achteruitgaan, afnemen :le commercio deperi = de handel kwijnt :lassar -- un infante = een kind laten verkommeren :2 FIGURATE vervallen, te gronde gaan, ineenstorten + depersonalisar v :1 het persoonlijke ontnemen aan :2 PSYCHOLOGIA depersonaliseren + depersonalisation sub :1 depersonalisatie + dephlegmation sub :1 deflegmatie + dephlegmator sub :1 deflegmator + dephosphorar v :1 fosforvrij maken, verwijdering van fosfor + dephosphoration sub :1 verwijdering van fosfor, ontfosforisering depiction sub :1 (af)schildering, afbeelding, beschrijving, voorstelling + depigmentation sub :1 MEDICINA depigmentatie, pigmentverlies depilar v :1 van haren ontdoen, ontharen, epileren :-- le axillas = de oksels ontharen depilation sub :1 het ontdoen van haren, het ontharen, het epileren, ontharing, epilering, epilatie, verlies van (lichaams)beharing depilatori adj :1 ontharend, ontharings... :crema -- = ontharingscrème, ontharingszalf :lotion -- = ontharingslotion depilatorio sub :1 ontharingsmiddel, depilatorium depinger v :1 (af)schilderen, afbeelden, beschrijven, voorstellen depler v :1 (anque MEDICINA) ledigen, leeghalen depletion sub :1 (anque MEDICINA) depletie, lediging depletive adj :1 (anque MEDICINA) depletief, ledigend deplorabile adj :1 betreurenswaardig, beklagenswaardig, jammerlijk, erbarmelijk, deplorabel, zeer slecht :resultato -- = erbarmelijk resultaat :fin -- = jammerlijk einde :esser in un situation -- = in een deplorabele/deerniswekkende toestand verkeren deplorar v :1 bedroefd zijn over, betreuren, beklagen, bewenen, jammer vinden :-- le perdita de = het verlies betreuren van :-- un evento = een gebeurtenis betreuren :on deplora multe victimas = er zijn veel slachtoffers te betreuren deploration sub :1 het betreuren, het beklagen, het bewenen, bewening depois adv :1 daarna, later :-- que = sinds, vanaf de tijd dat + depolarisar v :1 depolariseren (anque PHYSICA), de polariteit opheffen + depolarisation sub :1 het depolariseren, depolarisatie + depolarisator sub :1 depolarisator + depolitisar v :1 van zijn politieke beladenheid ontdoen + depolitisation sub :1 depolitisering, het ontnemen van ieder politiek karakter aan + depolymerisar v :1 depolymeriseren + depolymerisation sub :1 het depolymeriseren, depolymerisatie deponente sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA deponens (Latijns werkwoord met passieve vorm en actieve betekenis) + deponente adj :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA :verbo -- = deponens deponer v :1 afzetten, van een ambt ontheffen :2 neerleggen, neerzetten :-- un corona = een krans leggen :-- le armas = de wapens neerleggen :-- un carga = een last afleggen :-- su cholera = zijn toorn afleggen :le pulvere se depone super le mobile = het stof zet zich af op de meubels :3 (onder ede) verklaren, getuigen, getuigenis afleggen :4 deponeren, in bewaring geven, in depot geven, storten (geld) :-- un caution = een borgsom storten :-- actiones al banca = aandelen bij de bank deponeren depopular v :1 ontvolken depopulation sub :1 het ontvolken, ontvolking deportar v :1 deporteren, verbannen :ille esseva deportate a Siberia = hij werd naar Siberië verbannen deportation sub :1 het deporteren, het verbannen, deportatie, verbanning :-- in massa = massadeportatie :-- a Siberia = verbanning naar Siberië + deportato sub :1 gedeporteerde + depositante sub :1 deposant depositar v :1 deponeren, in bewaring geven, storten (op een bank), in depot geven :-- in le secretariato judicial = ter griffie deponeren :2 doen neerslaan, een bezinksel doen vormen :le sedimento se ha depositate = het sediment heeft zich vastgezet depositario sub :1 depositaris, bewaarder, depothouder :le notario es -- del documentos sigillate = de verzegelde stukken berusten bij de notaris + depositate adj :1 gedeponeerd :marca -- = wettig gedeponeerd deposition sub :1 het afzetten, het ontzetten (uit ambt, etc.), afzetting, ontzetting (uit ambt, etc.) :2 het neerleggen, het deponeren :-- de un corona = kranslegging :3 getuigenis, (getuigen)verklaring :recolliger les --es del testes = de getuigenverklaringen vastleggen :4 PICTURA Deposition del Cruce = Kruisafneming deposito sub :1 het in bewaring geven, het deponeren, het storten (geld), deponering, storting (geld) :costos de -- = bewaargeld :mitter un cosa in -- = iets in bewaring geven, iets deponeren :2 deposito, inleg(geld), storting (geld), pand, toevertrouwd goed, waarborgsom :banca de -- = depositobank, rentebank :-- bancari = bankdeposito :-- de sparnio = spaardeposito :-- cautional = borgstelling :capital de -- = depositokapitaal :interesse de -- = depositorente :conto de --s = depositoconto, depositorekening :libretto/quadernetto de --s = spaarbankboekje :facer un -- = geld in deposito geven :3 pakhuis, depot, entrepot, opslagplaats, (opslag)loods, magazijn, bagageafdeling, bagagebureau :-- de bagages = bagagedepot, bagageafdeling :-- de bicyclettas = fietsenstalling :-- de armas = wapendepot :-- de carbon = kolenbergplaats, kolenhok :MILITAR -- de vestimentos = kledingmagazijn :-- de munition(es) = munitieopslagplaats, munitiedepot :-- frigorific/frigorifere = koelhuis :-- de carbon = kolenopslagplaats :-- de merces/de mercantias = goederenloods :-- de immunditias = vuilstortplaats :-- de ligno = houtstek :-- de oleo = oliereservoir, olietank :-- de benzina/gasolina = benzinereservoir :-- mortuari/de cadaveres = lijkenhuisje :-- central = hoofddepot :4 afzetting, aanslag, neerslag, bezinksel, aangeslibde grond :-- de vino = wijnbezinksel :-- de caffe = koffiedik :-- calcari = kalkafzetting :-- de fuligine = roetaanslag :-- de limo = slijkneerslag :-- salin/de sal = zoutneerslag :-- de casserola = panaanslag :-- adipose = vetafzetting :-- glacial/glaciari = glaciale afzetting :-- stratificate = gelaagde afzetting :-- terrigene = terrigene afzetting :-- alluvial = alluviale afzetting depost prep :1 na, sinds, sedert, vanaf depost adv :1 daarna, later :-- que = sinds, vanaf de tijd dat depravar v :1 bederven, verderven, slecht maken, verloederen, perverteren :-- un adolescente = een puber op het slechte pad brengen :-- le gusto = de smaak bederven :le mores se deprava = de zeden raken in verval depravate adj :1 verdorven, pervers, verloederd, abnormaal, tegennatuurlijk :gusto -- = wansmaak, geperverteerde smaak :mores -- = verdorven zeden depravation sub :1 het bederven, het verderven, het verloederen, verdorvenheid, perversiteit, verloedering, ontaarding :-- del mores = verval van de zeden :-- sexual = sexuele perversiteit :-- del gusto = smaakbederf + depravato sub :1 verdorven mens depravator sub :1 bederver, verderver deprecar v :1 door bidden/smeken trachten af te wenden, afbidden, afsmeken, smeken (om) deprecation sub :1 het afsmeken, het afbidden, afsmeking, bede tot afwending, smeekbede deprecative adj :1 afsmekend deprecator sub :1 iemand die afsmeekt deprecatori adj :1 afsmekend depreciar v :1 de waarde/prijs doen dalen van, afprijzen, depreciëren :le installation de un fabrica a proximitate ha depreciate iste terreno = de bouw van een fabriek in de buurt heeft de waarde van dit terrein doen dalen :le moneta se deprecia = het geld wordt minder waard :2 geringschatten, onderschatten, kleineren :-- un labor = op een werk neerkijken :-- le obra de un confratre = zich denigrerend uitlaten over het werk van een collega depreciation sub :1 het in waarde/prijs doen dalen, het afprijzen, het depreciëren, waardevermindering, afprijzing, depreciatie, afschrijving :2 geringschatting, afkamming, kleinering + depreciative adj :1 geringschattend, vernederend depreciator sub :1 iemand doe iets in waarde/prijs doet dalen :2 kleineerder, afkammer, vitter + depreciatori adj :1 geringschattend, denigrerend, kleinerend :2 dalend in waarde, devaluerend depredar v :1 plunderen, verwoesten depredation sub :1 het plunderen, het verwoesten, plundering, verwoesting, roof, beroving, rooftocht depredator sub :1 plunderaar, verwoester, rover + depredatori adj :1 plunderend, verwoestend depresse adj :1 gedrukt, terneergeslagen, gedeprimeerd depression sub :1 het neerdrukken, het indrukken, het indeuken, indeuking :2 het gedeprimeerd zijn, neerslachtigheid, gedruktheid, depressie :-- nervose = zenuwinzinking, zenuwinstorting :-- psychotic = psychotische depressie :recuperar se de/superar un -- = een inzinking te boven komen :3 METEO depressie (gebied van lage luchtdruk) :-- oceanic = oceaandepressie :4 GEOGRAPHIA depressie, inzinking :-- del horizonte = kimduiking :-- del terreno = terreininzinking :5 ECONOMIA depressie, inzinking in de conjunctuur, economische crisis :-- del annos trenta = depressie van de jaren dertig + depressionari adj :1 METEO lagedruk.... :area/zona -- = lagedrukgebied :zona -- de Islanda = lagedrukgebied bij IJsland :currentes -- = lagedrukstromingen depressive adj :1 neerdrukkend, ontmoedigend, deprimerend :2 depressief, neerslachtig, terneergeslagen, gedrukt :stato -- = depressietoestand :syndrome -- = depressiviteit :ille ha un crise/crisis -- = hij zit in een depressie depressor sub :1 iemand die/iets dat neerdrukt :-- lingual = tongspatel :2 ANATOMIA neertrekkende spier + depressurisar v :1 de (lucht)druk doen wegvallen + depressurisation sub :1 het wegvallen van de (lucht)druk + deprimente adj :1 deprimerend :le effecto -- de longe jornos/dies de pluvia = het deprimerend effect van dagenlange regen deprimer v :1 naar beneden drukken, neerdrukken, indrukken, platdrukken, indeuken :2 terneerslaan, terneerdrukken, deprimeren de profundis LATINO :1 de profundis (klaagzang, boetpsalm) depurar v :1 zuiveren (bloed, metaal), reinigen, louteren, klaren :-- le aqua = het water zuiveren :que depura le sanguine = bloedzuiverend depuration sub :1 het zuiveren (bloed, metaal), het reinigen, het louteren, het klaren, zuivering, reiniging, loutering, klaring :-- del sanguine = bloedzuivering :-- del aqua = drinkwaterzuivering :installation de -- = zuiveringsinstallatie depurative adj :1 zuiverend :le action -- del plantas super le atmosphera = de zuiverende werking van de planten op de atmosfeer :2 MEDICINA bloedzuiverend :medicamento -- = bloedzuiverend middel depurativo sub :1 MEDICINA depurans :-- del sanguine = bloedzuiverend middel deputar v :1 afvaardigen :-- representantes a un assemblea = vertegenwoordigers afvaardigen naar een vergadering deputation sub :1 het afvaardigen :2 gezantschap (als waardigheid) :3 (groep van) afgevaardigden, deputatie deputato sub :1 afgevaardigde :Camera de Deputatos = Tweede Kamer (Nederland), Lagerhuis (Engeland), Chambre del Députés (Frankrijk), etc. + dequalificar v :1 onder zijn niveau laten werken + dequalification sub :1 (het) beneden zijn niveau werken derailamento {rél} sub :1 het ontsporen, ontsporing derailar {rél} v :1 ontsporen, derailleren :le traino derailava = de trein liep uit de rails :2 FIGURATE uit de hand lopen :juventute derailate = ontspoorde jeugd + derailleur sub FRANCESE :1 derailleur (van fiets) :-- de dece velocitates = derailleur met tien versnellingen :catena de -- = derailleurketting deramar v :1 -- se = zich vertakken + derapage sub :1 het slippen :facer un -- = in een slip geraken, slippen :longor/distantia de -- = slipafstand :schola de -- = slipschool :curso de -- = slipcursus :risco de -- = slipgevaar :marca de -- = slipspoor :-- in/super aqua = aquaplaning :a proba/prova de -- = slipvrij + derapar v :1 (van voertuig) slippen, in een slip geraken :le alte velocitate faceva -- le auto(mobile) = door de hoge snelheid is de auto doorgeslipt + derapata sub :1 (van voertuig) slip + derattisar v :1 ontratten, de ratten bestrijden :-- con medios biologic = ontratten met biologische middelen + derattisation sub :1 ontratting, rattenbestrijding :-- de un nave = ontratting van een schip :empleato de -- = rattenvanger :servicio de -- = ontrattingsdienst Derby sub n pr :1 Derby :EQUITATION, FOOTBALL derby = derby derecta sub :1 rechterhand :a(l) -- = rechts derecte adj :1 rechter (tgov linker) :bracio -- = rechterarm :gamba -- = rechterbeen :oculo -- = rechteroog :mano -- = rechterhand :esser le mano -- de un persona = iemands rechterhand zijn :ala -- = rechtervleugel :latere -- = rechterkant/zijde :POLITICA centro -- = centrum rechts :2 rechtvaardig, rechtmatig, gerecht, billijk derecto sub :1 recht (in vele betekenissen) :-- de citatano = burgerrecht :-- de traducer/de traduction = vertaalrecht :-- de asylo = asielrecht :-- de pedage = tolrecht, tolheffing :-- de autodetermination = zelfbeschikkingsrecht :-- de autor = auteursrecht, copyright :--s de autor = royalties :-- private = privaatrecht :de -- private = privaatrechterlijk :-- processual = procesrecht :-- administrative = administratief recht :-- consultative = adviesrecht :-- de association = verenigingsrecht :-- de exopero = stakingsrecht :-- de voto/de votar = kiesrecht, stemrecht :-- de transito = doorvoerrecht :-- de pisca = visrecht :-- de proprietate/de possession = bezitrecht :-- de labor/travalio = arbeidsrecht :-- international/del gentes = volkenrecht :-- corporative = gilderecht :-- criminal/penal = strafrecht :-- penal de guerra = oorlogsstrafrecht :-- roman = Romeins recht :-- civil = burgerlijk recht :-- public = publiek recht :-- militar = militair recht :-- municipal = gemeenterecht :-- commercial/mercantil = handelsrecht :-- fiscal = belastingrecht :-- de option = optierecht :-- de preemption = recht van voorkoop :-- de exemption = verschoningsrecht :-- de reclamationes = klachtrecht :-- preferential/de preferentia = voorkeursrecht :-- de dissolution = ontbindingsrecht :-- de initiativa = recht van initiatief :-- de interpellation = recht van interpellatie :-- costumari = gewoonterecht :-- de visita = bezoekrecht, omgangsrecht :-- de compensation = compensatierecht :regulamento del -- de visita = omgangsregeling :--s human/del homine = mensenrechten :-- humanitari = humanitair recht :--s del doana = douanerechten :--s de succession = successierechten :-- de succession = erfrecht, opvolgingsrecht :-- de citate = stadsrecht :-- de gratia = recht van gratie :-- native = geboorterecht :-- divin = goddelijk recht :-- canonic/ecclesiastic = canoniek/kerkelijk recht :--s inviolabile = onschendbare rechten :-- de veto = vetorecht :-- de timbro = zegelrecht :--s de importation = invoerrechten :--s de exportation = uitvoerrechten :-- inalienabile = onvervreemdbaar recht :--s acquirite = verworven rechten :-- non scripte = ongeschreven recht :-- de exister/al existentia = bestaansrecht :-- del maxime/plus forte = recht van de sterkste :-- de parlar = recht van spreken :-- de votar/de voto = stemrecht :--s equal pro le femina = gelijke rechten voor de vrouw :stato de -- = rechtsstaat :boteca de -- = rechtswinkel :equalitate de --s = gelijkberechtiging :principio de -- = rechtsbeginsel :regula de -- = rechtsregel :conception del -- = rechtsopvatting :consideration de -- = rechtsoverweging :protection de --s = rechtsbescherming :evolution/disveloppamento del -- = rechtsontwikkeling :scientia del -- = rechtswetenschap :sociologia del -- = rechtssociologie :abuso de -- = rechtsmisbruik :studer/studiar le -- = rechten studeren :studio del -- = studie van het recht, rechtenstudie :historia del -- = rechtsgeschiedenis :restab(i)limento del --s = rechtsherstel :violar/infringer --s = rechten schenden :esser in su -- = in zijn recht staan :-- de conducer un vehiculo a motor = bevoegdheid om een motorvoertuig te besturen :contestar un -- a un persona = iemand een recht betwisten :facer valer su --s = zijn rechten doen gelden :reservate tote le/omne --s = alle rechten voorbehouden, nadruk verboden :libere/exempte de --s = vrij van rechten :dar -- a un cosa = recht op iets geven :que da vos le derecto de parlar assi? = wat geeft u het recht zo te spreken? :instruer/informar un persona de su --s = iemand op zijn rechten wijzen + deregulamentar v :1 dereguleren + deregulamentation sub :1 dereguleren derelicte adj :1 onbeheerd, verlaten, verwaarloosd, vervallen :casa -- = verlaten huis :nave -- = verlaten schip :benes -- = verlaten goederen + dereliction sub :1 RELIGION geestelijke eenzaamheid derelinquer v :1 onbeheerd laten, verlaten, verwaarlozen, laten vervallen + deresponsabilisar v :1 iedere verantwoordelijkheid ontnemen (aan) + deresponsabilisation sub :1 (het) ontnemen van iedere verantwoordelijkheid derider v :1 bespotten, bespottelijk maken, honen derision sub :1 spot, bespotting, hoon :risada de -- = hoongelach :salutar con risadas de -- = op hoongelach onthalen derisori adj :1 bespottelijk, belachelijk :precio -- = spotprijs :a precio -- = spotgoedkoop :riso -- = spotlach :salario -- = belachelijk (laag) salaris :argumentos -- = belachelijke argumenten :iste proposition es -- = dit voorstel is gewoon een lachertje + deriva sub :1 het wegdrijven, drift :mobilitate de -- = driftmobiliteit :velocitate de -- = driftsnelheid :flottar al -- = afdrijven :ir al -- = op drift gaan :un nave al -- = een schip op drift :-- continental/del continentes = drift der continenten :glacie al -- = drijfijs derivabile adj :1 om te leiden, om te leggen, af te leiden (rivier, etc.) :2 MATHEMATICA, LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA afleidbaar :function -- = afleidbare functie + derivabilitate sub :1 afleidbaarheid (van water, van rivier) :2 MATHEMATICA, LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA afleidbaarheid :-- van een functie = derivabilitate de un function derivar v :1 omleggen, omleiden, afleiden (rivier, etc.) :-- un curso de aqua = een waterloop omleiden :2 afleiden (anque LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA), laten voortvloeien (uit), laten voortkomen (uit) :3 afgeleid worden (van), afgeleid zijn (van), afstammen (van) (woord) :iste parola deriva del latino = dit woord stamt uit het Latijn :MATHEMATICA -- un function = een functie afleiden :MATHEMATICA function derivate = afgeleide functie + derivata sub :1 MATHEMATICA afgeleide :-- de un function = afgeleide van een functie :-- normal = normale afgeleide :-- partial = partiële afgeleide derivation sub :1 omleiding (rivier, etc.), afleiding, aftakking :canal de -- = omloopkanaal :2 MEDICINA afleiding :abscesso de -- = fixatie-absces :3 MATHEMATICA afleiding :4 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA afleiding, afgeleide vorm, afgeleid woord :5 ELECTRICITATE aftakking, afleiding, shunt + derivational adj :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA afleidings... :suffixo -- = afleidingssuffix derivative adj :1 afleidend (anque MEDICINA) :2 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA afleidings... :suffixo -- = afleidingssuffix :morphologia -- = derivatieve morfologie derivativo sub :1 MEDICINA afleidend middel, derivans + derivato sub :1 dat wat afgeleid is, derivaat :2 CHIMIA derivaat :-- methylic = methylderivaat :-- de petroleo = petroleumderivaat, petroleum-produkt :-- de quinina = kininederivaat :3 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA afgeleid woord derma sub :1 ANATOMIA lederhuid, derma :structura del -- = structuur van de lederhuid :affectiones del -- = aandoeningen van de lederhuid + derma(to)skeleto sub :1 ZOOLOGIA schild, hard dekschild (van schildpadden, etc.) + dermalgia sub :1 MEDICINA nerveuze huidpijn, dermalgie dermatitis sub :1 MEDICINA dermatitis, huidontsteking :-- papulose = papuleuze dermatitis + dermatogramma sub :1 dermatogram, huidafdruk dermatoide adj :1 MEDICINA dermatoïde dermatologia sub :1 MEDICINA dermatologie, leer der huidziekten + dermatologic adj :1 MEDICINA dermatologisch :clinica -- = dermatologische kliniek + dermatologista sub :1 MEDICINA dermatoloog, huidarts, huidspecialist dermatologo sub :1 MEDICINA dermatoloog, huidarts, huidspecialist + dermatoma sub :1 MEDICINA dermatoom + dermatomycose (-osis) sub :1 dermatomycose + dermatophyto sub :1 (soort huidschimmel) dermatofyt + dermatoplastica sub :1 MEDICINA dermatoplastiek + dermatoscopia sub :1 dermatoscopie + dermatose (-osis) sub :1 MEDICINA huidaandoening, huidziekte, dermatose :-- pellagrose = pellagreuze uitslag :-- squamose = schubhuid + dermatovenerologia sub :1 MEDICINA leer der huid- en geslachtsziekten + dermeste sub :1 ZOOLOGIA spektor, spek/leer/pelskever + dermic adj :1 ANATOMIA van de (leder)huid, huid... :texito -- = huidweefsel :papilla -- = huispapil :maladia -- = huidziekte + dermographia :1 dermografie + dermoide adj :1 huidachtig + dermopathia sub :1 MEDICINA dermopathie, huidziekte + derny sub :1 SPORT derny :cursa detra -- = koers achter derny + derogabile adj :1 waarvan men kan/mag afwijken, derogeerbaar :prescriptiones non -- = voorschriften waarvan men niet mag afwijken derogar v :1 afwijken, te kort doen, schenden :-- al lege = van de wet afwijken :-- a un principio = van een principe afwijken :-- a su dignitate = afbreuk doen aan zijn waardigheid derogation sub :1 het afwijken (van wet/regel, etc.), afwijking, inbreuk, schending :2 bederving, ontaarding + derogative adj :1 afwijkend, vernietigend, afschaffend, intrekkend, herroepend derogatori adj :1 JURIDIC afwijkend, intrekkend, herroepend, vernietigend, afschaffend, derogatoir :clausula -- = derogatoire clausule :procedura -- = afwijkende procedure deroutar {oe} sub :1 MILITAR totaal verslaan, op de vlucht drijven deroute sub FRANCESE :1 MILITAR aftocht, verwarde vlucht, nederlaag + derrick sub ANGLESE :1 bok, kraan, laadboom, derrickkraan :drijvende -- = derrick flottante :2 (olie)boortoren + derris sub :1 BOTANICA derris :pulvere de -- = derrispoeder + deruralisation sub :1 leegloop/ontvolking van het platteland + deruraliser v :1 leeglopen van het platteland dervich {sj} sub :1 derwisj + desacralisar v :1 ontheiligen, ontwijden, desacraliseren + desacralisation sub :1 ontheiliging, ontwijding, desacralisering descendente sub :1 afstammeling, nakomeling, telg + descendente adj :1 dalend, zakkend :vento -- = valwind :linea -- = afdalende lijn :gamma -- = afdalende toonladder :movimento -- = neergaande beweging :MATHEMATICA progression -- = afdalende reeks descendentia sub :1 afkomst, afstamming, oorsprong, komaf :2 nakomelingschap, nakomelingen, nageslacht, nakroost descender v :1 naar beneden gaan/komen, dalen, afdalen, neerdalen. (af)zakken, aflopen :-- le scala = de trap afgaan :2 uitstappen (uit auto/trein, etc.), afstappen (van fiets), afstijgen (van paard), van boord gaan :-- del bicycletta = van de fiets stappen :3 afstammen (van), afkomstig zijn (van) descendita sub :1 daling, afdaling, neerdaling, het afzakken, het uitstappen (uit trein/auto, etc.), het afstappen (van fiets), het afstijgen (van paard), het van boord gaan :-- al inferno = hellevaart :-- del cruce = afneming van het kruis :un forte -- del temperaturas = een sterke daling van de temperaturen descension sub :1 afdaling, neerdaling, het afzakken, het uitstappen (uit trein/auto, etc.), het afstappen (van fiets), het afstijgen (van paard), van boord gaan) :comenciar le -- = aan de afdaling beginnen + deschampsia sub :1 BOTANICA smele :-- flexuose = bochtige smele describer v :1 beschrijven, een beschrijving geven van :-- un paisage = een landschap beschrijven :-- un cosa in detalio = een zaak uitvoerig beschrijven :2 beschrijven (boog, etc.) :-- un orbita circum le terra = een baan om de aarde beschrijven :le ave describe circulos in le aere = de vogel cirkelt door de lucht :le sinuositates que describe le riviera = de bochten die de rivier beschrijft descriptibile adj :1 beschrijfbaar, te beschrijven description sub :1 het beschrijven, beschrijving :-- del natura = natuurbeschrijving :-- exhaustive = volledige beschrijving :-- exacte/precise = nauwkeurige beschrijving :-- de un persona = persoonsbeschrijving :arte del -- = beschrijvingskunst :facer/dar le -- de un persona/de un cosa = iemand/iets beschrijven descriptive adj :1 beschrijvend :geometria -- = beschrijvende meetkunde :grammatica -- = descriptieve grammatica :linguistica -- = beschrijvende taalkunde :poesia -- = beschrijvende poëzie :stilo -- = beschrijvende stijl + descriptivismo :1 descriptivisme descriptor sub :1 iemand die beschrijft, beschrijver :-- del natura = natuurbeschrijver :-- de un viage = reisbeschrijver desde prep :1 sinds, sedert, vanaf :-- annos = sedert jaren :-- su arrivata = sedert zijn aankomst :-- heri = sinds gisteren :-- su nascentia = van zijn geboorte af :-- le infantia = van kindsbeen af :-- ille momento = van toen af :-- A usque a Z = van A tot Z + desegregation sub :1 het opheffen van rassenscheiding, desegregatie + desensibilisar v :1 PHOTOGRAPHIA de gevoeligheid verminderen van :-- un emulsion = de gevoeligheid van een emulsie verminderen + desensibilisation sub :1 PHOTOGRAPHIA verlaging van de gevoeligheid + desensibilisator sub :1 PHOTOGRAPHIA desensibilisator deserer v :1 deserteren, weglopen, overlopen, verlaten, in de steek laten desertar v :1 deserteren, weglopen, overlopen, verlaten, in de steek laten deserte adj :1 verlaten, onbewoond, uitgestorven, woest, onherbergzaam :insula -- = onbewoond eiland :strata -- = stille straat :plagia -- = eenzaam strand :urbe/citate -- = spookstad desertic adj :1 woestijnachtig, van de woestijn, woestijn... :zona -- = woestijngebied :paisage -- = woestijnachtig landschap :climate -- = woestijnklimaat :planta -- = woestijnplant + desertificar v :1 GEOGRAPHIA tot woestijn maken + desertification sub :1 het tot een woestijn maken, verwoestijning, woestijnvorming, desertificatie :-- progressive = progressieve woestijnvorming desertion sub :1 het deserteren, desertie, het weglopen, het overlopen, het in de steek laten :-- al inimico = het overlopen naar de vijand :-- in tempore de guerra = desertie in tijd van oorlog deserto sub :1 woestijn, woestenij, wildernis, verlaten gebied :-- sablose/de sablo/de arena = zandwoestijn :-- petrose/roccose = steenwoestijn, rotswoestijn :-- salate = zoutwoestijn :-- arabic = Arabische woestijn :flora del -- = woestijnflora :planta del -- = woestijnplant :vegetation del -- = woestijnvegetatie :fauna del -- = woestijnfauna :animal del -- = woestijndier :habitante del -- = woestijnbewoner :vento del -- = woestijnwind :confinios del -- = rand van de woestijn :viage in le -- = woestijntocht/reis :barca/nave del -- = schip van de woestijn :predicar in le -- = voor dove oren preken desertor sub :1 deserteur, wegloper, overloper + desexualisar v :1 de sexuele kleur ontnemen aan (gedrag/gevoel) déshabillé sub FRANCESE :1 negligé, deshabillé, bedjasje desiccar v :1 drogen, opdrogen, uitdrogen, verdrogen :-- un marisco = een moeras droogleggen :-- plantas medicinal = geneeskrachtige planten drogen :le pelle se desicca al sol = het huid droogt uit in de zon desiccation sub :1 het drogen, het opdrogen, het uitdrogen, het verdrogen, droging, opdroging, uitdroging, verdroging :mumification natural per -- = natuurlijke mummificatie door uitdroging :fissura de -- = uitdrogingsscheur desiccative adj :1 drogend, opdrogend, uitdrogend, verdrogend + desiccativo sub :1 opdrogend middel, droogmiddel + desiccator sub :1 droger desiderabile adj :1 wenselijk, begeerlijk desiderabilitate sub :1 wenselijkheid, begeerlijkheid desiderar v :1 wensen, willen hebben, begeren, verlangen naar :lassar (multo) a -- = (veel) te wensen overlaten :-- le retorno de = terugwensen desiderative adj :1 begerend, verlangend :2 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA wensend, optatief :verbo -- = optatief werkwoord desideratum (pl: desiderata) sub LATINO :1 desideratum :desiderata = iets dat men zoekt of dat gewenst wordt, eisen, wensen, verlangens, desiderata, verlanglijst desiderio sub :1 verlangen, wens, begeerte :-- libidinose = sterk verlangen (sexueel), wellust :-- irrealisabile = onvervulbare wens :-- del morte = doodsverlangen :-- de apprender = leergierigheid :-- de placer = behaagzucht :-- del corde = hartewens :exprimer/formular un -- = een wens uiten :secundo le -- de = op wens van desiderose adj :1 verlangend :-- de = verlangend om :-- de apprender = leergierig :-- de comprar = kooplustig, koopgraag :-- de placer = behaagziek :-- de maritar se = trouwlustig designar v :1 aanduiden, aanwijzen, aangeven :-- un objecto = een voorwerp aanduiden :-- nominativemente = met name noemen :-- un persona per su nomine = iemand bij de naam noemen :2 benoemen, aanwijzen, bestemmen :-- un successor = een opvolger aanwijzen :esser designate como successor = als opvolger aangewezen worden :3 tekenen, schetsen, ontwerpen :penna de/pro -- = tekenpen :papiro de/pro -- = tekenpapier :tinta de/pro -- = tekeninkt designation sub :1 het aanduiden, het aanwijzen, het aangeven, aanduiding, aanwijzing :-- de un persona per su nomine = iemand bij de naam noemen :2 het benoemen, het bestemmen, benoeming, bestemming :-- de un successor = aanwijzing van een opvolger :-- de un delegato = benoeming van een afgevaardigde designative adj :1 die/dat aanduidt, aanduidend designator sub :1 tekenaar, ontwerper :-- industrial/technic = technisch tekenaar :-- graphic = grafisch tekenaar, graficus :-- de modas = modetekenaar :-- de publicitate = reclametekenaar :-- instantanee = sneltekenaar designo sub :1 opzet, algemeen plan, ontwerp :2 motief, patroon, dessin :3 het tekenen, tekenkunst :arte del -- = tekenkunst :le -- linear/geometric = het lijntekenen :lection de -- = tekenles :curso de -- = tekencursus :sala de -- = tekenkamer, tekenzaal, tekenlokaal :inseniamento del -- = tekenonderwijs :schola de -- = tekenschool :material/articulos de -- = tekenbehoeften/gereedschap :tabula de -- = tekentafel :tabuliero de -- = tekenbord/plank :libro de -- = tekenboek :bloco (de papiro) a -- = tekenblok :quaderno de -- = tekenschrift :modello de -- = tekenvoorbeeld :professor de -- = tekenleraar :-- marginal = randtekening :-- saturic/caricatural = spotprent :papiro de -- = tekenpapier :penna de -- = tekenpen :stilo de -- = tekenpotlood :4 tekening :-- a penna = pentekening :-- al pastello = pasteltekening :-- al/de carbon = houtskooltekening :-- linear/geometric = lijntekening :-- humoristic = cartoon :film (A) de --s (animate) = tekenfilm :colorar un -- = een tekening kleuren desinentia sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA (ver)buigingsuitgang :-- casual = naamvalsuitgang :-- flexional = buigingsuitgang :-- verbal = werkwoordsuitgang :-- del genitivo = uitgang van de genitief desinential adj :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA verbuigings... desirabile adj :1 wenselijk, begeerlijk + desirabilitate sub :1 wenselijkheid, begeerlijkheid desirar v :1 wensen, willen hebben, begeren, verlangen naar :lassar (multo) a -- = (veel) te wensen overlaten :-- le retorno de = terugwensen desiro sub :1 verlangen, wens, begeerte :-- libidinose = sterk verlangen (sexueel), wellust :-- irrealisabile = onvervulbare wens :-- del morte = doodsverlangen :-- de apprender = leergierigheid :-- de placer = behaagzucht :-- de corde = hartewens :secundo le -- de = op wens van :exprimer/formular un -- = een wens uiten desirose adj :1 verlangend :-- de = verlangend om :-- de apprender = leergierig :-- de comprar = kooplustig, koopgraag :-- de placer = behaagziek :-- de maritar se = trouwlustig desistentia sub :1 het afzien (van een onderneming), afstand desister v :1 ophouden, uitscheiden, stoppen :2 -- se (de) = afzien (van een onderneming), afstand doen (van iets), zich terugtrekken (uit) :illes ha desistite de lor tentativa = zij hebben hun poging opgegeven + desman sub :1 ZOOLOGIA watermol, desman desolar v :1 diep bedroeven, diep bedroefd zijn :iste fiasco me desola = die mislukking maakt me heel droevig :solitude desolante = troosteloze eenzaamheid :perspectiva desolante = troosteloos perspectief :2 verwoesten, vernietigen, verdelgen, teisteren desolate adj :1 diep bedroefd, verslagen, ontroostbaar :2 woest, verlaten, eenzaam, troosteloos :paisage -- = troosteloos landschap desolation sub :1 het verwoesten, het vernietigen, het verdelgen, het teisteren, verwoesting, vernietiging, verdelging, teistering :2 woestheid, verlatenheid :offerer un spectaculo de -- = een troosteloze aanblik opleveren :3 diepe droefheid, diepe bedroefdheid, verslagenheid desolator sub :1 iemand die verwoest/vernietigt/verdelgt/teistert + desorption sub :1 desorptie despectar v :1 krenken, ergeren, nijdig maken, pesten despecto sub :1 gekrenktheid, gekwetstheid, spijt, ergernis, nijdigheid :diriger a un persona un reguardo de -- = iemand verachtelijk aankijken :crepar de -- = zich bont en blauw ergeren :in -- de = ondanks, in weerwil van :in -- de tote le bon propositos = trots alle goede voornemens + desperado sub ESPANIOL :1 desperado, bandiet desperantia sub :1 wanhoop, vertwijfeling :con le energia del -- = met de moed der wanhoop desperar v :1 wanhopen, wanhopig zijn, de hoop opgeven, de moed verliezen :2 ontmoedigen, de moed doen verliezen desperate adj :1 wanhopig, tot het uiterste gebracht, vertwijfeld, hopeloos :acto/action -- = wanhoopsdaad :tentativa -- = wanhoopspoging :situation -- = hopeloze toestand :gestos -- = wanhopige gebaren :cercar un cosa desperatemente = iets wanhopig zoeken :esser desperatemente inamorate = hopeloos verliefd zijn desperation sub :1 het wanhopen, desperatie :sentimento de -- = gevoel van wanhoop :crito de -- = wanhoopskreet :acto/action de -- = wanhoopsdaad :reguardo de -- = wanhoopsblik :gesto de -- = wanhoopsgebaar :le corage del -- = de moed der wanhoop :illa esseva proxime al --/al bordo del -- = zij was de wanhoop nabij despero sub :1 wanhoop, vertwijfeling :crito de -- = wanhoopskreet :acto/action de -- = wanhoopsdaad :reguardo de -- = wanhoopsblik :gesto de -- = wanhoopsgebaar :esser in -- = wanhopig zijn :illa esseva proxime al --/al bordo del -- = zij was de wanhoop nabij despicer v :1 verachten, versmaden despoliamento sub :1 beroving, roof, plundering despoliar v :1 (be)roven, plunderen despota sub :1 despoot (alleenheerser) :-- illuminate/exclarate = verlichte despoot :2 despoot, heerszuchtig persoon, machtswellusteling :su patre es un ver -- = zijn vader is een echte despoot despotic adj :1 despotisch, tiranniek :character -- = tiranniek karakter :leges -- = despotische wetten :governar despoticamente = op despotische wijze regeren despotisar v :1 despotisch optreden, tiranniseren despotismo sub :1 despotisme (alleenheerschappij) :-- oriental = Oosters despotisme :2 despotisme, tirannie, machtswellust + desquamar v :1 MEDICINA, GEOLOGIA afschilferen, doen vervellen :le pelle se desquama post le scarlatina = de huid vervelt na roodvonk + desquamation sub :1 GEOLOGIA, MEDICINA afschilfering, vervelling :-- furfuracee = schubachtige huidschilfering :-- del pelle consecutive al scarlatina = vervelling van de huid als gevolg van roodvonk + desquamatori adj :1 MEDICINA, GEOLOGIA afschilferend,vervellend dessert sub FRANCESE :1 dessert, nagerecht, toetje :-- cremose = romig toetje :coclear a/de -- = dessertlepel :cultello a/de dessert = dessertmes :plattetto a/de -- = dessertbordje + destabilisar v :1 onstabiel maken, destabiliseren + destabilisation sub :1 destabilisatie + destabilisator sub :1 destabilisator + destalinisar v :1 destaliniseren + destalinisation sub :1 destalinisatie, destalinisering destinar v :1 bestemmen :io destina iste summa al compra de un bicycletta = ik bestem dat bedrag voor het kopen van een fiets :un edificio destinate al culto = een gebouw dat bestemd is voor de eredienst destinatario sub :1 geadresseerde :-- del littera = persoon waarvoor de brief bestemd is destination sub :1 het bestemmen, bestemming :iste instrumento non ha un altere -- = dit toestel heeft geen andere bestemming :2 (plaats van) bestemming :loco de -- = plaats van bestemming :porto de -- = haven van bestemming :viagiatores a -- de Bilthoven = reizigers met bestemming Bilthoven destino sub :1 lot, levenslot, (lots)bestemming :-- ineluctabile/ineludibile = onontkoombaar lot :-- de un civilisation = lot van een beschaving :inconstantia del -- = het ongestadige lot :on non escappa a su -- = men ontkomt niet aan zijn lot :esser maestro de su -- = zijn lot in zijn eigen hand hebben :decider del -- de un persona = over iemands lot beschikken destituer v :1 afzetten, ontslaan, ontzetten (uit ambt/waardigheid) :-- un functionario public = een ambtenaar ontslaan :-- un soverano = een vorst afzetten :-- un officiero de su commandamento = een officier van zijn commando ontheffen :2 ontbloten, ontdoen, beroven :affirmationes destituite = onbewezen beweringen :destituite de tote probabilitate = hoogst onwaarschijnlijk + destituibile adj :1 afzetbaar :functionario -- = afzetbare ambtenaar destituite adj :1 afgezet, ontslagen, ontheven :2 ontbloot (van), ontdaan (van), beroofd (van) :un imputation -- de provas = een aantijging waarvoor de bewijzen ontbreken :3 behoeftig destitution sub :1 afzetting, ontslag, ontzetting (uit ambt/waardigheid) :-- de su function = ontzetting/ontheffing uit zijn ambt :2 ontbloting, beroving + destroyer sub ANGLESE :1 torpedo(boot)jager, destroyer destructibile adj :1 vernietigbaar, afbreekbaar, aantastbaar destructibilitate sub :1 vernietigbaarheid, afbreekbaarheid, aantastbaarheid destruction sub :1 het verwoesten, het vernielen, het vernietigen, verwoesting, vernieling, vernietiging :-- methodic = stelselmatige uitroeiing :-- in massa = massavernietiging :-- de capital = kapitaalvernietiging :apparato de -- = destructieapparaat :guerra de -- = vernietigingsoorlog :arma de -- = vernietigingswapen :rabie/pulsion/spirito de -- = vernielzucht :causar su proprie -- = zich in het verderf storten destructive adj :1 verwoestend, vernielend, afbrekend, destructief :bomba de grande potentia -- = bom van groot destructief vermogen :le fortia -- del aqua = de vernietigende kracht van het water :poter -- de un explosivo = verwoestende kracht van een explosief + destructivitate sub :1 vernielzucht, destructiviteit destructor sub :1 iets dat of iemand die verwoest/vernielt/vernietigt/afbreekt, vernieler, vernielal, verwoester, sloper :-- de documentos = destructor de documentos + destructurar v :1 de structuur afbreken + destructuration sub :1 structuurverlies destruer v :1 verwoesten, vernielen, vernietigen, afbreken, uitroeien, verdelgen :-- un urbe = een stad verwoesten :-- le reputation de un persona = iemands reputatie vernietigen desuete adj :1 verouderd, ouderwets, in onbruik (geraakt), uit de mode (geraakt), uit de tijd (zijnde), verjaard, verlopen :vocabulos -- = in onbruik geraakte woorden :expression -- = verouderde uitdrukking desuetude sub :1 onbruik :cader in -- = in onbruik raken + desulfurar v :1 ontzwavelen + desulfuration sub :1 ontzwaveling + desynchronisar v :1 het synchronisme verbreken van + desynchronisation sub :1 het verbreken van het synchronisme van detaliar v :1 uitvoerig beschrijven, in bijzonderheden vertellen, opsommen, uitvoerig bekijken, specificeren :-- le total per articulos = het totaalbedrag uitsplitsen per artikel + detaliate adj :1 gedetailleerd :reporto -- = gedetailleerd rapport/verslag detalio sub :1 bijzonderheid, kleinigheid, detail :critica de -- = detailkritiek :question de -- = detailkwestie :puncto de -- = detailpunt :abundantia de --s = overvloed aan details :entrar in --s = in bijzonderheden treden :perder se in le --s = te zeer in details treden :in -- = uitvoerig, tot in bijzonderheden :explicar in -- = omstandig uitleggen :passar del lineas general al --s = van de hoofdlijnen tot de details afdalen :2 COMMERCIO kleinhandel, detailhandel :precio de/al -- = kleinhandelsprijs :vender al -- = in het klein/en detail verkopen :vendita al -- = detailverkoop :commercio de/al -- = detail/kleinhandel :commerciante de/al -- = detaillist, kleinhandelaar + detectabile adj :1 opspeurbaar, te ontdekken, te betrappen + detectar v :1 ontdekken, opsporen, bespeuren, aan het licht brengen, achter (iets) komen :-- un error in le calculo = een fout in de berekening opsporen + detection sub :1 opsporing, aanwijzing, detectie :-- per sonar = echopeiling :-- de fumo = rookdetectie :-- biologic = biologische detectie :microphono de -- = afluistermicrofoon :methodo de -- = detectiemethode :medio de -- = detectiemiddel :apparato de -- acustic = luisterapparaat detective sub ANGLESE :1 detective, speurder, rechercheur :-- particular/private = particulier detective, privé detective detector sub :1 detector, sensor, verklikker, opsporingsapparaat, taster, voeler, aanwijzer, melder :-- a crystallos = kristaldetector :-- de minas = mijndetector :-- de tension = spanningzoeker :-- de gas = gasdetector :-- de incendios = branddetector :-- de humiditate = vochtsensor :-- de mentitas/de mendacios = leugendetector :-- de particulas = deeltjesdetector :-- de fugas = lekzoeker :-- magnetic = magneto-detector :-- acustic = akoestische detector :-- ultrasonic = ultrasonore detector :-- de galena = loodglansdetector :-- de fumo = rookmelder :-- de radar = radarverklikker :-- de velocitate = snelheidsdetector deteger v :1 ontdekken, opsporen, aan het licht brengen, achter (iets) komen :-- un error in le calculo = een fout in de berekening opsporen detener v :1 hebben, in bezit hebben, houden, bezitten :-- un secreto = een geheim bezitten :-- un record (A) = een record houden :-- un participation in un interprisa = een belang hebben in een onderneming :-- actiones = aandelen bezitten :-- le poter = de macht hebben :2 in hechtenis/opgesloten/gevangen houden detenimento sub :1 hechtenis, gevangenhouding, gevangenschap, opsluiting, detentie + detenito sub :1 gedetineerde + detente sub FRANCESE :1 detente, ontspanning detention sub :1 inbezithouding, bezit, het hebben :-- illicite/abusive de armas = onrechtmatig wapenbezit :le -- de titulos = het hebben van titels :2 hechtenis, gevangenhouding, gevangenschap, opsluiting, detentie :casa de -- = huis van bewaring :-- preventive/provisori = preventieve/voorlopige hechtenis, voorarrest :-- subsidiari = vervangende hechtenis :-- in un fortalessa = vestingstraf :tempore de -- = straftijd :condemnar a un -- de duo annos = tot twee jaar gevangenisstraf veroordelen detentor sub :1 iemand die bewaart/vasthoudt/onder zich houdt :2 houder, bezitter (van rechten/titels, etc.) :-- del corona = drager van de kroon :-- de marca = merkgerechtigde :-- de polissa = polishouder :-- del titulo = titelhouder :-- de obligationes = obligatiehouder :-- de un record (A) = recordhouder :-- del poter = machthebber + detergente sub :1 reinigend middel, schoonmaakmiddel, wasmiddel, detergens :-- ecologic = milieuvriendelijk wasmiddel :-- biodegradabile = afbreekbaar wasmiddel :-- liquide = vloeibaar wasmiddel :-- in pulvere = waspoeder + detergente adj :1 schoonmakend, reinigend, zuiverend + detergentia sub :1 het schoonmaken, het reinigen :2 detergentie, waskracht + deterger v :1 schoonmaken, reinigen, zuiveren + deteriorabile adj :1 bederfelijk, aan bederf onderhevig :producto -- = bederfelijk produkt deteriorar v :1 beschadigen, bederven, vernielen, defect maken, schaden, verslechteren, slecht(er) maken :-- su sanitate = zijn gezondheid schaden :-- un apparato = een apparaat stukmaken deterioration sub :1 het beschadigen, het bederven, het vernielen, het schaden, beschadiging, verslechtering, bederf, schade, slijtage, aantasting :-- de un mechanismo = beschadiging van een mechanisme :-- del ambiente (ecologic) = milieubederf :-- mental = achteruitgang van de geestelijke vermogens :esser submittite a -- = aan slijtage onderhevig zijn :presentar/monstrar signos de -- = tekenen van slijtage vertonen :-- del linguage = taalbederf determinabile adj :1 bepaalbaar, omschrijfbaar :un concepto difficilemente -- = een moeilijk te omschrijven begrip determinabilitate sub :1 bepaalbaarheid, omschrijfbaarheid determinante sub :1 determinerend/bepalend element :2 MATHEMATICA determinant :-- de un matrice = determinant van een matrix + determinante adj :1 bepalend, beslissend, doorslaggevend determinar v :1 besluiten, het besluit nemen om te :-- se a facer un cosa = er toe besluiten iets te doen :2 bepalen, vaststellen, precies aangeven, BIOLOGIA determineren :-- un planta = een plant determineren :-- le senso de un parola = de betekenis van een woord bepalen :-- qui es le autor de un texto = bepalen wie de schrijver van een tekst is :iste distantia es difficile a -- = die afstand is moeilijk te bepalen :MATHEMATICA -- le radices de un equation = de wortels van een vergelijking bepalen determinate adj :1 vastbesloten, resoluut, doortastend, vastberaden :2 bepaald, vastgesteld, precies :ben -- = vastomlijnd :cercar un cosa in un direction -- = iets in een bepaalde richting zoeken determination sub :1 het bepalen, het vaststellen, het precies aangeven, bepaling, vaststelling :-- del peso specific = bepaling van het soortelijk gewicht :2 BIOLOGIA het determineren, determinering, determinatie :tabella de -- = determineertabel :3 beslissing, besluit :prender un -- = een besluit nemen :4 beslistheid, vastberadenheid, resoluutheid :ager con -- = doortastend optreden determinative adj :1 (anque LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA, MATHEMATICA) bepalend, determinatief determinator sub :1 iemand die bepaalt/vaststelt/precies aangeeft determinismo sub :1 determinisme :-- psychologic = psychologisch determinisme :-- historic = historisch determinisme determinista sub :1 determinist + determinista adj :1 deterministisch :philosophia -- = deterministische filosofie :hypothese (-esis) -- = deterministische hypothese :vision -- del vita = deterministische levenswijze + deterministic adj :1 deterministisch :theorias -- = deterministische theorieën + detersion sub :1 reiniging, zuivering, het schoonmaken + detersive adj :1 reinigend, reinigings... + detersivo sub :1 detergent, reinigingsmiddel, wasmiddel detestabile adj :1 verfoeilijk, afschuwelijk, heel slecht, gemeen, infaam :individuo -- = gemeen individu :sapor/gusto -- = afschuwelijke smaak :que tempore --! = wat afschuwelijk weer! detestar v :1 verfoeien, verafschuwen, een afschuw hebben van, een hekel hebben aan :-- le dishones(ti)tate = oneerlijkheid verfoeien detestation sub :1 het verfoeien, het verafschuwen, afschuw :le -- de dishonest(it)ate = het verfoeien van oneerlijkheid + detheinate adj :1 zonder theïne :the -- = thee zonder theïne + detonante adj :1 ontploffend, ontplofbaar, explosief, knal... :gas -- = knalgas detonar v :1 ontploffen, knallen, detoneren detonation sub :1 knal, ontploffing, explosie, detonatie detonator sub :1 ontsteker, (tijd)schokbuis, detonator, slaghoedje, slagpijpje :-- a retardamento = tijdontsteker detra adv :1 achter, achteraan, er achter :vista de -- = achteraanzicht :porta de -- = achterdeur :pariete de -- = achterwand :camera de -- = achterkamer :balcon de -- = achterbalkon (van huis) :faciada de -- = achtergevel :tasca de -- = achterzak :vicino de -- = achterbuurman :latere de -- = achterkant/zijde :vento de -- = rugwind :sede de -- = achterzitplaats, achterbank, duo :de avante a -- = van voor naar achter :esser -- = achter liggen :star -- = achter staan :cento metros -- = met een achterstand van 100 meter detra prep :1 achter :le manos -- le dorso = de handen op de rug :le un -- le altere = achter elkaar :ir -- un persona = iemand achternagaan detraction sub :1 het afbreken, het afkammen, het afkraken, het kleineren, het zwart maken, het belasteren :-- de un persona = iemand zwart maken :-- un doctrina = een leer afbreken detractor sub :1 iemand die de verdiensten van anderen verkleint, iemand die afbreekt/afkamt/kleineert/belastert, afkraker, hekelaar + detractori adj :1 kleinerend detraher v :1 afbreken, afkammen, kleineren, afkraken, zwart maken, belasteren :-- le meritos de un persona = iemands verdiensten afkraken + detrimental adj :1 schadelijk, nadelig detrimento sub :1 nadeel, schade :al -- de = ten nadele van, ten koste van detrimentose adj :1 nadelig, schadelijk + detritic adj :1 GEOLOGIA klastisch, gruisvormig, verwerings... :roccas -- = klastische gesteente detrito sub :1 afval, vuilnis :-- domestic = huisvuil :2 GEOLOGIA detritus, verweringspuin :avalanche de -- = puinlawine + detritovoro sub :1 dier dat afval eet, afvaleter + deuce ANGLESE :1 TENNIS (A) deuce deus ex machina LATINO :1 deus ex machina deuterium sub :1 CHIMIA, PHYSICA deuterium, zware waterstof :oxydo de -- = deuteriumoxyde, zwaar water + deuterocanonic adj :1 THEOLOGIA deuterocanoniek :libros -- = deuterocanonieke boeken deuteron sub :1 CHIMIA, PHYSICA deuteron (kern van deuterium) Deuteronomio sub n pr :1 BIBLIA Deuteronomium deuton sub :1 CHIMIA, PHYSICA deuteron (kern van deuterium) + deutoplasma sub :1 BIOLOGIA deutoplasma deutoxydo sub :1 CHIMIA deutoxyde + devalorisar v :1 in waarde doen dalen + devalorisation sub :1 waardevermindering devalutar v :1 ECONOMIA devalueren, in waarde (doen) verminderen :-- un moneta = een devalueren devalutation sub :1 ECONOMIA het devalueren, devaluatie, waardevermindering :-- del florino = devaluatie van de gulden + devascularisar v :1 MEDICINA de bloedvatverbinding verbreken + devascularisation sub :1 MEDICINA devascularisatie + devastante adj :1 verwoestend :maladia -- = verwoestende ziekte :effectos -- = verwoestende effecten :fortia -- = verwoestende kracht devastar v :1 verwoesten, vernielen, vernietigen, slechten, te gronde richten, met de grond gelijk maken :un tremor de terra ha devastate un integre region = een aardbeving heeft een hele streek verwoest devastation sub :1 het verwoesten, het vernielen, het vernietigen, het slechten, verwoesting, vernieling, vernietiging, slechting :causar/facer --es = verwoestingen aanrichten :le guerra porta sempre/semper con se -- e luctos = de oorlog brengt altijd verwoesting en rouw met zich mee devastator sub :1 iemand die verwoest/vernielt/vernietigt, vernieler, verwoester, vandaal + devastator adj :1 die verwoest, die vernielt, die vernietigt, verwoestend, vernielend :cyclon -- = verwoestende cycloon devenir v :1 worden, worden van, terechtkomen :ongevoelig -- = devenir insensibile :-- le preda de = ten prooi vallen aan + deverbal adj :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA deverbatief :substantivo -- = deverbatief zelfstandig naamwoord + deverbative adj :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA van een werkwoord afgeleid, deverbatief :substantivo -- = deverbatief zelfstandig naamwoord + deverbativo sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA deverbatief + deviabile adj :1 van richting te veranderen + deviante adj :1 PSYCHOLOGIA afwijkend (anque FIGURATE), non-conformistisch :comportamento/conducta -- = afwijkend gedrag + deviante sub :1 deviant, afwijkend persoon deviar v :1 afwijken, van richting veranderen, scheefgroeien :-- de su linea de conducta/de comportamento = van zijn gedragslijn afwijken :-- del norma = van de norm afwijken :comportamento deviante = deviant gedrag :2 doen afwijken, van richting doen veranderen :-- le circulation = het verkeer omleiden :-- un riviera = een rivier omleggen deviation sub :1 het afwijken, afwijking, richtingverandering, koerswijziging, deviatie, scheefgroeiing :-- del bussola = uitslag van het kompas :-- standard (A) = standaardafwijking, standaarddeviatie :-- del columna/colonna vertebral = ruggegraatsverkromming :-- chromatic = kleurafwijking :fortia de -- = afwijkingskracht :bobina de -- = afwijkingsspoel :2 omleiding, wegomleiding :cammino/via/strata de -- = omleiding(sroute) :facer un -- = een omweg maken, omreizen, omrijden, omvaren, omfietsen, omlopen + deviationismo sub :1 deviationisme, het afwijken van de partijlijn + deviationista sub :1 deviationist, iemand die afwijkt van de partijlijn + deviationista adj :1 afwijkend (van de partijlijn), deviationistisch :tendentias -- = afwijkende tendenzen + deviationistic adj :1 Vide: deviationista devie adj :1 afwijkend, omslachtig, wijdlopig devisa sub :1 leus, zinspreuk, devies, motto, kernspreuk, slagzin, slogan :-- publicitari = reclameslogan :-- de combatto = strijdleus :2 devies, vreemde valuta :-- estranie = vreemde valuta's :mercato del --s = deviezenmarkt :reserva de --s = deviezenreserve :fonte de --s = deviezenbron :contingentation de --s = deviezencontingentering :declaration de --s = deviezenverklaring :compra de --s = valuta-aankoop, deviezenaankoop :economia de --s = deviezenbesparing :controlo de --s = deviezencontrole :traffico de --s = deviezensmokkel :trafficator de --s = deviezensmokkelaar + devitalisar v :1 van levenskracht beroven :2 MEDICINA devitaliseren, (een tand/kies) een zenuwbehandeling geven + devitalisation sub :1 ontroving van levenskracht :2 MEDICINA devitalisatie, zenuwbehandeling, vernietiging van tand/kieszenuw + devitaminisar v :1 MEDICINA het vitaminegehalte verminderen + devitaminisation sub :1 MEDICINA vermindering van het vitaminegehalte + devitrificar v :1 TECHNICA ontglazen, (glas) ondoorzichtig maken + devitrification sub :1 TECHNICA ontglazing, devitrificatie + devocalisar v :1 PHONETICA stemloos maken + devocalisation sub :1 PHONETICA het stemloos maken devolution sub :1 het overdragen, het overgaan (op), het toevallen (aan), overdracht, overgang devolutive adj :1 JURIDIC devolutief devolver v :1 overdragen, overgaan (op), toevallen (aan) + devonian adj :1 Devoon..., devonisch :formation -- = devonische formatie + devoniano sub :1 Devoon (geologisch tijdperk) + devonic adj :1 Devoon..., devonisch :formation -- = devonische formatie + devonico sub :1 Devoon (geologisch tijdperk) devorante adj :1 vraatzuchtig devorar v :1 verslinden, verzwelgen, opslokken :Saturno ha devorate su infantes = Saturnus verslond zijn kinderen :ille ha essite devorate per un tigre = hij werd door een tijger verslonden :-- le via = kilometers vreten :-- con le oculos = met de ogen verslinden :-- un libro = een boek verslinden :esser devorate de jelosia = door nijd verteerd worden devorator sub :1 iemand die verslindt, schrokop, slokop :-- de libros = boekenverslinder, boekenvreter devotar v :1 (toe)wijden :-- su vita al scientia = zijn leven aan de wetenschap wijden devote adj :1 vroom, devoot, godvruchtig, vurig :cantos -- = stichtelijke liederen :ille ha un matre -- = hij heeft een godsdienstige moeder :2 toegewijd :collaborator -- = toegewijde medewerker :-- a = toegewijd aan, gehecht aan, verknocht aan devotion sub :1 RELIGION vroomheid, devotie, godsvrucht :--es = godsdienstplichten :-- popular = volksdevotie :jorno/die de -- = devotiedag :cruce de -- = devotiekruis :acto de -- = daad van devotie :2 toewijding, gehechtheid, verknochtheid + devotional adj :1 devotioneel, godsdienstig, gewijd, stichtelijk :imagine -- = bidprent devoto sub :1 vrome, vroom mens :2 liefhebber (van golf/dammen, etc.) dextera, dextra sub :1 rechterhand :2 rechterkant :tener le -- = rechts houden :ab sinistra verso -- = van links naar rechts :virar/girar a(l) -- = rechtsaf slaan :3 POLITICA rechts :extreme -- = extreem rechts :-- moderate = gematigd rechts :votar al -- = op rechts stemmen dextere,dextre adj :1 rechts (tgov links) :bracio -- = rechterarm :gamba -- = rechterbeen :mano -- = rechterhand :scriber con le mano -- = rechtshandig schrijven :spatula -- = rechterschouder :latere -- = rechterkant/zijde :ripa -- = rechteroever :ala -- = rechtervleugel :medietate -- = rechterhelft :2 behendig, handig dexteritate sub :1 handigheid, behendigheid, vaardigheid :le -- de un chirurgo = de vaardigheid van een chirurg :exercitio de -- = behendigheidsoefening :concurso de -- = behendigheidswedstrijd :acquirer -- = vaardigheid krijgen dexteromane,dextromane adj :1 rechtshandig dextra prep :1 rechts van + dextral adj :1 rechtshandig, rechtsvoetig + dextralitate sub :1 rechtshandigheid, rechtsvoetigheid dextrina sub :1 dextrine :colla de -- = dextrinelijm :fabrica de -- = dextrinefabriek :fabricante de -- = dextrinefabrikant dextrogyr adj :1 CHIMIA etc., rechtsdraaiend :crystallo -- = rechtsdraaiend kristal :acido lactic -- = rechtsdraaiend melkzuur :yogurt -- = rechtsdraaiende yoghurt :unda -- = rechtsom lopende (geluids)golf + dextrorotation sub :1 dextrorotation, rechtsdraaiing + dextrorse adj :1 naar rechts, rechtsdraaiend/windend, met de wijzers van de klok meegaand :vite -- = rechtsdraaiende schroef + dextrosa sub :1 dextrose, druivesuiker + dey sub :1 HISTORIA dey (titel van de vorsten van Algiers 1600 - 1830) + di(s)syllabic adj :1 tweelettergrepig + di(s)syllabo sub :1 tweelettergrepig woord + dia(cetyl)morphina sub :1 PHARMACIA dia(cetyl)morfine, heroïne + diabase sub :1 MINERALOGIA groensteen, dioriet, diabaas diabete sub :1 suikerziekte, diabetes diabetic adj :1 suikerziek, aan suikerziekte lijdend, diabetisch :persona -- = suikerziektepatiënt :complicationes -- = diabetische complicaties :coma -- = diabetisch coma diabetico sub :1 suikerziektepatiënt :ille es -- = hij heeft suiker :pan pro --s = diabetesbrood :pastisseria pro --s = diabetesgebak + diabetologia sub :1 diabetologie + diabetologic adj :1 diabetologisch + diabetologo sub :1 diabetesspecialist diaboleria sub :1 duivelskunstenarij, tovenarij, hekserij diabolessa sub :1 duivelin, feeks, helleveeg + diaboletto sub :1 duiveltje diabolic adj :1 duivelachtig, duivels, diabolisch, satanisch :surriso -- = satanische glimlach :poter/potentia -- = duivelse macht :machination -- = duivels komplot :tentation -- = duivelse verleiding :attraction -- = duivelse aantrekkingskracht :influentia -- = duivelse invloed :invention -- = duivelse uitvinding :plano -- = duivels plan :intention -- = duivels voornemen :artes -- = duivelse kunsten :ille ha agite diabolicamente = hij is op duivelse wijze te werk gegaan + diabolicitate sub :1 duivelachtigheid + diabolismo sub :1 diabolisme, duivelsleer, duivelskunsten, zwarte kunst + diabolista sub :1 diabolist, duivelaanbidder diabolo sub :1 duivel, satan, boze geest, demon :advocato del -- = advocaat van de duivel :pacto con le -- = pact met de duivel :le -- in persona = de baarlijke duivel :le suggestiones del -- = de inblazingen van de duivel :paupere/povre -- = arme drommel, arme bliksem, armoedzaaier :-- incarnate/in figura human = duivel in mensengedaante :ille ha le -- in su corpore = hij is van de duivel bezeten :non timer ni Deo ni -- = nergens voor terugschrikken :va al -- ! = loop naar de bliksem! :Insula del Diabolo = Duivelseiland :2 JOCO diabolo diacaustic adj :1 MATHEMATICA diacaustisch :linea -- = diacaustische lijn, brandlijn die bij breking van stralen ontstaat + diachronia sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA diachronische ontwikkeling + diachronic adj :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA diachron(ist)isch :linguistica -- = diachronische taalkunde :semantica -- = diachronische semantiek :studio -- = diachronische studie :studiar --amente un phenomeno linguistic = diachronisch een taalverschijnsel bestuderen + diaclase sub :1 GEOLOGIA diaklaas diaconal adj :1 diaconaal, diaconie... diaconato sub :1 diakenschap, diaconaat diaconessa sub :1 (VROEGE ECCLESIA) diacones :2 diacones :casa de(l) --s = diaconessenhuis + diaconia sub :1 diaconie :casa del -- = diaconiehuis :schola del -- = diaconieschool :orphanato del -- = diaconieweeshuis diacono sub :1 diaken + diacritic adj :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA onderscheidend, diacritisch :signo -- = diacritisch teken, klankteken :2 MEDICINA :symptoma -- = typisch verschijnsel van een ziekte + diade sub :1 diade + diadelphe adj :1 BOTANICA tweebroederig diadema sub :1 diadeem :-- regal/royal = koninklijke diadeem + diadocho sub :1 ANTIQUITATE diadoche + diagenese (-esis) sub :1 GEOLOGIA diagenese diagnose (-osis) sub :1 MEDICINA BIOLOGIA diagnose :formular/facer un -- = een diagnose stellen diagnostic adj :1 MEDICINA diagnostisch :methodo -- = diagnostische methode :symptoma -- = diagnostisch symptoom + diagnostica sub :1 MEDICINA diagnostiek :-- per radios X = röntgendiagnostiek diagnosticar v :1 de diagnose stellen van, de diagnose opmaken van, diagnosticeren :-- un pulmonitis = de diagnose van een longontsteking vaststellen :-- le causas del crise/crisis economic = de oorzaken van de economische crisis vaststellen + diagnostico sub :1 MEDICINA diagnosesteller diagonal sub :1 diagonaal diagonal adj :1 diagonaal :pneu(matico) a carcassa -- = diagonaalband :plano -- = diagonaalvlak :linea -- = diagonaal :matrice -- = diagonaalmatrix + diagonalisation sub :1 diagonalisering :-- de matrices = diagonalisering van matrixen diagramma sub :1 diagram :-- de Wenn = wenndiagram :-- circular = cirkeldiagram :-- linear = lineair diagram :-- synoptic = blokschema :-- a/de blocos = blokdiagram :-- floral = bloemdiagram :-- directional = richtingsdiagram :-- del fortias = krachtendiagram :-- del temperatura = temperatuurdiagram :-- del production = diagram van de produktie diagrammatic adj :1 diagrammatisch + diagraphia sub :1 diagrafie + diagrapho sub :1 tekenprisma, camera lucida, diagraaf dialectal adj :1 dialectisch, dialect... :phenomeno -- = dialectverschijnsel :expression/locution -- = dialectische uitdrukking :poesia -- = poësie in dialect :litteratura -- = literatuur in dialect :forma -- = dialectische vorm :parola -- = dialectisch woord :dictionario -- = dialectwoorden-boek :differentias -- = verschillen in dialect :studio -- = dialectstudie/onderzoek :atlas -- = dialectatlas :carta/mappa -- = dialectkaart dialectic adj :1 PHILOSOPHIA dialectisch :materialismo -- = dialectisch materialisme dialectica sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA dialectiek :-- idealista hegelian/de Hegel = idealistische dialectiek van Hegel dialectico sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA dialecticus + dialectismo sub :1 dialectisch woord of uitdrukking, dialectkenmerk, dialectvariant dialecto sub :1 dialect, streektaal :in pur -- = in onvervalst dialekt + dialectologia sub :1 dialectologie, dialectkunde/studie :-- italian = Italiaanse dialectologie + dialectologic adj :1 dialectologisch, dialect... :geographia -- = dialectgeografie :carta -- = dialectkaart + dialectologista sub :1 dialectoloog + dialectologo sub :1 dialectoloog + dialectophone adj :1 die gewoonlijk/vaak dialect spreekt + dialectophono sub :1 dialectspreker dialogar v :1 een samenspraak houden, een gesprek hebben, in tweegesprek zijn, zich onderhouden, converseren, praten :2 in dialoog(vorm) brengen :-- un roman = een roman dialogiseren dialogic adj :1 dialogisch, gespreks..., in de vorm van een dialoog :scripto -- = geschrift in dialoogvorm :poesia -- = poëzie in de vorm van een dialoog dialogisar v :1 een samenspraak houden, een gesprek hebben, zich onderhouden, converseren, praten :2 in dialoog(vorm) brengen dialogismo sub :1 gebruik van de dialoog, dialoogkunst dialogista sub :1 dialoogschrijver dialogo sub :1 dialoog, samenspraak, tweespraak, conversatie, gesprek :le --s de Platon = de dialogen van Plato :--s socratic = Socratische dialogen :forma de -- = dialoogvorm :participar in/a un --, prender parte in/a un -- = aan een dialoog deelnemen + dialypetale adj :1 BOTANICA losbladig :calice -- = losbladige kelk + dialysabile adj :1 CHIMIA door dialyse te scheiden, dialyseerbaar + dialysar v :1 CHIMIA door dialyse scheiden, dialyseren :-- un solution = een oplossing dialyseren :2 MEDICINA dialyseren :-- un malado = een patient dialyseren + dialysato sub :1 MEDICINA dialysepatiënt + dialysator sub :1 CHIMIA dialysator + dialyse (-ysis) sub :1 MEDICINA CHIMIA dialyse :-- renal = nierdialyse :-- a casa/a domicilio = thuisdialyse + dialytic adj :1 CHIMIA etc., dialyse... :phenomenos -- = dialyseverschijnselen + diamagnetic adj :1 PHYSICA diamagnetisch + diamagnetismo sub :1 PHYSICA diamagnetisme + diamantar v :1 de glans van diamant geven :2 met diamanten versieren + diamantario sub :1 diamanthandelaar :2 diamantbewerker + diamantate adj :1 voorzien van een onderdeel van diamant :mola -- = diamantslijpmachine :2 fonkelend als een diamant, met diamantglans diamante sub :1 diamant :-- brute = ruwe diamant :taliar --s = diamanten slijpen :-- taliate = geslepen diamant :taliator de --s = diamentslijper :-- nigre = zwarte diamant, carbinaat :-- a forar = boordiamant :-- industrial/synthetic = industriediamant :faciettas de un -- = facetten van een diamant :industria del -- = diamantindustrie :duressa del -- = hardheid van diamant :pulvere de -- = diamantgruis/slijpsel :mina de --s = diamantmijn :nuptias de -- = diamanten bruiloft (zestig jaar) :commercio del --s = diamanthandel :balancia pro --s = diamantbalans + diamantifere adj :1 diamanthoudend, diamant... :sablo/arena -- = diamanthoudend zand :terreno/jacimento -- = diamanthoudend veld + diamantin adj :1 diamantachtig, diamanten + diamantista sub :1 diamantbewerker :2 diamanthandelaar diametral adj :1 diametraal, middel... :linea -- = middellijn :illes ha opiniones diametralmente opposite = zij staan lijnrecht tegeover elkaar diametric adj :1 diametraal diametro sub :1 diameter, doorsnede, middellijn :-- externe = uitwendige diameter :-- interne = inwendige diameter :-- de un circulo = diameter van een cirkel :-- de un arbore = diameter van een boom :un -- de dece centimetros = een diameter van tien centimeter + diamido sub :1 CHIMIA diamide + diamino sub :1 CHIMIA diamine + diaminophenol sub :1 CHIMIA diaminofenol diana sub :1 reveille :batter le -- = de reveille slaan :sonar le -- = de reveille blazen Diana sub n pr :1 RELIGION ROMAN Diana + diandre adj :1 BOTANICA diandrisch, dubbelhelmig, tweehelmig :flor -- = diandrische bloem + diandria sub :1 BOTANICA tweehelmigheid, diandrie diantho sub :1 BOTANICA anjelier, anjer :-- superbe = prachtanjer :-- deltoide = steenanjelier, steenanjer, heideanjer :-- barbate = duizendschoon diapason sub :1 MUSICA stemming, stemregister :-- duple = dubbelprestant :2 stemvork, stemfluitje + diapausa sub :1 BIOLOGIA diapauze diaphan(e)itate sub :1 doorschijnendheid, doorzichtigheid, diafanie :-- de un corpore = doorschijnendheid van een lichaam diaphane adj :1 doorschijnend, lichtdoorlatend, diafaan :velo -- = doorschijnende sluier :blanco -- = doorschijnend wit :le alas -- del libellulo = de doorschijnende vleugels van de libel + diaphanometria sub :1 MEDICINA diafanometrie + diaphanometro sub :1 MEDICINA diafanometer + diaphanoscopia sub :1 MEDICINA diafanoscopie + diaphanoscopio sub :1 MEDICINA diafanoscoop + diaphonia sub :1 MUSICA diafonie + diaphonic adj :1 MUSICA diafonisch + diaphora sub :1 diafora + diaphorese (-esis) sub :1 MEDICINA uitzweting, uitwaseming, diaforese + diaphoretic adj :1 MEDICINA zweetdrijvend :medicamento/pharmaco -- = zweetdrijvend middel + diaphoretico sub :1 MEDICINA zweetdrijvend middel, zweetmiddel, diaforeticum diaphragma sub :1 ANATOMIA middenrif :2 TECHNICA tussenschot :3 PHOTOGRAPHIA lensopening, diafragma :apertura del -- = diafragmaopening :-- a/de cortina = spleet/gordijndiafragma :-- del campo visual = gezichtsvelddiafragma + diaphragmar v :1 diafragmeren diaphragmatic adj :1 het diafragma/tussenschot betreffend, diafragmatisch :2 ANATOMIA middenrif... :respiration -- = middenrifademhaling + diaphyse (-ysis) sub :1 ANATOMIA botschacht, diafyse diapositiva sub :1 PHOTOGRAPHIA diapositief, dia :-- in colores = kleurendia :inquadrar --s = dia's inramen :projectar/projicer --s = dia's vertonen :projection de --s = diapresentatie :projector pro -- = diaprojector :supporto pro --s = diahouder + diarchia sub :1 tweehoofdig bestuur, tweemanschap :le -- spartan = het Spartaanse tweemanschap diario sub :1 dagboek :-- de Anne Frank = Dagboek van Anne Frank :NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES :-- de bordo/de navigation = logboek :stilo de -- = dagboekstijl :nota de -- = dagboekaantekening :fragmento de -- = dagboekfragment :tenitor de -- = dagboekhouder :scriptor de -- = dagboekschrijver diarrhea sub :1 dunne ontlasting, diarrhee, buikloop, loslijvigheid diarrheic adj :1 diarrhee..., buikloop..., loslijvig + diarthrose (-osis) sub :1 ANATOMIA werkelijk/beweeglijk gewricht, diarthrosis + diascopia sub :1 diascopie + diascopio sub :1 MEDICINA diascoop diaspora sub :1 verstrooiing, diaspora diastase (-asis) (I) sub :1 MEDICINA diastase (het uiteenwijken van beenderen zonder ontwrichting) diastase (II) sub :1 diastase (enzym) + diastasic adj :1 PHYSIOLOGIA diastase..., enzymatisch + diastema sub :1 spleetje tussen de voortanden, diastema diastole sub :1 PHYSIOLOGIA diastole diastolic adj :1 PHYSIOLOGIA diastolisch :tension -- = diastolische bloeddruk, onderdruk + diastrophismo sub :1 GEOLOGIA diastrofisme + diatessaron sub :1 diatessaron, evangeliënharmonie + diathermantia sub :1 PHYSICA diathermisch/warmtedoorlatend vermogen diathermia sub :1 MEDICINA diathermie diathermic adj :1 MEDICINA diathermisch :tractamento -- = diathermische behandeling + diathese (-esis) sub :1 diathese :-- uric = uratische diathese + diatomea sub :1 diatomee, kiezelalg, kiezelwier + diatomic adj :1 CHIMIA binair, met twee atomen :elementos -- = tweeatomige elementen + diatomite sub :1 MINERALOGIA diatomiet, kiezelgoer, diatomeeënaarde diatonic adj :1 MUSICA diatonisch :systema -- = diatonisch systeem :scala/gamma -- = diatonische toonladder :intervallo -- = diatonisch interval :accordion -- = diatonische accordeon + diatriba sub :1 scherpe kritiek, hevige aanval, diatribe :pronunciar un -- contra un persona = iemand scherp bekritiseren + diazotar v :1 CHIMIA diazoteren + diazotation sub :1 CHIMIA diazotering + diazotypia sub :1 diazotypie + dibasic adj :1 CHIMIA tweebasisch dica sub :1 dijk :-- de mar = zeedijk :-- fluvial = rivierdijk :-- interior/interne = binnendijk, slaperdijk :-- exterior = buitendijk :-- de cinctura = ringdijk :-- de hiberno = winterdijk :-- de estate = zomerdijk :-- submersibile = overlaat :-- dormiente/secundari/de reserva/de securitate = slaperdijk :-- principal = hoofddijk :-- provisori = nooddijk :-- permeabile = doorlatende dijk :herba de -- = dijkgras :casa de -- = dijkhuis :inspection de --s = dijkschouwing :profilo de -- = dijkprofiel :situate al exterior del -- = buitendijks :situate inter le --s = tussendijks :situate al interior del/intra le --(s) = binnendijks :corpore del -- = dijklichaam :revestimento de -- = dijkbeslag :construction de --s = dijkbouw :construer un -- = een dijk bouwen :ruptura de un -- = dijkbreuk/doorbraak :inspection del --s = 1. heemraadschap, 2. dijkschouw :inspector del --s = 1. heemraad, 2. dijkmeester :elevar/realtiar un -- = een dijk verhogen :elevation/realtiamento de un -- = verhoging van een dijk :clauder per un -- = afdammen :poner un -- = een dijk opwerpen :rumper/perciar le --s = de dijken doorsteken :2 dam, stuwdam :-- de barrage/de isolamento = afsluitdijk + dicatalectic adj :1 dicatalectisch :versos -- = dicatalectische verzen dicer v :1 zeggen, vertellen :-- le veritate = de waarheid spreken :-- le missa = de mis zeggen (lezen) :-- le bon aventura = de toekomst voorspellen :-- mal = kwaadspreken :dicer un cosa a/in alte voce = iets hardop zeggen :modo de -- = manier van zeggen :a -- ver = om de waarheid te zeggen :dicite inter nos = onder ons gezegd :pro si -- = om zo te zeggen :de/per audir -- = van horen zeggen :-- inter quatro oculos = onder vier ogen zeggen :voler -- = 1. willen zeggen, 2 betekenen :haber un belle -- = mooi praten hebben :isto va sin -- = dat spreekt vanzelf + dichogame adj :1 BOTANICA dichogaam + dichogamia sub :1 BOTANICA dichogamie + dichotome adj :1 dichotoom, dichotomisch + dichotomia sub :1 (twee)deling, paarsgewijze indeling, binaire indeling :-- inter culturas oriental e occidental = tweedeling tussen Oosterse en Westerse culturen :2 ASTRONOMIA dichotomie, halvemaan :3 BIOLOGIA topsplitsing, het gegaffeld zijn, dichotomie + dichotomic adj :1 dichotoom, dichotomisch :division -- = dichotomische verdeling, tweedeling + dichroismo sub :1 dichroïsme, tweekleurigheid + dichromatic sub :1 PHYSICA BIOLOGIA tweekleurig + dichromatismo sub :1 PHYSICA BIOLOGIA tweekleurigheid + dichroscopio sub :1 dichroscoop + dicibile adj :1 wat gezegd/uitgedrukt kan worden + dickensian adj :1 dickensiaans + diclin adj :1 BOTANICA diclinisch, eenslachtig :flores -- = diclinische bloemen + dicotyl adj :1 BOTANICA tweezaadlobbig + dicotyledon sub :1 BOTANICA tweezaadlobbige + dicotyledon adj :1 BOTANICA tweezaadlobbig :planta -- = tweezaadlobbige plant dictamine sub :1 ingeving, mening :sequer le -- de su conscientia = zijn eigen geweten volgen + dictamno sub :1 BOTANICA vuurwerkplant :-- albe = essenkruid + dictaphonista sub :1 dictafonist, audiotypist + dictaphono sub :1 dictafoon, dicteerapparaat dictar v :1 dicteren, voorzeggen om op te schrijven :2 opleggen, voorschrijven, bepalen, dicteren :-- le pace = de vrede dicteren :-- su conditiones = zijn voorwaarden opleggen :dictate per le circumstantias = door de omstandigheden gedicteerd :-- su proprie sententia de morte = zijn eigen doodvonnis tekenen :sequer lo que le dicta su conscientia = de stem van zijn geweten volgen dictato sub :1 het dicteren :velocitate de -- = dicteersnelheid :2 dictaat dictator sub :1 ANTIQUITATE dictator :2 dictator, alleenheerser, tiran, despoot dictatorial adj :1 dictatoriaal :tono -- = heerszuchtige toon :comportamento -- = dictatoriaal gedrag dictatura sub :1 ANTIQUITATE dictatuur, dictatorschap :2 dictatuur, alleenheerschappij, absolute macht :-- del proletariato = dictatuur van het proletariaat diction sub :1 wijze van voordragen, voordracht, wijze van zeggen, dictie :exercitio de -- = spreekoefening dictionario sub :1 woordenboek :-- manual/portative = handwoordenboek :-- unilingue/monolingue = ééntalig woordenboek :-- bilingue = vertaalwoordenboek :-- polyglotte/plurilingue = veeltalig woordenboek :-- explicative = verklarend woordenboek :-- encyclopedic = encyclopedisch woordenboek :-- specialisate/terminologic = vakwoordenboek :-- geographic = geografisch woordenboek, geografische index/gids :-- bibliographic = bibliografisch woordenboek :-- biographic = biografisch woordenboek :-- de rimas = rijmwoordenboek :-- de proverbios = spreekwoordenboek :-- de parolas cruciate = puzzelwoordenboek :-- (a/pro usage) scholar = schoolwoordenboek :-- de tasca = zakwoordenboek :-- miniatura = miniatuurwoordenboek :-- de/in tres partes/tomos = driedelig woordenboek :-- vivente = lopend woordenboek :cercar in/consultar/compulsar le -- = het woordenboek gebruiken/raadplegen + dictionarista sub :1 samensteller van een woordenboek dicto sub :1 gezegde, spreekwijze, spreuk :-- meteorologic = weerspreuk/rijmpje :transcriber un -- popular = iets uit de volksmond optekenen didactic adj :1 lerend, leer..., didactisch :poema -- = leerdicht :poesia -- = didactische poëzie :schema -- = leerplan :methodo -- = didactische methode :material -- = leermiddelen :programma -- = didactisch programma :criterio -- = didactisch criterium didactica sub :1 didactiek + didactyle adj :1 ZOOLOGIA tweevingerig, tweetenig, tweehoevig :le avestruthio es -- = de struisvogel is tweetenig didascalia sub :1 ANTIQUITATE didascalie, toneelaanwijzingen didascalic adj :1 ANTIQUITATE didascalisch, didactisch :scriptos -- = didascalische geschriften :poesia -- = didascalische poëzie + didaxologia sub :1 didaxologie + didaxologic adj :1 didaxologisch :recerca -- = didaxologisch onderzoek + didaxologo sub :1 didaxoloog Didon sub n pr :1 MYTHOLOGIA Dido + didyme adj :1 BOTANICA gekoppeld, gepaard, tweeling... die sub :1 dag (tgov nacht), daglicht :luce/lumine del -- = daglicht :equipa del -- = dagploeg :in plen -- = op klaarlichte dag :2 dag, etmaal :tote le sancte -- = de godganse dag :-- de paga/de pagamento = betaaldag :ordine del -- = 1. agenda, 2. dagorder :curso del -- = dagkoers :schola del -- = dagschool :platto del -- = dagschotel :tarifa del -- = dagtarief :valor del -- = dagwaarde :Marcha {sj} de Quatro Dies = de Vierdaagse :-- del Nove Anno = Nieuwjaarsdag :-- de pascha = paasdag :-- de pentecoste = pinksterdag :-- de labor = werkdag :-- de reposo = rustdag :-- de lavage = wasdag :-- de mercato = martktdag :-- disastrose/funeste/fatal/nefaste = ongeluksdag :-- pluviose/de pluvia = regenachtige dag, regendag :-- de autumno = herfstdag :-- del apertura = openingsdag :-- del matre = moederdag :-- festive/de festa = feestdag :-- del electiones = verkiezingsdag :-- de matrimonio/de maritage/de nuptias = trouwdag :-- natal/de nascentia = geboortedag :-- de orationes = biddag :-- del judicio = dag des oordeels :-- intercalari = schrikkeldag :ASTRONOMIA -- solar = zonnedag ASTRONOMIA :-- astronomic/sideral = sterredag :JURIDIC -- utile = dienende dag :-- feriate = algemeen erkende feestdag, vrije dag :un -- = eens, op een dag :le -- sequente = de volgende dag :de -- in --, -- per -- = dag in dag uit, dag aan dag :le -- anterior = de dag te voren, de vorige dag :cata -- = elke dag, dagelijks :cata duo --s = om de andere dag :tres --s de hodie = over drie dagen :intra tres --s = binnen drie dagen + dielectric adj :1 niet-geleidend, isolerend, diëlektrisch :substantia -- = diëlektrische stof, diëlektricum :constante -- = diëlektrische constante :perditas -- = diëlektrische verliezen :isolation -- = diëlektrische isolatie :polarisation -- = diëlektrische polarisatie :susceptibilitate -- = diëlektrische susceptibiliteit + dielectrico sub :1 diëlektricum, niet-geleidende stof, isolerende stof + diencephalon sub :1 tussenhersenen + dierese (-esis) sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA klinkerscheiding, diëresis :2 LITTERATURA versscheiding, diëresis :3 MEDICINA weefselscheiding + dieretic adj :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA, LITTERATURA van de diëresis + diesar v :1 MUSICA met een halve toon verhogen diese (-esis) sub :1 MUSICA kruis, verhogingsteken, diësis :-- duple = dubbel kruis diesel sub :1 :camion -- = dieselvrachtauto :machina -- = dieselmachine :motor -- = dieselmotor :traino -- = dieseltrein :locomotiva -- = diesellocomotief :traction -- = dieseltractie :oleo -- = dieselolie dies irae LATINO :1 dies irae (oordeelslied) dieta (I) sub :1 dieet, leefregel :-- lactic/lactee = melkdieet :-- hydric = waterdieet :-- vegetarian = vegetarisch dieet :-- de fructos = fruitdieet :-- absolute/total = hongerdieet :-- pro magrir/de magrimento = vermageringsdieet :-- povre/basse in calorias = calorie-arm dieet :observar un -- rigorose = een streng dieet in acht nemen :esser a -- = op dieet zijn :mitter/poner a -- = op dieet stellen dieta(II) sub :1 HISTORIA rijksdag, landdag :-- polonese/polac = Poolse landdag dietar v :1 op dieet stellen, dieet houden dietetic adj :1 diëtisch, dieet... :cocina -- = dieetkeuken :cocinero -- = dieetkok :recepta -- = dieetrecept :alimentation -- = dieetvoeding :tractamento -- = dieetbehandeling :magazin -- = reformhuis :productos -- = dieetprodukten :margarina -- = dieetmargarine :prescription -- = dieetvoorschrift dietetica sub :1 dieetleer, diët(et)iek + dietetico sub :1 diëtist + dietista sub :1 diëtist diffamar v :1 (be)lasteren, zwartmaken, beledigen, smaden, in opspraak brengen, honen :-- un adversario = een tegenstander belasteren diffamation sub :1 het (be)lasteren, laster, belastering, smaad, zwartmaking, eerschennis, kwaadsprekerij :-- de un adversario = belastering van een tegenstander :campania de -- = lastercampagne, hetze + diffamator sub :1 lasteraar, kwaadspreker, zwartmaker diffamatori adj :1 lasterlijk, beledigend, eerrovend, onterend, in opspraak brengend :libello/pamphleto/scripto/scriptura -- = smaadschrift :folio -- = schendblad :littera -- = schendbrief :articulo -- = lasterend artikel :discurso -- = lasterrede :campania -- = lastercampagne :imputation -- = lasterlijke aantijging differente adj :1 verschillend, afwijkend, ander, anders :in modo toto -- = geheel anders differentia sub :1 verschil, onderscheid :-- de opinion(es) = verschil van mening, meningsver-schil :-- de vista(s) = verschil van inzicht :-- racial = rassenverschil :-- linguistic = taalverschil :-- de color = kleurverschil :-- de nuance (F) = nuanceverschil :-- de pression = drukverschil :-- sexual = geslachtsonderscheid :--s structural = structurele verschillen :-- theoric = theoretisch verschil :-- subtil = subtiel verschil :-- imperceptibele = onmerkbaar verschil :-- significante/significative = significant verschil :-- essential = wezenlijk verschil :-- gradual = gradueel verschil :ELECTRICITATE -- de potential = potentiaalverschil :il non face -- = het maakt geen verschil :isto face un -- de dece cents (A) = dat scheelt een dubbeltje :isto face un grande -- = dat scheelt veel :il non ha un grande -- de etate inter illes = zij schelen niet veel in leeftijd :pagar le -- = bijbetalen :pagamento del -- = bijbetaling + differentiabile adj :1 MATHEMATICA differentieerbaar :function -- = differentieerbare functie + differentiabilitate sub :1 MATHEMATICA differentieerbaarheid differential adj :1 differentieel, differentiatie... :possibilitates -- = differentiatiemogelijkheden :derectos -- = differentiële rechten :ECONOMIA costos -- = differentiële kosten :psychologia -- = differentiële psychologie :inseniamento -- = gedifferentieerd onderwijs :levator -- = differentiële hefboom :resistentia -- = differentiaalweerstand :thermometro -- = differentiaalthermometer :galvanometro -- = differentiaalgalvanometer :microphono -- = differentiaalmicrofoon :2 MATHEMATICA differentiaal :calculo -- = differentiaalrekening :equation -- = differentiaalvergelijking :quotiente -- = differentiaalquotiënt :invariante -- = differentiële invariante differential sub :1 MATHEMATICA differentiaal :quotiente de --es = differentiaalquotiënt :2 gangwissel, differentieel (van auto, etc.) differentiar v :1 onderscheid/verschil maken (tussen), onderscheiden :-- iste duo nuances (F) es difficile = het is moeilijk onderscheid te maken tussen die twee nuances :iste duo flores se differentia per lor perfumo = die twee bloemen onderscheiden zich door hun geur :2 MATHEMATICA differentiëren differentiation sub :1 het uiteenlopen, het differentiëren, differentiatie (anque BIOLOGIA) :-- del productos = produktdifferentiatie :-- del precios = prijsdifferentiatie :-- functional = functionele differentiatie :processo de -- = differentiatieproces :BIOLOGIA -- cellular = celdifferentiatie :2 MATHEMATICA het differentiëren, berekening van de differentiaal differer v :1 uitstellen, opschorten :-- un viage = een reis uitstellen :-- le jorno fixate pro le audientia = de voor de audiëntie vastgestelde dag uitstellen :-- le pagamentos = de betalingen opschorten :-- non significa abandonar = uitstel is geen afstel :2 verschillen, verschillend zijn, anders zijn :mi opinion differe sensibilemente del sue = onze meningen verschillen sterk :ille differe in un puncto = zij verschillen op een punt + differibile adj :1 wat kan worden uitgesteld/opgeschort :incontro -- = ontmoeting die uitgesteld kan worden :data -- = datum die verschoven kan worden difficile adj :1 moeilijk, zwaar, moeizaam, ingewikkeld, lastig :autor -- = moeilijke schrijver :texto -- = ingewikkelde/gecompliceerde tekst :character -- = moeilijk karakter :malado -- = lastige patiënt :render -- = bemoeilijken :ille apprende difficilemente = hij leert moeilijk difficultate sub :1 moeilijkheid, gecompliceerdheid, ingewikkeldheid :-- de un problema = moeilijkheid van een probleem :--s monetari/financiari = geldzorgen :--s (in)surmontabile/(in)superabile = (on)overkomelijke moeilijkheden :--s de adaptation = aanpassingsmoeilijkheden :-- respiratori/de respirar = benauwdheid, ademnood :evitar --s = moeilijkheden uit de weg gaan :offerer/presentar --s = moeilijkheden opleveren :surmontar/vincer/superar le --s = de moeilijkheden overwinnen/te boven komen :levar/resolver --s = moeilijkheden uit de weg ruimen :opponer se al --s, affrontar le --s = de moeilijkheden het hoofd bieden :luctar con grande --s = met grote moeilijkheden worstelen diffidente adj :1 wantrouwend, argwanend :reguardo -- = argwanende blik diffidentia sub :1 wantrouwen, argwaan, gebrek aan vertrouwen :reguardar un persona con -- = iemand wantrouwend aankijken :inspirar -- = achterdocht inboezemen/wekken :proceder con -- = argwanend te werk gaan :monstrar -- verso un persona = zich achterdochtig tonen jegens iemand diffider v :1 wantrouwig zijn, geen vertrouwen hebben :-- del adulatores = vleiers wantrouwen :-- del intentiones de un persona = iemands bedoelingen wantrouwen + diffluente adj :1 vervloeiend, uiteenvloeiend + diffluentia sub :1 vervloeiing, uiteenvloeiing + diffluer v :1 vervloeien, uiteenvloeien + difforme adj :1 misvormd, mismaakt + difformitate sub :1 misvormdheid, misvorming, mismaaktheid diffractar v :1 PHYSICA buigen, breken (van lichtstralen), diffracteren :fasce diffractate = gediffracteerde bundel :unda diffractate = gediffracteerde golf diffraction sub :1 PHYSICA het buigen, het breken (van lichtstralen), breking, buiging, diffractie :-- luminose = lichtbreking :imagine de -- = diffractiebeeld :grillia de -- = buigingsrooster :-- de Fresnel = Fresnel-diffractie diffranger v :1 PHYSICA buigen, breken (van lichtstralen) diffunder v :1 verspreiden, verbreiden :-- ideas = ideeën uitdragen :-- un revista = een tijdschrift verspreiden/in omloop brengen :-- un odor agradabile = een aangename geur afgeven/verspreiden :-- luce/lumine = licht verspreiden :2 RADIO, TELEVISION uitzenden :-- novas per radio = nieuws over de radio uitzenden :3 PHYSICA diffunderen diffuse adj :1 PHYSICA diffuus, verstrooid, verspreid :lumine/luce/illumination -- = diffuus licht :reflexion -- = diffuse terugkaatsing :sono -- = diffuus geluid :2 wijdlopig, breedsprakig, verward, onduidelijk, duister :ideas -- = vage ideeën :stilo -- = diffuse stijl diffusibile adj :1 PHYSICA diffunderend, verstrooibaar, verspreidbaar, vluchtig (gas, vloeistof) :hydrogeno -- = diffunderende waterstof diffusibilitate sub :1 PHYSICA diffusievermogen, verspreidbaarheid, verstrooibaarheid, vluchtigheid (gas, vloeistof) diffusion sub :1 het verspreiden, het verbreiden, (ver)spreiding, uitbreiding :-- de cognoscentias/cognoscimentos = spreiding van kennis :2 RADIO, TELEVISION het uitzenden, uitzending :3 PHYSICA het diffunderen, diffusie :-- thermal/thermic = thermische diffusie, thermodiffusie :-- turbulente = turbulente diffusie :-- a duo etapes (F) = tweetraps-diffusie :camera de -- = diffusiekamer :fenestra de -- = diffusievenster :coefficiente de -- = diffusiecoëfficiënt :masca/mascara de -- = diffusiemasker :equation de -- = diffusievergelijking :equilibrio de -- = diffusie-evenwicht :pumpa a -- = diffusiepomp :rapiditate de -- = diffusiesnelheid :4 wijdlopigheid, omslachtigheid, verwardheid + diffusionismo sub :1 diffusionisme diffusive adj :1 PHYSICA diffunderend, verstrooiing bewerkend (stralen, etc.) + diffusivitate v :1 PHYSICA diffusiviteit + diffusor sub :1 (toestel) diffusor, verstrooier :-- de sonos = geluidverstrooier + diffusor adj :1 die/dat verspreidt/verstrooit, diffusie... :PHOTOGRAPHIA filtro -- = diffusiefilter digamma sub :1 digamma, f, letter van het oorspronkelijke Griekse alfabet waaraan in het Latijn vaak F of V beantwoordt, wau digerer v :1 verteren (van voedsel) :tubo/canal digerente = spijsverteringskanaal :apparato digerente = spijsverteringsapparaat :succos -- = spijsverteringssappen :non poter -- un persona = iemand niet kunnen luchten of zien/niet kunnen uitstaan :2 geestelijk verwerken :saper mal digerite = halfbegrepen wijsheid :3 CHIMIA digereren + digeribile adj :1 verteerbaar + digeribilitate sub :1 verteerbaarheid digestibile adj :1 (licht) verteerbaar (van voedsel) :alimentos multo -- = zeer licht verteerbare voedingsmiddelen digestibilitate sub :1 verteerbaarheid (van voedsel) digestion sub :1 PHYSIOLOGIA het verteren (van voedsel), (spijs)vertering :succo del -- = verteringssap :facilitar le -- = de spijsvertering bevorderen :2 het (geestelijk) verwerken, het in zich opnemen :3 CHIMIA het digereren, gisting :-- aerobie = aërobe gisting digestive adj :1 betrekking hebbend op de spijsvertering, spijsverterings... :organo -- = spijsverteringsorgaan :apparato -- = spijsverteringsorganen :succo -- = spijsverteringssap :enzyma -- = spijsverteringsenzym :fermento -- = verteringsferment :processo -- = verteringsproces :canal/tubo -- = darmkanaal :disordine -- = spijsverteringstoornis :2 de spijsvertering bevorderend :liquor -- = likeur die de spijsvertering bevordert digesto sub :1 JURIDIC pandectas (bundel wetten) :2 digest, uittrekselperiodiek digestor sub :1 gistingstank :2 CHIMIA digestor, autoclaaf, papiniaanse pot digital sub :1 vingerhoed :2 BOTANICA vingerhoedskruid digital adj :1 vinger..., digitaal :impression -- = vingerafdruk :alphabeto -- = vingeralfabet :musculo -- = vingerspier :gutta -- = vingerjicht :2 COMPUTATOR binair, tweetallig :3 COMPUTATOR digitaal, numeriek :horologio -- = digitaal uurwerk + digitaliforme adj :1 BOTANICA vingerhoedvormig digitalina sub :1 CHIMIA digitaline + digitalis sub :1 BOTANICA vingerhoedskruid + digitalisar v :1 digitaliseren, digitaal maken :-- informationes = informaties digitaliseren + digitalisation sub :1 digitalisering + digitaria sub :1 BOTANICA vingergras digitate adj :1 met vingers :2 gevingerd, handvormig :folio -- = handvormig blad + digitation sub :1 het gevingerd/geteend zijn :2 MUSICA vingerzetting :exercitio de -- = vingeroefening + digitifoliate adj :1 BOTANICA met gevingerde bladeren digitiforme adj :1 vingervormig, digitiform digitigrade adj :1 ZOOLOGIA op de tenen lopend :animal -- = teenganger :ambulatura -- = teengang digitigrado sub :1 ZOOLOGIA teenganger :le can es un -- = de hond is een teenganger digito sub :1 vinger :-- del pede = teen :--s nodose = knokige vingers :-- accusatori = beschuldigende vinger :junctura/articulation del -- = vingergewricht, knokkel :ungue/ungula del -- = vingernagel :pulpa de -- = tastbal van de vinger :puncta/extremitate del -- = vingertop :-- medie = middelvinger : (--) indice = wijsvinger : (--) anular = ringvinger : (--) auricular = pink :PHYSICA regula del tres --s = kurkentrekkerregel :in forma de -- = vingervormig :levar le -- = de vinger opsteken :extirar le --s = de vingers spreiden :claccar le --s = met de vingers knippen :leccar se le --s = zijn vingers aflikken :non mover un -- = geen vinger uitsteken :agilitate del --s = vingervlugheid :2 vingerdikte, vingerbreedte :un -- de spissor = een vinger dik :duo --s de scuma/spuma = twee vingers schuim :3 cijfer, geheel getal onder de 10 :-- binari = binair getal, bit + diglossia sub :1 diglossie + diglossic adj :1 diglossie... dignar v :1 verwaardigen :ille non se digna responder = hij verwaardigt zich niet te antwoorden digne adj :1 waard, waardig, verdienend :attitude -- = waardige houding :persona -- de laudes = prijzenswaardig iemand :objecto -- de interesse = voorwerp dat de belangstelling waard is :-- de un melior causa = een betere zaak waardig :-- de un rege = een koning waardig :-- de fide/de laude/de estima/de admiration/de credito/de compassion = geloof/prijzens/achtens/bewonderens/krediet/beklagenswaardig :un fonte -- de fide me lo ha dicite = van onverdachte zijde hoorde ik het :2 waardig, deftig :morir dignemente = waardig sterven dignificar v :1 waardig maken, waardigheid verlenen aan dignitario sub :1 dignitaris, (hoog)waardigheidsbekleder, (hoge) ambtenaar :-- de corte = hofdignitaris dignitate sub :1 waardigheid, eerbiedwaardigheid, aanzien :comportar se sin -- = zich onwaardig gedragen :2 waardigheid, aanzienlijke betrekking, hoge post, hoog ambt :-- pontifical = pausschap :-- imperial = keizerschap :-- episcopal = bisschoppelijke waardigheid :-- sacerdotal = priesterlijke waardigheid :conferer un -- = een waardigheid verlenen + digramma sub :1 digramma, twee opeenvolgende letters als één klank uitgesproken digreder v :1 uitweiden, afwijken/afdwalen van zijn onderwerp digression sub :1 het uitweiden, het afwijken van zijn onderwerp, uitweiding, afdwaling van zijn onderwerp :facer un -- = uitweiden :perder se in un --/in --es = van zijn onderwerp afdwalen :2 ASTRONOMIA digressie digressive adj :1 uitweidend, afwijkend, afdwalend dihedre adj :1 MATHEMATICA tweevlakkig, tweevlaks... :angulo -- = tweevlakshoek, standhoek, diëder + dihedric adj :1 MATHEMATICA tweevlakkig dihedro sub :1 MATHEMATICA tweevlakshoek, standhoek, diëder + dilaceramento sub :1 VIDE: dilaceration + dilacerar v :1 uit elkaar scheuren, in stukken verdelen + dilaceration sub :1 losscheuring, vaneenscheuring, verscheuring, dilaceratie dilapidar v :1 verspillen, verkwisten, er door jagen, opsouperen, verbrassen :-- un hereditage = een erfenis er door jagen dilapidation sub :1 het verspillen, het verkwisten, het opsouperen, het verbrassen, verspilling, verkwisting :-- de un capital = het opsouperen van een kapitaal :-- de energia = energieverspilling dilapidator sub :1 verspiller, verkwister, spilziek persoon dilatabile adj :1 uitzetbaar, verwijdbaar dilatabilitate sub :1 uitzettingsvermogen, uitzetbaarheid :le grande -- del gases = het grote uitzettingsvermogen van de gassen dilatar conj :1 doen uitzetten, verwijden, verruimen :le calor dilata le metallos = warmte doet metalen uitzetten :atropina dilata le pupilla = atropine verwijdt de pupil :-- les nares = de neusvleugels opensperren dilatation sub :1 het verwijden, het verruimen, uitzetting, verwijding :-- cubic = volumevermeerdering :-- linear = lineaire uitzetting :coefficiente de -- (linear/cubic) = (lineaire/kubieke) uitzettingscoëfficiënt :-- del corde = hartvergroting :-- del stomacho = maagvergroting :-- vascular = vaatverwijding :-- cardiac/del corde = hartvergroting :-- pupillar/del pupilla = pupilverwijding :fissura de -- = uitzettingsscheur :juncto de -- = dilatatievoeg dilatator sub :1 iemand die of iets dat uitzet/verwijdt/verruimt :2 MEDICINA dilatateur, dilatator(ium), verwijdingsinstrument + dilatometro sub :1 dilatometer dilatori adj :1 vertragend, uitstellend, ontwijkend :responsa -- = ontwijkend antwoord (om tijd te winnen) :servir se de medios -- = zich bedienen van vertragende middelen :2 JURIDIC opschortend, dilatorisch, dilatoir, dilatoor + dildo sub :1 kunstpenis, dildo dilection sub :1 genegenheid, aanhankelijkheid, liefde dilemma sub :1 dilemma, moeilijke keus tussen twee dingen, netelig vraagstuk :-- moral = gewetensnood :esser ante un -- = voor een dilemma staan :poner un persona ante un -- = iemand voor een dilemma stellen :2 PHILOSOPHIA dilemma (redenering die twee elkaar tegensprekende stellingen bevat, maar tot één conclusie leidt) + dilemmatic adj :1 PHILOSOPHIA een dilemma betreffend dilettante sub ITALIANO :1 liefhebber van muziek/kunst/literatuur, iemand die iets beoefent als amateur, dilettant dilettantismo sub :1 dilettantisme, amateurisme diligente adj :1 ijverig, vlijtig, voortvarend diligentia sub :1 ijver, vlijt :exemplo/modello/para(n)gon de -- = toonbeeld van ijver :2 diligence, postkoets :-- postal = postkoets + diluente sub :1 verdunningsmiddel diluer v :1 verdunnen, verwateren, aanlengen, aanmengen :-- le lacte con aqua = de melk met water aanlengen :-- un solution = een oplossing verdunnen :solution diluite = verdunde oplossing :-- calce = kalk verdunnen :-- farina = meel beslaan dilution sub :1 het verdunnen, het aanlengen, het aanmengen, verdunning, verwatering, aanmenging, aanlenging :-- de un solution = verdunning van een oplossing :-- de 1 a/pro 10 = verdunning van 1 op 10 diluvial adj :1 diluviaal, dilivium..., ijstijd... diluvian adj :1 van de zondvloed, (zond)vloed... :epocha -- = tijd van de zondvloed :pluvia -- = stortregen diluviar v :1 stortregenen, (neer)plenzen diluvio sub :1 BIBLIA zondvloed :2 overstroming, wolkbreuk :-- de parolas = stortvloed van woorden :3 GEOLOGIA diluvium, pleistoceen dimension sub :1 MATHEMATICA PHYSICA dimensie :le quarte -- = de vierde dimensie :2 afmeting, omvang, grootte, dimensie :objectos de tote le --es = voorwerpen van allerlei afmetingen :--es de un terreno = afmetingen van een terrein :prender le --es de un cosa = de maten van iets nemen :-- standard (A) = standaardafmeting :-- exterior = buitenmaat, buitenwerkse maat :-- interior = binnenmaat :de --es reducite = van geringe afmetingen dimensional adj :1 afmetings..., maat..., dimensionaal, dimensioneel, mbt afmetingen :analyse (-ysis) -- = dimensieanalyse :equation -- = dimensievergelijking :function -- = dimensiefunctie :matrice -- = dimensiematrix :constante -- = dimensieconstante :tolerantia -- = maattolerantie + dimensionamento sub :1 bepaling van de afmetingen + dimensionar adj :1 dimensioneren, afmeten, afpassen dimere adj :1 BOTANICA, ZOOLOGIA, CHIMIA bestaande uit of verdeeld in twee delen, dimeer... + dimere sub :1 dimeer + dimerisation sub :1 BOTANICA, ZOOLOGIA, CHIMIA dimerisatie dimetro sub :1 twee- of viervoetige versregel diminuendo ITALIANO :1 MUSICA diminuendo diminuer v :1 verminderen, verkleinen, verlagen, afnemen, slinken :-- le precio = de prijs verlagen :le precio diminue = de prijs daalt :-- de valor = in waarde dalen :-- le merito de un persona = iemands verdienste verkleinen :le numero de alumnos diminue = het aantal leerlingen loopt terug :ARTE DE CONSTRUER :columna/colonna diminuite = naar boven toelopende zuil diminution sub :1 het verminderen, het verkleinen, het verlagen, vermindering, verkleining, verlaging, afname :-- de salario = loonsverlaging :-- del precio = prijsverlaging diminutive adj :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA verkleinend :suffixo/termination -- = verkleiningsuitgang diminutivo sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA verkleinwoord :suffixo de -- = diminutiefsuffix dimission sub :1 ontslag(name), aftreding, terugtreding, aftreding, neerlegging van een ambt, demissie :littera de -- = ontslagbrief :premio de -- = ontslagpremie :-- honorabile = eervol ontslag :-- fortiate = gedwongen ontslag :-- immediate = ontslag op staande voet :-- collective = collectief ontslag :-- massive = massaal ontslag :dar/presentar su -- = zijn ontslag indienen/aanbieden :communicar a un persona su -- = iemand zijn ontslag aanzeggen :2 het opgeven, afstand + dimissionari adj :1 demissionair :presidente -- = scheidende voorzitter :ministro -- = demissionaire minister :governamento -- = demissionaire regering dimitter v :1 ontslaan, wegzenden, afzetten :-- un persona de su functiones = iemand uit zijn ambt zetten :-- immediatemente = op staande voet ontslaan dimorphe adj :1 tweevormig, dimorf dimorphismo sub :1 tweevormigheid, dimorfie, dimorfisme :-- sexual = sexueel dimorfisme :-- saisonal = seizoendimorfisme :2 dimorfie (van kristallen) + D.I.N. sub :1 PHOTOGRAPHIA etc., DIN dinar v :1 dineren :-- copiosemente = uitgebreid dineren + dinar (I) sub :1 dinar (munt) dinar (II) sub :1 diner :-- del vespera/vespere = avondeten :-- de adeo/adieu (F) = afscheidsdiner :-- de festa = feestdiner + dinaric adj :1 Dinarisch :Alpes -- = Dinarische Alpen dinator sub :1 (diner)gast, eter + dindon! interj :1 bimbam! + diner sub :1 (munt van Andorra) diner + dinghy sub ANGLESE :1 dinghy + dingo sub :1 dingo (Australische hond) + dinitrophenol sub :1 CHIMIA dinitrofenol + dinosaurian adj :1 mbt dinosaurussen, dinosaurus... dinosauro sub :1 dinosaurus diocesan adj :1 diocesaan, een bisdom betreffend :synodo -- = diocesane synode :concilio -- = pastoraal concilie diocesano sub :1 diocesaan, iemand die tot een bisdom behoort diocese (-esis) sub :1 HISTORIA ROMAN diocesis (district) :2 ECCLESIA diocees, bisdom, bisschoppelijk gebied + dioctahedro sub :1 dioctaëder + diodo sub :1 diode :-- luminose = lichtdiode :-- semiconductor = halfgeleidende diode :laser (A) a -- = diodelaser + Diogene sub n pr :1 Diogenes :lanterna de -- = diogeneslantaarn + dioic adj :1 BOTANICA tweehuizig :plantas -- = tweehuizige planten :bryonia -- = duivelskers :gymnoclado -- = geweiboom, doodsbeenderboom Dionysia sub n pr pl LATINO :1 ANTIQUITATE Dionysia, feesten ter ere van Dionysos of Bacchus dionysiac adj :1 dionysisch, behorend bij Dionysos :culto -- = dionysische cultus :festas -- = Bacchusfeesten :2 uitbundig, door vervoering bewogen, onstuimig :poesia -- = extatische dichtkunst Dionysio sub n pr :1 ANTIQUITATE Dionysius Dionyso sub n pr :1 RELIGION GREC Dionysos + diophantin adj :1 MATHEMATICA diofantisch + dioptase sub :1 dioptaas + dioptra sub :1 diopter dioptria sub :1 PHYSICA dioptrie + dioptric adj :1 PHYSICA straalbrekings..., dioptrisch :colores -- = dioptrische kleuren :instrumento -- = dioptrisch instrument :le systema -- del oculo = het straalbrekingssysteem van het oog dioptrica sub :1 PHYSICA dioptrica, straalbrekingsleer diorama sub :1 diorama (schildering) + dioramic adj :1 als een diorama + diorite sub :1 MINERALOGIA dioriet, groensteen + dioritic adj :1 dioritisch, van groensteen + dioscorea sub :1 BOTANICA yamswortel + dioscoreaceas sub pl :1 BOTANICA dioscoreaceae, dioscoreaceeën, yamswortelfamilie Dioscuros sub n pr pl :1 MYTHOLOGIA Dioscuren, Castor en Pollux + diospyro sub :1 BOTANICA dadelpruim + dioxina sub :1 CHIMIA dioxine :contamination de/per -- = dioxinebesmetting :tenor de -- = dioxinegehalte :norma de -- = dioxinenorm :problema de -- = dioxineprobleem + dioxydo sub :1 CHIMIA dioxyde :-- sulfuric/de sulfure = zwaveldioxyde dipetale adj :1 BOTANICA twee bloembladen bezittend, tweebladig + diphasate adj :1 tweefasig :currente -- = tweefasige stroom + diphasic adj :1 tweefasig :currente -- = tweefasige stroom diphteria sub :1 MEDICINA difterie, difteritus diphteric adj :1 MEDICINA difterie... :bacterio -- = difteriebacterie :sero -- = difterieserum :anatoxina -- = difterieanatoxine + diphteritis sub :1 MEDICINA difterie, difteritis + diphteroide adj :1 MEDICINA difteroïd, op difterie gelijkend :symptomas -- = difteroïde symptomen diphthongar v :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA diftongeren, in een tweeklank veranderen :vocal diphthongate = gediftongeerde klinker + diphthongation sub :1 diftongering :phenomeno de -- = diftongeringsverschijnsel :verbo de -- = gediftongeerd werkwoord diphthonge adj :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA een tweeklank betreffend, tweeklank... diphthongo sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA tweeklank, diftong :verbo con -- = gediftongeerd werkwoord + diplegia sub :1 MEDICINA dubbelzijdige verlamming, diplegie + diplochromosoma sub :1 diplochromosoom + diplococco sub :1 MEDICINA diplococcus + diploide adj :1 BIOLOGIA, BOTANICA diploïde + diploidia sub :1 BIOLOGIA, BOTANICA diploïdie, het bezit van dubbeltallen chromosomen + diploidisation sub :1 BOTANICA, BIOLOGIA diploïdisatie diploma sub :1 diploma, getuigschrift, akte, oorkonde :-- de fin de curso = einddiploma :-- de inseniamento primari = onderwijzersakte :-- de infirmera = verpleegstersdiploma :obtener un -- = een diploma halen diplomar v :1 diplomeren, een diploma toekennen :le alumnos diplomate per iste schola = de door deze school gediplomeerde leerlingen diplomate adj :1 gediplomeerd, met diploma :infirmera -- = gediplomeerd verpleegster diplomate sub :1 diplomaat :-- de carriera = beroepsdiplomaat :-- versate/consummate = doorkneed dipomaat :quartiero del --s = diplomatenwijk diplomatia sub :1 diplomatie :entrar in le -- = in diplomatieke dienst treden diplomatic (I) adj :1 tot de diplomatie behorend, diplomatisch :corpore -- = corps diplomatique :immunitate -- = diplomatieke onschendbaarheid :relationes -- = diplomatieke betrekkingen :le ruptura del relationes -- = het verbreken van de diplomatieke betrekkingen :mission -- = diplomatieke missie :servicio -- = diplomatieke dienst :entrar in le servicio -- = in diplomatieke dienst treden :linguage -- = diplomatentaal :passaporto -- = diplomatiek paspoort :valise -- = diplomatenkoffer :per vias/canales -- = langs diplomatieke weg :2 diplomatiek, zeer omzichtig, handig, tactisch :responsa -- = diplomatiek antwoord :declaration pauco/poco -- = ondiplomatieke uitspraak diplomatic (II) adj :1 volgens oorkonden, authentiek :edition -- = authentieke uitgave diplomatica sub :1 diplomatie :2 oorkondenleer + diplomatista sub :1 diplomaticus diplopia sub :1 MEDICINA het dubbel zien, diplopie diplopic adj :1 MEDICINA diplopisch + diplotaxis sub :1 BOTANICA zandkool + dipnee adj :1 ZOOLOGIA ademhalend door kieuwen en longen + dipo sub :1 ZOOLOGIA springmuis + dipodia sub :1 LITTERATURA dipodie + dipolar adj :1 tweepolig :cavilia -- = tweepolige plug :momento -- = dipoolmoment :antenna -- = dipoolantenne + dipolaritate sub :1 tweepoligheid + dipolo sub :1 PHYSICA dipool + dipsacaceas sub pl :1 BOTANICA dipsacaceae, dipsacaceeën, kaardenfamilie + dipsacacee adj :1 BOTANICA behorend tot de dipsacaceae + dipsaco sub :1 BOTANICA kaardenbol dipsomane adj :1 drankzuchtig, dipsomaan dipsomania sub :1 drankzucht + dipsomaniac sub :1 drankzuchtig + dipsomaniaco sub :1 drankzuchtige, alcoholist, kwartaaldrinker dipsomano sub :1 drankzuchtige, alcoholist, kwartaaldrinker diptere adj :1 ARTE DE CONSTRUER met twee zuilenrijen :templo -- = tempel met twee zuilenrijen :2 tweevleugelig (insect, vruchtje) dipteros sub n pr pl :1 ZOOLOGIA diptera, tweevleugeligen + diptico sub :1 diptiek, tweeluik directe adj :1 recht, rechtuit, in één lijn :colpo -- = directe stoot (boksen), forehand (tennis) :pensata -- = rechtlijnige gedachte :2 direct, rechtstreeks, regelrecht, zonder onderbreking of afwijking :RADIO, TELEVISION emission -- = live-uitzending :musica -- = live-muziek :traino -- = doorgaande trein :communication -- = snelverbinding :responsa -- = rechtstreeks antwoord :election/suffragio -- = rechtstreekse verkiezing :imposto -- = directe belasting :chef (F) -- = directe chef :directemente proportional = recht evenredig :biber directemente del bottilia = direct uit de fles drinken :directemente del productor al consumitor = rechtstreeks van de producent naar de consument direction sub :1 het leiden, het besturen, leiding, bestuur, directie :-- multiple = gemengde leiding :-- del schola = schoolleiding :-- del campo = kampleiding :-- del partito = partijleiding :-- central = hoofdbestuur :esser membro del -- = in het bestuur zitten :function in le -- = bestuursfunctie :tubo de -- = stuurkolom (in auto) :2 richting, koers :indicator de -- = richtingaanwijzer :-- del vento = windrichting :-- obligatori = eenrichtingsverkeer :NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES :timon de -- = richtingroer :in le -- contrari/opposite = in richting :indicar le -- a sequer = de koers aangeven :commutator a/de tres --es = driewegschakelaar + directional adj :1 richtings..., gericht :antenna -- = richtantenne :altoparlator -- = gerichte luidspreker :microphono -- = gerichte microfoon :diagramma -- = richtingsdiagram :characteristica -- = richtinggevoeligheidskarakteristiek (van geluid) :non -- = alzijdig directiva sub :1 richtlijn, richtsnoer, directief, voorschrift :--s curial = richtlijnen van de curie directive adj :1 leidend, besturend, sturend :principios -- = leidende beginselen :idea -- = leidende gedachte :linea -- = richtlijn :personal -- = leidinggevend personeel :committee (A) -- = bestuur :membro del committee (A) -- = bestuurslid :election del committee (A) -- = bestuursverkiezing :reunion del committee (A) -- = bestuursvergadering + directivitate sub :1 PHYSICA gerichtheid :-- de un antenna = gerichtheid van een antenne director sub :1 directeur, bestuurder, hoofd, leider, chef :-- de schola = schoolhoofd :-- de banca = bankdirecteur :-- de fabrica = fabrieksdirecteur :-- de prision = gevangenisdirecteur :-- de museo = museumdirecteur :-- de orchestra = dirigent :-- de camping = campingbeheerder :-- de pompas funebre = begrafenisondernemer :-- de porto = havenmeester :-- de pensionato = kostschoolhouder :-- spiritual = geestelijk leidsman :-- general = directeur generaal :-- adjuncte = adjunct-directeur directoral adj :1 directeurs... :2 de leiding betreffend :3 HISTORIA FRANCESE Directoire... directorato sub :1 directeurschap, leiding, directoraat directori adj :1 leidend, besturend :classe -- = leidende klasse :principio -- = richtlijn, beginsel waardoor men zich laat leiden :committee (A) -- = bestuur :cosinus -- = richtingscosinus :rota -- = leirad + directorial adj :1 directeurs... :2 Directoire... directorio sub :1 directie, directorium :2 HISTORIA FRANCESE Directoire + directory sub ANGLESE :1 COMPUTATOR directory directrice sub :1 directrice :-- de schola = (vrouwelijk) hoofd der school, schooldirectrice :2 GEOMETRIA richtlijn directura sub :1 oprechtheid, rechtschapenheid + dirham sub :1 dirham (munteenheid van Marokko) + dirigente sub :1 leider, bestuurder :le --s del partito liberal = de liberale top :-- syndical = vakbondsleider :-- de alte nivello = topman diriger v :1 leiden, besturen, dirigeren :-- un schola = aan het hoofd staan van een school :-- un interprisa = een onderneming leiden :-- un association = een vereniging besturen :-- un equipa = een team aanvoeren :-- un debatto = een discussie leiden :-- un orchestra = een orkest dirigeren :economia dirigite = geleide economie :2 sturen, richten :-- un littera a un persona = een brief naar iemand sturen :-- le parola a = het woord richten tot :-- un question al presidente = een vraag richten tot de voorzitter :-- se verso un loco = zich richten naar een plaats, gaan naar een plaats, gaan in de richting van een plaats :-- su oculo a/verso = zijn ogen richten op :-- su passos verso = zijn schreden richten naar dirigibile adj :1 bestuurbaar dirigibile sub :1 bestuurbare luchtballon + dirigibilitate sub :1 bestuurbaarheid + dirigismo sub :1 dirigisme :-- statal = staatsdirigisme + dirigista sub :1 dirigist, aanhanger van het dirigisme + dirigista adj :1 dirigistisch dirimente adj :1 JURIDIC ongeldig makend, teniet doend, vernietigend, annulerend :impedimento -- = verhinderend/ongeldig makend beletsel dirimer v :1 JURIDIC ongeldig maken, teniet doen, vernietigen, annuleren + disabonar v :1 bedanken voor een abonnement, een abonnement opzeggen :-- se a un revista = voor een tijdschrift bedanken :-- se a un gruppo in le Internet = het lidmaatschap van een (nieuws)groep in het Internet opzeggen disabusar v :1 de ogen openen, uit de droom helpen, ontnuchteren + disaccharide sub :1 disa©charide, disa©charose + disacclimatar v :1 aan het klimaat ontwennen + disaccopulamento sub :1 ontkoppeling, loskoppeling disaccopular v :1 TECHNICA loskoppelen, ontkoppelen, afkoppelen :-- le tubo del gas = de gasslang loskoppelen disaccordar v :1 verschillen, het oneens zijn :2 ontstemmen (piano, etc.) :le calor e le humiditate disaccorda le piano = de warmte en de vochtigheid ontstemmen de piano :piano disaccordate = ontstemde/valse piano disaccordo sub :1 meningsverschil, onenigheid, onmin, verdeeldheid, verschil, discrepantie, strijdigheid, tegenstelling :-- flagrante inter un theoria e le factos = een in het oog springende tegenstelling tussen een theorie en de feiten :subjecto de -- = onderwerp van onenigheid, strijdpunt :esser in -- con = het oneens zijn met :2 MUSICA ongelijke stemming disaccostumar v :1 afwennen, ontwennen, afleren + disacidificar v :1 ontzuren + disacidification sub :1 ontzuring + disactivar v :1 inactief/onschadelijk maken, desactiveren :-- minas = mijnen opruimen + disactivation v :1 het inactief/onwerkzaam maken, desactivering + disadaptate adj :1 SOCIOLOGIA onaangepast + disaerar v :1 TECHNICA ontluchten, luchtvrij maken (beton) + disaeration sub :1 TECHNICA het ontluchten, het luchtvrij maken (beton) disaffection sub :1 vervreemding, verkoeling, afkeer, verlies van genegenheid disaffectionar v :1 vervreemden, afkerig maken, ontrouw maken + disaffiliar v :1 (het lidmaatschap) opzeggen + disaffiliation sub :1 opzegging (van het lidmaatschap) disaggregar v :1 ontbinden, doen uiteenvallen, splitsen, scheiden disaggregation sub :1 het uiteenvallen, het ontbinden, het splitsen, ontbinding, splitsing, ontleding, versnippering, verbrokkeling + disagio sub :1 disagio disagradabile adj :1 onaangenaam, vervelend, naar, onprettig disagradar v :1 onaangenaam zijn, mishagen, niet bevallen + disagrafar v :1 de haakjes losmaken van, loshaken, losmaken :-- su vestimentos = zijn kleding losmaken + disalineamento sub :1 het uit de (rooi)lijn brengen, het niet in de rij staan + disalinear v :1 uit de (rooi)lijn brengen, niet in de rij staan + disalineation sub :1 het uit de (rooi)lijn brengen, het niet in de rij staan + disammarrar v :1 NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES ontmeren, (van de wal) losmaken, de trossen losgooien :-- un nave = een boot losgooien + disamor sub :1 verkoeling, breuk, (het) uit-zijn (met de relatie) disancorar v :1 het anker lichten disanimar v :1 afschrikken, ontmoedigen, de moed benemen disanimate adj :1 moedeloos, mat, ongeanimeerd (beurs) disannidar v :1 uit het nest halen, uithalen :-- ovos = eieren uithalen disapprender v :1 afleren, verleren, (het geleerde) vergeten :ille ha disapprendite tote lo que ille sapeva = hij is alles vergeten wat hij wist disapprobar v :1 afkeuren, veroordelen, verwerpelijk achten, laken :-- un projecto = een plan afkeuren :-- le comportamento/conducta de un persona = iemands gedrag afkeuren disapprobation sub :1 het afkeuren, het veroordelen, het laken, afkeuring, blaam :gesto de -- = gebaar van afkeuring :rumor/murmure de -- = gemompel van afkeuring :signos de -- = blijken van afkeuring + disapprobative adj :1 afkeurend, verwerpend :gesto -- = afkeurend gebaar disapprobator sub :1 iemand die afkeurt/veroordeelt/laakt + disapprobatori adj :1 afkeurend, verwerpend :rumor/murmure -- = afkeurend gemompel :tono -- = afkeurende toon :jectar un reguardo -- = een afkeurende blik werpen disappunctamento sub :1 teleurstelling, teleurgesteldheid :celar/dissimular su -- = zijn teleurstelling verbergen disappunctar v :1 teleurstellen :ille ha essite disappunctate in su sperantias = hij werd in zijn verwachtingen teleurgesteld disaquamento sub :1 het ontwateren, het draineren, ontwatering, drainering, drainage, lozing :tubo de -- = afvoerpijp, draineerbuis, loospijp :canal de -- = afwateringskanaal :plano de -- = droogleggingsplan :-- del Zuiderzee = drooglegging van de Zuiderzee disaquar v :1 ontwateren, draineren, lozen disargentar v :1 van de zilverlaag ontdoen, ontzilveren :le cocleares e le furchettas se disargenta al longe = de lepels en vorken verliezen op den duur hun zilverlaagje + disargentation sub :1 ontzilvering :banio de -- = ontzilveringsbad disarmamento sub :1 het ontwapenen, ontwapening :politica de -- = ontwapeningspolitiek/beleid :accordo de -- = ontwapeningsovereenkomst :conferentia del -- = ontwapeningsconferentie :negotiationes super le -- = onderhandelingen over ontwapening :-- nuclear = kernontwapening :-- unilateral = eenzijdige ontwapening :-- bilateral = tweezijdige ontwapening :2 (van schepen) aftakelen, aftuigen disarmar v :1 ontwapenen :surriso disarmante = ontwapenende glimlach :2 (van schepen) aftakelen, aftuigen + disarrugar v :1 ontrimpelen disarticular v :1 ontwrichten, uit het lid doen gaan :le osso del spatula se ha disarticulate = het schouderblad is ontwricht :haber un bracio disarticulate = een arm uit het lid hebben :2 uit elkaar nemen (machine) disarticulation sub :1 het ontwrichten, ontwrichting, het uit het lid zijn :-- de un membro = ontwrichting van een ledemaat :2 het uit elkaar nemen (machine) + disassemblage sub :1 het uiteennemen, het uiteenhalen, het losmaken, het demonteren, demontage + disassemblar v :1 uiteennemen, uiteenhalen, losmaken, demonteren disassimilar v :1 PHYSIOLOGIA dissimileren, afbreken, uitscheiden disassimilation sub :1 PHYSIOLOGIA het dissimileren, dissimilatie, afbraak, uitscheidingsproces disassociar v :1 scheiden, losmaken, ontbinden :2 CHIMIA dissociëren disastro sub :1 ramp, onheil, catastrofe, volledige mislukking, ondergang :-- financiari = volledige financiële ineenstorting, krach :-- aviatori = vliegtuigramp :-- ferroviari = treinramp :-- minerari = mijnramp :-- seismic = aardbevingsramp :-- maritime/naval = scheepsramp :-- natural = natuurramp :-- radioactive/nuclear = kernramp :--s del guerra = rampen van de oorlog :anno de --s = rampjaar :zona/area del -- = rampgebied :film (A) de --s = rampenfilm disastrose adj :1 rampzalig, rampspoedig, heilloos :recolta -- = rampzalige oogst :anno -- = rampjaar :die/jorno -- = rampdag, ongeluksdag :fin -- = noodlottige afloop :guerra -- = rampzalige oorlog :projecto -- = heilloos plan :interprisa -- = heilloze onderneming disaurar v :1 van de goudlaag ontdoen disavantage sub :1 nadeel, bezwaar, ongunstige omstandigheid, ongemak, handicap :iste situation presenta alicun --s = in deze situatie heb je een paar nadelen :2 SPORT achterstand :esser in -- = achterstaan :recuperar le -- = de achterstand inlopen + disavantagiar v :1 benadelen, nadeel/schade toebrengen :-- un herede/hereditario al profito de un altere = een erfgenaam te gunste van een andere benadelen :illa es disavantagiate de su etate = zij heeft haar leeftijd tegen :2 SPORT op achterstand zetten disavantagiose adj :1 nadelig, onvoordelig, ongunstig, schadelijk :esser in un position -- = in een onvoordelige positie verkeren, in het nadeel zijn disbandamento sub :1 het opbreken, het opheffen, opheffing, ontbinding, het uiteengaan (bijv van troepen) disbandar v :1 opbreken, uit elkaar doen gaan, opheffen :-- un club (A) = een club opheffen :-- se = uiteengaan, ontbonden worden (bijv van troepen) disbarbar v :1 scheren disbarbate adj :1 baardeloos disbarcamento sub :1 het ontschepen, ontscheping, het landen, landing, lossing, debarkement :truppas de -- = landingstroepen :testa de -- = bruggehoofd :lancha {sj} de -- = landingsboot :flotta de -- = landingsvloot :manovra de -- = landingsmanoeuvre :-- aeree (de truppas) = luchtlanding :operation de -- aeree (de truppas) = luchtlandingsoperatie :-- super le luna = maanlanding disbarcar v :1 landen, aan land/wal gaan, ontschepen, debarkeren :2 aan land zetten, aan land/wal brengen :-- un persona super un insula = iemand op een eiland afzetten disbarcatorio sub :1 losplaats, (los)kade, aanlegsteiger :2 loopplank disblocar v :1 losmaken, loszetten, losdraaien, vrijmaken, vrijgeven, deblokkeren :-- creditos = kredieten vrijgeven :-- le frenos = de remmen deblokkeren :2 de blokkade opheffen, deblokkeren + disbobinar v :1 afwinden, afspoelen, afwikkelen disbordamento sub :1 het overstromen, het overlopen, overstroming :-- de un fluvio = overstroming van een rivier disbordar v :1 overstromen, overlopen, overvol zijn, buiten de oevers treden, overkoken :le riviera ha disbordate = de rivier is buiten haar oevers getreden :le pluvias ha facite -- le stagno = de regens hebben de vijver doen overlopen :le situla disborda = de emmer stroomt over :le lacte disborda (bulliente) = de melk kookt over :-- de enthusiasmo = overlopen van enthousiasme + disboscamento sub :1 ontbossing :le --s a ultrantia ha provocate glissamentos de solo = de zeer sterke ontbossingen hebben aardverschuivingen veroorzaakt + disboscar v :1 ontbossen :-- un collina = een heuvel ontbossen + disbridamento sub :1 het aftomen (paard), het aftuigen disbridar v :1 aftomen (paard), aftuigen :2 MEDICINA excideren, opensnijden (wond/abces) disbuccamento sub :1 het uitkomen (op), het uitlopen (op), het uitmonden (in), uitmonding disbuccar v :1 uitkomen (op), uitlopen (op), uitmonden (in) :le fluvio disbucca in le mar = de rivier mondt/stroomt in zee uit :le parve strata disbucca in/super le mercato = het straatje loopt op de markt uit disbuclar v :1 ontkrullen, de krul doen verliezen :2 afgespen, losgespen, ontgespen disbursamento sub :1 het uitbetalen, het uitgeven (geld), uitbetaling disbursar v :1 uitbetalen, uitgeven (geld), neertellen :-- cinquanta florinos pro un libro = vijf tientjes voor een boek neertellen disbuttonar v :1 losknopen, de knopen losmaken :-- su mantello = zijn jas losknopen disbutyrar v :1 afromen :-- lacte = melk afromen + disbutyrate adj :1 afgeroomd :lacte -- = afgeroomde melk, ondermelk, taptemelk + disbutyration sub :1 afroming discalceamento sub :1 het uittrekken van schoenen/kousen, etc. discalcear v :1 (iemands) schoenen/kousen, etc, uittrekken :-- se = zijn schoenen/kousen, etc. uittrekken discalceate adj :1 ongeschoeid, barrevoets, blootsvoets :pede -- = ongeschoeide voet :carmelitas -- = ongeschoeide karmelietessen discalceator sub :1 laarzenknecht discamminar v :1 doen verdwalen, op een dwaalspoor brengen, van het spoor brengen discampamento sub :1 het opbreken van het kamp :2 het uit de voeten maken, het snel vertrekken discampar v :1 het kamp opbreken :2 er van door gaan, zich uit de voeten maken, zijn hielen lichten, snel vertrekken, zijn biezen pakken, 'm smeren, de plaat poetsen, spankeren discantar v :1 contrapuntisch zingen discanto sub :1 MUSICA bovenstem, hoge tonen van het register, sopraan :2 MUSICA diskantsleutel discapillar v :1 het haar in de war brengen discapillate v :1 met verwarde haren + discappottabile adj :1 een afneembaar/opvouwbaar dak bezittend :auto(mobile) -- = auto met afneembaar dak/open dak/vouwdak :2 een afneembare/opvouwbare kap bezittend + discappottar v :1 het (auto)dak openmaken/afnemen/opvouwen van :2 de kap opvouwen/afnemen van + discapsulage sub :1 het openwippen (van een fles met kroonkurk), het openen, ontkapseling + discapsular v :1 (een fles) openwippen, de kroonkurk afnemen van, decapsuleren, ontkapselen + discapsulator sub :1 flessenopener, flessenwipper discarbonatar v :1 decarbonateren, koolstofdioxyde onttrekken aan :calce discarbonatate = gedecarbonateerde kalk discarburar v :1 (ijzer/staal) ontkolen, van koolstof ontdoen, koolvrij maken discarburation sub :1 het koolvrij maken (van ijzer), ontkoling (van ijzer) discardinar v :1 uit de hengsels lichten :-- un porta = een deur uit zijn hengsels lichten discarga sub :1 het afladen, het uitladen, het lossen, het storten, storting :tubo de -- = afvoerpijp/buis :trappa de -- = stortluik :porto de -- = loshaven :installation de -- = losinstallatie/inrichting :fossato de -- = afvoersloot :costos de -- = loskosten :-- de productos toxic = gifstorting/lozing :carga e -- = laden en lossen :permisso de -- = loscedel :die/jorno de -- = losdag :2 het afschieten (van een wapen), slag, klap :3 ELECTRICITATE ontlading, ladingverlies :-- electric = elektrische ontlading/schok :-- de un condensator = ontlading van een condensator :currente de -- = ontladingsstroom :tension/voltage de -- = ontladingsspanning :tubo a/de -- = ontladingsbuis, flikkerbuis :reciper un -- de 1000 volts = een schok krijgen van 1000 volt :4 lastvermindering, verlichting, opluchting, ontspanning :5 afdoening, delging, kwijting, decharge :6 JURIDIC ontlasting, ontheffing, vrijstelling, decharge :teste a/de -- = getuige à décharge :dar -- a un persona = iemand decharge verlenen :7 ARTE DE CONSTRUER ontlasting, stut, schoor :arco/volta de -- = ontlastingsboog discargamento sub :1 het afladen, het uitladen, het lossen, het storten, storting :-- de un nave = het lossen van een schip :tubo de -- = afvoerpijp/buis :trappa de -- = stortluik :grue de -- = stortkraan :-- de productos toxic = gifstorting/lozing :permisso de -- = loscedel :die/jorno de -- = losdag discargar v :1 de last afnemen van, afladen, uitladen, lossen, storten :-- un nave = een schip lossen :2 ontladen (batterij, etc.) :-- un accumulator = een accu ontladen :3 afschieten (wapen), lossen (een schot) :-- un cannon = een kanon afschieten :-- un tiro = een schot lossen :le fusil se discarga = het geweer gaat af :4 verlichten, ontlasten :-- su corde = zijn hart luchten :-- su furor = uitrazen :-- su conscientia = zijn geweten ontlasten :-- le tresorero = de penningmeester dechargeren :-- su ira a/contra un persona = zijn woede op iemand afreageren/koelen :5 ontslaan, opheffen, vrijstellen :-- un persona de un obligation = iemand van een verplichting ontslaan :6 JURIDIC :-- un accusato = een ontlastende getuigenis ten gunste van een beschuldigde afleggen discargator sub :1 losser, dokwerker :2 TRANSPORTO zelflosser discargatorio sub :1 losplaats :2 stortplaats, dump, belt :-- de productos/residuos toxic = gifbelt, gifstortplaats discarnar v :1 het vlees van het been verwijderen, ontvlezen :2 uitmergelen, doen vermageren, uitteren :le maladia le ha discarnate = de ziekte teerde hem uit discarnate adj :1 uitgemergeld, ontvleesd, uitgeteerd, zeer vermagerd :skeleto = ontvleesd skelet :visage -- = uitgeteerd gezicht :un cavallo -- = een uitgemergeld paard + discartellisar v :1 dekartelliseren + discartellisation sub :1 dekartellisatie, dekartellisering discassage sub :1 het uit het pak/de doos halen, het uitpakken discassamento sub :1 het uit het pak/de doos halen, het uitpakken :2 het uitbetalen, uitbetaling discassar v :1 uit het pak/de doos halen, uitpakken :-- mercantias = goederen uit de doos halen, goederen uitpakken :2 uitbetalen + discatenamento sub :1 ontketening, uitbarsting (bijv. van woede/haat) :-- del violentia = uitbarsting van geweld + discatenar v :1 (anque FIGURATE) de kettingen/ketens losmaken, ontketenen :-- se = losbreken, losbarsten, uitbarsten, woeden, razen :le tonitro se discatena = het onweer barst los :-- un tempesta de indignation = een storm van verontwaardiging ontketenen :-- le hilaritate general = de algemene vrolijkheid ontketenen + discentralisabile adj :1 wat kan worden gedecentraliseerd discentralisar v :1 decentraliseren :-- le poter = de macht spreiden discentralisation sub :1 het decentraliseren, decentralisatie :-- politic = politieke decentralisatie :-- administrative = administratieve decentralisatie :-- del poter = spreiding van de macht :-- del industria = spreiding van de industrie + discentralisator adj :1 decentraliserend + discentramento sub :1 decentrering + discentrar v :1 verplaatsen uit het middelpunt, decentreren + discentration sub :1 decentrering discerner v :1 onderscheiden, bespeuren, waarnemen, (in)zien :-- le presentia de un persona in le umbra = de aanwezigheid van iemand in het donker waarnemen :io discerne mal le colores = ik onderscheid de kleuren slecht :-- le intentiones de un persona = iemands bedoelingen doorzien :-- le ben del mal = verschil maken tussen goed en kwaad discernibile adj :1 te onderscheiden, waarneembaar + discernibilitate sub :1 waarneembaarheid discernimento sub :1 het onderscheiden, het (in)zien, onderscheiding(svermogen) :le -- del nuances (F) = het onderscheiden van de nuances :facultate de -- = onderscheidingsvermogen :etate de -- = jaren des onderscheids :2 doorzicht, gezond verstand :ager sin -- = zonder doorzicht te werk gaan discernitor sub :1 iemand die onderscheidt/(in)ziet + dischetto sub :1 COMPUTATOR diskette + dischetto sub :1 COMPUTATOR diskette + dischlorurar v :1 MEDICINA zoutloos maken :dieta dischlorurate = zoutloos dieet + dischristanisar v :1 ontkerstenen + dischristianisation sub :1 ontkerstening + disciflor sub :1 BOTANICA schijfbloem + discifloral adj :1 BOTANICA schijfbloem... discincte adj :1 ontgordeld discinger v :1 ontgordelen, de gordel afnemen, afgespen disciplina sub :1 discipline, tucht, orde :-- ecclesiastic = kerkelijke leertucht :-- monachal/monastic/claustral = kloostertucht :-- scholar = schooltucht :-- militar = krijgstucht :-- del partito = partijdiscipline :-- ferree/de ferro = ijzeren discipline :-- stricte = strenge tucht :-- de caserna = kazernediscipline/tucht :-- del precios = prijsbeheersing :mesura de -- = tuchtmaatregel :consilio de -- = tuchtraad :mantener le -- = de tucht handhaven :esser submittite al -- = onder tucht staan :on debe haber -- = discipline moet er zijn :2 vak, tak van wetenschap, discipline :le logica e le linguistica son --s contigue = logica en taalkunde zijn verwante vakken :-- sportive = tak van sport :--s technic = technische vakken :-- principal = hoofdvak :--s auxiliar = ondersteunende disciplines :3 RELIGION (boete)gesel, roede, zweep + disciplinabile adj :1 aan discipline/tucht te wennen + disciplinabilitate sub :1 mogelijkheid om aan discipline/tucht te wennen disciplinar v :1 discipline bijbrengen, onder tucht brengen, disciplineren :soldatos -- = gedisciplineerde soldaten :2 geselen (boeteling) disciplinari adj :1 disciplinair, de tucht betreffend :campo -- = strafkamp :battalion -- = strafbataljon :mesura -- = tuchtmaatregel :autoritate -- = disciplinair gezag :organo -- medic = medisch tuchtcollege :investigation -- = disciplinair onderzoek :punition/pena/castigation -- = disciplinaire straf :infliger un punition -- = disciplinair straffen discipulo sub :1 leerling, volgeling, aanhanger, discipel :-- de Rabelais = volgeling van Rabelais :--s de Emmaus = Emmausgangers + disc jockey sub ANGLESE :1 disc jockey disclavar v :1 de spijkers uittrekken uit :-- plancas = spijkers uit planken haken disco sub :1 schijf :-- (inter)vertebral = tussenwervelschijf :COMPUTATOR -- magnetic = magneetschijf :COMPUTATOR -- flexibile = floppydisk :COMPUTATOR -- dur = harde schijf :COMPUTATOR memoria a --s (magnetic) = (magneet)schijfgeheugen :COMPUTATOR unitate de --s = magneet)schijfeenheid, disk-drive, diskette-eenheid :-- selector/numerate = kiesschijf (van telefoon) :-- solar/del sol = zonneschijf :-- lunar/del luna = maanschijf :-- de freno = remschijf :-- de stationamento/de parcamento/de parking = parkeerschijf :freno a/de -- = schijfrem :-- a/de friction = frictieplaat :-- volante = vliegende schotel :rota a -- = schijfwiel :in forma de -- = schijfvormig :2 discus :lancear --s = discus werpen :le lanceamento de --s = het discuswerpen :lanceator de --s = discuswerper :3 grammofoonplaat :-- stereo(phonic) = stereoplaat :-- de microsulco/de/a longe duration/durata = langspeelplaat :-- de trenta-tres revolutiones = drieëndertig toeren plaat :-- compacte = compactplaat, cd :-- video = videoplaat :-- de auro = gouden plaat :-- de platino = platinaplaat :musica -- = discomuziek :presentator de --s = disc jockey :mitter/poner -- = een plaat opzetten :cambiar de -- = een andere plaat opzetten :registrar super --(s) = op de plaat zetten :registration super --(s) = plaatopname :industria del -- = platenindustrie :fabricante de --s = discograaf :magazin de --s = platenwinkel/zaak :mercato del --s = platenmarkt :collection de --s = platencollectie :armario de --s = platenkast :tornar un -- = een plaat (af)draaien :lancear un -- = een plaat uitbrengen + discobolo sub :1 discuswerper (anque HISTORIA) + discocaule adj :1 BOTANICA met schijfvormige stengel + discographia sub :1 discografie + discographic adj :1 discografisch :registration -- = discografische registratie :2 platen... :industria -- = platenindustrie :societate/compania -- = platenmaatschappij :sigillo/marca -- = platenmerk, platenlabel :un grande successo -- = een groot platensucces + discoidal adj :1 schijfvormig + discoide adj :1 schijfvormig :folio -- = schijfblad :matricaria -- = schijfkamille discollar v :1 losmaken (van iets dat gelijmd is) :-- un etiquetta = een etiket losmaken :le copertura del libro se discolla = het kaft van het boek laat los + discolorante sub :1 ontkleuringsmiddel discolorar v :1 ontkleuren, van kleur beroven :-- se = verschieten (van kleur) :-- se le capillos = zijn haar bleken :stoffa discolorate = verschoten stof + discoloration sub :1 het ontkleuren, ontkleuring :le -- del capillos = het bleken van het haar :2 verkleuring, verschieting + discombros sub pl :1 puin, bouwafval discompletar v :1 incompleet maken :le perdita de iste pecia ha discompletate su collection = het verlies van dat stuk heeft zijn verzameling incompleet gemaakt + discomyceto sub :1 BOTANICA schijfzwam disconcertamento sub :1 het van de wijs brengen, het van streek brengen, verwarring, onthutsing, verbijstering :2 het verijdelen, verijdeling, het verhinderen, verhindering, het in de war sturen disconcertar v :1 van de wijs brengen, van streek brengen, doen ontstellen, onthutsen, verbijsteren :iste rationamento me habeva disconcertate = die redenering heeft me van de wijs gebracht :2 verijdelen, verhinderen, in de war sturen :isto disconcerta tote mi projectos = dat stuurt al mijn plannen in de war disconcertate adj :1 onthutst, verbijsterd, ontsteld :2 verijdeld, verhinderd + discongelamento sub :1 ontdooiing + discongelar v :1 ontdooien :-- carne = vlees ontdooien + discongelation sub :1 ontdooiing :-- de carne = ontdooiing van vlees + discongestion sub :1 het vrijmaken, ontlasting (van de wegen) :-- de centrales telephonic = ontlasting van telefooncentrales :-- de un arteria de traffico = ontlasting van een drukke verkeersader + discongestionar adj :1 van congestie bevrijden :-- le pulmones = de longen van congestie ontdoen :2 vlotter doen verlopen (van het verkeer), doen doorstromen, ontlasten (van weg) :-- un arteria de traffico = een drukke verkeersader ontlasten + disconnecter v :1 losmaken, loskoppelen, verbreken (van verbinding), uitschakelen, uitdraaien, uitdoen :-- le radio/television = de radio/televisie uitdoen :-- le alarma = het alarm uitschakelen/afzetten + disconnexion sub :1 het losmaken, het loskoppelen, het verbreken (van een verbinding), uitschakeling, het uitdraaien, het uitdoen + disconsiliar v :1 afraden, ontraden :ille me lo ha disconsiliate multo = hij heeft het mij ten sterkste ontraden :disconsiliate a un publico non adulte = niet geschikt voor jeugdige kijkers disconsolate adj :1 troosteloos, ontroostbaar, mistroostig, diep bedroefd, verslagen discontabile adj :1 (ver)disconteerbaar, discontabel discontaminar v :1 ontsmetten, desinfecteren discontamination sub :1 het ontsmetten, het desinfecteren, ontsmetting, desinfectie discontar v :1 (ver)disconteren, in disconto nemen :2 korten, aftrekken, verrekenen discontator sub :1 disconteerder, discontonemer discontentamento sub :1 ontevredenheid, misnoegen, ontstemming :provocar le -- de un persona = iemands ontevredenheid opwekken :manifestar su -- super = zijn misnoegen uiten over :attraher le -- de un persona = zich iemand misnoegen op de hals halen discontentar v :1 ontstemmen, ontevreden maken discontente adj :1 ontevreden, misnoegd, ontstemd discontento sub :1 ontevredenheid, misnoegen, ontstemming :provocar le -- de un persona = iemands misnoegen opwekken :manifestar su -- super = zijn ongenoegen uiten over :attraher le -- de un persona = zich iemands ongenoegen op de hals halen discontinuar v :1 ophouden met, niet voortgaan, niet doorgaan, afbreken, onderbreken, uitscheiden met, haperen :-- le production de un cosa = iets uit de produktie nemen :-- un jornal = de publicatie van een krant staken :-- un servicio de ferry (A) = een veerdienst opheffen :-- un club (A) = een club opheffen :-- un subscription = een abonnement beëindigen :il pluve sin -- desde heri vespere/vespera = het regent aanhoudend sinds gisteravond discontinuation sub :1 het ophouden, het afbreken, het uitscheiden, onderbreking discontinue adj :1 niet doorlopend, onderbroken, afgebroken, discontinu :MATHEMATICA function -- = discontinue functie :BIOLOGIA variation -- = sprongvariatie :soldatura -- = onderbroken las :labor -- = los-vast werk discontinuitate sub :1 onderbrokenheid, onderbreking, discontinuïteit :-- de un phenomeno = discontinuïteit van een verschijnsel :studiar con -- = met onderbrekingen studeren disconto sub :1 COMMERCIO disconto, korting :banca de -- = discontobank, disconteringsbank :-- bancari = bankdisconto :-- regional = regiokorting :mercato de -- = discontomarkt :carta de -- = kortingskaart :systema de -- = kortingstelsel :augmento del -- = discontoverhoging :reduction del -- = discontoverlaging :modification del -- = discontowijziging :credito de -- = discontokrediet :politica de -- = discontobeleid :societate de -- = disconteringsmaatschappij :methodo de -- = disconteringsmethode :percentage de -- = discontopercentage :dar/conceder/facer un -- = een korting geven/toestaan :on me faceva un -- = ik kreeg korting :il ha un -- de dece euros = de aftrek bedraagt tien euros + disconveniente adj :1 niet bij elkaar passend, ongelijksoortig disconvenientia sub :1 ongelijksoortigheid, ongelijkheid, het niet bij elkaar passen disconvenir v :1 ongelijk zijn, ongelijksoortig zijn :-- a = ongeschikt zijn voor, niet passen bij + discopathia sub :1 MEDICINA discopathie discoperir v :1 de bedekking nemen van, het deksel er af nemen :-- le casserola = het deksel van de pan nemen :-- se = zijn hoed afnemen :2 ontdekken, zien, ontwaren, (iets) vinden :-- un secreto = achter een geheim komen :-- nove fontes de imposto = nieuwe belastingbronnen aanboren discoperitor sub :1 ontdekker discoperta sub :1 ontdekking :viage de -- = ontdekkingsreis :-- scientific = wetenschappelijke ontdekking :-- de un vaccino = ontdekking van een vaccin :-- de un tresor = ontdekking van een schat :--s prehistoric = prehistorische vondsten :facer/realisar un -- = een ontdekking doen + discoperte adj :1 onbedekt, open, (ont)bloot, ongedekt, onbeschut :con le testa/capite -- = met ontbloot hoofd :2 COMMERCIO ongedekt + discophile adj :1 discofiel + discophilia sub :1 het verzamelen van (grammofoon)platen + discophilo sub :1 discofiel, platenverzamelaar, platenenthousiast discoragiamento sub :1 ontmoediging, moedeloosheid discoragiar v :1 ontmoedigen, afschrikken, ontraden, de lust ontnemen :-- se = de moed verliezen + discorcar v :1 ontkurken :-- un bottilia = een fles ontkurken + discorcator sub :1 ontkurker discordante adj :1 niet overeenstemmend, niet bij elkaar passend, tegenstrijdig, (met elkaar) vloekend :naturas -- = tegenstrijdige naturen :characteres -- = uiteenlopende karakters :versiones -- = strijdige lezingen :2 MUSICA niet harmoniërend, slecht klinkend, vals :voce -- = valse stem :sonos -- = vals klinkende klanken :3 GEOLOGIA discordant discordantia sub :1 gebrek aan overeenstemming, disharmonie, het uiteenlopen, tegenstrijdigheid, discrepantie :-- de opiniones = tegenstrijdige meningen :-- de gustos = verschillen van smaak :-- de characteres = uiteenlopende karakters :-- de colores = kleuren die niet bij elkaar passen :-- inter theoria e practica = discrepantie tussen theorie en praktijk :2 MUSICA dissonantie, wanklank, ontstemdheid :3 GEOLOGIA discordantie :-- angular = hoekdiscordantie :-- de stratificationes = discordantie (van gelaagdheid) discordar v :1 niet bij elkaar passen, disharmoniëren :2 niet harmoniëren, ongelijk gestemd zijn, vals zijn, vals klinken discorde adj :1 niet overeenstemmend, niet bij elkaar passend, tegenstrijdig, (met elkaar) vloekend :naturas -- = tegenstrijdige naturen :2 niet harmoniërend, slecht klinkend, vals discordia sub :1 onenigheid, verdeeldheid, tweedracht, geschil, tweespalt :viver in -- = in onmin leven :le semine del -- = het zaad van de tweedracht :seminar le -- in un familia = onenigheid zaaien in een familie :pomo de(l) -- = twistappel, geschilpunt :viver in le -- = in onenigheid leven :-- in le sino del gruppo = onenigheid in eigen boezem :sufflar/fomentar le (foco del) -- = het vuur van de tweedracht aanblazen discordo sub :1 onenigheid, verdeeldheid, tweedracht, geschil, tweespalt :pomo de(l) -- = twistappel, geschilpunt :fonte perpetual de -- = gedurige bron van onenigheid :le semine del -- = het zaad van de tweedracht :seminar le -- = tweedracht zaaien :sufflar/fomentar le (foco del) -- = het vuur van de tweedracht aanblazen discornar v :1 van zijn hoorns ontdoen + discoromanento sub :1 beroving van de troon, onttroning discoronar v :1 van zijn kroon beroven, onttronen :-- un rege = een koning onttronen discortese adj :1 onhoffelijk, onbeleefd, lomp, bot :linguage -- = onhoffelijke taal :parolas -- = onbeleefde woorden :manieras -- = onbeleefde manieren :responsa -- = onbeleefd antwoord discortesia sub :1 onhoffelijkheid, onbeleefdheid, lompheid, botheid + discotheca sub :1 discotheek + discothecario sub :1 discothecaris, discotheekbeheerder + discount sub ANGLESE :1 discount :magazin -- = discountzaak discreditar v :1 in diskrediet brengen, het vertrouwen ontnemen, verdacht maken :-- un adversario = een tegenstander in opspraak brengen discredito sub :1 diskrediet, het verliezen van vertrouwen, het dalen in achting :cader in -- = in diskrediet geraken, een slechte naam krijgen :organisar un campania de -- contra un persona = een campagne tegen iemand op touw zetten :jectar le -- super un persona = iemand in diskrediet brengen + discremar v :1 afromen :-- le lacte = de room van de melk afschenken :lacte discremate = afgeroomde melk + discremation sub :1 het afromen, afroming :temperatura de -- = ontromingstemperatuur + discremator sub :1 afromer discrepante adj :1 niet overeenstemmend, strijdig :opiniones -- = afwijkende meningen discrepantia sub :1 discrepantie, gebrek aan overeenstemming, tegenstrijdigheid, verschil, wanverhouding :il ha -- de opinion = er heerst verschil van opvatting/mening :il ha/existe un -- considerabile inter le duo versiones = er is een aanmerkelijke afwijking tussen de twee versies discrepar v :1 verschillen, verschillend zijn, uiteenlopend zijn, ongelijksoortig zijn :le duo versiones discrepa considerabilemente = er is een aanmerkelijk verschil tussen de twee versies discrescer v :1 verminderen, dalen, afnemen, korter worden (dagen), zakken (water) :le febre discresce = de koorts neemt af :le precios discresce = de prijzen dalen :le luna discresce = de maan neemt af + discrescimento sub :1 vermindering, afneming, afname, daling :-- del natalitate = achteruitgang van het geboortencijfer discrete adj :1 afzonderlijk, los van elkaar staand :2 voorzichtig, omzichtig, terughoudend, bescheiden, fijngevoelig, tactvol, discreet :facer un uso -- de = een gepast gebruik maken van :povressa -- = stille armoede :3 PHYSICA discreet, niet continu :microprocessor -- = discrete microprocessor :semiconductor -- = discrete halfgeleider :IC -- = discreet IC discretion sub :1 bescheidenheid, terughoudendheid, kiesheid, tact, discretie :a -- = naar believen :-- garantite = geheimhouding verzekerd :con le debite -- = met gepaste bescheidenheid :2 etate del -- = jaren des onderscheids discretional adj :1 aan iemands discretie overgelaten, naar goeddunken, naar eigen oordeel discretionari adj :1 JURIDIC discretionair, willekeurig, onbeperkt :poter -- = discretionaire macht, vrije macht (van de rechter) discretive adj :1 onderscheidend + discriminante sub :1 MATHEMATICA discriminant :-- de un equation algebric/algebraic = discriminant van een algebraïsche vergelijking + discriminante adj :1 analyse (-ysis) -- = discriminantanalyse discriminar v :1 (onder)scheiden, onderscheid/verschil maken, discrimineren discrimination sub :1 het maken van onderscheid, het discrimineren, discriminatie :-- racial = rassendiscriminatie :-- salarial = loondiscriminatie :-- reverse = positieve discriminatie :forma disguisate de -- = verkapte vorm van discriminatie :iste lege se applica a totes sin -- = deze wet is van toepassing op iedereen zonder onderscheid + discriminative adj :1 discriminerend + discriminatori adj :1 discriminerend :mesuras -- = discriminerende maatregelen :leges -- = discriminerende wetten :criterios -- = discriminerende criteria + disculpabile adj :1 vergeeflijk, te vergeven, te verontschuldigen disculpar v :1 de onschuld aantonen, vrijpleiten, ontlasten, van alle blaam zuiveren, verontschuldigen, disculperen :-- un amico = een vriend vrijpleiten :-- se = zich verontschuldigen :disculpa mi retardo = neemt u mij niet kwalijk dat ik te laat ben + disculpation sub :1 het aantonen van onschuld, verontschuldiging :acceptar un -- = een verontschuldiging aannemen discurrer v :1 spreken, praten, redeneren, lang uitweiden discursive adj :1 (be)redenerend, logisch, discursief :linguage -- = discursief taalgebruik :methodo -- = discursieve methode :le contrario del pensata/pensamento -- es le pensata/pensamento intuitive = het tegenovergestelde van de beredenerende/discursieve denken is het gevoelsmatig denken :2 wijdlopig, met veel omhaal, onsamenhangend, verward + discursivitate sub :1 discursief karakter discurso sub :1 rede(voering), speech, toespraak, betoog :-- inaugural/de apertura = inaugurale rede :-- commemorative = gedenkrede :-- annual = jaarrede :-- laudatori/laudative = lofrede :-- diffamatori/injuriose/ultragiose = smaadrede :-- demagogic = demagogische rede :-- conciliatori = verzoenende rede :-- apologetic = verdedigingsrede :-- electoral = verkiezingsrede :-- politic = politieke redevoering :-- radiodiffundite = radiorede :-- de tabula = tafelrede :-- del throno = troonrede :-- de adeo/de adieu (F) = afscheidsrede :-- funebre/funeral = lijkrede :-- eloquente = welsprekend betoog :-- linear = rechtlijnig betoog :-- copiose/fluvio = eindeloos lange toespraak :improvisar un -- = onvoorbereid spreken :facer/pronunciar un -- = een rede(voering) houden :partes del -- = rededelen :2 uiteenzetting, verhandeling :3 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA :-- directe = directe rede :-- indirecte = indirecte rede discussion sub :1 discussie, bespreking, beraadslaging :-- de un projecto de lege = behandeling van een wetsontwerp :mitter un cosa in --, submitter un cosa a -- = iets ter discussie stellen :esser objecto de -- = ter discussie staan :gruppo de -- = discussiegroep :methodo de -- = discussiemethode :puncto de -- = discussiepunt :technica de -- = discussietechniek :torno de -- = rondvraag :centro de -- = gesprekscentrum :thema de -- = gespreksthema :programma de -- = discussieprogramma :-- preparatori/preliminar = voorbespreking :-- ulterior = nabespreking :-- sterile = onvruchtbare discussie :in le fervor del -- = in het vuur van de discussie :aperir le -- = de discussie openen :clauder le -- = de discussie sluiten discuter v :1 (be)discussiëren, praten over, bespreken :susceptibile de esser discutite = bespreekbaar :-- un question = een kwestie bediscussiëren :-- un projecto de lege = een wetsontwerp bespreken :-- ulteriormente = nabespreken discutibile adj :1 betwistbaar, aanvechtbaar, discutabel :gusto -- = twijfelachtige smaak :character -- = betwistbaarheid :theoria -- = discutabele theorie :ration -- = betwistbare reden :methodo -- = discutabele methode :opiniones -- = aanvechtbare meningen + discutibilitate sub :1 betwistbaarheid, aanvechtbaarheid :-- de un ration = aanvechtbaarheid van een reden :-- de un theoria = betwistbaarheid van een theorie disdicer v :1 (iets) herroepen, loochenen, intrekken, opzeggen :-- se = niet nakomen (belofte), zijn woorden intrekken :ille non poteva -- se de iste promissa = aan die belofte zat hij nu eenmaal vast :-- un appunctamento = een afspraak afzeggen :-- un abonamento = een abonnement opzeggen :-- per telephono = afbellen :-- un habitation = een woning opzeggen disdicimento sub :1 herroeping, intrekking, opzegging :-- del contracto de location = huuropzegging + disdignabile adj :1 te versmaden :iste offerta non es -- = dat aanbod is niet te versmaden disdignar v :1 versmaden, neerzien op, verachten, beneden zich achten, geen waarde hechten aan :-- le insinuationes = de insinuaties negeren disdigno sub :1 geringschatting, laatdunkendheid, minachting, verachting :surriso de -- = laatdunkend lachje :-- ironic = ironische geringschatting :-- del morte = doodsverachting :tractar un persona con -- = iemand uit de hoogte behandelen :parlar con -- = sneren :responder con -- = een laatdunkend antwoord geven :ille la reguardava/mirava con -- = hij keek haar misprijzend aan disdignose adj :1 geringschattend, laatdunkend, minachtend, verachtelijk :responsa -- = laatdunkend antwoord :un bontate legiermente -- = een enigszins geringschattende goedheid + disdoanamento sub :1 (bij de douane) inklaring, uitklaring :certificato de -- = bewijs van inklaring :formalitates de -- = inklaringsformaliteiten :costos de -- = inklaringskosten + disdoanar v :1 inklaren, uitklaren, dedouaneren + disdoanate adj :1 inclusief invoerrechten disduplamento sub :1 het openvouwen (in tweeën) :-- de un jornal = openvouwing van een krant :-- del personalitate = schizofrenie disduplar v :1 openvouwen (in tweeën) :-- le jornal = de krant openslaan + disebriamento sub :1 het ontnuchteren, ontnuchtering + disebriar v :1 ontnuchteren disembarassar v :1 ontruimen, vrijmaken, ontdoen (van), bevrijden (van) :-- un cellario = een kelder opruimen :-- se de = zich ontdoen van, lozen :-- se de un persona per vage promissas = iemand met een kluitje in het riet sturen + disembracage sub :1 het ontkoppelen, ontkoppeling (auto) :arbore/axe de -- = ontkoppelingsas :pedal de -- = ontkoppelingspedaal :manichetto de -- = ontkoppelingsmof + disembracar v :1 ontkoppelen (auto) + disempleo sub :1 INDUSTRIA overtolligheid, ontslag (wegens overtolligheid) + disentravar v :1 ontkluisteren, van de kluisters ontdoen disequilibrar v :1 uit zijn evenwicht brengen, het evenwicht doen verliezen :FIGURATE le morte de su filio le ha completemente disequilibrate = de dood van zijn zoon heeft hem volledig uit zijn evenwicht gebracht disequilibrate adj :1 uit zijn (geestelijk) evenwicht gebracht, onevenwichtig :mentalmente/psychicamente -- = psychisch gestoord + disequilibrio sub :1 afwezigheid van evenwicht, onevenwichtigheid, onbalans :-- psychic = geestelijke gestoordheid/onevenwichtigheid :indicio de un -- = aanwijzing voor een verstoord evenwicht + disescalar v :1 deëscaleren + disescalation sub :1 deëscalatie disestima sub :1 gebrek aan achting, minachting disestimar v :1 minachten disfacer v :1 losmaken, losknopen :-- un nodo = een knoop losmaken :-- le lecto = het bed afhalen :-- le valise = de koffer uitpakken :-- un pacchetto = een pakje openmaken :-- se de = zich ontdoen van :-- se de cargas = taken afstoten :-- se de su persecutores = aan zijn vervolgers ontkomen :2 afbreken, uit elkaar halen, kapot maken :-- un contracto = een contract ongedaan maken :-- le reputation de un persona = iemands reputatie omlaag halen :-- se in pulvere = tot stof vergaan :3 verslaan, op de vlucht drijven :-- su adversario = zijn tegenstander verslaan disfacta sub :1 het losmaken, het losknopen :2 nederlaag, echec, mislukking :-- militar = militaire nederlaag :-- sensibile = gevoelige nederlaag :-- vergoniose = schandelijke nederlaag :-- electoral = verkiezingsnederlaag :suffrer un -- = een nederlaag lijden :admitter/conceder su -- = zijn nederlaag bekennen/toegeven :infliger un -- al inimico = de vijand een nederlaag toebrengen disfacte adj :1 losgeraakt, in de war, in wanorde :mundo -- = ontredderde wereld :2 ontdaan (gezicht) disfalsar v :1 recht trekken, rechtzetten, in de juiste stand brengen + disfardar v :1 afschminken disfavor sub :1 ongunst, ongenade :cader in -- = in ongenade vallen disfavorabile adj :1 ongunstig :conditiones -- = ongunstige omstandigheden :criticas -- = ongunstige kritieken :cambio -- = verandering ten kwade :parlar de un persona in terminos -- = zich ongunstig over iemand uitlaten disfavorar v :1 niet meer begunstigen, zijn gunst onthouden, benadelen disferrar v :1 het (ijzer)beslag afnemen van, (een gevangene) ontketenen, het hoefijzer(s) er af halen (paard) :le cavallo se disferra = het paard verliest een hoefijzer + disfiguramento sub :1 het misvormen, het verminken, het mismaken, misvorming, verminking, mismaking, verdraaiing :le -- de un texto traducite = de verminking van een vertaalde tekst disfigurar v :1 misvormen, verminken, verdraaien :-- le veritate/factos = de waarheid/feiten verdraaien :-- le voce = zijn stem verdraaien :-- le intentiones de un persona = iemands bedoelingen verdraaien :esser disfigurate per le variola = door de pokken misvormd worden disfiguration sub :1 het misvormen, het verminken, misvorming, verminking, verdraaiing :-- del factos/del veritate = verdraaiing van de feiten/van de waarheid + disfilar v :1 uithalen (van draden), uitrafelen disfloramento sub :1 het uitbloeien, het vallen van de bloemen :2 het ontmaagden, ontmaagding disflorar v :1 van zijn bloemen beroven/ontdoen :le gelo ha disflorate le albricochieros = de vorst heeft de abrikozenbomen van zijn bloemen beroofd :2 ontmaagden, defloreren + disfloration sub :1 het uitbloeien, het vallen van de bloemen :2 het ontmaagden, ontmaagding + disflorescer v :1 uitbloeien + disfoliante sub :1 ontbladeringsmiddel + disfoliante adj :1 ontbladerings...; producto -- = ontbladeringsmiddel disfoliar v :1 ontbladeren :-- le ramos de un salice = de bladeren van een wilgentak afstropen disfoliation sub :1 het ontbladeren, ontbladering :producto de -- = ontbladeringsmiddel :2 het (af)vallen van de bladeren disfoliator sub :1 iemand die/stof die/apparaat dat ontbladert disfrenar v :1 (paard) van de teugel ontdoen :2 de rem(men) losgooien, ontketenen, losbreken disfructar v :1 pellen, (af)schillen disgelar v :1 ontdooien, doen smelten :2 (ont)dooien, smelten :il comencia a -- = de dooi valt in + disgelator sub :1 ijsbestrijdingsmiddel (bv in spuitbus) :-- posterior = achterruitverwarming disgelo sub :1 dooi, ontdooiing :aqua de -- = dooiwater :tempore de -- = dooiweer :comencio del -- = invallende dooi :-- diplomatic = diplomatieke ontspanning disgorgamento sub :1 het uitstromen (in), het lozen (op), uitstorting, lozing :2 het overgeven, het uitbraken, het opgeven, het uitspugen, het uitstoten disgorgar v :1 uitstromen (in), lozen (op), uitstorten :2 uitbraken, opgeven, uitspugen, overgeven, uitstoten disgranamento sub :1 het dorsen (van graan), pellen disgranar v :1 dorsen, pellen disgranator sub :1 iemand die dorst (graan), dorser :2 dorsmachine :3 iemand die of apparaat dat pelt, peller, pelmachine + disgrassar v :1 vetvrij maken, ontvetten :-- le capillos = de haren ontvetten disgrassiar v :1 het vet afhalen van, ontvetten disgratia sub :1 ongenade, ongunst, onwelwillende gezindheid :le -- de Fouquet = de ongenade van Fouquet :esser in -- = uit de gratie zijn :cader in -- = in ongenade vallen :incurrer se le -- royal = zich de koninklijke ongenade op de hals halen :2 schande :3 tegenspoed :un -- nunquam veni sol = een ongeluk komt zelden alleen :4 onbevalligheid, grofheid, lelijkheid disgratiar v :1 in ongenade doen vallen :-- un favorito = een gunsteling in ongenade doen vallen :2 een blaam werpen op disgratiose adj :1 onbevallig, onsierlijk, onbehoorlijk, lelijk, onaangenaam :visage -- = lelijk gezicht :ornamento -- = lelijke versiering :gestos -- = onsierlijke gebaren :proportiones -- = lompe/onharmonische verhoudingen :elocution -- = onbeholpen manier van uitdrukken disgregar v :1 scheiden, doen uiteenvallen, ontbinden, desintegreren :le rivalitate personal ha disgregate le partito = persoonlijke rivaliteit heeft de partij uiteen doen vallen :2 CHIMIA, PHYSICA splijten (atoomkernen), splitsen, afbreken disgregation sub :1 het scheiden, het ontbinden, scheiding, ontbinding, desintegratie :le gelo e le disgelo causa le -- del roccas = het vriezen en dooien veroorzaakt het uiteenvallen van de rotsen :periodo de -- social = periode van maatschappelijke ontbinding :2 CHIMIA, PHYSICA het splitsen, splitsing, splijting (atoomkernen) disguisamento sub :1 het vermommen, het verkleden, het verhullen, vermomming, verkleding, verhulling, camouflage :-- de cowboy (A) = vermomming als cowboy disguisar v :1 vermommen, verkleden, onherkenbaar maken, verbergen, verhullen, camoufleren :-- le veritate = de waarheid verhullen :-- su scriptura = zijn handschrift verdraaien :-- su sentimentos = zijn gevoelens verbergen + disguisate adj :1 vermomd, verhuld :forma -- de discrimination = verkapte vorm van discriminatie :augmentation de salario -- = verkapte loonsverhoging :aversion a pena -- = kwalijk/nauwelijks verborgen afkeer disgustar v :1 doen walgen, afkerig maken, afkeer inboezemen, afstoten :esser disgustate de un cosa = iets zat zijn :il me disgusta viagiar = ik heb een tegenzin in reizen + disgustate adj :1 vol afkeer, walgend disgusto sub :1 walging, weerzin, tegenzin, afkeer, afschuw :-- del vita = levensmoeheid :sensation de -- = gewaarwording van afkeer :inspirar -- a un persona = bij iemand weerzin opwekken :a -- = met grote tegenzin, tegen wil en dank disgustose adj :1 walgelijk, onsmakelijk, FIGURATE stuitend :linguage -- = stuitende taal :odor -- = walgelijke lucht :sapor -- = walgelijke smaak dishabituar v :1 ontwennen, afwennen, afleren :-- un persona del alcohol/del vitio de biber = iemand van de drank afhelpen :-- se = de gewoonte verliezen :-- se de fumar = het roken opgeven + dishabituation sub :1 het ontwennen, het afwennen, het afleren :cura de -- = ontwenningskuur disharmonia sub :1 gebrek aan harmonie, gebrek aan overeenstemming, disharmonie :-- de characteres = karakters die niet overeenstemmen :-- de colores = kleuren die niet op elkaar zijn afgestemd :-- de sonos = niet bij elkaar passende klanken disharmonic adj :1 niet met elkaar overeenstemmend, niet op elkaar afgestemd :colores -- = niet bij elkaar passende kleuren disharmoniose adj :1 niet met elkaar overeenstemmend, niet op elkaar afgestemd disharmonisar v :1 niet op elkaar zijn afgestemd, niet met elkaar overeenkomen, niet bij elkaar passen, disharmoniëren disharnesar v :1 aftuigen (van paarden) disherbar v :1 wieden, onkruid verdelgen, van onkruid zuiveren :-- le jardin = de tuin wieden disheritar v :1 onterven, van zijn erfdeel beroven dishonestate sub :1 oneerlijkheid, onoprechtheid :2 onbetamelijkheid, ongepastheid, onbehoorlijkheid dishoneste adj :1 oneerlijk, onoprecht :intentiones -- = onzuivere bedoelingen :2 onbetamelijk, ongepast, onbehoorlijk, oneerbaar :propositiones -- = oneerbare voorstellen dishonestitate sub :1 oneerlijkheid, onoprechtheid :2 onbetamelijkheid, ongepastheid, onbehoorlijkheid dishonor sub :1 oneer, eerverlies, schande :2 schanddaad, eerloze handeling dishonorabile adj :1 onterend, oneervol dishonorante adj :1 onterend, schandelijk dishonorar v :1 onteren, schenden, schandelijk bejegenen :-- su familia = zijn familie schande aandoen :-- un juvena = een meisje onteren, een meisje haar eer ontnemen + dishuman adj :1 onmenselijk + dishumanisar v :1 ontmenselijken, onmenselijk maken + dishumanisation sub :1 het ontmenselijken, ontmenselijking, het onmenselijk maken dishydratar v :1 water onttrekken aan (een stof), dehydreren :verduras dishydratate = gedroogde groenten :lacte dishydratate = melkpoeder :pelle dishydratate = droge huid + dishydratation sub :1 ontwatering, ontvochting, dehydra(ta)tie + dishydrogenar v :1 CHIMIA dehydrogeneren (waterstof onttrekken aan) + dishypothecar v :1 vrij van hypotheek maken + disilluder v :1 Vide: disillusionar disillusion sub :1 teleurstelling, ontgoocheling, desillusie :-- amar = bittere teleurstelling :-- profunde = diepe teleurstelling :dissimular/celar su -- = zijn teleurstelling verbergen :haber superate le -- = over de teleurstelling heen zijn disillusionamento sub :1 het teleurstellen, het ontgoochelen, teleurstelling, ontgoocheling :-- amar = bittere teleurstelling :-- profunde = diepe teleurstelling disillusionar v :1 teleurstellen, ontgoochelen, de illusie ontnemen :-- profundemente = diep teleurstellen + disimballage sub :1 het uitpakken, uitpakking disimballar v :1 de verpakking verwijderen, uitpakken :-- mercantias/merces = goederen uitpakken disimbarcar v :1 ontschepen, landen, lossen, aan land zetten, debarkeren disimbarcation sub :1 het ontschepen, het landen, het lossen, het aan land zetten, ontscheping, landing, lossing :armea de -- = landingsleger :truppas de -- = landingstroepen :lancha {sj} de -- = landingsboot :flotta de -- = landingsvloot :operationes de -- = landingsoperaties :manovra de -- = landingsmanoeuvre disincantamento sub :1 teleurstelling, ontgoocheling, desillusie :-- amar = bittere teleurstelling :-- profunde = diepe teleurstelling disincantar v :1 de betovering wegnemen :2 teleurstellen, ontgoochelen, desillusioneren disincantator sub :1 iemand die de betovering wegneemt, iemand die ontgoochelt disincantator adj :1 ontgoochelend, ontnuchterend disincarcerar v :1 uit de gevangenis ontslaan, vrijlaten, in vrijheid stellen disincarceration sub :1 het ontslaan uit de gevangenis, het vrijlaten, het in vrijheid stellen, vrijlaten + disincarnar v :1 (de geest) van het lichaam scheiden disincassamento sub :1 het uit het pak/de doos halen, het uitpakken disincassar v :1 uit het pak/de doos halen, uitpakken + disinclinar v :1 afkerig maken + disinclinate adj :1 afkerig, niet genegen, onwillig + disinclination sub :1 afkeer, tegenzin + disincombramento sub :1 het op/af/wegruimen + disincombrar v :1 op/af/wegruimen + disincrustar v :1 ketelsteen verwijderen (uit stoomketel), ketelsteen afbikken + disincrustation sub :1 ketelsteenverwijdering + disincrustrante sub :1 ketelsteenwerend middel + disinebriar v :1 ontnuchteren, nuchter maken :-- se = nuchter worden disinfamar v :1 de laster wegnemen disinfectante adj :1 ontsmettend, desinfecterend :producto -- = desinfecterend produkt :substantia -- = ontsmettende stof :pomada -- = trekzalf disinfectante sub :1 ontsmettingsmiddel, desinfectiemiddel, desinfectans disinfectar v :1 ontsmetten, desinfecteren :-- un plaga = een wond ontsmetten :-- instrumentos chirurgic = chirurgische instrumenten ontsmetten :-- le camera de un malado contagiose = de kamer van een besmettelijk zieke ontsmetten disinfectator sub :1 ontsmettingstoestel, (persoon) ontsmetter disinfection sub :1 het ontsmetten, het desinfecteren, ontsmetting, desinfectie :-- de un plaga = ontsmetting van een wond :servicio de -- = ontsmettingsdienst :estufa de -- = ontsmettingsoven :apparato de -- = ontsmettingstoestel :technica de -- = desinfectietechniek + disinfestar v :1 zuiveren (van luizen/ratten, etc.) + disinfestation sub :1 zuivering (van luizen/ratten, etc.) + disinfestator sub :1 iemand die ongedierte verdelgt disinflammar v :1 de ontsteking wegnemen van disinflar v :1 doen slinken, de gezwollenheid wegnemen van :2 slinken, minder gezwollen zijn :3 deflatie tot stand brengen :4 le pneu(matico) se ha disinflate = de band is leeggelopen + disinflate adj :1 pneu(matico) -- = lekke band + disinflation sub :1 teruggang van de inflatie, desinflatie, deflatie + disinformar v :1 opzettelijk verkeerde informatie verstrekken + disinformation sub :1 desinformatie, bedrieglijke/verkeerde informatie disingranar v :1 vrijmaken, ontkoppelen, uit het raderwerk losmaken + disinhiber v :1 vrijmaken van complexen, ontremmen + disinhibition sub :1 vrijmaking van complexen, ontremming + disinhibitori adj :1 bevrijdend van complexen, ontremmend + disinquadramento sub :1 (het) uit zijn lijst halen + disinquadrar v :1 uit zijn lijst halen disinraucamento sub :1 het verdwijnen van de heesheid disinraucar v :1 de heesheid laten verdwijnen + disinrolar v :1 ontrollen :-- se = zich ontrollen disintegrar v :1 zijn samenhang (doen) verliezen, uit elkaar vallen, ontbinden, desintegreren :le imperio se disintegrava = het rijk viel uiteen :2 CHIMIA, PHYSICA splitsen, splijten, afbreken, ontbinden disintegration sub :1 het uit elkaar vallen, het ontbinden, het desintegreren, ontbinding, desintegratie :processo de -- = ontbindingsproces :-- del personalitate = splitsing van de persoonlijkheid :2 CHIMIA, PHYSICA het splitsen, het splijten, het ontbinden, splitsing, splijting, ontbinding :-- atomic/del atomo = atoomsplitsing :-- alpha = alfa-desintegratie, alfa-verval :-- beta = beta-desintegratie, beta-verval :-- gamma = gamma-desintegratie, gamma-verval :tempore de -- = vervaltijd :calor de -- = ontbindingswarmte + disinteressamento sub :1 gebrek aan belangstelling :monstrar -- pro le studio = gebrek aan belangstelling voor de studie tonen :2 belangeloosheid, onbaatzuchtigheid, onzelfzuchtigheid :3 schadeloosstelling, uitkoping disinteressar v :1 de belangstelling doen verliezen, onverschillig maken :-- se de = zich niet meer interesseren voor, geen belang meer stellen in :2 schadeloos stellen, uitkopen disinteressate adj :1 belangeloos, onbaatzuchtig, onzelfzuchtig :amicitate -- = onbaatzuchtige vriendschap :adjuta -- = belangeloze hulp :2 geen belangstelling hebbend + disinteresse sub :1 gebrek aan belangstelling :2 ongeïnteresseerdheid, belangeloosheid + disinterramento sub :1 opgraving, opdelving, uitgraving + disinterrar v :1 opgraven, opdelven, uitgraven :-- tresores = schatten uitgraven + disintoxicar v :1 van een vergiftiging genezen :-- un alcoholico/toxicomano = een aan alcohol/drugs verslaafde ontwennen :-- se = een ontwenningskuur ondergaan, afkicken :cura/tractamento disintoxicante = ontwenningskuur + disintoxication sub :1 MEDICINA ontgifting :cura de -- = ontwenningskuur :centro de -- = afkickcentrum :symptomas de -- = ontwenningsverschijnselen + disintricar v :1 ontwarren + disintrication sub :1 ontwarring disinveloppar v :1 loswikkelen, openmaken + disinvenenamento sub :1 ontgifting + disinvenenar v :1 ontgiften + disinvestimento sub :1 ECONOMIA investeringsbeknotting, investeringsbeperking, desinvestering + disinvestir v :1 ECONOMIA desinvesteren, de investeringen beknotten, niet meer investeren + disinvirgar v :1 (een schip) van zijn raas ontdoen disinvolte adj :1 ongedwongen, onbevangen, op zijn gemak, vrij :gesto -- = achteloos gebaar :stilo -- = achteloze stijl :attitude -- = ongedwongen houding :2 te vrij, ongeremd disinvoltura sub :1 ongedwongenheid, onbevangenheid :2 vrijpostigheid disinvolver v :1 ontwarren disjejunar v :1 stoppen/ophouden met vasten + disjuncte adj :1 gescheiden, los :2 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA disjunct disjunction sub :1 het losmaken, het uit elkaar halen, scheiding, splitsing :-- de duo preceduras = scheiding van twee procedures :-- de un articulo de un projecto de lege = loskoppeling van een artikel van een wetsontwerp :2 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA disjunctie disjunctive adj :1 scheidend :2 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA scheidend, uitsluitend, disjunctief, tegenstellend :conjunction -- = tegenstellend voegwoord + disjunctor sub :1 onderbreker, stroomonderbreker, stroomafsluiter, uitschakelaar disjunger v :1 uit elkaar halen, losmaken, demonteren, uitspannen (trekdier, paard) :le petras del muro comencia a -- se = de stenen van de muren beginnen los te gaan :2 FIGURATE van elkaar scheiden, afzonderlijk behandelen :-- duo causas = twee oorzaken van elkaar scheiden :-- un idea de su realisation practic = een idee scheiden van zijn practische verwezenlijking :-- un articulo de un projecto de lege = een artikel van een wetsontwerp apart behandelen + diskette sub ANGLESE :1 COMPUTATOR diskette + dislaciar v :1 losmaken (korset/veters van schoenen, etc.), losrijgen :-- se le scarpas/calceos = zijn schoenen losrijgen dislactar v :1 spenen disligamento sub :1 het losbinden, het losmaken, het losknopen disligar v :1 losmaken, losbinden, losknopen :-- un pacchetto = een pakje openmaken :-- le lingua de un persona = iemand aan het praten krijgen :2 FIGURATE ontheffen, ontslaan (van verplichting/eed, etc.) :-- un persona de un promissa = iemand van een belofte ontslaan dislocar v :1 verplaatsen, verzetten, verschuiven :2 ontwrichten, verstuiken, verrekken, verzwikken :-- se le pede = z'n voet verstuiken :-- se le bracio = zijn arm uit de kom draaien :-- se le columna vertebral = zich overtillen + dislocate adj :1 verplaatst :personas -- = ontheemden :2 ontwricht, uit het lid :3 GEOLOGIA verschoven, gestoord dislocation sub :1 verplaatsing, verschuiving :2 ontwrichting, verstuiking, verrekking, verstuiking :-- de un membro = ontwrichting van een ledemaat :3 GEOLOGIA onderbreking in het verloop van aardlagen, verschuiving, dislocatie :linea de -- = breuklijn :-- horizontal = horizontale dislocatie disloyal adj :1 trouweloos, ontrouw, oneerlijk, onoprecht, vals :amico -- = ontrouwe vriend :concurrentia -- = oneerlijke concurrentie :joco -- = vals spel disloyalitate sub :1 trouweloosheid, ontrouw, verraad, oneerlijkheid, valsheid + dislustrar v :1 ontglanzen dismacular v :1 de vlekken verwijderen, schoonmaken dismaculator sub :1 reiniger, schoonmaker :2 reinigingsmiddel, vlekkenmiddel dismaculatura sub :1 schoonmaak + dismaliar v :1 uithalen (breiwerk), losmaken (schakels van ketting) :-- se = ladderen (van dameskousen) :calcea dismaliate = kous met een ladder + dismaliatura sub :1 ladder (in kous) dismanicar v :1 het handvat/steel/kruk/hendel, etc. er afhalen dismantellamento sub :1 het ontmantelen (vesting, etc.), ontmanteling, het onttakelen (schip), onttakeling :-- de armas nuclear = ontmanteling van kernwapens dismantellar v :1 ontmantelen (vesting, etc.), onttakeling (schip) :-- armas nuclear = kernwapens ontmantelen dismarcar v :1 het merk(teken) verwijderen dismascar v :1 (anque FIGURATE) het masker wegnemen, het masker afdoen, ontmaskeren :-- un impostor = een bedrieger ontmaskeren :ille sapeva -- le pretendite prince/principe = hij wist de vermeende prins te ontmaskeren :-- se = zijn masker afdoen dismembramento sub :1 het aan stukken scheuren/snijden, het splitsen, het verbrokkelen, splitsing, verbrokkeling, versnippering, verkaveling dismembrar v :1 aan stukken scheuren/snijden, verbrokkelen, versnipperen, verkavelen, uiteen doen vallen :-- un animal = een dier in stukken snijden :le Imperio se dismembrava = het Rijk viel uiteen :-- un familia = een gezin uiteen doen vallen dismensurate adj :1 bovenmatig groot, kolossaal, gigantisch, enorm :prestar un attention -- a un cosa = iets onevenredig veel aandacht geven dismentir v :1 weerleggen, tegenspreken, logenstraffen, in tegenspraak zijn met :-- un affirmation = een bewering logenstraffen :le factos dismenti su parolas = de feiten logenstraffen zijn bewering :2 ontkennen, loochenen, niet erkennen :le accusato dismenti = de verdachte ontkent + dismentito sub :1 logenstraffing, loochening, dementi + dismesura sub :1 mateloosheid, overdrevenheid, buitensporigheid dismesurate adj :1 bovenmatig groot, kolossaal, gigantisch, enorm :ambition -- = mateloze eerzucht :orgolio -- = excessieve hoogmoed :prestar un attention -- a un cosa = iets onevenredig veel aandacht geven :aperir dismesuratemente le oculos = grote ogen opzetten dismilitarisar v :1 demilitariseren, ontwapenen, troepen terugtrekken, versterkingen afbreken dismilitarisation sub :1 het demilitariseren, demilitarisering, ontwapening dismobilar v :1 meubels weghalen :-- un camera = de meubels uit een kamer halen + dismodate adj :1 ouderwets, verouderd, uit de mode :cappello -- = ouderwetse hoed :theorias -- = verouderde theorieën dismonetisar v :1 ECONOMIA demonetiseren, (geld) buiten omloop brengen :-- le pecias de auro = goudstukken uit de circulatie brengen dismonetisation sub :1 ECONOMIA het demonetiseren, demonetisatie dismontabile adj :1 uitneembaar, afneembaar, verwijderbaar, demonteerbaar, demontabel :joculos -- = demontabel speelgoed dismontage sub :1 het demonteren, het uit elkaar nemen, het afbreken, demontering, demontage :2 het ontmantelen (vesting, etc.), ontmanteling, het onttakelen (schip), onttakeling + dismontapneu sub :1 bandlichter, bandafnemer dismontar v :1 afstijgen (paard/fiets) :2 uit het zadel werpen/lichten :le cavallo ha dismontate su cavallero = het paard heeft zijn ruiter uit het zadel geworpen :cavallero dismontate = zandruiter :3 demonteren, uit elkaar halen, ontmantelen (vesting, etc.), onttakelen (schip) :-- un tenta = een tent afbreken/opbreken :-- un machina = een machine demonteren :ille habeva dismontate le radio de un auto(mobile) = hij had de radio uit een auto gesloopt :per/con qualque manipulationes simple on pote -- le bicycletta = met een paar eenvoudige handelingen kan men de fiets uit elkaar halen + dismontator sub :1 -- de pneumaticos = bandenlichter, bandafnemer dismoralisar v :1 demoraliseren, het moreel aantasten van, ontmoedigen :le insuccesso le ha dismoralisate = het fiasco heeft hem gedemoraliseerd dismoralisation sub :1 het demoraliseren, demoralisatie, ontmoediging :2 moedeloosheid dismoralisator sub :1 iemand die demoraliseert disnationalisar v :1 denationaliseren :-- un interprisa = een onderneming weer in particuliere handen brengen :2 de nationaliteit ontnemen + disnationalisation sub :1 denationalisatie disnaturante sub :1 denatureermiddel, denaturant disnaturante adj :1 denaturerend disnaturar v :1 denatureren, onbruikbaar maken (voor menselijke consumptie) :alcohol disnaturate = gedenatureerde alcohol disnaturation sub :1 denaturatie, onbruikbaarmaking (voor menselijke consumptie) :-- de alcohol = denaturatie van alcohol disnazificar {ts} v :1 van nazi-invloeden ontdoen/zuiveren disnazification {ts} sub :1 het ontdoen/zuiveren van nazi-invloeden, denazificering, denazificatie + disnebular v :1 van mist bevrijden + disnebulation sub :1 bevrijding van mist + disnebulisar v :1 van mist bevrijden + disnebulisation sub :1 bevrijding van mist + disnickelar v :1 het nikkel verwijderen van + disnicotinisar v :1 van nicotine ontdoen, het nicotinegehalte verlagen + disnicotinisation :1 verlaging van het nicotinegehalte + disnicotinisator sub :1 nicotinefilter + disnitrificar v :1 CHIMIA, BIOLOGIA stikstofarm maken + disnitrification sub :1 CHIMIA, BIOLOGIA stikstofafbraak, denitrificatie + disnodamento sub :1 ontknoping, afloop, einde :-- de un roman = ontknoping van een roman disnodar v :1 losknopen, losmaken, ontknopen :-- un corda = een touw losknopen :2 FIGURATE ontknopen, ophelderen, ontwarren disnodose adj :1 glad, zonder bobbels, zonder knopen disobediente adj :1 ongehoorzaam disobedientia sub :1 ongehoorzaamheid :-- civil = burgerlijke ongehoorzaamheid disobedir v :1 niet gehoorzamen, overtreden (regel/wet) :-- a un persona = iemand niet gehoorzamen :-- al timon = niet meer naar het roer luisteren disobligante adj :1 onwelwillend, onaardig, onvriendelijk, onheus, kwetsend :parola -- = onvriendelijk woord :un replica -- = een kwetsend wederwoord :remarca -- = onaardige opmerking + disobligantia sub :1 onvriendelijkheid disobligar v :1 onvriendelijk bejegenen, onheus behandelen, kwetsen, voor het hoofd stoten + disobstruction sub :1 ontstopping (van een buis), doorsteking, vrijmaking :resorto de -- = ontstoppingsveer :-- de un passage = vrijmaking van en doorgang :2 MEDICINA desobstructie, wegneming van een verstopping + disobstruer v :1 (een buis) ontstoppen, doorsteken, vrijmaken :-- un tubo = een buis ontstoppen :-- un passage = doorgang vrijmaken :2 MEDICINA desobstrueren, de verstopping wegnemen disoccupar v :1 :-- se de = met werken ophouden disoccupate adj :1 werk(e)loos, niet bezig, ledig disoccupation sub :1 lediggang, het niets doen, werkloosheid :lucta contra le -- = werkloosheidsbestrijding :problema del -- = werkloosheidsvraagstuk :indemnitate de -- = werkloosheidsuitkering :assecurantia contra le -- = werkloosheidsverzekering :spectro del -- = schrikbeeld/spook van de werkloosheid :cifra de -- = werkloosheidscijfer :-- structural = structurele werkloosheid :-- juvenil/del juvenes = jeugdwerkloosheid :-- massive = massawerkloosheid :-- saisonal = seizoenwerkloosheid :-- disguisate/invisibile = verborgen werkloosheid :-- prolongate/de longe durata/de longe duration = langdurige werkloosheid :-- partial = gedeeltelijke werkloosheid :-- (in)voluntari(e) = (on)vrijwillige werkloosheid :reducer le -- = de werkloosheid terugdringen + disoccupato sub :1 werkloze + disodorante sub :1 deodorant, reukverdrijvend middel disodorante adj :1 reukloos makend, reuk verdrijvend + disodorisar v :1 desodoriseren, de kwalijke geur wegnemen van + disodorisation sub :1 verdrijving van kwalijke geur, desodorisatie :apparato de -- = luchtreiniger + disopercular v :1 de honingcellen openen van + disorbitar v :1 ASTRONOMIA uit zijn baan brengen + disorbitation sub :1 ASTRONOMIA (het) uit zijn baan raken disordinar v :1 verwarren, in de war brengen disordinate adj :1 in verwarring, door elkaar, ordeloos, slordig :fuga -- = ordeloze vlucht :vita -- = ongeregeld leven :puero -- = slordige jongen :structura -- = ongeordende structuur disordine sub :1 wanorde, warboel, bende, chaos, troep :un -- indescriptibile = een onbeschrijfelijke warboel :in un -- complete = schots en scheef door elkaar :toto es in -- = het is een bende :mitter in -- = in de war brengen :rumper se le collo a causa del -- = zijn nek breken over de rommel :ille ha un -- stomachal = zijn maag is van streek :2 verwarring, onsamenhangendheid, ongeordendheid :-- del pensata = onsamenhangende gedachten :stato de -- mental = toestand van geestverwarring :-- intestinal = ingewandsstoornis :3 oproer, onlusten :--s racial = rassenonlusten, rassenrellen disorganisar v :1 desorganiseren, in de war sturen, ontwrichten :-- le planos de un persona = iemands plannen in de war sturen disorganisation sub :1 het desorganiseren, desorganisatie, verwarring, ontreddering, ontwrichting, ordeloosheid :-- de un armea = ontreddering van een leger disorganisator sub :1 iemand die desorganiserend werkt, rustverstoorder + disorganisatori adj :1 desorganiserend, ontwrichtend, storend :elemento -- = storend element disorientar v :1 uit de koers brengen, doen verdwalen :-- un compasso/bussola = een kompas ontregelen :le tempesta ha disorientate le nave = de storm heeft het schip uit de koers geslagen :2 van zijn stuk brengen, van de wijs brengen, in de war brengen :ille se sentiva ancora alco disorientate in su nove ambiente = hij voelt zich nog wat onwennig in zijn nieuwe omgeving disorientation sub :1 het uit de koers raken :2 het van zijn stuk brengen, het van de wijs brengen, het in de war brengen + disossamento sub :1 uitbening (van vlees), ontgrating (van vis) disossar v :1 uitbenen, het been halen uit (vlees/wild, etc.), ontgraten (vis) :un gallo de India disossate e farcite = een uitgebeende en gefarceerde kalkoen + disoxydante adj :1 CHIMIA desoxyderend, reducerend, zuurstof onttrekkend + disoxydante sub :1 CHIMIA desoxydant, reductiemiddel disoxydar v :1 CHIMIA zuurstof onttrekken aan, reduceren, desoxyderen :2 roestvrij maken, roest afbikken :-- un catena = een ketting roestvrij maken disoxydation sub :1 CHIMIA het onttrekken van zuurstof, zuurstofonttrekking, reductie, desoxydatie :2 het roestvrij maken :le -- de un catena = het roestvrij maken van een ketting + disoxygenante sub :1 CHIMIA desoxydant, reductiemiddel + disoxygenante adj :1 CHIMIA desoxyderend, reducerend, zuurstof onttrekkend + disoxygenar v :1 CHIMIA zuurstof onttrekken aan, reduceren, desoxyderen + disoxygenation sub :1 CHIMIA het onttrekken van zuurstof, zuurstofonttrekking, reductie, desoxydatie + disoxyribonucleic adj :1 BIOLOGIA :acido -- = D.N.A. + disoxyribose sub :1 BIOLOGIA desoxyribose + dispacchettage sub :1 het uitpakken, uitpakking dispacchettar v :1 uitpakken, uit de verpakking halen dispaisar v :1 (iemand) uit zijn land zetten, ontheemden :-- se = emigreren dispaisate adj :1 ontheemd, in vreemde omgeving disparate adj :1 ongelijk, niet bij elkaar passend, uiteenlopend, niet uniform, met elkaar vloekend :colores -- = met elkaar vloekende kleuren :confusion -- = mengelmoes dispare adj :1 verschillend, uiteenlopend, ongelijksoortig :opiniones -- = uiteenlopende meningen :trichocephalo -- = platworm :lymantria -- = stamuil (soort vlinder) disparer v :1 verdwijnen, weggaan :-- sub le aqua = kopje-onder gaan :civilisation disparite = verdwenen beschaving disparitate sub :1 ongelijkheid, het uiteenlopen, verschil, discrepantie, verscheidenheid :-- de characteres = uiteenlopende karakters :-- de etate = leeftijdsverschil :-- de opiniones = uiteenlopende meningen :-- de tractamento = ongelijkheid van behandeling disparition sub :1 het verdwijnen, het weggaan, verdwijning :-- de un cultura = ondergang van een cultuur :-- del specie = het uitsterven van de soort :-- del sol al horizonte = verdwijning van de zon aan de horizon :-- de species prehistoric = verdwijning van prehistorische soorten :signalar le -- de un persona = iemand als vermist opgeven dispeciamento sub :1 het in stukken breken, verbrokkeling dispeciar v :1 in stukken breken, verbrokkelen :le ripas se dispecia = de oevers kalven af dispender v :1 uitdelen, rijkelijk geven :2 verkwisten, verspillen dispendio sub :1 onnodige kosten, geldverspilling :-- de energia = energieverspilling :-- de tempore = tijdverspilling dispendiose adj :1 kostbaar, duur :besonios -- = behoeften die veel geld kosten :gusto -- = dure smaak :viver dispendiosemente = een duur leven leiden dispensa(I) sub :1 het uitgeven (van geld) :--s de viage = reiskosten :2 provisiekast, provisiekamer dispensa(II) sub :1 ontheffing, vrijstelling, dispensatie :obtener un -- = een ontheffing verkrijgen :-- del servicio militar = vrijstelling voor de militaire dienst dispensabile adj :1 ontbeerlijk :2 verschoonbaar (anque ECCLESIA), vatbaar voor dispensatie :3 JURIDIC dispenseerbaar, dispensatie... :caso -- = dispensatiegeval dispensar v :1 uitdelen, uitgeven, geven, toedienen :-- multe moneta = veel geld uitgeven :2 vrijstellen, ontheffen, dispensatie verlenen :-- un persona de impostos = iemand van belasting vrijstellen dispensario sub :1 plaats waar geneesmiddelen worden verstrekt, apotheek, consultatiebureau, polikliniek, medische hulppost dispensation sub :1 het uitdelen, het uitgeven, het geven, het toedienen, uitdeling, toediening :2 vrijstelling, ontheffing, dispensatie dispensative adj :1 dispensatie verlenend dispensator sub :1 uitdeler dispensero sub :1 butler, steward disperger v :1 verspreiden, verstrooien, uiteenjagen :le vento disperge le bruma = de wind verspreidt de mist dispersar v :1 verspreiden, verstrooien, uiteenjagen :le vento dispersa le bruma = de wind verspreidt de mist :le vento dispersa le folios morte = de wind verspreidt de dorre bladeren :-- le massa/multitude = de menigte uiteendrijven :dispersar su -- = zijn aandacht versnipperen :-- le armea inimic = het vijandelijk leger verstrooien :-- su fortias/effortios = zijn krachten versnipperen :scriptos dispersate = verspreide geschriften dispersion sub :1 het verspreiden, het verstrooien, verstrooiing, verbrokkeling, versnippering :-- su fortias = zijn krachten versnipperen :-- del attention = versnippering van de aandacht :-- del massa = verspreiding van de menigte :-- del manifestantes = verspreiding van de betogers :-- del populo judee = verstrooiing van het joodse volk :-- del nubes per le vento = verspreiding van de wolken door de wind :2 CHIMIA, PHYSICA, MATHEMATICA dispersie :-- chromatic/de colores = kleurschifting :-- angular = hoekdispersie :-- de luce/lumine = lichtdispersie :-- acustic = akoestische dispersie :grado de -- = dispersiegraad :tension de -- = lekspanning :currente de -- = lekstroom :resistentia de -- = lekweerstand dispersive adj :1 verstrooiend, verspreidend :poter -- = dispersievermogen + dispignoramento sub :1 het inlossen (van pand) + dispignorar v :1 inlossen (pand) displacente adj :1 onaangenaam, onsympathiek, ergerlijk, naar :typo -- = nare vent displacentia sub :1 misnoegen, ongenoegen, onbehagen, ontstemming displacer v :1 onaangenaam zijn, mishagen, niet aanstaan, tegenstaan :il me displace de facer lo = het lust mij niet dat te doen :su comportamento me displace = zijn manier van doen bevalt me niet :-- a un persona = iemand niet bevallen + displaciabile adj :1 verplaatsbaar, verzetbaar, verlegbaar, verschuifbaar displaciamento sub :1 het verplaatsen, het verzetten, het verschuiven, het verleggen, verplaatsing, verschuiving, verlegging :-- del accento = accentverschuiving :-- de truppas = troepenverplaatsing :-- angular = hoekverplaatsing :-- violette = blauwverschuiving :2 overplaatsing, verandering van woonplaats :-- de un functionario (public) = overplaatsing van een ambtenaar :3 NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES waterverplaatsing :-- de un nave = waterverplaatsing van een schip displaciar v :1 verplaatsen, verzetten, verschuiven, verleggen :-- un tabula = een tafel verschuiven :-- un problema = een probleem verleggen, van het thema afwijken :2 overplaatsen, van woonplaats doen veranderen :-- un functionario (public) = een ambtenaar overplaatsen :3 NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES waterverplaatsing hebben :le nave displacia 1000 tonnas = het schip heeft een waterverplaatsing van 1000 ton + displaciate adj :1 verplaatst :persona -- = ontheemde displantar v :1 uit de grond halen :2 (o)verplanten, verpoten :3 FIGURATE uit zijn (vertrouwde) omgeving rukken + displantation sub :1 het uit de grond halen :2 (o)verplanting, verpoting :3 FIGURATE het uit zijn (vertrouwde) omgeving rukken + displantator sub :1 iemand die iets ontwortelt/(o)verplant/verpoot + display sub ANGLESE :1 display, beeldscherm :-- de un computator/computer (A) = display van een computer + displicabile adj :1 ontvouwbaar, uitvouwbaar displicamento sub :1 het ontvouwen, het ontplooien, ontplooiing :le -- de un paracadita = het ontvouwen van een parachute :-- de fortias = krachtsontplooiing :-- de missiles de cruciera = plaatsing/opstelling van kruisraketten displicar v :1 ontvouwen, uitvouwen, uitspreiden :-- le bandiera = de vlag ontrollen :-- un jornal = de krant openslaan/uitspreden :-- le alas = de vleugels uitbreiden/uitslaan :a bandieras displicate (e tambur battente) = met vliegende vaandels (en slaande trom) :-- le velas = de zeilen losgooien :2 ontplooien, ontwikkelen, verspreid opstellen (soldaten/politie) :-- zelo = ijver aan de dag leggen :-- un grande activitate = een grote activiteit ontplooien :-- un grande habilitate = een grote behendigheid ontvouwen :-- un grande poter = een grote macht ontplooien :-- missiles de cruciera = kruisraketten plaatsen/opstellen displumar v :1 plukken, de veren uittrekken :-- un persona = iemand kaal plukken, iemand een poot uitdraaien + displumate adj :1 zonder veren, kaal, geplukt :ave -- = vogel zonder veren :gallina -- = geplukte kip + displumation sub :1 het plukken, het uittrekken van de veren + dispoetisar v :1 de poësie ontnemen aan, van poëzie ontdoen + dispoetisation sub :1 het ontnemen van poëzie, het ontdoen van poëzie dispolarisar v :1 depolariseren dispolarisation sub :1 depolarisatie + dispolarisator sub :1 depolarisator + dispolimento sub :1 (het) mat/dof maken dispolir v :1 mat/dof maken, ontglanzen :vitro dispolite = matglas disponer v :1 (rang)schikken, ordenen, plaatsen, opstellen :-- flores in un vaso = bloemen in een vaas schikken :-- le sedias circum le tabula = de stoelen om de tafel schikken :-- in tabulas = tabelleren :-- in laminas = als lamellen leggen, lamelleren :-- estheticamente le flores = bloemschikken :2 voorbereiden, er toe brengen, overreden :-- un persona in favor de un cosa = iemand gunstig stemmen voor iets :3 beslissen, beschikken, maatregelen nemen :homine propone, Deo dispone = de mens wikt, God beschikt :-- de = 1. beschikken over, tot zijn beschikking hebben, 2. JURIDIC beschikken over (bezit) :-- de un auto(mobile) = over een auto beschikken :-- liberemente de = de vrije beschikking hebben over disponibile adj :1 disponibel, beschikbaar, vrij, niet gebonden, ten dienste staand, openstaand :mano de obra -- = arbeidsreserve :medios -- = beschikbare middelen :-- a demanda = op afroep beschikbaar disponibilitate sub :1 beschikbaarheid :-- immediate = op afroep beschikbaar dispopulamento sub :1 het ontvolken, ontvolking dispopular v :1 ontvolken disposite adj :1 bereid :-- al pardono = vergevensgezind :esser -- a facer un cosa = bereid zijn iets te doen :esser -- a adjutar = bereid zijn om te helpen :ille es -- a collaborar = hij is bereid mee te werken :io es -- a pagar le costos = ik heb er de kosten voor over :sempre/semper ille es -- a prestar un servicio = hij is altijd even bereidvaardig :esser sempre/semper -- a opinar = altijd met zijn mening klaarstaan :publico -- a comprar = kooplustig publiek disposition sub :1 inrichting, schikking, indeling, verdeling :-- typographic = lay-out :-- provisori = noodvoorziening :-- del folios = bladplaatsing :2 beschikking (anque JURIDIC), bepaling :derecto de -- = beschikkingsrecht :competentia de -- = beschikkingsbevoegdheid :libertate de -- = beschikkingsvrijheid :JURIDIC :-- imperative = imperatief voorschrift :JURIDIC -- limitative = limitatief voorschrift :--es (del lege) super le abortamento = abortusregeling :esser al -- de = ter beschikking staan van :poner/mitter al -- de = ter beschikking stellen van :haber le libere -- de = de vrije beschikking hebben over :le billetes es a vostre -- = de biljetten liggen voor u gereed :observar un -- = een verordening nakomen :-- legal/del lege = wetsbepaling :--es tarifari = tariefbepalingen :--es testamentari = testamentaire beschikkingen :-- statutari = statutaire bepaling :-- penal = strafbepaling :-- prohibitive = verbodsbepaling :-- transitori/transitional = overgangsbepaling :-- salarial = salarisbepaling, loonbepaling :3 geschiktheid, aanleg, begaafdheid :-- artistic = kunstzinnige aanleg :4 stemming, neiging, zin, instelling :-- de spirito = gemoedsgesteldheid/stemming :-- materialistic = materialistische instelling dispositive adj :1 beschikkend, voorschriften gevend + dispositivo sub :1 inrichting, apparatuur, voorziening, mechanisme, toestel, installatie :-- de alarma = alarminrichting :-- regulator = regelmechanisme :-- de signalisation = seininrichting :-- de frenage = reminrichting :-- de ascolta = afluisterinstallatie :-- antifurto = inbraakbeveiliging :-- automatic = automatische inrichting :-- de securitate = veiligheidsinrichting, borg :-- de clausura = sluitinrichting :-- de controlo = controle-inrichting :-- de securitate = veiligheidsvoorziening, beveiliging :RADIO, TELEVISION :-- de preselection = voorinstelling :-- intrauterin = spiraaltje dispositor sub :1 iemand die beschikt :2 iemand die inricht disposseder v :1 uit het bezit stoten, bezit ontnemen, onteigenen, beroven, vervallen verklaren, ontheffen (van), afzetten (uit ambt) :-- un persona de su benes = iemand van zijn bezittingen beroven dispossession sub :1 het onteigenen, het vervallen verklaren, het ontheffen, onteigening, ontheffing, vervallenverklaring, beroving (van bezit) :-- de un privilegio = ontneming van een privilege + dispreciante adj :1 kleinerend, geringschattend, smalend, minachtend :in tono -- = op smalende toon + dispreciar v :1 kleineren, geringschatten, verachtelijk spreken over + dispreciative adj :1 geringschattend, smalend, minachtend, kleinerend :riso -- = schampere lach + dispreciator sub :1 verachter, minachter, kleineerder + disprecio sub :1 minachting, verachting :-- de se mesme/ipse = zelfverachting :diriger a un persona un reguardo de -- = iemand verachtelijk aankijken disproportion sub :1 wanverhouding, onevenredigheid, ongelijkheid, verschil, disproportie :-- de etate = groot leeftijdsverschil :le -- del fortias de duo adversarios = het grote krachtsverschil tussen twee tegenstanders disproportionar v :1 ongelijk/onevenredig maken disproportionate adj :1 niet evenredig (met), onevenredig (aan), niet overeenkomend (met) :recompensa -- al merito = beloning die niet evenredig is met de verdienst + disproportionation sub :1 disproportionatie disprovider v :1 ontbloten (van het nodige), verstoken worden (van), ontdoen (van), beroven (van) disproviste adj :1 -- de = verstoken van, zonder, ontbloot van, gespeend van, ontdaan van :-- de interesse = oninteressant :-- de moneta = zonder geld :-- de riscos = safe :-- de senso = zinloos, nietszeggend :-- de tacto = taktloos :-- de cauda = staartloos :-- de equivoco = ondubbelzinnig + dispruinar v :1 ontijzelen, ontdooien + dispruination sub :1 ontijzeling, ontdooiing + dispruinator sub :1 ontijzelaar, ontdooier + dispulpar v :1 tot pulp snijden + dispulpator sub :1 pulpmachine + dispulveramento sub :1 het afstoffen, het stof afnemen dispulverar v :1 stofvrij maken, afstoffen, van stof ontdoen :-- un tapis (F)/tapete/carpetta = een tapijt stofzuigen :pannello de -- = stofdoek disputa sub :1 dispuut, onenigheid, ruzie, twist, woordenstrijd, geschil :-- religiose = godsdiensttwist :-- theologic/doctrinal = leergeschil :tono de -- = ruzietoon :isto es un puncto de -- = daar bestaat/is strijd over :conciliar un -- = een onenigheid beslechten :interponer se in un -- = in een twist bemiddelen :illes ha un -- violente = zij hebben hooglopende ruzie disputabile adj :1 betwistbaar, bestrijdbaar, disputabel + disputabilitate sub :1 betwistbaarheid, bestrijdbaarheid disputante sub :1 disputeerder, twister, redetwister disputar v :1 discussiëren, redetwisten :2 betwisten, twisten over :-- se un hereditage = elkaar een erfenis betwisten :-- le legalitate de un acto = de wettigheid van een acte betwisten disputation sub :1 het discussiëren, het redetwisten, dispuut, woordentwist disputative adj :1 twistziek, geneigd tot redetwisten disputator sub :1 disputator, twister, redetwister disqualificar v :1 diskwalificeren, uitsluiten (van wedstrijd/examen, etc.) :-- un boxater pro un colpo basse = een bokser diskwalificeren wegens een te lage stoot :-- un persona como un teste = iemand als getuige diskwalificeren disqualification sub :1 het diskwalificeren, het uitsluiten (van wedstrijd/examen, etc.), diskwalificatie, uitsluiting disquisition sub :1 onderzoek, navorsing disrangiamento sub :1 storing, stoornis, afwijking, defect, onregelmatigheid :-- intestinal = darmstoornis disrangiar v :1 in de war brengen, door elkaar gooien, verstoren, ontregelen, storen disrationabile adj :1 strijdig met de rede, irrationeel, onredelijk disregulamento sub :1 het in ongerede brengen, het in de war brengen, het storen, storing, onregelmatigheid, ongeregeldheid :-- del evolution natural = verstoring van de natuurlijke ontwikkeling :-- de un mechanismo = ontregeling van een mechanisme :2 losbandigheid, liederlijkheid, losbandige levenswijze disregular v :1 in het ongerede brengen, storen, in de war brengen, ontregelen :-- un mechanismo = een mechanisme ontregelen :-- se = in het ongerede raken, slecht lopen (uurwerk/machine, etc.) :-- un evolution natural = een natuurlijke ontwikkeling storen + disregulate adj :1 ongeregeld, ontregeld :mechanismo -- = ontregeld mechanisme :menar un vita -- = een ongeregeld leven leiden :le motor es -- = de motor loopt onregelmatig + disrolamento sub :1 afhaspeling, afwikkeling, afspoeling + disrolar v :1 ontrollen, afrollen, uitrollen :-- le tapis (F)/tapete/carpetta rubie ante un persona = de rode loper voor iemand uitleggen disrumper v :1 uiteenrukken, scheuren, splitsen, splijten, scheiden, verbreken, ontwrichten disruption sub :1 het uiteenrukken, het scheuren, het splitsen, het scheiden, splitsing, scheuring, scheiding, verbreking, ontwrichting disruptive adj :1 disruptief, verbrekend :tension/voltage -- = doorslagspanning :BIOLOGIA selection -- = disruptieve selectie disruptor sub :1 iemand die uiteenrukt/splitst/ontwricht + dissalar v :1 van zout ontdoen, ontzouten, ontzilten :-- le aqua del mar = het zeewater ontzilten + dissalation sub :1 ontzouting, ontzilting dissecar v :1 ontleden, uit elkaar nemen :-- un flor = een bloem ontleden :2 MEDICINA ontleden, (open)snijden, openen, seceren :-- un animal = een dier ontleden :cultello a/de -- = ontleedmes dissection sub :1 het ontleden, ontleding :sala de -- = snijkamer :tabula de -- = ontleedtafel, snijtafel :microscopio de -- = prepareermicroscoop :2 MEDICINA sectie, lijkopening dissector sub :1 ontleder :2 MEDICINA sectie-arts, ontleder dissellar v :1 ontzadelen, afzadelen disseminar v :1 verspreiden, verstrooien, uitzaaien :-- armas atomic = atoomwapens verspreiden :-- minas = mijnen leggen :-- cognoscentia/cognoscimento = kennis verspreiden :-- un maladia = een ziekte verspreiden dissemination sub :1 het verspreiden, het verstrooien, het uitzaaien, verspreiding, verstrooiing, uitzaaiing :-- de armas nuclear = verspreiding van kernwapens :le libere -- de information = de vrije verspreiding van informatie :un populo disseminate = een verstrooid volk disseminator sub :1 verspreider, verbreider dissension sub :1 conflict, ruzie, geschil, twist, (scherpe) tegenstelling :puncto de -- = geschilpunt :-- religiose = godsdiensttwist :--es familial = familieruzies :--es domestic = huiselijke onenigheden :-- civil = burgertwist :appaciar le --es = de geschillen sussen dissentimento sub :1 meningsverschil, conflict, onenigheid :il ha -- inter nos super iste puncto = er bestaat onenigheid tussen ons op dat punt dissentir v :1 verschillen (in gevoelen/godsdienstige overtuiging), afwijken + dissepimento sub :1 BIOLOGIA septo, tussenschot (b.v. in de neus) disserer v :1 een verhandeling houden, een uiteenzetting/een exposé geven/schrijven/houden, uitvoerig behandelen, uitweiden, bediscussiëren + disserramento sub :1 (het) loskomen, (het) losraken disserrar v :1 losmaken (das/knoop), losdraaien (schroef/moer) :-- un vite = een schroef losdraaien :iste vite se disserra = die schroef laat los :mi lacetto se disserra = mijn veter gaat los :le rota se ha disserrate = het wiel is losgelopen :2 laten verslappen :-- su prisa = zijn greep laten verslappen dissertar v :1 een verhandeling houden, een uiteenzetting/een exposé geven/schrijven/houden, uitvoerig behandelen, uitweiden, bediscussiëren :-- super un subjecto politic = een uiteenzetting geven over een politiek onderwerp dissertation sub :1 verhandeling, studie, dissertatie :-- historic = geschiedkundige verhandeling :scriber un -- = een dissertatie schrijven :-- doctoral/de doctorato = proefschrift dissertator sub :1 iemand die een verhandeling/een studie/een dissertatie schrijft disservicio sub :1 slechte dienst disservir v :1 een slechte dienst bewijzen, benadelen :ille se ha disservite per su franchitia = hij heeft zichzelf een slechte dienst bewezen door zijn openhartigheid dissidente sub :1 afvallige, separatist, dissident :movimento de --es = dissidentenbeweging :partito -- = dissidente partij dissidente adj :1 afgescheiden, afvallig, ontrouw :(parve) partito -- = splinterpartij :faction -- = dissidente factie dissidentia sub :1 afscheiding, scheuring, verdeeldheid, dissidentie :--s religiose = kerkelijke twisten dissider v :1 verschillen (in gevoelen/godsdienstige overtuiging), afwijken + dissigillamento sub :1 (het) ontzegelen dissigillar v :1 ontzegelen, het zegel verbreken, openen :-- un littera = het zegel van een brief verbreken dissimilantia sub :1 ongelijkheid, verscheidenheid, verschil dissimilar adj :1 ongelijk, verschillend :-- in forma = ongelijkvormig dissimilar v :1 ongelijk/verschillend maken + dissimilaritate sub :1 Vide: dissimilitude dissimilation sub :1 PHONETICA dissimilatie, differentiatie dissimile adj :1 ongelijk, verschillend :haber opiniones -- = andere meningen hebben dissimilitude sub :1 ongelijkheid, gebrek aan overeenkomst, verscheidenheid, verschil + dissimulabile adj :1 te verbergen, te verheimelijken :un sentimento non -- = een niet te verbergen gevoel dissimular v :1 verbergen, verheimelijken, verhelen, versluieren, maskeren :-- su joia/gaudio = zijn vreugde verbergen :-- un cosa al fisco = iets voor de belasting verzwijgen :ille dissimulava su mal intentiones = hij maskeerde zijn slechte bedoelingen :-- su disappunctamento/disillusion = zijn teleurstelling verbergen dissimulate adj :1 verborgen, geveinsd, achterbaks, huichelachtig :surriso -- = verholen glimlach dissimulation sub :1 achterhouding, verzwijging :2 veinzerij, geveinsdheid, achterbaksheid, huichelarij dissimulator sub :1 veinzer, huichelaar dissipabile adj :1 zich gemakkelijk verspreidend dissipar v :1 verstrooien, verdrijven, verjagen :-- le massa/multitude = de menigte uiteendrijven :le vento dissipa le nubes = de wind doet de wolken wegtrekken :-- se in fumo = in rook opgaan :2 verkwisten, verspillen, er door brengen :-- su fortuna = zijn geld er door jagen :-- su patrimonio = zijn erfdeel verkwisten :-- energia = energie verspillen :-- su tempore = zijn tijd verspillen dissipate adj :1 losbandig, liederlijk, verdorven, wulps, geil, losgeslagen dissipation sub :1 het verstrooien, het verdrijven, het verjagen, verstrooiing, verdrijving, verjaging :le -- de un nube = het verdwijnen van een wolk :2 het verkwisten, het verspillen, verkwisting, verspilling :-- de energia = energieverspilling :-- de tempore = tijdsverspilling :3 losbandigheid, liederlijkheid dissipator sub :1 verkwister, verspiller dissociabile adj :1 scheidbaar, ontbindbaar :vostre responsabilitate non es -- del nostre = uw verantwoordelijkheid staat niet los van de onze :2 CHIMIA dissocieerbaar dissociabilitate sub :1 scheidbaarheid, ontbindbaarheid :2 CHIMIA dissociatiegraad dissociar v :1 scheiden, ontbinden, splitsen, van elkaar losmaken, doen uiteenvallen :-- le moleculas = de moleculen splitsen :-- duo questiones = twee kwesties van elkaar scheiden :2 CHIMIA ontleden, dissociëren :-- un corpore chimic = een chemische stof ontleden + dissociate adj :1 :personalitate -- = gespleten persoonlijkheid dissociation sub :1 het scheiden, het ontbinden, het splitsen, scheiding, splitsing, ontbinding, uiteenvalling :-- mental = schizofrenie :2 CHIMIA ontleding, dissociatie :-- electrolytic = elektrolytische dissociatie :-- hydrolytic = hydrolytische dissociatie :-- thermic = thermische dissociatie :constante de -- = dissociatieconstante :grado de -- = dissociatiegraad :curva de -- = dissociatie-curve + dissociative adj :1 dissociatief dissoldar v :1 (het gesoldeerde) losmaken :2 ontbinden, uit elkaar halen, losmaken dissolubile adj :1 ontbindbaar, opzegbaar :assemblea -- = vergadering die ontbonden kan worden :2 oplosbaar :substantia -- = oplosbare stof dissolubilitate sub :1 ontbindbaarheid :-- de un assemblea = ontbindbaarheid van een vergadering :2 oplosbaarheid :-- de un substantia = oplosbaarheid van een stof dissolute adj :1 losbandig, liederlijk, verdorven, ontuchtig :juventute -- = losbandige jeugd :habitudes -- = liederlijke gewoonten :mores -- = verdorven zeden :menar un vita -- = een losbandig/ontuchtig leven leiden dissolution sub :1 het ontbinden, ontbinding, het opheffen, opheffing :derecto de -- = ontbindingsrecht :-- del parlamento = ontbinding van het parlement :-- del maritage/del matrimonio = ontbinding van het huwelijk :pronunciar le -- de un assemblea = de ontbinding van een vergadering uitspreken :2 CHIMIA het oplossen, oplossing :calor de -- = oploswarmte :3 losbandigheid, uitspatting :-- del mores = zedenverwildering :viver in le -- = in losbandigheid leven dissolutive adj :1 ontbindend :fortias -- = ontbindende krachten :2 oplossend :liquido -- = oplossende vloeistof dissolvente sub :1 oplosmiddel dissolvente adj :1 ontbindend :2 oplossend :liquido -- = oplossende vloeistof dissolver v :1 ontbinden, opheffen :-- le parlamento = het parlement ontbinden :-- un matrimonio/maritage = een huwelijk ontbinden :-- un commission = een commissie ontbinden :-- un societate/compania = een maatschappij opheffen :2 oplossen :-- sucro in aqua = suiker in water oplossen :liquido que dissolve un substantia = vloeistof die een stof oplost :le sucro se dissolve in aqua = suiker lost op in water :substantias difficile a -- = moeilijk oplosbare stoffen dissonante adj :1 MUSICA wanluidend, dissonant :accordo -- = dissonant akkoord :2 tegenstrijdig, uiteenlopend, disharmonisch dissonantia sub :1 MUSICA dissonantie, dissonant, wanluidendheid, wanklank :resolver un -- = een dissonantie oplossen :resolution de un -- = oplossing van een dissonantie :2 tegenstrijdigheid, tegenstelling, onenigheid, verschil, dissonantie :-- de colores = schreeuwend kleurcontrast :-- inter le principios e le conducta = tegenstrijdigheid tussen opvattingen en gedrag :PSYCHOLOGIA -- cognitive = cognitieve dissonantie dissonar v :1 wanluidend zijn, onaangenaam klinken :2 niet bij elkaar passen, vloeken dissone adj :1 wanluidend, dissonant :2 strijdig, afwijkend, niet passend dissuader v :1 uit het hoofd praten, afraden, ontraden, overhalen iets niet te doen :2 MILITAR afschrikken :-- le inimico = de vijand afschrikken dissuasion sub :1 het uit het hoofd praten, het afraden, het ontraden :2 het afschrikken :arma de -- = afschrikkingswapen :fortia de -- = intimidatiestrijdmacht :politica de -- = afschrikkingspolitiek + dissuasive adj :1 ontradend, afradend, weerhoudend :2 afschrikkings... :le menacia de destruction mutue habeva un effecto -- = de dreiging van wederzijdse vernietiging werkte drempelverhogend dissuasor sub :1 iemand die afraadt/ontraadt/uit het hoofd praat :2 MILITAR krijgsmacht die/wapen dat afschrikt + dissuer v :1 lostornen :parve cultello a/de/pro -- = tornmesje :cisorios a/de/pro -- = tornschaar :parte dissuite = torn :un gonna dissuite = een torn in een rok + dissymmetria sub :1 asymmetrie, gebrek aan symmetrie :-- molecular = moleculaire asymmetrie + dissymmetric adj :1 asymmetrisch, onsymmetrisch :atomo de carbon -- = asymmetrisch koolstofatoom :crystallo -- = asymmetrisch kristal distachabile {sj} adj :1 verwijderbaar, afneembaar, uitneembaar, afknipbaar, afsnijdbaar :motor -- = aanhangmotor :collar -- = losse boord :fodero -- = losse voering distachamento {sj} sub :1 het verwijderen, het afnemen, het uitnemen, het afknippen, het afsnijden :2 MILITAR detachement distachar {sj} v :1 losmaken, verwijderen, afscheuren, afknippen, afsnijden :-- le can = de hond losmaken :-- un wagon = een wagon loskoppelen :-- le remolco = de aanhanger loskoppelen :-- su mantello = zijn jas losknopen :-- un anello de un catena = een schakel uit een ketting halen :-- se del peloton = zich van het peloton losmaken :-- le receptor = de (telefoon)hoorn van de haak nemen :-- torquente = losdraaien :-- per rumper = losbreken :le corda se ha distachate = het touw is losgeschoten :le papiro mural se distacha = het behang gaat los :2 MILITAR detacheren, uitzenden :3 scherp aftekenen, scherp doen uitkomen + distachate {sj} adj :1 los, alleenstaand :casa -- = losstaand huis :paccos -- = stukgoed + distal adj :1 ANATOMIA distaal, van de oorsprong/het aanhechtingspunt/het midden verwijderd distante adj :1 verwijderd, ver, op afstand :futuro -- = verre toekomst :iste duo urbes es -- le un del altere de circa vinti kilometros = deze twee steden liggen ongeveer twintig kilometer van elkaar :2 afstandelijk, koel, op een afstand :ille se ha monstrate -- verso nos = hij toonde zich afstandelijk tegenover ons distantia sub :1 afstand, verwijdering, tussenruimte, distantie :commando a -- = afstandsbediening :a -- respectabile/respectuose = op eerbiedige afstand :a breve -- = op geringe afstand :a un metro de -- = op een meter afstand :tener un persona a -- = iemand op afstand/van het lijf houden :prender -- de un persona = afstand nemen van iemand :percurrer/coperir un -- = een afstand afleggen :-- de frenage/de arresto remweg :-- de visibilitate = zicht :-- auditive = gehoorsafstand :-- focal = brandpuntsafstand :-- attingite = reikwijdte :-- zenital = zenitafstand :-- in linea recte = hemelsbreedte :a grande -- = in de verte :tabella del --s = afstandstabel :cursa de longe -- = afstandsrit :estimar un -- = een afstand schatten distantiar v :1 achter zich laten, op afstand zetten, afscheiden :ille se ha distantiate del nove orientation de su partito = hij heeft zich gedistantieerd van de nieuwe richting van zijn partij :-- se de su adversario = de tegenstander op afstand zetten + distantiometro sub :1 afstandsmeter distar v :1 ver zijn (van), verwijderd zijn (van), afliggen (van), afgelegen zijn :-- 10 kilometros del urbe = op een afstand van 10 kilometer liggen van de stad distemperar v :1 (ver)storen, in de war brengen :2 uitgloeien, temperen, ontharden (van metalen) distemperate adj :1 onmatig, buitensporig distender v :1 (doen) uitzetten, (uit)rekken, opzwellen :2 losser maken, ontspannen :-- le arco = de boog ontspannen :-- le corda = het touw laten vieren :3 verrekken :-- un musculo = distender un musculo + distensibile adj :1 uitzetbaar :2 rekbaar + distensibilitate sub :1 uitzetbaarheid :2 rekbaarheid distension sub :1 het uitzetten, uitzetting :2 het uitrekken, uitrekking :3 het ontspannen, ontspanning :-- de un arco = ontspanning van een boog :4 het verrekken, verrekking :-- de un musculo = verrekking van een spier + disthronabile adj :1 onttroonbaar disthronamento sub :1 het onttronen, onttroning disthronar v :1 onttronen :-- le rege = de koning afzetten disticho sub :1 distichon, tweeregelig couplet of gedicht :-- elegiac = elegisch distichon distillabile adj :1 distilleerbaar, te distilleren distillar v :1 afdroppelen, in druppels neervallen, doorsijpelen :le sanguine distilla del vulnere = het bloed druppelt uit de wond :2 distilleren, overhalen, branden, stoken :-- vino = wijn distilleren :aqua distillate = gedistilleerd water distillation sub :1 het distilleren, distillatie, overhaling, branding, stoking :-- fractionate = gefractioneerde distillatie :-- sic = droge distillatie :-- molecular = moleculaire distillatie :-- de plantas aromatic = distillatie van aromatische planten :producto de -- = distillatieprodukt :curva de -- = distillatiecurve/kromme :methodo de -- = distillatiemethode :apparato de -- = distillatieapparaat/toestel :caldiera de -- = distilleerketel :recipiente de -- = distilleerkolf :purificar per -- = zuiveren door distillatie + distillato sub :1 CHIMIA distillaat, distillatieproduct distillator sub :1 distillatie-apparaat :2 iemand die distilleert/brandt/stookt, distillateur, distilleerder, korenbrander distillatori adj :1 distilleer..., distillatie... :apparato -- = distilleerapparaat :2 nepenthas -- = Oostindische bekerplant distilleria sub :1 distilleerderij, branderij, stokerij :-- de liquores = likeurstokerij distincte adj :1 onderscheiden, verschillend, apart :emplear -- medios = verschillende middelen beproeven :parlar distinctemente = verstaanbaar spreken :2 duidelijk waarneembaar :formas -- = duidelijk waarneembare vormen distinction sub :1 het onderscheiden, onderscheid, verschil :-- juridic = rechtsonderscheid :-- nette = scherp onderscheid :-- subtil = fijn onderscheid :-- de classe = klasseonderscheid :-- del ben e del mal = onderscheid tussen goed en kwaad :sin -- de persona = zonder aanzien des persoons :sin -- de origine = zonder onderscheid naar afkomst :facer un -- subtil = een subtiel/fijn onderscheid maken :2 onderscheiding :eervolle -- = distinction honorific :conceder un -- = een onderscheiding verlenen :obtener un -- = een onderscheiding krijgen :3 distinctie, voornaamheid, aanzien :persona de -- = voornaam iemand distinctive adj :1 onderscheidend, kenmerkend :signo/tracto/marca -- = onderscheidingsteken, distinctief, kenmerk + distinctivo sub :1 onderscheidingsteken, kenmerk, distinctief :-- de policia = politiepenning distinger v :1 verkleuren, ontkleuren, verschieten :iste stoffa distinge facilemente = deze stof verschiet gemakkelijk distinguer v :1 zien, onderscheiden, opmerken :-- se per un cosa = zich door iets onderscheiden :-- nettemente = scherp onderscheiden/zien :-- le periculo = het gevaar onderkennen :2 onderscheiden, onderscheid maken, uit elkaar houden :le ration distingue le homine del animales = de rede onderscheidt de mens van de dieren :-- inter le possibile e le probabile = onderscheid maken tussen het mogelijke en het waarschijnlijke distinguibile adj :1 goed te ontwaren, goed te onderscheiden :2 te onderscheiden, verschillend + distinguibilitate sub :1 mogelijkheid om te onderscheiden distinguite adj :1 voornaam, gedistingeerd, deftig :manieras -- = deftige manieren :apparentia -- = gedistingeerd voorkomen :quartiero -- = voorname buurt :2 vooraanstaand, eminent, prominent distinguitor sub :1 iemand die onderscheid maakt/die onderscheidt + distobuccal adj :1 MEDICINA distobuccaal + distolingual adj :1 MEDICINA distolinguaal + distoma sub :1 egelworm :-- hepatic = leverbot + distomatose (-osis) sub :1 MEDICINA egelwormziekte, leverbotziekte, distomatose distorquer v :1 verdraaien, verwringen, vervormen :-- se le pede = zijn voet verstuiken :-- le parolas de un persona = iemands woorden verdraaien :-- le realitate = de werkelijkheid vervormen, iets door een gekleurde bril zien :2 losdraaien + distorte adj :1 (anque FIGURATE) verdraaid, verwrongen, vertrokken :visage -- = vertrokken gezicht :gambas -- = o-benen :ideas -- = verwrongen/perverse ideeën distortion, +distorsion sub :1 het verdraaien, het verwringen, het vervormen, verdraaien, verwringing, vervorming (van geluid van radio, etc.) :nivello de -- = vervormingspeil (van geluid) :-- linear = lineaire vervorming :-- de sono = geluidvervorming :-- harmonic = harmonische vervorming :PHOTOGRAPHIA -- in forma de barril = tonvormige vertekening/distorsie :PHOTOGRAPHIA -- in forma de cossino = kussenvormige vertekening/distorsie :2 verstuiking, verzwikking, verdraaiing, distorsie :3 het losdraaien distracte adj :1 verstrooid, onoplettend :responder distractemente = verstrooid antwoorden :ascoltar distractemente = met een half oor luisteren distraction sub :1 verstrooidheid, onoplettendheid :su -- es proverbial = zijn verstrooidheid is spreekwoordelijk :in un momento de -- = in een ogenblik van afwezigheid :2 verstrooiing, ontspanning, afleiding :-- innocente = onschuldig vermaak :manovra de -- = afleidingsmanoeuvre :centro de -- = vermaakcentrum :procurar -- = voor afleiding zorgen :cercar -- = verstrooiing zoeken :servir de -- = ter afleiding dienen :il ha multe -- hic = er is hier veel vertier distractive adj :1 verstrooiend, onderhoudend, amusement biedend, ter amusering :iste libro es multo -- = dit boek is zeer onderhoudend geschreven distraher v :1 afleiden, afhouden, van zijn werk houden :-- le inimico = de vijand afleiden :io le distraheva de su labor/travalio = ik leidde hem af van zijn werk :2 verstrooiing verschaffen, afleiding bezorgen, vermaken, ontspannen + distressar v :1 losvlechten distribuer v :1 verdelen, ronddelen, uitdelen, verstrekken :-- prospectos = folders uitdelen/verspreiden :-- le cartas = kaartgeven :-- repastos = eten ronddelen :-- surrisos = tegen iedereen glimlachen :-- le rolos/partes = de rollen verdelen :2 bestellen, bezorgen, leveren :-- le currero = de post bezorgen/bestellen :3 TYPOGRAPHIA letters in zetkast terugzetten + distribuibile adj :1 verdeelbaar :2 bestelbaar distribution sub :1 het verdelen, het ronddelen, het uitdelen, het verstrekken, verdeling, ronddeling, uitdeling, verstrekking :-- de gas = gasdistributie :-- de gas natural = aardgasdistributie :-- del currente = stroomverdeling :centro de -- = verdeelcentrum :interprisa de -- = distributiebedrijf :ECONOMIA circuito/canal de -- = distributiekanaal :-- de premios = prijsuitdeling :THEATRO -- del rolos/partes = rolverdeling :-- del population = spreiding van de bevolking :INGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA :-- del phonemas = distributie van de fonemen :2 het bestellen, het bezorgen, bezorging, bestelling :-- postal/del currero = postbestelling :-- de litteras = bezorging van brieven :livrar post le -- normal = nabestellen :3 TYPOGRAPHIA het terugzetten van letters in de zetkast + distributional sub :1 mbt distributie/verdeling/indeling :2 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA distributioneel distributive adj :1 uitdelend, verdelend, ronddelend :justitia -- = verdelende rechtvaardigheid :2 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA, MATHEMATICA distributief :numeros -- = distributieve getallen :proprietate -- = distributieve eigenschap + distributivitate sub :1 distributiviteit distributor sub :1 verdeler, uitdeler, ronddeler, bezorger, verspreider, besteller :-- de films (A) = filmverhuurder :-- de litteras = postbode, besteller :2 mechanisme/machine om te verdelen, automaat :-- de currente = stroomverdeler :-- de cigarrettas = sigarettenautomaat :-- de caffe = koffie-automaat :-- de timbros = postzegelautomaat :-- de benzina/gasolina = benzinepomp :-- de notas/billetes de banca = geldautomaat :-- de preservativos/condomes = condoomautomaat :-- de tickets (A) de parking (A) = parkeerautomaat districto sub :1 district, kring, gebied, afdeling :-- electoral = kiesdistrict, kieskring :-- urban = stedelijk district :-- rural = plattelandsdistrict :-- postal = postdistrict :commissario de -- = districtscommissaris :systema de --s = districtenstelsel :medico de -- = districtsarts :campion de -- = districtskampioen :campionato de -- = districtskampioenschap + disturbantia sub :1 opschudding, beroering :--s racial = rassenonlusten, rassenrellen :2 stoornis, verstoring, storing, verwarring :-- de crescentia/crescimento = groeistoornis :-- del tranquillitate = verstoring van de rust :-- del ordine public = verstoring van de openbare orde :--s atmospheric = atmosferische storingen :-- del equilibrio = evenwichtsstoornis disturbar v :1 verstoren, in beroering brengen, verontrusten :-- le ordine public = de openbare orde verstoren :-- le tranquillitate = de rust verstoren :-- le equilibrio = het evenwicht verstoren :-- le stomacho = de maag van streek brengen disturbator sub :1 verstoorder (van rust, etc.) :le --es esseva removite del sala = de ordeverstoorders werden uit de zaal verwijderd + distyle adj :1 ARTE DE CONSTRUER twee zuilen hebbend :templo -- = tempel met twee zuilen + disuncar v :1 van de haak nemen, afhaken disunion sub :1 scheiding, verbreking van de eenheid :-- del corpore e del anima = scheiding van lichaam en ziel :2 verdeeldheid, onenigheid, tweedracht, twist disunir v :1 uit elkaar halen, scheiden :un familia disunite = een verdeeld gezin :2 tweedracht zaaien, verdelen disunitate sub :1 verdeeldheid, gespletenheid, onenigheid, tweedracht, tweespalt disusar v :1 niet meer gebruiken + disusate adj :1 buiten gebruik :fabrica -- = leegstaande fabriek :2 verouderd, in onbruik (geraakt), ouderwets :parola -- = verouderd woord disuso sub :1 onbruik :cader in -- = in onbruik geraken, buiten gebruik raken :iste procedimento/processo ha cadite in -- = men heeft dit procédé verlaten + disutile adj :1 niet nuttig disvainar v :1 uit de schede trekken (zwaard/sabel/mes/pistool) :-- le spada = het zwaard trekken + disvelamento sub :1 ontsluiering disvelar v :1 ontsluieren, onthullen :-- un statua = een standbeeld onthullen :-- un mysterio = een mysterie onthullen :-- secretos = geheimen prijsgeven/verklappen + disveloppabile adj :1 ontwikkelbaar (anque MATHEMATICA), voor ontwikkeling vatbaar :MATHEMATICA superficie -- = ontwikkelbaar vlak disveloppamental adj :1 ontwikkelings.... disveloppamento sub :1 het ontwikkelen, ontwikkeling, groei :le -- del scientias = het voortschrijden van de wetenschappen :-- intellectual = verstandelijke ontwikkeling :-- del spirito = geestesontwikkeling :phase de -- = ontwikkelingsfase :nivello de -- = ontwikkelingsniveau/peil :linea de -- = ontwikkelingslijn :stato de -- = ontwikkelingstoestand :accelerar un -- = een ontwikkeling bespoedigen :societate de -- = ontwikkelingsmaatschappij :projecto de -- = ontwikkelingsproject :Organisation de Cooperation e de Disveloppamento Economic, OCDE = Organisatie voor Economische Samenwerking en Ontwikkeling, OESO :societate de -- = ontwikkelingsmaatschappij :appoiar/promover le -- technic de un pais = een land op tehnisch gebied ontwikkelen :2 PHOTOGRAPHIA het ontwikkelen, ontwikkeling :cuppa de -- = ontwikkeltank :bassino de -- = ontwikkelbak :banio de -- = ontwikkelbad disveloppar v :1 ontwikkelen, tot ontwikkeling brengen :-- un nove medicamento = een nieuw geneesmiddel ontwikkelen :-- un methodo didactic = een leermethode ontwikkelen :-- su personalitate = zijn persoonlijkheid ontwikkelen :-- le amicitate = vriendschap aankweken :-- un spirito de resistentia = een geest van verzet aankweken :-- le capacitate intellectual = de geestvermogens ontwikkelen :pais disveloppate = ontwikkeld land :2 PHOTOGRAPHIA ontwikkelen disveloppator sub :1 iemand die of iets dat ontwikkelt, etc. :2 PHOTOGRAPHIA ontwikkelstof, ontwikkelaar :-- pro photo(graphia)s in colores = kleurontwikkelaar :-- de inversion = omkeerontwikkelaar disvestir v :1 uitkleden, ontkleden disviar v :1 afwijken, van richting veranderen, uit de koers drijven :-- se = afwijken, uit de koers (ge)raken, verdwalen + disviation sub :1 afwijking + disvitabile adj :1 afschroefbaar + disvitamento sub :1 het afschroeven, het losschroeven + disvitar v :1 afschroeven, losschroeven, opendraaien :-- le coperculo de un potto = de deksel van een pot opendraaien disyllabe adj :1 tweelettergrepig disyllabo sub :1 tweelettergrepig woord/vers + dithyrambic adj :1 dithyrambisch, vol lof :poema -- = dithyrambisch gedicht :laudes -- = dithyrambische loftuitingen :2 geestdriftig, vurig, bezield + dithyrambo sub :1 dithyrambe (loflied op Bacchus) ditto sub :1 hetzelfde, idem, dito :signo de -- = aanhalingsteken :2 duplicaat, copie + dittographia sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA dittografie, dubbel schrijven van letters, lettergrepen, woorden of zinsdelen + dittographic adj :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA mbt dittografie + dittologia sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA dittologie, herhaling van een woord of een (gedeelte van een) zin + dittologic adj :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA mbt dittologie + diurese (-esis) sub :1 MEDICINA (overvloedige) urineafscheiding, diurese + diuretic adj :1 MEDICINA urine(af)drijvend, diuretisch :pilula -- = plaspil + diuretico sub :1 urinedrijvend middel, diureticum, plaspil + diurnal sub :1 RELIGION diurnaal, gebedenboek diurne adj :1 dag..., overdag..., dagelijks, overdag zichtbaar :salario -- = dagloon :volo -- = dagvlucht :luce/lumine -- = daglicht :a luce/lumine -- = bij daglicht :flor -- = dagbloem :animal -- = dagdier :ave -- = dagvogel :ave rapace -- = dagroofvogel :papilion -- = dagvlinder :equipa -- = dagploeg :traino -- = dagtrein :nave -- = dagboot :sonio -- = dagdroom :vita -- = dagleven :curso -- = dagcursus :tractamento -- = dagbehandeling :2 een etmaal durend :ASTRONOMIA movimento -- = dagelijkse beweging :ASTRONOMIA arco -- = dagboog + diurno sub :1 RELIGION diurnaal, gebedenboek + diva sub :1 diva, prima donna, ster divagar v :1 afdwalen, ronddwalen :2 uitweiden divagation sub :1 het afdwalen, het ronddwalen, afdwaling :2 het uitweiden, uitweiding :ille se perdeva in --es sin fin = hij verloor zich in eindeloze uitweidingen divan sub :1 divan :divan-lecto, lecto-divan = divanbed dive adj :1 goddelijk diveller v :1 uit elkaar scheuren, afscheuren, losscheuren divergente adj :1 uiteenlopend, afwijkend, verschillend, divergerend :lente -- = divergerende lens :undas -- = divergerende golven :radios -- = divergerende stralen :lineas -- = wijkende lijnen :interpretationes -- = tegengestelde verklaringen :opiniones -- = afwijkende meningen :principios -- = afwijkende principes :MATHEMATICA serie -- = divergerende reeks :strabismo -- = het buitenwaarts scheelzien :evolution -- = divergerende evolutie divergentia sub :1 het uiteenlopen, het uiteenwijken, afwijking, verschil, divergentie :-- de opiniones = meningsverschil, verschil van opvatting :-- de interesses = tegengestelde belangen :-- de ideas = afwijkende opvattingen :-- de radios luminose = divergentie van lichtstralen :-- de judicamentos = strijdigheid van vonnissen :-- religiose = godsdienstgeschil :MATHEMATICA -- de un vector = divergentia van een vector :puncto de -- = geschilpunt diverger v :1 uiteenlopen, uiteenwijken, afwijken, divergeren, :FIGURATE niet overeenstemmen :le opiniones diverge super iste puncto = de meningen lopen uiteen wat dat punt betreft diverse adj :1 onderscheidend, verschillend, veelsoortig, divers :colores -- = gevarieerde kleuren :le -- sensos de un parola = de verschillende betekenissen van een woord :-- personas me ha parlate de illo = verschillende personen hebben mij er over gesproken :facto diversemente interpretate per le commentatores = feit dat op verschillende wijze door de commentatores wordt geïnterpreteerd + diversificabile adj :1 wat afwisselend gemaakt kan worden diversificar v :1 afwisselen, afwisseling/verscheidenheid brengen in, verschillend maken :-- su exemplos = zijn voorbeelden variëren :-- le programmas de television = meer afwisseling in de tv-programma's brengen :-- le investimentos = de investeringen spreiden + diversification sub :1 diversifiëring, diversificatie, verscheidenheid, afwisseling + diversiforme adj :1 verschillend van vorm diversion sub :1 afleiding, verstrooiing, ontspanning, vermaak, amusement :-- popular = volksvermaak :--es super le glacie = ijsvermaak, ijspret :interprisa de -- = amusementsbedrijf :2 MILITAR afleidingsmanoeuvre diversitate sub :1 verscheidenheid, veelsoortigheid, afwisseling, diversiteit :-- de opinion = meningsverschil :-- infinite del natura = oneindige verscheidenheid van de natuur :-- de culturas = verscheidenheid aan culturen diverter adj :1 afleiden, afhouden, aftrekken, verwijderen (van) :2 afleiding/ontspanning bezorgen, vermaken, opvrolijken :lectura divertente = ontspanningslectuur :isto me diverte = dat vind ik leuk :-- se agradabilemente = zich aangenaam vermaken/ontspannen/amuseren + diverticular adj :1 ANATOMIA mbt een divertikel + diverticulitis sub :1 MEDICINA ontsteking van een divertikel, diverticulitis + diverticulo sub :1 ANATOMIA uitstulping, divertikel divertimento sub :1 ontspanning, afleiding, vermaak, plezier, tijdverdrijf, verzetje :-- public = openbare vermakelijkheid :-- popular = volksvermaak :-- costose = dure liefhebberij :-- innocente = onschuldig vermaak :centro de -- = vermaakcentrum :industria del -- public = vermakelijkheidsindustrie :le lectura es su sol -- = lezen is zijn enige liefhebberij :2 MUSICA divertimento dividendo sub :1 MATHEMATICA deeltal :2 COMMERCIO dividend :coupon (F) de -- = dividendbewijs :-- interime = interimdividend :-- final = slotdividend :fixar un -- = een dividend vaststellen :annunciar un -- = een dividend aankondigen :dar/pagar/repartir/distribuer un -- = een dividend uitkeren :distribution/repartition/pagamento de --s = dividenduitkering/betaling :proposition de -- = dividendvoorstel :imposto super le -- = dividendbelasting :reserva de -- = dividendreserve :blocamento de --s = dividendstop :deduction de -- = dividendaftrek divider v :1 delen, verdelen, indelen, opdelen :-- un terreno = een stuk land verdelen :-- un parola = een woord afbreken :-- le spiritos = de geesten scheiden :-- le butino = de buit verdelen :divide e regna/impera = verdeel en heers :le Rheno se divide in plure brancas/ramos = de Rijn splitst zich in verschillende takken :le organisation se divide in tres gruppos = de organisatie valt uiteen in drie groeperingen :2 MATHEMATICA delen :-- in quatro = in vieren delen + dividivi sub :1 dividivi divin adj :1 goddelijk :revelation -- = goddelijke openbaring :providentia -- = Gods voorzienigheid :culto -- = eredienst :natura -- = goddelijke natuur :bontate -- = goddelijke goedheid :servicio/officio -- = kerkdienst :hora de servicio -- = kerktijd :musica -- = hemelse muziek :scintilla -- = goddelijke vonk :le justitia -- = het hemelse gerecht :comparer ante le Tribunal Divin = voor Gods Vierschaar verschijnen divinar v :1 raden, gissen, voorspellen :divina qui me ha scribite = raad eens wie me heeft geschreven :-- le futuro = de toekomst voorspellen :2 vermoeden, een voorgevoel hebben :-- le intentiones de un persona = een vermoeden hebben van iemands bedoelingen :-- le pensamentos/pensatas de un persona = iemands gedachten lezen divination sub :1 waarzeggerij, voorspelling :-- del futuro = voorspelling van de toekomst divinator sub :1 waarzegger, wichelaar divinatori adj :1 wichel..., waarzeggers..., wichelaars... divinisar v :1 vergoddelijken, vergoden divinisation sub :1 het vergoddelijken, vergoddelijking, het vergoden, vergoding, verheerlijking divinitate sub :1 goddelijkheid, goddelijke natuur :le -- de Jesus = de goddelijke natuur van Jesus :2 godheid, god :-- aquatic = watergod :-- del montanias = berggod divino sub :1 waarzegger, voorspeller, ziener, helderziende + divise adj :1 verdeeld :un familia -- = een verdeeld gezin :proprietates -- = verdeelde eigendommen :esser -- super un cosa = over iets verdeeld zijn divisibile adj :1 deelbaar, verdeelbaar, splijtbaar :MATHEMATICA numero -- = deelbaar getal :le numeros par es -- per duo = de even getallen zijn deelbaar door twee divisibilitate sub :1 deelbaarheid :MATHEMATICA characteres del -- = kenmerken van deelbaarheid :PHYSICA -- del materia = deelbaarheid van de stof division sub :1 het delen, het verdelen, deling, verdeling :-- del die = dagverdeling :-- in duo = tweedeling :-- in syllabas = verdeling in lettergrepen :BIOLOGIA -- cellular/de cellula = celdeling :-- del labor/del travalio = werkverdeling :-- de un superficie = vlakverdeling :-- administrative = administratieve indeling :plano de -- = scheidingsvlak :linea de -- = scheidingslijn :-- del poteres = machtenscheiding :2 MILITAR divisie :general de -- = divisiegeneraal, generaal majoor :-- motorisate = gemotoriseerde divisie :-- blindate/cuirassate/de carros de combatto/de tanks (A) = pantser/tankdivisie :3 MATHEMATICA het delen, deling :le -- da un resto, le -- non es exacte = de deling gaat niet op :4 gedeelte, afdeling, deel, onderdeel, divisie :-- de chirurgia = afdeling chirurgie :FOOTBALL (A) jocar in le prime -- = spelen/uitkomen in de hoogste afdeling divisional adj :1 de (ver)deling betreffend, deel... :2 afdelings..., (anque MILITAR) divisie... :director -- = leider van een afdeling + divisionari adj :1 Vide: divisional :moneta -- = pasmunt + divisionismo sub :1 ARTE divisionisme + divisionista sub :1 ARTE divisionist divisive adj :1 verdelend, verdeling zaaiend, scheidend divisor sub :1 MATHEMATICA deler :-- prime = priemdeler :(maxime) commun -- = (grootste) gemene deler :-- normal = normale deler :-- de tension/voltage = spanningsdeler + divisori adj :1 scheidings..., scheidend :traciar un linea -- = een scheidingslijn trekken :GEOLOGIA linea -- de aquas = waterscheiding :muro -- = scheidsmuur, tussenmuur divo sub :1 (POEZIE) godheid, god divorciar v :1 scheiden, het huwelijk ontbinden :divorciate permanentemente = duurzaam gescheiden :2 scheiden, verwijderen divorcio sub :1 echtscheiding :comenciar/initiar un procedura/procedimento de -- = een echtscheidingsprocedure aanspannen :sententia de -- = echtscheidingsvonnis :legislation super le -- = echtscheidingswetgeving :2 scheiding, breuk, kloof, scherpe tegenstelling :il ha -- inter le theoria e le practica = er is een scherpe tegenstelling tussen de theorie en de praktijk + divulgabile adj :1 wat verspreid/onthuld kan worden, wat openbaar gemaakt kan worden divulgar v :1 verspreiden, openbaar maken, onthullen, ruchtbaar maken :-- un nova = een nieuwtje bekend maken divulgation sub :1 het verspreiden, het openbaar maken, het onthullen, het ruchtbaar maken, verspreiding, openbaarmaking, onthulling :-- de un secreto = onthulling van een geheim + divulgator sub :1 iemand die iets openbaar maakt/bekend maakt/onthult + divulgatori adj :1 verspreidend, openbaar makend, onthullend divulsion sub :1 het uit elkaar scheuren, het afscheuren, het losscheuren, afscheuring, losscheuring, uittrekking + dixieland sub ANGLESE :1 dixieland, oude-stijl-jazz :musica -- = dixielandmuziek + dizygote adj :1 BIOLOGIA twee-eiïg + djellaba sub :1 djellaba (lang Noord-Afrikaans opperkleed) + djinn sub :1 djinn, luchtgeest do sub :1 MUSICA do, de noot C doana sub :1 douane, tolwezen :derectos del -- = douanerechten :tarifa de -- = douanetarief :officio de -- = douanekantoor :declarar al -- = bij de douane aangeven :controlo del -- = grenscontrole :agente de -- = konvooiloper :formalitates de -- = douaneformaliteiten :2 in- en uitvoerrechten :exempte de -- = vrij van invoerrechten :costos de -- = douanekosten :3 douanekantoor, tolkantoor, douanehuisje :-- de un porto = douanekantoor van een haven :-- de un aeroporto = douanekantoor van een vliegveld + doanal adj :1 douane..., tol... :tarifa -- = douanetarief :visita -- = douaneonderzoek :controlo -- = douanecontrole :accordo -- = douaneovereenkomst :union -- = douane-unie :politica -- = douanebeleid :barrieras -- = tolmuren :franchitia -- = vrijdom van invoerrechten :costos -- = douanekosten :formalitates -- = douaneformaliteiten + doaner adj :1 douane... :tarifa -- = douanetarief :visita -- = douaneonderzoek :controlo -- = douanecontrole :accordo -- = douaneovereenkomst :union -- = douane-unie :politica -- = douanebeleid :barrieras -- = tolmuren :costos -- = douanekosten :franchitia -- = vrijdom van invoerrechten :formalitates -- = douaneformaliteiten doanero sub :1 douane(beambte), douanier, kommies + Dobermann sub GERMANO :1 Dobermann (hond) + docente sub :1 docent :-- de mathematica = wiskundeleraar :sala/camera del --s = leraarskamer + docente adj :1 onderwijsgevend, onderwijzend, onderrichtend, docerend :personal -- = onderwijsgevend personeel, de docenten :reunion del personal -- = docentenvergadering + docentia sub :1 docentschap docer v :1 onderwijzen, lesgeven, onderrichten + docetismo sub :1 RELIGION docetisme docile adj :1 leergierig :2 meegaand, gedwee, gewillig, gezeglijk, volgzaam, onderdanig :persona -- = volgzaam iemand :infante -- = gezeglijk kind :animal -- = gewillig dier :cavallo -- = mak paard :character -- = meegaand karakter :monstrar se --, haber un attitude -- = zich gewillig tonen docilitate sub :1 leergierigheid :2 meegaandheid, inschikkelijkheid, volgzaamheid, gewilligheid, gedweeheid + docimasia sub :1 HISTORIA, CHIMIA, MEDICINA docimasie, onderzoek, toetsing + docimastic adj :1 docimastisch + docimologia sub :1 docimologie + docimologic adj :1 docimologisch :theorias -- = docimologische theorieën :methodos -- = docimologische methoden + docimologo sub :1 docimoloog + dock sub ANGLESE :1 NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES dok :entrar in -- = dokken :-- flottante = drijvend dok :derectos de -- = dokgeld + docker sub ANGLESE :1 dokwerker, havenarbeider :equipa de --s = walploeg docte adj :1 geleerd, kundig, bekwaam :parlar doctemente = geleerd spreken + docto sub :1 geleerde doctor sub :1 doctor (iemand in het bezit van de hoogste academische graad) :-- in medicina = doctor in de medicijnen :titulo de -- = doctorstitel :2 iemand die een wetenschap of kunst onderwijst, leraar :-- del Ecclesia = kerkleraar :3 dokter, arts, geneesheer doctoral adj :1 doctoraal, doctors..., van een doctor :these/thesis/dissertation -- = proefschrift :grado -- = doctorsgraad :examine -- = doctoraal examen doctorando sub :1 doctorandus doctorar v :1 de doctorsgraad verlenen aan :-- se = tot doctor promoveren, de doctorsgraad behalen doctorato sub :1 doctorsgraad, waardigheid van doctor, doctoraat :these/thesis/dissertation de -- = proefschrift :dar/conferer le -- = de doctorsgraad verlenen :illa ha un -- honorari = zij is doctor honoris causa doctoressa sub :1 vrouwelijke dokter/arts doctrina sub :1 leer, leerstelling, doctrine :-- de vita = levensleer :-- de stato = staatsleer :-- christian = christelijke leer :-- ecclesiastic = kerkleer :-- calvinista = leer van Calvijn :-- del predestination = predestinatieleer :-- catholic = katholieke leer :-- reformate = hervormde leer :-- biblic = bijbelleer :-- religiose/del fide = geloofsleer, godsdienstleer :-- evangelic = evangelieleer :-- eschatologic = eschatologische leer :-- demographic = bevolkingsleer :-- orthodoxe = orthodoxe leer :-- del gratia = genadeleer :-- del Trinitate = leer van de Drieëenheid :-- evolutionista = evolutieleer :-- brahmanic = brahmaanse leer :-- anabaptista = leer van de wederdopers :-- catharic/del catharos = leer van de Katharen :-- animista = animistische leer :-- del immortalitate del anima = de leer van de onsterfelijkheid van de ziel :-- de reincarnation = reïncarnatieleer :-- anarchista = anarchistische leer :-- perniciose = verderfelijke leer :-- stricte/intransigente = strenge leer :-- false/spurie/fallace = valse leer, dwaalleer :libertate de -- = leervrijheid :adoptar un -- = een leer aanvaarden :reprobar un -- = een leer verwerpen doctrinal adj :1 leerstellig, de leer(stelling) betreffend :autoritate -- = leergezag :libertate -- = leervrijheid :disputa/querela/controversia -- = ruzie over de leer, leergeschil doctrinari adj :1 leerstellig, vasthoudend aan een leerstelling, doctrinair :opinion/conception -- = doctrinaire opvatting :inseniamento -- = doctrinair onderwijs doctrinario sub :1 doctrinair doctrinarismo sub :1 doctrinarisme + docudrama sub :1 docudrama + documentabile adj :1 documenteerbaar, wat kan worden gedocumenteerd documental adj :1 documental, op documenten gebaseerd, op documenten betrekking hebbend :proba/prova -- = op documenten gebaseerd bewijs :effecto/tratta -- = documentaire wissel :probar/provar un cosa documentalmente = iets met de stukken bewijzen + documentalista sub :1 documentalist documentar v :1 documenteren, van bewijsstukken voorzien, van documentatiemateriaal voorzien, met bewijsstukken staven :-- un persona super un question = iemand documenteren over een kwestie :-- se = zich documenteren, zich op de hoogte stellen documentari adj :1 documentair :studio -- = documentaire studie :effecto/tratta -- = documentaire wissel :film -- = documentaire + documentario sub :1 documentaire :-- super le animales = documentaire over dieren + documentarista sub :1 documentarist + documentate adj :1 gedocumenteerd :un reporto ben -- = een goed gedocumenteerd rapport documentation sub :1 het documenteren, documentatie, documentatiemateriaal, bewijsstukken, dossier :-- ric = rijke documentatie :-- variate = gevarieerde documentatie :centro de -- = documentatiecentrum :servicio de -- = documentatiedienst :folio de -- = documentatieblad :systema de -- = documentatiesysteem :le labor de -- = het verzamelen van documentatiemateriaal :reunir un -- de/super = een dossier aanleggen/opstellen van documento sub :1 document, stuk, bescheid, bewijsstuk, geschrift, akte, oorkonde, schriftuur :-- sigillate = gezegeld stuk :-- commercial = handelsdocument :-- scientific = wetenschappelijk dokument :-- historic = historisch document :-- de identitate = identiteitsbewijs :-- processual/de processo = processtuk :--s de bordo = scheepspapieren :copia de un -- = afschrift van een document :prender cognoscentia/cognoscimento del --s = de stukken inzien + documentotheca sub :1 verzameling documenten dodecagonal adj :1 twaalfhoekig, twaalfzijdig dodecagone adj :1 twaalfhoekig, twaalfzijdig dodecagono sub :1 twaalfhoek dodecahedric adj :1 twaalfvlakkig dodecahedro sub :1 twaalfvlak, dodecaëder :-- regular = regelmatig twaalfvlak + dodecandre adj :1 BOTANICA twaalfhelmig Dodecaneso sub n pr :1 Dodecanesus dodecapetale adj :1 BOTANICA dodecapetaal + dodecaphonia sub :1 MUSICA twaalftoonstelsel, dodecafonie + dodecaphonic adj :1 MUSICA twaalftonig, dodecafonisch :systema -- = twaalftonig stelsel :musica -- = twaalftonige muziek + dodecaphonismo sub :1 MUSICA twaalftoonstelsel, dodecafonie + dodecaphonista sub :1 MUSICA dodecafonist + dodecastyle adj :1 ARTE DE CONSTRUER twaalf zuilen tellend dodecasyllabe adj :1 twaalflettergrepig :verso -- = twaalflettergrepig vers dodecasyllabo sub :1 twaalflettergrepig vers :un alexandrino es un = een alexandrijn is een twaalflettergrepig vers + dodo sub :1 ZOOLOGIA dodo + dogaressa sub :1 HISTORIA echtgenote van de doge + doge sub :1 HISTORIA doge dogma sub :1 dogma, leerstelling, leerstuk :-- christian = christelijk dogma :-- catholic = katholiek dogma :-- del Trinitate = dogma/leer van de Drieëenheid :--s heretic = ketterse leerstellingen :--s politic = politieke dogma's :promulgar/proclamar un -- = een dogma afkondigen dogmatic adj :1 dogmatisch, leerstellig :theologia -- = dogmatische theologie (theologie die de dogma's tot onderwerp heeft) :philosophia -- = dogmatische filosofie dogmatica sub :1 dogmatiek :-- thetic = thetische dogmatiek dogmatisar v :1 dogmatiseren dogmatisation sub :1 het dogmatiseren dogmatisator sub :1 iemand die op leerstellige toon spreekt, iemand die zaken op leerstellige wijze behandelt dogmatismo sub :1 dogmatisme dogmatista sub :1 dogmatist + dogo sub :1 dog :-- danese = Deense dog + dolabriforme adj :1 BOTANICA, ZOOLOGIA bijlvormig + dolby sub :1 dolby (mechanisme voor ruisonderdrukking) :systema -- = dolbysysteem + dolcevita sub ITALIANO :1 luizeleventje doler v :1 zeer doen, pijn doen :le capite/le testa me dole = ik heb hoofdpijn :le gorga me dole = ik heb keelpijn :-- se de = berouw hebben over dolichocephale adj :1 langschedelig, langhoofdig, dolichocefaal :typos -- = langschedelige typen + dolichocephalia sub :1 langschedeligheid, langhoofdigheid, dolichocefalie + dolichocephalo sub :1 langschedelige, langhoofdige, dolichocefaal + dolichomorphe adj :1 dolichomorf + dolichopetale adj :1 BOTANICA met lange kroonbladen + dolichopode adj :1 ZOOLOGIA langbenig + dolina sub :1 GEOLOGIA doline (klein, komvormig dal) :--s karstic = dolinas karstic dollar sub ANGLESE :1 dollar :-- american = Amerikaanse dollar :-- canadian = Canadese dollar :-- liberian = Liberiaanse dollar :-- malay = Maleise dollar :zona -- = dollargebied :curso del -- = dollarkoers :cadita del -- = val van de dollar + dolman sub :1 Turkse mantel :2 dolman, huzarenbuis :3 damesjasje, huisjasje + dolmen sub :1 dolmen (soort hunebed) dolo sub :1 smart, droefheid :2 JURIDIC dolus + Dolomitas (Le--) sub n pr pl :1 De Dolomieten + dolomite sub :1 MINERALOGIA dolomiet, bitterkalk, bitterspaat + dolomitic adj :1 MINERALOGIA dolomiet..., dolomiet bevattend dolor sub :1 (lichamelijke) pijn :-- de dentes = kiespijn :-- de capite/de testa = hoofdpijn :-- de ventre = buikpijn :-- de aure = oorpijn :-- abdominal/ventral = buikpijn :-- lumbar/de lumbos = pijn in de rug, rugpijn :-- stomachal/de stomacho = maagpijn :-- menstrual = menstruatiepijn :--es de parto = barensweeën :--es muscular = spierpijn :--es articular = pijn in de gewrichten :--es rheumatic = reumatische pijnen :-- intestinal = ingewandspijn :-- dorsal/in le/del dorso = rugpijn :-- spasmodic = kramppijn :-- pulsative = pulserende/kloppende pijn :-- acute = felle, intense pijn :-- atroce = vreselijke pijn :-- insupportabile = ondraaglijke pijn :sensibilitate al -- = pijngevoel(en), pijnzin :accesso de -- = pijnaanval :parto/parturition sin -- = pijnloze bevalling :attenuation de -- = verzachting van pijn :suffrer -- = pijn lijden :2 smart, kommer, droefheid, droefenis :le joia/gaudio e le -- = vreugde en verdriet :calice de -- = lijdensbeker dolorose adj :1 pijnlijk (pijn veroorzakend), gevoelig :vulnere -- = pijnlijke wond/verwonding :gamba -- = zeer been :maladia -- = pijnlijke ziekte :operation -- = pijnlijke operatie :puncto -- = pijnpunt :sensibilitate -- = pijngevoel(en), pijnzin :monstrar un visage -- = een pijnlijk gezicht zetten :2 pijnlijk, smartelijk, vervuld van smart/leed :corde -- = hart vol leed :experientia -- = smartelijke ervaring :perdita -- = smartelijk verlies :separation -- = smartelijke scheiding :memoria -- = smartelijke herinnering :reguardo -- = blik vervuld van leed :necessitate -- = pijnlijke noodzakelijkheid + dolorositate sub :1 pijnlijkheid domabile adj :1 tembaar :animales -- = tembare dieren + domabilitate sub :1 tembaarheid domar v :1 temmen, tam maken :-- leones = leeuwen temmen domator sub :1 (dieren)temmer :-- de cavallos = paardentemmer :-- de leones = leeuwentemmer :-- de urso = berenleider domestic adj :1 huiselijk, huishoudelijk, huis... :animal -- = huisdier :catto -- = huiskat :grillo -- = huiskrekel :glycophago -- = huismijt :pace -- = huisvrede :circulo -- = huiselijke kring :vita -- = huiselijk leven :altar -- = huisaltaar :personal (de servicio) -- = huispersoneel :servitor -- = huisknecht :nettatrice -- = schoonmaakster, werkster :adjuta -- = huishoudelijke hulp :industria -- = huisindustrie :tyranno -- = huistiran :economia -- = huishoudkunde :aranea -- = huisspin :martara -- = huismarter :cappellano -- = huiskapelaan :immunditias/detrito -- = huisvuil :felicitate -- = huiselijk geluk :labores/travalios -- = huishoudelijke werkzaamheden :inseniamento/instruction -- = huisonderwijs :remedio/medicina -- = huismiddel(tje) :pro (le) de/uso/usage -- = voor huishoudelijk gebruik (van dingen) :pro (le) de/consumo/consumption -- = voor huishoudelijk gebruik (van eetwaren) :2 tam, mak :conilio -- = tam konijn :columba -- = tamme duif :anate -- = tamme eend :aves -- = pluimvee :numero de aves -- = pluimveestapel + domestica sub :1 dienstbode, gedienstige + domesticabile adj :1 tot huisdier te maken domesticar v :1 temmen, tam/mak maken, tot huisdier maken domestication sub :1 het temmen, het tam/mak maken, het tot huisdier maken, domesticatie :-- de animales salvage = domesticatie van wilde dieren domesticator sub :1 temmer domesticitate sub :1 huiselijkheid, huiselijke omgeving :2 staat van huisdier, tamheid, makheid domestico sub :1 (huis)bediende, (huis)knecht domiciliar v :1 zijn domicilie hebben, domicilie kiezen, zich metterwoon vestigen :esser domiciliate = woonachtig zijn :2 COMMERCIO domiciliëren, betaalbaar stellen :-- un littera de cambio = een wissel domiciliëren domiciliari adj :1 huis..., woning..., domicilie... :perquisition -- = huiszoeking :arresto -- = huisarrest :labor/travalio -- = huisarbeid :industria -- = huisindustrie domicilio sub :1 woonplaats, verblijfplaats, domicilie, woning :banca a -- = thuisbank :banchero a -- = thuisbankier :bancar a -- = thuisbankieren :cambiar de -- = verhuizen :livrar a -- = thuis bezorgen :livration a -- = thuisbezorging :franc a -- = franko thuis(bezorgd) :con -- in Bilthoven = gevestigd in Bilthoven :-- de un societate = zetel van een vereniging/genootschap, etc. :-- conjugal = echtelijke woning :abandono del -- conjugal = het verlaten van de echtelijke woning :violation de -- = huisvredebreuk :cambio de -- = domicilieverandering, verhuizing :travalio/labor a -- = huisarbeid, thuiswerk :travaliator/laborator/obrero a -- = thuiswerker :industria a -- = huisindustrie :parto/parturition a -- = thuisbevalling :visita a -- = huisbezoek :hospitalisation a -- = thuisverpleging :cura a -- = thuiszorg :sin -- fixe = zonder vaste verblijfplaats :ille ha su -- in Bilthoven = hij woont in Bilthoven :sin -- fixe = zonder vaste woonplaats domina sub :1 vrouw des huizes + dominabile adj :1 wat kan worden beheerst, wat in toom kan worden gehouden dominante adj :1 overheersend, heersend, hoofd..., uitstekend boven :vento -- = meest voorkomende wind :opinion -- = heersende mening :classe -- = heersende klasse :position -- = machtspositie :ration -- = voornaamste reden :character -- = dominerend karakter :accordo -- = dominant akkoord :frequentia -- = dominante frequentie :2 BIOLOGIA dominant :gen -- = dominant gen dominante sub :1 MUSICA hoofdtoon, grote kwint, dominant dominantia sub :1 overheersing, dominantie, overwicht, overheersende positie :2 BIOLOGIA overheersing (van een gen), dominantie :-- apical = apicale dominantie dominar v :1 domineren, overheersen, beheersen, heersen, in toom houden, onder de knie hebben :-- un populo = een volk overheersen :-- su passiones = zijn hartstochten bedwingen :-- le situation = de toestand meester zijn :-- su subjecto = zijn onderwerp beheersen :-- Interlingua = Interlingua beheersen :ille non ancora domina le arte de scriber = hij is de schrijfkunst nog niet machtig :il existe pauc/poc dansatores qui domina iste salto = er zijn maar weinig dansers die deze sprong beheersen :2 uitsteken boven domination sub :1 het overheersen, het beheersen, het heersen, heerschappij, overheersing, gezag :le pais suffreva sub -- estranier = het land leed onder vreemde overheersing :-- tyrannic = tyrannieke overheersing :-- spiritual = geestelijke overheersing dominator sub :1 heerser, overheerser + dominator adj :1 overheersend, heersend, heerszuchtig :reguardo -- = heersersblik dominial adj :1 domaniaal, tot het domein behorend, domein... :benes -- = domeingoederen :derecto -- = domeinrecht dominica sub :1 zondag :-- de pascha = paaszondag :-- de pentecoste = pinksterzondag :servicio de -- = zondagsdienst :schola del -- = zondagschool :jornal del -- = zondagblad/krant :competition del -- = zondagcompetitie :le --s e dies feriate = op zon- en feestdagen :Dominica del Palmas = palmzondag :sanctification del -- = zondagsheiliging dominical adj :1 zondags..., zondags, de zondag betreffend :promenada -- = zondagse wandeling :habito/vestimentos -- = zondagse kleren :schola -- = zondagschool :reposo -- = zondagsrust :servicio -- = zondagsdienst :missa -- = zondagsmist :2 RELIGION aan de Heer gewijd :oration -- = gebed des Heren dominican adj :1 CATHOLICISMO dominikaner, dominikaans :2 Dominikaans :Republica Dominican = Dominikaanse Republiek dominicano sub :1 CATHOLICISMO dominikaan, predikheer :monasterio de --s = dominikanenklooster :2 bewoner van de Dominikaanse Republiek Dominico sub n pr :1 Dominicus dominio sub :1 eigendomsrecht JURIDIC :-- public = publiek eigendom :2 gezag, heerschappij :-- mundial/universal = wereldheerschappij :haber le -- del mares = de heerschappij ter zee hebben :-- de se ipse = zelfbeheersing :recovrar le -- de se ipse/mesme = zichzelf weer meester worden :3 domein, (land)goed, gebied :-- rural = landgoed :-- de un cavallero = riddergoed :-- national = staatsdomein :4 FIGURATE (geestelijk) gebied, terrein, afdeling, branche, bevoegdheid :-- del spirito = rijk van de geest :-- linguistic = taalgebied :iste studio aperi un nove -- = deze studie ontsluit een nieuw terrein :iste activitates non es de nostre -- = deze activiteiten vallen buiten ons terrein :5 dominion domino sub :1 heer, meester :2 domino (mantel met kap) :3 dominosteen :joco de --s = dominospel :jocar al --s = domino spelen, dominoën :tabuliero de -- = dominoplankje :POLITICA effecto -- = domino-effect :POLITICA theoria -- = domino-theorie domo(I) sub :1 huis :-- de correction = tuchthuis :-- de detention = huis van bewaring :-- de angulo = hoekhuis :-- serial = rijtjeshuis :-- municipal/communal = gemeentehuis :-- de moda = modehuis :-- parochial = parochiehuis :-- de Deo = godshuis :-- de reposo = rusthuis :-- de povres/pauperes = armenhuis :-- natal = geboortehuis :-- del defuncto = sterfhuis :-- de campania = landhuis :-- locative/de location = huurhuis :-- proprie = eigen huis :clave del -- = huissleutel :a -- = 1. naar huis, huiswaarts, 2. thuis :verso -- = naar huis, huiswaarts :in -- de = in het huis van, bij domo(II) sub :1 koepel, koepeldak :-- de ecclesia = kerkkoepel :-- del Pantheon = koepel van het Pantheon :-- de foliage = bladerdak :-- del sal = zoutkoepel + donabile adj :1 wat kan worden geschonken + donacia sub :1 ZOOLOGIA rietkever donar v :1 schenken, geven, een schenking doen, begiftigen donatario sub :1 JURIDIC begiftigde donation sub :1 schenking, gift, donatie, begiftiging :-- generose = milde gift :facer -- de = schenken :acto de -- = schenkingsakte :acceptar un -- = een schenking aanvaarden :--es inter vivos = schenking onder levenden + donatismo sub :1 RELIGION donatisme + donatista sub :1 RELIGION donatist donativo sub :1 gift, schenking :facer un -- = een gift doen, doneren donator sub :1 schenker, gever, begiftiger, donateur, donor :-- liberal/generose = gulle gever :-- de sanguine = bloeddonor :-- de sperma = spermadonor, zaaddonor :-- de organo = orgaandonor :cellula -- = donorcel + donia sub :1 BOTANICA prachtbloem donjon sub :1 donjon, slottoren, vestingtoren + donjuanesc adj :1 verleidersachtig + donjuanismo sub :1 donjuanisme donna sub :1 vrouw, dame dono sub :1 gift, schenking, cadeau :pacco -- = geschenkpakket :-- de moneta = gift in geld :-- de anniversario = verjaarscadeau :-- de Natal = kerstcadeau :-- de nuptias = huwelijksgeschenk/cadeau :-- de Deo/del celo = gave/geschenk van God :contribuer al -- = meedoen met het cadeau :2 gave, talent, aanleg, begaafdheid :--s del spirito = geestesgaven :--s charismatic = charismatische gaven :-- de observation = opmerkingsgave :-- del eloquentia = gave der welsprekendheid :-- del/pro le linguas = aanleg voor talen :-- del parola = gave des woords + dopar v :1 doping toedienen, een stimulerend middel geven aan :-- se = doping gebruiken + doping sub ANGLESE :1 doping :-- de sanguine = bloeddoping + Doppler sub n pr :1 Doppler :effecto -- = Dopplereffect + dorar v :1 vergulden :-- le pilula = de pil vergulden + dorate adj :1 verguld, als van goud :bronzo -- = goudbrons :faisan -- = goudfazant :hamster -- = goudhamster :pisce -- = goudvis :quadro -- = gouden lijst :miseria/povressa/paupertate -- = vergulde armoede :spicas -- = gulden aren :le radios -- del sol = de gulden stralen van de zon + dorator sub :1 vergulder :cultello de -- = verguldersmes, verguldmes :brossa de -- = verguldkwast :pincel de -- = verguldpenseel :pressa de -- = verguldpers + doratura sub :1 het vergulden :2 verguldsel + dorian adj :1 Dorisch + doriano sub :1 Doriër :2 Dorisch (taal) + doric adj :1 Dorisch :dialecto -- = Dorisch dialect :columna/colonna -- = Dorische zuil :capitello -- = Dorisch kapiteel :ordine -- = Dorische bouworde + dorico sub :1 Dorisch (taal) + doris sub :1 ZOOLOGIA sterreslak + dormettar v :1 sluimeren, licht slapen, doezelen + dormiente adj :1 slapend :infante -- = slapend kind :dica -- = slaperdijk dormir v :1 slapen :sacco de -- = slaapzak :hora de -- = bedtijd :-- profundemente = diep slapen :-- troppo longemente = zich verslapen :passar le nocte sin -- = de nacht slapeloos doorbrengen :isto me impedi de -- = dat bezorgt me slapeloze nachten :-- al pertica = op stok zitten (van vogels), roesten dormitive adj :1 slaapverwekkend, soporitief :bibita -- = slaapdrank :pilula/comprimito -- = slaappil dormitivo sub :1 slaapmiddel, slaappil, slaapdrank + dormitor sub :1 slaper :grande -- = langslaper dormitorio sub :1 slaapzaal :citate/suburbio -- = slaapstad + doronico sub :1 BOTANICA voorjaarszonnebloem, schorpioenwortel Dorothea sub n pr :1 Dorothea, Door dorsal adj :1 rug(ge)..., dorsaal :spina -- = ruggegraat :vertebra -- = rugwervel :musculo -- = rugspier :nervo -- = rugzenuw :arteria -- = rugslagader :latere -- = rugzijde :pinna -- = rugvin :dolor -- = rugpijn :position -- = rugligging :appoio -- = rugleuning :paracadita -- = op de rug bevestigde parachute + dorsalgia sub :1 MEDICINA pijn in de rug, rugpijn, rugklachten + dorsiventral adj :1 MEDICINA dorsiventral + dorsiventralitate sub :1 MEDICINA dorsiventraliteit dorso sub :1 rug (van mens/dier) :sacco a/de -- = rugzak :-- curvate = kromme rug :-- voltate = hoge rug :-- de catto = katterug :dolores in le -- = rugklachten :mal de -- = rugpijn :appoio in le -- = rugsteun :décolleté in le -- = rugdécolleté :natar super le -- = rugzwemmen :natation super le -- = het rugzwemmen :curvar le -- = de rug krommen :tornar le -- a un persona = iemand de rug toekeren :cader super le -- = op de rug vallen :-- a -- = rug aan rug, ruggelings :2 rugzijde, achterzijde, achterkant :protection in le -- = rugdekking :3 rug (van hand/boek/kledingstuk, etc.) :-- del mano = rug van de hand :-- de un sedia = rug van een stoel :-- de montania = bergrug :serra a -- = kapzaag + dorsoventral adj :1 ANATOMIA BOTANICA dorsoventraal + doryphora sub :1 ZOOLOGIA :-- (del Colorado) = coloradokever + dosabile adj :1 doseerbaar dosage sub :1 het doseren, dosering, afmeting, afpassing, menging, mengverhouding :coclear de -- = doseerlepel :capsula de -- = doseerdop, maatdop :balancia de -- = doseerweegschaal :installation de -- = doseerinstallatie dosar v :1 doseren, afmeten, afpassen, afwegen :2 mengen in de juiste verhoudingen :3 een dosis toedienen + dosator sub :1 iemand die doseert :2 doseerapparaat :-- automatic = doseerautomaat :capsula dosator de un flacon = doseerdop/maatdop van een fles dose,dosis sub :1 dosis, deel, portie :-- excessive/troppo forte = overdosis :-- lethal/mortal = dodelijke dosis :-- maximal/maxime = maximale dosis :diminuer le -- = de dosis verkleinen :augmentar le -- = de dosis vergroten :un bon -- de vanitate = een flinke dosis ijdelheid + dosimetria sub :1 PHYSICA, MEDICINA dosimetrie + dosimetric adj :1 PHYSICA, MEDICINA dosimetrisch + dosimetro sub :1 PHYSICA, MEDICINA (stralings)dosimeter dossier sub FRANCESE :1 dossier, map :-- suspendite = hangmap :armario de --s = dossierkast :numero de -- = dossiernummeer :systema de --s = dossiersysteem dotal adj :1 de bruidsschat betreffend, JURIDIC dotaal :benes -- = dotale goederen dotar v :1 als bruidsschat meegeven, een uitzet geven aan :2 begiftigen, verrijken (met), voorzien (van), uitrusten (met), schenken :-- un persona generosemente = iemand ruim bedelen :un concurso dotate de un premio de mille florinos = een met duizend gulden gedoteerde wedstrijd :ille es multo ben dotate = hij is rijk bedeeld :dotate de ration = met rede begaafd :ille es dotate pro le mathematica = hij heeft veel aanleg voor wiskunde :ille non es dotate pro le patinage = hij is een kruk op schaatsen dotation sub :1 schenking, dotatie, toelage, subsidie, gift :-- a un institution caritative = dotatie/gift aan een liefdadige instelling + dotator sub :1 iemand die iets schenkt, schenker dote sub :1 bruidsschat, uitzet, huwelijksgift dova sub :1 duig :ligno de --/pro --s = duighout, vathout :modulo de -- = duigmal doxologia sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA doxologie :2 RELIGION lofprijzing, verheerlijking, doxologie + doxologic adj :1 doxologisch dozena sub :1 dozijn, twaalf stuks, twaalftal :un medie -- de ovos = een half dozijn eieren + draba sub :1 BOTANICA hongerbloempje + dracena sub :1 BOTANICA drake(bloed)boom drachma sub :1 drachma (Griekse munt) :2 drachma (medicinaal gewicht = ruim 3,5 gram) + dracocephalo sub :1 BOTANICA drakekop dracon sub :1 MYTHOLOGIA draak, monster :testa/capite de -- = drakekop :dente de -- = draketand :-- con alas = gevleugelde draak :2 ZOOLOGIA boomhagedis :3 BOTANICA slangenkruid Dracon sub n pr :1 HISTORIA GREC Draco draconian adj :1 draconisch, zeer streng, rigoureus :lege(s) -- = draconische wet(ten) :mesuras -- = draconische maatregelen :un severitate vermente -- = een waarlijk draconische strengheid + draconic adj :1 draconisch, zeer streng, rigoureus :lege(s) = draconische wet(ten) :mesuras -- = draconische maatregelen + draconitic adj :1 ASTRONOMIA draconitisch :mense -- = draconitische maand :anno -- = draconitisch jaar draga sub :1 baggermolen :-- de vapor = stoombaggermolen :-- aspirante = zandzuiger :excavar con un -- = uitbaggeren :2 sleepnet, schrobnet :pisca al -- = schrobnetvisserij + dragage sub :1 het (uit)baggeren, baggerwerk :le -- de un porto = het uitbaggeren van een haven :platteforma de -- = baggereiland :labores de -- = baggerwerken :interprisa/compania de -- = baggerbedrijf dragaminas sub :1 mijnenveger dragar v :1 (uit)baggeren :-- un porto = een haven uitbaggeren + dragator sub :1 baggeraar :2 baggermolen :-- de minas = mijnenveger + dragline sub ANGLESE :1 dragline, sleepgraver, trekgraver + dragon sub :1 dragonder :officiero de --es = dragonderofficier :uniforme de -- = dragonderuniform :cavallo de -- = dragonderpaard + dragona sub :1 degenkwast + drain sub ANGLESE :1 drain + drainabile {e} adj :1 draineerbaar :porositate -- = draineerbare porositeit + drainabilitate {e} sub :1 draineerbaarheid, ontwateringsvermogen + drainage {e} sub :1 drainage, drainering, drooglegging, afwatering, ontwatering :-- biologic = biologische ontwatering :-- electro-osmotic = elektro-osmotische ontwatering :-- de palude = moerasafwatering :fossato de -- = afvoergeul/sloot, tochtsloot :orificio de -- = loosgat :tubo de -- = draineerbuis, loospijp :2 MEDICINA het draineren, het afvoeren van vocht (uit holte/absces) + drainar {e} v :1 draineren, afwateren, droogleggen :-- un marisco = een moeras droogleggen :2 MEDICINA (een holte/absces) draineren, het vocht laten weglopen van drama sub :1 drama :-- musical = muziekdrama :-- de familia = familiedrama dramatic adj :1 dramatisch :situation -- = dramatische toestand :2 toneel... :autor -- = toneelschrijver :poeta -- = toneeldichter :poesia -- = toneelpoëzie :arte -- = toneelkunst :genere -- = toneelgenre :schola de arte -- = toneelschool :critico -- = toneelkriticus :critica -- = toneelkritiek :carriera -- = toneelloopbaan :compania -- = toneelgezelschap :tenor -- = heldentenor :artista -- = toneelkunstenaar :litteratura -- = toneelliteratuur :technica -- = toneeltechniek + dramatica sub :1 dramatiek + dramaticitate sub :1 dramatische spanning/kracht (van een kunstwerk) :2 dramatisch karakter :le -- del situation = het dramatische karakter van de situatie dramatisar v :1 dramatiseren, dramatisch voorstellen :tu non debe --, le situation non es perdite = je moet niet dramatiseren, de toestand is niet hopeloos :2 als drama bewerken + dramatisation sub :1 dramatisering, overdreven voorstelling :2 toneelbewerking, dramatisering :-- de un roman = toneelbewerking van een roman dramaturgia sub :1 dramaturgie, toneelschrijfkunst + dramaturgic adj :1 dramaturgisch dramaturgo sub :1 dramaturg, toneelschrijver drappar sub :1 draperen, bekleden, omhullen drapperia sub :1 lakenindustrie, lakenhandel, handel in manufacturen, stoffenwinkel :2 draperie, geplooide stof, gordijn drappero sub :1 lakenfabrikant, lakenhandelaar, manufacturier drappo sub :1 laken (wollen) stof, laken :commercio del -- = lakenhandel :commerciante/mercante de -- = lakenhandelaar :fabrica de -- = lakenfabriek :fabricante de -- = lakenfabrikant :fabrication de -- = lakenfabricage :tinctor/tincturero de -- = lakenverver :tinctura de -- = (het) verven van laken :tinctureria de -- = lakenververij :-- de auro = goudlaken, goudbrokaat :-- mortuari = lijkkleed, baarkleed :2 (voor bed) laken :-- de lecto = beddelaken :-- superior = bovenlaken :-- de flanella = flanellen laken drastic adj :1 MEDICINA drastisch, snelwerkend :2 drastisch, krachtig, ingrijpend, doortastend :mesuras -- = ingrijpende maatregelen :modificationes -- = ingrijpende veranderingen + drasticitate sub :1 drastisch karakter :-- de un remedio = drastische werking van een middel + dravidic adj :1 Dravidisch :linguas -- = Dravidische talen + dravidologia sub :1 dravidologie dreadnought sub ANGLESE :1 groot pantserschip + drepanocyto sub :1 MEDICINA drepanocyt, sikkelcel + drepanocytose (-osis) sub :1 MEDICINA drepanocytose, sikkelcelziekte + dressage sub :1 dressuur, africhting + dribblar v :1 FOOTBALL dribbelen :-- le ballon circum le keeper = de keeper omspelen + dribblator sub :1 FOOTBALL dribbelaar + dribble sub ANGLESE :1 FOOTBALL dribbel, het dribbelen + drifter sub ANGLESE :1 drifter (schip met drijfnetten) + drive sub ANGLESE :1 drive (slag bij sommige sporten) + drive-in sub ANGLESE :1 drive-in (bioscoop in de open lucht voor automobilisten) + drizza sub :1 NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES hijstouw (voor vlag/zeil) droga sub :1 drogerij, kruid :2 bedwelmend middel, drug :--s dulce/legier = softdrugs :--s dur/forte = harddrugs :--s psychedelic = geestverruimende middelen :traffico del --s = drugshandel :problema del --(s) = drugsprobleem :prender --s = drugs gebruiken :ille traffica in --s = hij handelt in drugs + drogar v :1 verdovende middelen/drugs toedienen aan, aan de drugs brengen :-- se = drugs/verdovende middelen gebruiken, aan de drugs zijn + drogato sub :1 drugsverslaafde drogeria sub :1 drogisterij drogista sub :1 drogist + drogman sub :1 drogman, dragoman, tolk (bij Oosterse volken) + drolle adj :1 grappig, leuk :un parola -- = een grappig woord + drolleria sub :1 grappigheid, geestigheid dromedario sub :1 dromedaris + dromia sub :1 ZOOLOGIA :-- vulgar = sponskrab + dronte sub :1 ZOOLOGIA walgvogel, dodaars, dodo + dropshot sub ANGLESE :1 TENNIS dropshot + drosera sub :1 BOTANICA drosera, zonnedauw :-- rotundifolie = ronde zonnedauw + droseraceas sub pl :1 BOTANICA zonnedauwachtigen + drosometria sub :1 drosometrie, dauwmeting + drosometric adj :1 drosometrisch + drosometro sub :1 drosometer, dauwmeter + drosophila sub :1 ZOOLOGIA bananevlieg, drosophila :-- funebre = azijnvliegje + drososcopio sub :1 dauwmeter, drososcoop druida sub :1 druïde :templo de --s = druïdentempel druidessa sub :1 vrouwelijke druïde druidic adj :1 druïde(n)..., druïdisch :culto -- = druïdencultus :ritos -- = druïdische riten :monumento -- = druïdisch monument :sacrificios -- = druïdische offers druidismo sub :1 druïdenleer, druïdendienst + drupa sub :1 steenvrucht (bijv. perzik, kers, pruim, etc.) + drupacee adj :1 als/van een steenvrucht + drusa sub :1 MINERALOGIA holte in gesteente, geode + dryade sub :1 bosnimf, woudnimf, dryade + dry farming sub ANGLESE :1 AGRICULTURA dry farming dual adj :1 tweedelig, dubbel :canal -- = tweelingkanaal :modulation -- = dubbele modulatie :iste notion es -- = dit begrip is tweeledig :LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA :numero -- = dualis :analogia -- = duale analogie dualismo sub :1 dualisme, dualiteit, tweeheidsleer dualista sub :1 dualist (aanhanger van het dualisme) dualista adj :1 dualistisch :theoria -- = dualistische theorie :systema -- = dualistisch systeem :philosophia -- = dualistische filosofie :religion -- = dualistische godsdienst dualistic adj :1 dualistisch :theoria -- = dualistische theorie :systema -- = dualistisch systeem :philosophia -- = dualistische filosofie :religion -- = dualistische godsdienst :interpretar --amente le realitate = de werkelijkheid op dualistische wijze interpreteren dualitate sub :1 dualiteit, tweeheid, dubbelheid :principio de -- = dualiteitsprincipe dubita sub :1 twijfel, aarzeling, onzekerheid :esser in -- = in twijfel verkeren, zijn twijfels hebben, in dubio staan :sin -- = zonder twijfel, ongetwijfeld :foris de -- = aan geen twijfels onderhevig, buiten kijf :isto non admitte -- = daarover is geen twijfel mogelijk :mitter/poner un cosa in -- = iets in twijfel trekken :esser subjecte a/susceptibile de -- = aan twijfel onderhevig zijn :facer nascer le -- in le spirito de un persona = iemand aan het twijfelen brengen :lassar un persona in -- = iemand in twijfel laten :-- justificate = gerechtvaardigde twijfel :cambiar le --s in certitude = de twijfels in zekerheid doen verkeren :in caso de -- = bij twijfel dubitabile adj :1 twijfelachtig, onzeker, dubieus dubitar v :1 twijfelen, betwijfelen, in twijfel trekken, niet vertrouwen :-- del veracitate del historia = twijfelen aan de juistheid van het verhaal :io dubita de haber dicite isto = ik twijfel er aan dat te hebben gezegd dubitation sub :1 het twijfelen, twijfel, onzekerheid, aarzeling :2 rhetorische figuur van de twijfel dubitative adj :1 twijfelend, weifelend, twijfelachtig, in dubio staand, dubbend :gesto -- = weifelend gebaar :responsa -- = weifelend antwoord :responder dubitativemente = weifelend antwoord geven dubitator sub :1 twijfelaar dubitose adj :1 twijfelachtig :caso -- = dubieus geval, twijfelgeval :reputation -- = twijfelachtige reputatie :de qualitate -- = van twijfelachtige kwaliteit + dublinese sub :1 bewoner van Dublin + dublinese adj :1 van Dublin + duc(pl :duches) sub :1 hertog ducal adj :1 hertogelijk, hertogs... :corona -- = hertogelijke kroon :titulo -- = hertogelijke titel :palatio -- = hertogelijk paleis :decision -- = hertogelijk besluit ducato sub :1 hertogdom :-- de Parma = hertogdom Parma :-- de Normandia = hertogdom Normandïe :2 hertogelijke waardigheid :3 dukaat ducaton sub :1 dukaton ducer v :1 (ge)leiden, begeleiden, brengen :iste parve strata duce al mercato = dit straatje loopt op de markt uit :un parola duceva a un altere = het ene woord lokte het andere uit :2 besturen, de leiding hebben van, aanvoeren, het bevel voeren over ducha {sj} sub :1 douche, stortbad :sala/local de --s = douchelokaal :cabina de -- = douchecel/hokje :cortina de -- = douchegordijn :valvula de -- = douchekraan :tubo de -- = doucheslang :aqua de -- = douchewater :(anque FIGURATE) un -- frigide = een koude douche :un -- cal(i)de = een warme douche :un -- tepide = een lauwe douche :prender un -- = een douche nemen :dar se un -- = onder de douche gaan + duchar {sj} v :1 douchen :-- un infante pro lavar le = een kind laten douchen om hem te wassen :io va -- me = ik ga douchen duchessa sub :1 hertogin :-- de Windsor = hertogin van Windsor ductile adj :1 smeedbaar, pletbaar, ductiel :metallo -- = smeedbaar metaal :ferro -- = modulair gietijzer :ruptura -- = ductiele breuk :2 handelbaar, inschikkelijk, plooibaar ductilitate sub :1 smeedbaarheid, pletbaarheid, ductiliteit :-- del auro = smeedbaarheid van goud :test (A) de -- = ductiliteitsproef :le -- del auro permitte de extirar lo in filos multo fin = de ductiliteit van goud maakt het mogelijk het uit te trekken to zeer fijne draden :2 inschikkelijkheid, plooibaarheid ducto sub :1 ANATOMIA kanaal, buis :-- lacrimal = traanbuis :-- seminal = zaadbuis + duecento sub ITALIANO :1 duecento duellar v :1 duelleren + duellator sub :1 duellist duellista sub :1 duellist, vechtersbaas duello sub :1 duel, tweegevecht :-- de artilleria = artillerieduel :-- oratori = woordenstrijd :-- judiciari = gerechtelijk duel :pistola de -- = duelleerpistool :testes in un -- = getuigen bij een duel duettista sub :1 lid van een duo :--s comic = komisch duo duetto sub :1 duet + dug out sub ANGLESE :1 SPORT dug-out dulce adj :1 zoet (als suiker) :pomos -- = zoete appels :vino -- = zoete wijn, most :panetto -- = zoet bolletje, koffiebroodje :aqua -- = zoet water :aroma/fragrantia -- = zoete geur :-- como le melle = honingzoet :-- amar = bitterzoet :2 zacht, mild, teer, fijn :musica -- = zachte, lieflijke muziek :ruito -- = zacht geluid :pelle -- = zachte, tere huid :memoria -- = zoete herinnering :LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA :consonante -- = stemhebbende medeklinker :lima -- = gladvijl :brossa -- = zachte borstel :ferro -- = weekijzer :temperatura -- = milde temperatuur :poner dulcemente le testa/capite = het hoofd neervlijen :atterrage -- = zachte landing :3 zacht, vriendelijk, meegaand :femina -- = zachtaardige/vriendelijke vrouw :reguardo -- = vriendelijke blik + dulciastre adj :1 zoet(achtig), zoetig, wee (anque FIGURATE) :bibita -- = zoetige drank :gusto/sapor -- = zoetige smaak + dulcificante sub :1 zoetstof, zoetmiddel dulcificar v :1 zoeten, verzoeten, zoet maken :-- le caffe con saccharina = koffie zoet maken met sacharine :2 zacht maken, verzachten :-- aqua = water zacht maken, water ontharden dulcification sub :1 het zoet maken, verzoeting :le -- de bibitas = het zoet maken van dranken :2 het zacht maken, het verzachten, verzachting :le -- de aqua = het zacht maken van water, het ontharden van water dulcor sub :1 het zoet zijn, zoetheid (van smaak) :2 zoetheid, zachtheid, mildheid :-- de un cigarretta = mildheid van een sigaret :3 zachtheid, vriendelijkheid, zachtmoedigheid :tractar un persona con -- = iemand zacht behandelen + dulia sub :1 CATHOLICISMO :culto de -- = heiligenverering, dulia dum conj :1 terwijl, zo lang als :2 totdat :3 mits, als maar duma sub RUSSO :1 doema dumdum sub ANGLESE :1 dumdumkogel dumping sub ANGLESE :1 dumping, prijsbederf :facer -- = onder de prijs duiken, dumpen duna sub :1 duin :-- litoral = kustduin :-- maritime = zeeduin :-- transversal = dwarsduin :terreno de --s = duingrond :sentiero de --s = duinpad/slag :region del --s = duinstreek :bosco de --s = duinbos :valle de --s = duindal :vallea de --s = duinvallei :serie de --s = duinenrij, duinregel :flora del --s = duinflora :fauna del -- = duinfauna :conilio del --s = duinkonijn :lepore del --s = duinhaas :paisage de --s = duinlandschap :terreno de --s = duinterrein :altura/altor del --s = duinhoogte :latere del --s = duinkant :palude/marisca/maremma del --s = duinmoeras :aqua del --s = duinwater :costa de --s = duinkust :stagno in le --s = duinvijver/meer :vista super le --s = duingezicht :declivitate del dunas = duinhelling/glooiing :erosion del --s = duinafslag :stabilisation/fixation del --s per plantationes = duinbeplanting :applanar un -- = een duin afgraven Dunkerque sub n pr FRANCESE :1 Duinkerken dunque adv :1 daarom, om die reden, dus duo (I) sub num card :1 twee :divider in duo = in tweeën delen, halveren :tote (le) -- = beide(n), alle twee :-- a -- = twee aan twee, paarsgewijs :cata -- minutas = om de twee minuten :Guilhelmo Duo = Willem de Tweede duo (II) sub :1 MUSICA duo, duet, tweestemmig gezang, tweestemmig stuk :2 duo :komisch -- = duo comic duodece sub num card :1 twaalf + duodecesime num ord :1 twaalfde duodecimal adj :1 twaalftallig, duodecimaal :MATHEMATICA :systema de numeration --, systema/numeration -- = twaalftallig stelsel duodecime num ord :1 twaalfde duodenal adj :1 duodenum..., de twaalfvingerige darm betreffend :ulcere -- = zweer aan de twaalfvingerige darm duodenitis sub :1 duodenumontsteking, ontsteking aan de twaalfvingerige darm duodeno sub :1 ANATOMIA duodenum, twaalfvingerige darm dupar v :1 bedriegen, beetnemen, er in laten lopen, een kool stoven :-- le confidentia de un persona = misbruik maken van iemands vertrouwen :lassar se -- = zich laten beetnemen dupe sub :1 bedrogene, slachtoffer van bedrog, dupe + duperia sub :1 bedriegerij, oplichterij + duplage sub :1 FILM nasynchronisatie duplamento sub :1 het verdubbelen, verdubbeling duplar v :1 verdubbelen :-- le numero = het aantal verdubbelen :2 FILM nasynchroniseren :-- un film (A) = een film nasynchroniseren :duplate in Interlingua = in Interlingua nagesynchroniseerd :3 NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES :-- un capo = een kaap ronden duple adj :1 dubbel, tweevoudig, tweeledig :stella -- = dubbelster :nodo -- = dubbele knoop :vitro -- = dubbele beglazing/ramen :contabilitate in partita -- = dubbel boekhouden :vita -- = dubbelleven :spia/spion -- = dubbelspion :candidatura -- = dubbeltal :fundo -- = dubbele bodem :filo -- = dubbele draad :CHIMIA sal -- = dubbelzout :hacha {sj} -- = tweezijdige bijl :lecto -- = tweepersoonsbed :lectos -- = lits-jumeaux :chaco {sj} -- = dubbelschaak :concerto -- = dubbelconcert :porta -- = dubbele deur :cortina -- = overgordijn :PHOTOGRAPHIA exposition -- = dubbele belichting :rima -- = dubbelrijm :negation -- = dubbele ontkenning :hernia -- = dubbele breuk :modulation -- = dubbele modulatie :via ferree -- = dubbel spoor :a via ferree -- = tweesporig, dubbelsporig :-- v = (de letter) w :vitros a -- foco = dubbelfocusglazen :-- decision del OTAN = NAVO-dubbelbesluit :-- de longitude = dubbel zo lang :MATHEMATICA curva -- = dubbelkromme :BIOLOGIA helice -- = dubbele helix :vider -- = dubbel zien :SPORT -- mixte = gemengd dubbel dupletto sub :1 doublet, stel, koppel, paar (voorwerpen) :2 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA doublet, dubbelvorm :3 valse (edel)steen :4 CHIMIA, PHYSICA elektronenpaar :5 OPTICA doublet + duplex sub :1 duplexsysteem, duplexverbinding :2 duplexwoning + duplex adj :1 duplex, dubbel, tweevoudig :papiro -- = duplexpapier :pumpa -- = duplexpomp :casa -- = duplexwoning + duplicabile adj :1 wat kan worden verdubbeld/gedupliceerd duplicar v :1 verdubbelen, dupliceren, in duplo maken, stencillen :-- le numero = het aantal verdubbelen :-- un syllaba = een lettergreep verdubbelen :-- un documento = een dokument dupliceren :papiro pro -- = stencilpapier duplication sub :1 het verdubbelen, verdubbeling, het dupliceren, duplicering, het stencillen :-- chromosomic = chromosomenverdubbeling :-- de un documento = duplicering van een dokument :-- de un syllaba = verdubbeling van een lettergreep duplicative adj :1 verdubbelend duplicato sub :1 afschrift, duplicaat, tweede exemplaar :in -- = in tweevoud :administration de --s = schaduwadministratie :archivo de --s = schaduwarchief duplicator sub :1 duplicator, copiëermachine duplicatura sub :1 het dupliceren :2 duplicaat, eensluidend afschrift :3 ANATOMIA duplicatuur, verdubbeling, angulatie duplice adj :1 dubbel, tweevoudig, duplex... :lectos -- = lits-jumeaux :in -- copia = in duplo :a via ferree --, a rail {e} -- = tweesporig, dubbelsporig duplicitate sub :1 tweevoudigheid, dubbelheid :-- de causas = dubbelheid van oorzaken :2 dubbelhartigheid, valsheid, schijnheiligheid dur adj :1 hard (tgov zacht) :lecto -- = hard bed :crusta -- = harde korst :brossa -- = harde borstel :stilo de graphite -- = hard potlood :ovo -- = hard(gekookt) ei :droga -- = harddrug :-- de ventre = hardlijvig :-- de aure = hardhorend :-- de corde = hardvochtig :-- como le ferro = ijzerhard :ille ha le testa/capite -- = hij heeft een harde kop :2 hard, streng, bars, moeilijk, zwaar, ruw, ongevoelig, wreed, etc. :hiberno -- = strenge winter :persona -- = hard/streng persoon :parolas -- = harde woorden :linea -- = harde lijn :lege -- = harde wet :voce -- = harde/ruwe stem :durmente provate = zwaar beproefd :colpo -- = zware slag :verdicto -- = hard vonnis :mesura -- = harde maatregel durabile sub :1 duurzaam, blijvend, bestendig, permanent :stato/situation -- = duurzame toestand :amicitate -- = blijvende vriendschap :pace -- = duurzame/bestendige vrede :colores -- = vaste kleuren :benes de consumo -- = duurzame gebruiksgoederen durabilitate sub :1 duurzaamheid, bestendigheid, houdbaarheid :-- del amicitate = bestendigheid van de vriendschap :-- del pace = bestendigheid van de vrede + duraluminium sub :1 duraluminium + dura mater sub LATINO :1 ANATOMIA dura mater, hard hersenvlies + duramen sub :1 BOTANICA kernhout, harthout, rijphout durante prep :1 gedurende :-- le die/jorno = overdag :-- le nocte = 's nachts :-- le horas de schola = onder schooltijd :-- le negotiationes = hangende de onderhandelingen :-- le deliberationes = hangende het beraad :-- mi absentia = tijdens mijn afwezigheid :-- que = terwijl durar v :1 duren, voortduren, in stand blijven :le spectaculo ha durate duo horas = de voorstelling heeft twee uur geduurd :le belle tempore dura = het mooie weer duurt voort :isto ha assatis durate = dat heeft lang genoeg geduurd :que dura septe dies = zevendaags + durata sub :1 duur :-- del die/jorno = lengte van de dag :-- de vita = levensduur :-- de un oscillation = trillingstijd :-- (del jornata/del horas) de travalio/labor = werkduur/tijd, arbeidsduur :-- de validitate = geldigheidsduur, looptijd :-- de utilisation de un colla = levensduur van een lijm :-- de functionamento de un machina = levensduur van een machine :de curte/breve -- = van korte duur :de longe -- = van lange duur :record de -- = duurrecord :PHOTOGRAPHIA -- del flash (A) = flitstijd :PHOTOGRAPHIA -- de posa/de exposition = belichtingstijd :pro un -- illimitate = voor onbepaalde tijd :augmentar le -- = de duur verlengen duration sub :1 het voortduren :2 duur :-- del vita = levensduur :-- (del jornata/del horas) de labor/de travalio = werktijd/duur, arbeidsduur :-- de oscillation = trillingstijd :-- del validitate = geldigheidsduur, looptijd :-- del pena = straftijd :disco a/de longe -- = langspeelplaat, lp :de curte/breve -- = kortstondig + durative adj :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA duratief :forma -- = duratieve vorm :verbo -- = duratief werkwoord, duratief :aspecto -- = duratief aspect + durativitate sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA duratief karakter/aspect + durativo sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA duratief werkwoord, duratief duressa sub :1 hardheid :le -- del aciero = de hardheid van staal :-- del diamante = hardheid van diamant :-- del aqua = hardheid van het water :scala/grado de -- = hardheidsgraad/schaal :test (A) de -- = hardheidsproef :2 hardvochtigheid, ruwheid :ager con -- = hardvochtig optreden + duro sub :1 zware jongen duumviral adj :1 HISTORIA ROMAN duumviraal, tweemans... :functiones -- = duumvirale functies duumvirato sub :1 HISTORIA ROMAN duumviraat, tweemanschap duumviro sub :1 HISTORIA ROMAN duumvir, tweeman + dyade sub :1 tweetal, paar + dyadic adj :1 behorend tot een tweetal, tweetallig, tweeledig, tweewaardig, tweevoudig, dyadisch dynamic adj :1 PHYSICA dynamisch :equilibrio -- = dynamisch evenwicht :pression de aqua -- = dynamische waterdruk :altoparlator -- = dynamische luidspreker :2 dynamisch, voortvarend, ijverig, bedrijvig, doortastend, energiek :personalitate -- = dynamische persoonlijkheid :3 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA dynamisch :-- dynamic = dynamisch accent dynamica sub :1 PHYSICA dynamica, krachtenleer :equation de -- = dynamicavergelijking :2 MUSICA dynamica + dynamicitate sub :1 dynamiek, dynamisch karakter, voortvarendheid, doortastendheid, energie, vitaliteit :-- de un persona = voortvarendheid van een persoon :-- del vita moderne = dynamisch karakter van het moderne leven :le -- del phenomenos economic = het dynamisch karakter van de economische verschijnselen + dynamisar v :1 dynamisch maken + dynamisation sub :1 het dynamisch maken dynamismo sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA dynamisme, vitalisme :-- de Leibniz = dynamisme van Leibniz :-- de Bergson = vitalisme van Bergson :2 dynamiek, voortvarendheid, energie, vitaliteit dynamista sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA aanhanger van het dynamisme dynamitar v :1 (met dynamiet) opblazen, laten springen, doen ontploffen :-- un ponte = een brug opblazen dynamite sub :1 dynamiet :explosion de -- = dynamietontploffing/explosie :cartucha {sj} de -- = dynamietpatroon :carga de -- = dynamietlading + dynamiteria sub :1 dynamietfabriek dynamitero sub :1 dynamiteur, pleger van dynamietaanslagen dynamitic adj :1 dynamiet betreffend, dynamiet... dynamo sub :1 dynamo, generator :-- compound (A) = compounddynamo :-- a currente alternative = wisselstroomdynamo :-- de bicycletta = fietsdynamo :-- de alte tension/voltage = hoogspanningsdynamo :-- de basse tension/voltage = laagspanningsdynamo :regulator de -- = dynamoregelaar dynamoelectric adj :1 dynamo-elektrisch :machina -- = dynamo-elektrische machine + dynamogene adj :1 kracht opwekkend, spankracht verhogend, kracht... :alimento -- = krachtvoedsel + dynamographo sub :1 dynamograaf + dynamometria sub :1 dynamometrie, krachtmeting + dynamometric adj :1 dynamometrisch :essayo/test (A) -- = dynamometrische proef dynamometro sub :1 dynamometer, krachtmeter, veerbalans :-- de absorption = remdynamometer dynasta sub :1 ANTIQUITATE heerser, vorst, dynast dynastia sub :1 dynastie, vorstenhuis, vorstengeslacht :-- regal/royal = koningshuis :-- merovingian = Merivingische dynastie :-- capetian = Capetingische dynastie dynastic adj :1 dynastiek, dynastie... + dyne sub :1 PHYSICA dyne (eenheid van kracht) + dysarthria sub :1 MEDICINA dysartrie + dysbarismo sub :1 ASTRONAUTICA onderdrukziekte + dyscalculia sub :1 rekenstoornis + dyscalculic adj :1 dyscalculie..., rekenzwak... :infante -- = rekenzwak kind + dyschromatopsia sub :1 MEDICINA kleurenblindheid + dyschromia sub :1 MEDICINA pigmentatiestoornis dysenteria sub :1 MEDICINA dysenterie dysenteric adj :1 dysenterisch, dysenterie... :bacillo -- = dysenteriebacil :colica -- = dysenteriekoliek + dysfunction sub :1 MEDICINA dysfunctie, functiestoornis :-- gastric/stomachal = gestoorde maagfunctie + dysfunctional adj :1 disfunctioneel + dysgraphia sub :1 (functionele) schrijfzwakte + dyslexia sub :1 MEDICINA woordblindheid, leesblindheid, dyslexie + dyslexic adj :1 MEDICINA dyslexie betreffend, dyslexie..., leesblind, woordblind + dysmnesia sub :1 MEDICINA geheugenstoornis + dysmorphia sub :1 MEDICINA dysmorfie, misvorming, mismaaktheid + dysorexia sub :1 MEDICINA dysorexie, eetluststoornis dyspepsia sub :1 MEDICINA dyspepsie, gestoorde spijsvertering dyspeptic adj :1 MEDICINA dyspeptisch dysphasia sub :1 MEDICINA dysphasie, spraakstoornis + dysphonia sub :1 stemstoornis MEDICINA dysfonie + dyspnea sub :1 MEDICINA ademnood, kortademigheid, aamborstigheid, dispnoe :-- cardiac = cardiale dyspnoe + dyspneic adj :1 MEDICINA kortademig, aamborstig + dysprosium sub :1 CHIMIA dysprosium + dystrophia sub :1 MEDICINA dystrofie :-- muscular = spierdystrofie :-- congenite = aangeboren dystrofie + dystrophic adj :1 MEDICINA dystrofisch + dysuria sub :1 MEDICINA dysurie, pijnlijke urinelozing, druppelpis + dytisco sub :1 ZOOLOGIA geelgerande watertor